Last Cross
by hotaryu
Summary: The fight's over - or is it? 80xOC
1. Miss Nothing

Dedicated to **omgpink** for inspiring me to write about KHR, and OC at that rate. This character is a tomboyish one, with a bit of tsundere. Enjoy. It's my first fanfic, so please be nice. This is set during the Daily Life Arc up to some extent in Varia or Future. XD

**Rating:** about T to M, I guess, for violence, some foreseen innuendos and crude humor

**Shipping:** main is about Yamamoto, in the background, Haru and Gokudera and Tsuna and Kyoko. I'm currently deciding between Romance or Friendship, but this fanfic will be comprised of Humor, Drama, some Angst and Action.

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns Reborn, not me. If I did, I'd probably make up a lot more characters that were female and are badass.

Moscow, breathing fire like a human volcano with its smouldering lava of passion, ambition and politics, its hurly- burly of meetings and entertainment... Moscow seethes and bubbles and gasps for air. It's always thirsting for something new, the newest events, the latest sensation. Everyone wants to be the first to know. It's the rhythm of life today."

-Svetlana Alliluevya

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Miss Nothing

Yuki Kanazawa was not like any of the Namimori girls. She stood at 160 centimeters, with a messy chunk of long thick hair the color of chocolate tied in a messy ponytail or wrestled wildly in two odangos on either side of her head. She had those big teal eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled and a rare one at that. And the way she wore her uniform: pants substituting her skirts, and a pair of dirty Converse snickers. The ribbon? Forget it; this girl was not your typical Namimori schoolgirl you saw chatting around.

She ruined it.

At thirteen, she was tall for her age and had an athletic body that was considered androgynous. Meaning, she looked like she was flat-chested, when in reality, she had a chest that considered too small. Not like she cared about it. This girl had a strict no-skirts policy and she defined the word 'tomboy' in an aspect. Member of the Baseball Club, the Namimori Mail, the notorious newspaper, ex-member of the Karate Club, and a kickout from the Kendo Club, with an estimated intelligence of 190, this girl who used the personal pronoun 'Boku' instead of 'Atashi.'

And today was another typical day for this Namimori schoolgirl.

She woke up, and ate her ramen for breakfast, took a bath, dressed in her uniform without the tie and the skirt and on the way to school, she was fumbling with her hair, tying it in a sporty ponytail. Her deep navy blue knacksack was practically against her back, so it was no need to complain again. But then, who would be there to listen? Who would be there to reply to her and scold her? Of course, no one. As she walked briskly, her lips formed some syllables and hymns were floating in the wind. Around her, the sakura trees were blooming and the ephemeral blooms fell to the ground.

"_The festival at the end of August flooded with people  
>wearing yukata and geta,<br>making sounds of click-clack ring.  
>As the fireworks suddenly went off, we looked up,<br>and I stole a glance at your enraptured face."_

Utakata Hanabi. She was singing softly as she walked. And her face dimpled as a faint pink danced around her cheeks. Singing and walking were two natural things to her, as long as nobody noticed her, anyway. Usually, she would walk to school with her teammates, but nowadays, she kept mostly to herself.

As she walked, she was already planning her day. _Lunch all alone in the rooftop, then go to the library. After school, visit the mall and buy some books and new baseball gear, after practice. Pass by the sushi bar place near my house, and sleep after doing my assignments. Studying then sleeping, ah sleep – _

_WHACK!_

Before she knew it, her back hit the rough ground of Namimori. And she felt something rather heavy and warm pressed against her. She could feel the heat radiating from this body. And she could smell this smell… What was this smell? She ground her teeth. Whoever this person was, had to die. Oh, hell yeah, **someone** was **on top** of her. If anyone from the baseball team saw her, she would beat them all up. Yuki could already see how she would murder the captain. Hmmmm…. _Whoever you are, just apologize and tell me that all is well and that no one is looking, please._ She refused to budge. _This guy's heavy._

"You okay?"

Yuki opened an eye. Her face heated up. She probably looked like a battered tomato and Apollo's sacred cows: stupid, sprawled, lying, embarrassed and bright red. To her surprise, a tall boy with spiky dark hair and eyes the color of chestnuts was the one on top of her. _It's Yamamoto! Oh crap._ "I'm okay." She looked away and stared at the ground. So, it WAS one of her male baseball teammates. Takeshi Yamamoto. When they were younger, they used to play together, and in their childhood, used to be best friends, used to be so close. Ever since he joined the Namimori Baseball Club ahead of her, she had gotten a little distant around him. The Namimori Mail often took up her time and they no longer walked to school together, much less talked. Aside from the distance, he was practically the only one who bothered to talk to her and she pretty much pretended to ignore his existence.

"I'm fine," she started to say, but then two more boys came into view. One with gray hair and sparkling green eyes, the other smaller than the others, and had spiky brown hair that defied all the laws concerning gravity and big brown eyes. Of course, _Dame Tsuna_. Tsuna Sawada, nicknamed No-Good until he won the volleyball tournament and fought Mochida-senpai. The gray-haired one was Hayato Gokudera, a Math genius with a bad-boy reputation which made him famous amongst the Namimori females. Yuki never considered him good-looking. Besides, she often called him Ugly behind his back. For some reason, she didn't understand why the Namimori female population was so taken with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Is she okay?" asked Tsuna. There was a hint of true concern in his voice. Beside him, Gokudera's eyes went BIG with curiosity. "S-So, Yakyu-Baka, you bumped into her?" asked the Math expert. Yamamoto nodded casually, for someone who appeared to be in a very um, awkward position. _GET HIM OFF OF ME, OR I SWEAR, I'LL BEAT YOU ALL UP, _Yuki wanted to yell. She was too flustered to resound her thoughts.

"So, you okay, um, what's your name?" Tsuna asked. He was inspecting her like she was an alien, let alone a girl.

"The name's Kanazawa Yuki," Yuki muttered. "Baseball Club and Namimori Mail writer."

Gokudera's eyes lit up. "So you were the student who scored a 190 in an IQ test?" he asked. Yuki nodded. "Yes, I am, so can you please get Yamamoto off me –"

"Hire her." Out of the green, a baby with big black eyes, spiky dark hair wearing a black fedora hat and holding a green gun materialized. Yuki made a face. "HIRE me?" she demanded.

"REBORN!" Tsuna sounded irritated. "Hire her? But Kanazawa-san's –"

Reborn held up a hand. "She's fine. She's smart, has good reflexes, and plenty wits. Not to mention quite full of potential." He smiled at Yuki. Yuki blushed. "Nice to um, meet you, Reborn-san," she muttered. "I'm Yuki Kanazawa, so feel free to call me Kanazawa-san, or Yuki-kun." As she said the last word, Yuki glanced at Yamamoto. It had been him who used to her call her that, but nowadays it was _Kanazawa-san_.

Yuki's jaw hung open. "But that's impossible," she blurted. "My parents would KILL me if they learn I'm being hired." She shook her head. "Anyway, what am I being hired into?"

Tsuna awkwardly looked at his feet. "Tsuna's the 10th Vongola Boss," Reborn went on. "A Mafia Family."

"Mafia?" Yuki's head spun with thoughts about guns, bad people in black suits, money, and things she had seen when she first saw the movie _The Godfather_. "My parents will murder me if they learn I'm part of the Mafia. They won't tolerate it."

Reborn cocked his eyebrow pensively and confidently. "I doubt they won't," he said. "The Kanazawa family has been under the Vongola for ten generations. That's the tradition." _Tradition be hanged,_ Yuki thought.

"I'll consider it." Reborn bobbed his head and looked at Yamamoto. "You can um, get off her now," Tsuna said, embarrassed. Yamamoto did as what he was told and extended his hand for Yuki to hold.

Yuki took it and stood up. It was warm, just like before.

"Thank you," she muttered, avoiding Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn and Yamamoto's eyes. Nervously, she held on to the strap of her knapsack.

As she tottered and turned to go walk, she could not help but ball her fist in annoyance. Her elder brother Kito would have to explain a lot of things to her by the time she would go home. Her parents were overseas, working, in Italy and had settled there, leaving behind Yuki and her elder brother Kito to live in Japan. Kito was studying Medicine in Namimori University and he was seventeen years old. Aside that, he was the family breadwinner in Japan, working part-time in the local sushi bar and he was heading the Kanazawa business, which mainly was a store that sold weapons, technology or traditional.

"You okay, Kanazawa-san?" called Tsuna.

Yuki was surprised he was standing behind her. "Yes," she returned roughly and went on walking. "Besides, Sawada…" She paused. "You can call me Kanazawa, or Yuki-kun." She forced herself to smile. From behind, she knew that Yamamoto and Gokudera were already walking, too.

For some reason, she felt like she was going to be stuck with these three fellows for the rest of her year. She better start making friends.

* * *

><p>RING! The bell rang, signifying recess. In reply, the whole class of 1-A cheered. Students flooded out of the room, with their respective lunchboxes, no doubt carrying boxed lunches, courtesy of obedient females. Yuki yawned and massaged her head, avoiding looking at the students. She tapped on her temple, reading the word problem on her notebook. Before even Recess had hit in, the students had been taking their dreaded Math class. Usually, Yuki was a good student, but she had this tendency to be lazy now and then. She usually got high scores and if there was one thing that DID pull her grades down, it was that darn Math grade. Her lowest Math grade was an 80, when she graduated from Elementary and nowadays, it was an 81. She wanted to murder the teacher. Seriously, why couldn't the teacher have pity on her? Her English was 88, her Home Ec an 85, PE 88, History 90… Besides Math, Home Economics was her lowest with 85.<p>

It wasn't just the subject that turned her off. It was also the teacher, personally and academically speaking. This teacher was no fun at all. Rather, he **sucked** the fun out of Math with his lectures that lasted thirty minutes that could've been wasted for reviewing, answering exercises, checking assignments, explaining by the students themselves, enjoyable projects. Every day, except on days where he gave quizzes that lasted two periods long, was a lecture day. It sucked and it was boring. No wonder even Yamamoto or even Tsuna could even score higher on the subject than her.

Stupid Math. Stupid teacher.

Inwardly, she cursed him for making the subject difficult and boring. Her fingers practically strangled her black G-Tech 0.4 ball pen.

_Hmmm… Max is thrice Eve's age. Eight years ago, Max was twice Eve's age. What is Max's current age?_ Annoyed, the tomboy poked the page of her Math notebook with her pencil. _What kind of problem is this? It's not logical. _She wanted to burn the problem and go downstairs to eat. But if she did do it, then she would have to kiss her high grades goodbye and she felt a stab of pity for her brother who wasted his time working hard to pay the tuition.

"What kind of problem is this?" she blurted.

"Kanazawa-kun!" Yuki craned her head. Gokudera was behind her, in his gray-haired ugliness, basking in sweat. _Oh, it's Ugly._ "What do you want?" She eyed the problem with an air of importance. "As you can see, I'm _**busy**_." She gestured to the Math equation in her open notebook. The boy snorted at her, as if he was amused. "Jyuudaime wants you to join us. Besides, that homework is for tomorrow. You can just do that when you get home." He seemed irritated.

"Hn." She rolled her eyes and poked the paper again. "Like I can just go straight home after school. I have commitments, like the Baseball Club." She waved him away. "Go away. I have homework to do." She ground her teeth as she solved the equation.

Max - 3x - Eight Years Ago: 2x

Eve - x - Eight Years Ago: x-8

"So you're in the Baseball Club, like Yakyuu – Baka?" He seemed interested now. Yuki glanced up. She was growing impatient. "Hell yes. So go away now. Tell Sawada I'll be joining you later. After I'm done with my Math homework." She bent down.

"Is Yakyuu Baka –"

"Shut up, Ugly."

A long silence enveloped. Yuki glanced up. "What's the problem?" To her surprise, a vein from Gokudera's forehead throbbed. And he bared his teeth. He held bombs in his hands and he looked like he was about to murder her. "WHY YOU WOMAN?" The bombs lit up out of nowhere.

"What now? I just said that you were –" Yuki closed her Math notebook and taking her lunchbox, put it on her arm.

"Be quiet!" He raised his hand.

Yuki held up her hands. "Jeez, chill, Ugly!" she cried in frustration. "Besides, -"

"Be quiet!"

"Hn." Yuki opened the classroom door and marched out. As she walked, she could feel her other female classmates' stares. They were wondering why was Gokudera-kun chasing after her? Her, of all people? This freak, with a high IQ, and a tomboy? Oh well, she didn't care, did she? "You woman!"

Yuki raised her brow. For some reason, she noticed her schoolmates were dead on their tracks. Others inched closer to the side. And in the center, she was standing, shock-still, while Gokudera trailed after her like a lovesick puppy. Only that he wasn't in love with her and that he was after her, like the way a hunter ran after his stricken deer.

"Leave me alone, Ugly!" she snapped and continued walking.

However, Fate was not kind to her.

In front of her walking was a tall and gangly boy with short black hair, a black jacket with him and a red armband on his arm. He held a notebook and he was followed by a muscular male with an Elvis Presley-like haircut that also defied gravity.

_Oh, no. Stupid, stupid Discipline Committee. _

Yuki stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're in my way, herbivore." The boy's eyes flashed a steely color between blue and gray. Hibari-san! Oh, crap. Why of all days she had to stand in his way? He was the most dangerous person in Namimori who bit people to death. He was scary and psycho and he was probably going to kill her. All of this, courtesy of Gokudera.

"What's her name?" Hibari-san asked, addressing the muscular male. The latter only shook his head. "Kyo-san, it's Yuki Kanazawa. Baseball Club, school paper member, ex-member of the Karate and Kendo club. Honor student. She's never gotten in major trouble."

_It's all Ugly's fault! _She wanted to yell.

"Hmm, a first-timer?" Oh, it was The Smile of Hibari-san. The kind of smile that appeared on his lips whenever he found something or someone to bite to death. How many times did she see it? How many times did she cherish the thought that even if she could be a little rowdy at times, cherished that this smile would never be even directed at her? Oh, hell yeah. She was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry." Yuki bowed her head. "It won't happen again," she added.

Hibari-san did not bother to consider her excuse. How cruel. "I guess I'll have to bite you to death," he declared. Yuki's muscles tensed. Her heart sank.

He pulled out his tonfa and lunged at her. Yuki took a quick few steps away. "Wait, it's all a misunderstanding," she grumbled. In a flash, the tonfa aimed for her. She bent down and tried to dodge.

The tonfa was about to hit her when she made a clumsy attempt to hold the tonfa with her right hand. Oh yeah, she was left-handed.

"Hibari-san, it's just a misunderstanding." Those steely eyes glared at her again. She exerted more effort into putting more strength in her hand to stop the tonfa from landing hits on her.

"What make you think that, herbivore?" He gripped his tonfa tightly. "As far as I am concerned, you were in my way, which is enough reason for me to bite you to death." Annoyed, Yuki tightened her hold in the tonfa. _This guy's reasoning makes me want to puke. It's so illogical._ More brute force, she willed. "I don't count that as a good reason for you to bite me to death. Did I defy any of your rules?"

"Well, uniform." Kusakabe answered. He pointed to her pants. "Uniform violation."

Yuki let go of the tonfa and inched away. "Well? It's just a uniform violation, and what else? None," she demanded.

Hibari and Kusakabe exchanged looks. Hibari seemed annoyed and Kusakabe was his usual self. "Kyo-san," the latter muttered.

Hibari nodded.

"It's a misunderstanding, right?" Yuki demanded. Hibari glanced at her. "As far as I am concerned, it is not a misunderstanding." With that, he walked away.

"Sorry." Yuki tried to sound polite as she apologized to Tsuna. "Ugly," she began when she saw Yamamoto laugh. "I mean, Gokudera-san, tried to fetch me, but I was busy working on my Math homework. Then when I was done, I bumped into Hibari-san." She hung her head and pulled out her recess, the one her brother made for her. It was a taco. Pulling out her taco, she took the seat between Gokudera and Yamamoto, a little exasperated at how she wasted the time for her Math homework for arguing with the class's Math specialist.

"Did he bite you to death?" Tsuna's hand shook as he popped his sandwich into his mouth. Yuki nodded. He stole a look at Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, did you protect her?" he asked.

Gokudera shook his head. "She managed to do fine," he huffed.

Yuki shrugged. "'Sides, I only tried to dodge a bit. It's not a big deal. Girls have to be strong to survive." She huffed and wolfed down her taco. "Besides, Ugly –"

Yamamoto shook his head."You should've known better, Gokudera," he said. This time, he looked serious.

"Oh, I'm fine, Yamamoto," Yuki cut in.

A pair of brown eyes eyed her with worry.

"No need to be concerned over me, Yamamoto. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." She wiped her lip with the tissue. Yamamoto glanced over at Tsuna and Gokudera. Gokudera was trying to make amends with Tsuna. Promising he would do his job better next time, no doubt. His usual concerned self, anything for Tsuna, of course.

"I can watch over Kanazawa," Yamamoto volunteered. Tsuna looked relieved. Gokudera scowled. "Not you, Yakyuu-Baka!" he boomed. "It should be me, Jyuudaime's right-hand man who should watch over her." Gokudera bowed dramatically. Yuki opened her mineral water bottle and took a sip. Leave the trio to bicker who was supposed to be watching her; besides, she could take care of herself.

"I'm her teammate in Baseball Club. I can walk her home."

Yuki coughed.

"That's good then," Tsuna breathed. It was obvious he was relieved. Just then, a girl with red hair passed by. She had golden eyes and she was petite, huddling close to another girl with curly dark hair. The school idol, Kyoko Sasagawa and her friend, the observant Hana Kurokawa. They were two girls who Yuki liked; she never made much effort to talk to them, but whenever they were assigned in group work, she was polite and obedient and nice. Not at all bad for the Namimori schoolgirl. As Kyoko passed by, Yuki could not help but notice how Tsuna watched her.

It was obvious he had eyes for the girl. For a moment, Yuki observed him: warm brown eyes. The way he looked at her, the way he seemed to consider her, the way he watched, deep with his eyes. His eyes were lions for the girl. His breathing was kind of labored and he bit his lip unconsciously. Pink flushed his face for a moment. The same look Yuki always saw plastered on her parents' faces whenever they were present, deep in each other's eyes, full of acceptance, acknowledgement, love, generosity and such kindness. For a minute, she felt envious.

_I wish there was someone who can look at me like that._

The sound of gentle footsteps and away walked Kyoko Sasagawa with Hana Kurokawa. Tsuna's gaze faded and focused back on his friends.

"He likes her," Yuki whispered fervently. "Did you say something?" Yamamoto asked. Before Yuki could reply, a voice called from afar: "Dost the picture, love?" The next thing she knew, she was practically dripping wet. A shower of cold water fell down on her, wetting her hair that she painstakingly grew long, her Namimori uniform soaked to the skin, to the point she felt bare, and that her arms could be seen through the thin white shirt she wore. Thank God she was wearing the navy blue vest, or else she would have suffered a fate worse than Hades himself.

Her ears buzzed and her cheeks went hot. Her jaw dropped. "UGLY!" She balled her fist defiantly.

"Um, you're wet, Kanazawa," stated Tsuna, stating the obvious. "Who did this to you?" asked Yamamoto. He craned his head, as if he were looking for something. "Ugly…" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean Gokudera-kun?" He shook his head. "Gokudera-kun?" he asked, his voice soft and kind and worried.

"Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"Kanazawa's wet. Can you accompany her to the –"

"I'd rather go myself." Three pairs of concerned eyes stared at Yuki with worry. She was soaked and annoyed and her clothes clung to her like limp seaweed. Her hair plastered to her back. _Annoying woman,_ Gokudera thought as he surveyed the blighted being with the taco plastic in her hand. "Your uniform's wet and practically _see-through_," he added, slightly amused. This girl was somewhere between the Annoying-O-Meter level of Haru, Tsuna's deranged fangirl and Yakyuu-Baka. Better yet, this girl might as well look _**good**_ with Yakyuu-Baka. The level of how annoying and irritating they were matched. _Might as well set them up together. Both in Baseball Club, and both are completely annoying._ He inwardly smiled. The strategy had to be set in motion.

Yakyuu Baka had offered to walk her home, so that part was planned. But now. Gokudera looked at her again. He could see her pale skin underneath the transparent white cloth that covered her arms. _Ignore it,_ thought the former piano prodigy. _Just focus on Jyuudaime now. After all, he's the reason why I'm even tolerating Yakyuu-Baka, that annoying woman Haru, and now this annoying tomboy._ His green gaze averted back to Tsuna, who was still worried.

"Are you sure you'll be safe, Kanazawa? There are boys all over. Hibari-san might try to beat you up again." The Sawada's lip trembled with concern and fear. He looked at Gokudera. No doubt he was expecting this self-proclaimed right-hand man to prove his trustworthiness by helping this girl. "How about you, Gokudera-kun?"

"Sure!" Gokudera flashed Tsuna his best smile and stood up. Yuki scowled.

As they made their way downstairs, she could not help but feel more annoyed. For some reason, she felt like she didn't trust Gokudera at all. Maybe Yamamoto would be much better. She glanced at him one last look. He was looking at the sky, innocently. Brown eyes, that typical smile on his face, she could not help but sigh to herself. He was still the same old friend she had known, perhaps.

"Get on going, woman." Gokudera was impatient. With another scowl, Yuki walked down the stairs.

_Nine years ago, Namimori Park. A typical sunny day._

_The sun was shining. The sky was blue. The air was calm around and it was unusually chilly that morning. Nothing too humid at all. In the green grass, a small girl sat on a checkered picnic mat. Her hair was silky and deep brown and long, reaching to her thighs. Big eyes shone teal in the light and those eyes reflected the state of a happy child. Clad in a denim jumper and a light wisteria jumper and in black Converse sneakers, the child was picking grass with her stubby hands. Beside her, lay a picnic basket and plates of donuts, and some ebi curry. A jug of lemonade rested within the wicker picnic basket, waiting to be devoured by this hungry young one and her family._

_In the field where the picnic mat lay, there were plenty of flowers. Wild, blooming and free, like the grasslands. They seemed so endless and big like the sky that had no endings and boundaries. A woman and man in their middle thirties' sat pensively, watching their child. The woman was comely, and could have been more attractive had she smiled. Her hair was tied in a bun, with blunt bangs framing her face. Glowing green eyes, full lips, athletic frame, and fiery red hair that reaching until her shoulders. _

_The man was androgynous, his features too comely for a man. Short chestnut hair, and teal eyes, pale skin. Glasses sat on his sharp nose. _

"_Nii-san's taking so long," grumbled the child. The man laughed and patted the child's head. "Yuki-kun," he chuckled. The child stared at him._

"_Really, you should have been born a boy." The child's eyes focused on the sky. "At first your mother thought you were a boy, Yuki-kun." _

_A boy. The thought rang across the child's mind. So I _am_ a boy._ "Boku wa ani no tame ni mite ikimasu,"_ said the child. _I'll go look for Big Brother. _The child's chin lifted. The pronoun Boku. That way the child carried herself… Something about it was so masculine. "Sure, just don't get lost, Yuki-chan." Her worried mother._

"_Oh, I won't!"  
>The child ran towards the endless lumps of green grass that grew taller than her. Endless, big, wide, and open. Like the friendship that was waiting to be formed out there. <em>

* * *

><p>Changing sucked. And especially when the clothes you changed into was something you didn't feel exactly comfortable around with. Particularly: the Namimori girls' uniform: red ribbon[check], vest[check], blouse[check], and the worst part of it all: that horrible mini-skirt that exposed her thighs. And no one at school had ever seen Yuki Kanazawa's thighs since the beginning of time. Not even that time when the class had to act out that horrible skit about <em>Rashomon<em>. _She_ was the old lady who had to scalp someone's head and they had to put paint on her face. Yamamoto had been the samurai guy… And he got to kill her onstage. And he tortured her onstage. In the original text, his character practically stripped the old woman of her clothing and human rights. That time, she got a 10/10 for her acting while Yamamoto got an 8.5, because he kept laughing and smiling while playing his part.

It was gruesome.

A bang on the restroom door sent her back to reality. "Get out, annoying woman!" Another demanding bang followed and Yuki rolled her eyes as she untied the ribbon and slipped it inside her school skirt pocket. She had tied her hair in a loose bun, some hair spiking out of control. "Coming, Ugly!" She opened the door and found herself staring at Gokudera, whose eyes widened when he saw her.

"Stop staring at me." She ran her fingers through her fringe. "Let's go back to the rooftop."

When they got there, the most horrible surprise had awaited her.

Yamamoto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she practically rushed down to her seat.

"You look nice, Yuki-kun." His smile blinded her. She could read his appreciation in his eyes and with that a lot more. Of course, her best friend.

The way he admired her. That blinding smile he flashed at her. The warm aura practically radiating from him. It made her feel warm deep inside. Like butter, liquid and real and soaking, melting. Like he made her feel she was a human person.

She could **like** him. Oh, no, she was wrong. Her face dimpled. She still liked him.

And she smiled.

* * *

><p>Later, After Baseball Practice<p>

"That was cool," Yamamoto declared to a certain girl who walked beside him, strolling down the streets of Namimori. "Hn." She delivered a courteous nod. Earlier, she had been playing the batter and he was a pitcher. She'd scored a home run, not once, but thrice in a row and it took a lot of her energy to focus. She was getting a little annoyed, because her baseball stats were still being recorded and she herself knew the process included doing some Math, which she did not exactly appreciate. Behind them, the sun was setting down, its edges trimmed with a bright orange, vermillion, and a brilliant gold.

"You're such a great hitter, Yuki-kun." Another nod, to this cheerful baseball fan, but what surprised her was the speed in how he had changed his terms of calling to her. To be addressed so closely… like she meant something to him, like he was talking to Tsuna, someone he knew well and someone he wanted to protect so much. As a child, she knew well she had. _A sister, a friend, a playmate._ Yuki. "Hn." Yuki fished in her pocket for some bubblegum candy.

"You done with the Math assignment? Ugly-san saw me trying to solve it. I, um, well, I didn't finish it." A faint pink blush on her face.

"I forgot." Yamamoto laughed. "Ah, Gokudera's really good at Math."

"It doesn't look like it."

"People are full of surprises. One time, Tsuna and I had homework because we got low grades on a test, and we had to get it perfect, so we did it together at Tsuna's house." He laughed. "Gokudera went there, too. He managed to teach us. I understood the problem. The real problem was only one problem which we couldn't understand. We stayed up all night trying to answer it. It was fun."

_No wonder he was staring at me._ "So, you okay?" he added. "It's just that I heard about you running into Hibari-san and then, you got wet. I hope you'll join our game. We play Mafia!"

"Oh." _He thinks it's all a game._ The worry sank inside her. _What if he hurts himself? Can I guarantee that? I'll join, then. It's best I keep him away from hurting himself in the fighting. I don't want him getting reckless and hurt. _"I'll join your game." She found herself smiling, her heart beating fast. "Definitely, it looks fun. I'll do my best. Just like old times."

What caught her eye was the sky. It was slowly darkening and what was more, she didn't realize they were actually standing near her house.

Her house was a big one, with three storeys. The gate was painted a deep gray that looked almost black. Slowly, Yuki walked nearer to her house and rang on the door bell. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said, mustering the entire friendly aura in her that she usually tried to get rid of.

"Sure –"

The sounds of the gate opening interrupted them. "Is that your boyfriend, Yuki-kun?" _Oh, jeez._ He should have won the Oscars for the concern you could hear in his husky voice. Yuki craned her head. Her brother had opened the gate.

Kito Kanazawa stood at almost six feet, at the age of eighteen. He had messy and short red hair, with green eyes that lit up whenever he smiled (which he did rarely), and was thin and gangly. He wore a beige blazer, one sleeved rolled up, the blazer unbuttoned, showing his gray Paramore t-shirt and stonewashed black denim pants. In one hand, he held a plain hazel apron, for he had been cooking. The smell of newly cooked Japanese rice, ebi curry, and milk coffee invaded the street.

"Nii-san!" Yuki rolled her eyes. "Um, he's not my boyfriend." She turned her attention back to Yamamoto. He was smiling. "So, um see you –"

"You can eat dinner with us." Kito looked at Yuki, his special evil glare that said, "Please Explain, Yuki-chan." "We'd love to have you for dinner." Kito wrapped his arms around his sister protectively. "I'm also sure that you're hungry, are you not? The Kanazawa family is well known for their hospitality."

Yamamoto paused. "Sure! It looks fun!"

He joined them inside the house. Once the boy disappeared inside, Yuki turned her attention back to her older brother. "Nii-san, he's just… my friend. We're just friends." Kito rolled his eyes. "'Friends'?" he teased. Then his expression went serious. "Who knows, he might be something more? I'm wagering you two were a couple when I saw you two outside the house. So that must be that Yamamoto who you were close with as a child, huh?" Kito swung his apron around his shoulder and closed the gate. His fingers fiddled with the key and he locked the gate. "In the future, it's much more than that, Yuki." He smiled.

So he was hinting there was going to be much more than that. Yuki steeled herself. She popped the bubblegum in her mouth. "Now that I've made it clear that he is hell not my boyfriend, will you please bother yourself enough to tell me why is the Kanazawa working with the mafia, specifically the Vongola family?" Kito frowned at her, meeting her intens gaze. So his sister had finally know. It must be that Reborn, the Ninth's most trusted hitman. Kito had been getting letters from his parents about the Vongola, and that the one who would succeed Timoteo as Boss would be from Namimori. His mother had used to work under CEDEF, his father Varia. Kito's mother had met his father in a deserted bar in Italy; after that, Kito's mother had resigned from CEDEF to accept the offer of Varia. After a few years in the Varia and dating Kito's father, the two had retired briefly to watch their children's childhood and went back to action when Kito was in middle school and had made arrangements for Kito to be an emancipated minor.

Kito's aunt, Lily, had arrived to train Kito. She was a beautiful spinster with a mane of long red hair, green eyes, and known for her powerful brute strength and prowess with weapons, and she was from the Varia. Her Flame was Storm. Lily had trained Kito back then, pushing him to reciprocate her enormous muscle power, and in the end, she had molded the brainy nerd and aspiring musician Kito into a natural hitman who used weapons as part of his fighting style. His true weapon was his intelligence and tactics, using strategies.

Lily had tried training Yuki with weapons and she was a natural. Yuki had been too young but she did fine, although sometimes getting herself wounded in the process. The child had inherited some of her strength and Lily had decided that the child would be the one who would officially part of the Vongola Tenth's Family, one who would fight at the frontlines, not providing support. That time, Lily had declared Yuki too young; Kito's little sister was too enraptured in her baseball playing to even remember.

"Oh, that's a long story. The Kanazawa has been with the Vongola for nine generations. A member of the clan should join the Family and serve the Boss, alongside the Guardians. Ever since the first Vongola boss created the Family, a Kanazawa joined the Family. Two members, actually. Male and female. The male had a friendship with the Vongola so well and was so strong that he desired for his descendants to be friends and stand by and serve the Vongola proudly. Ever since, that tradition has been made."

"So, it means, I should fight." Yuki looked away. "I'm just a girl with a high intelligence, long hair that's hardly brushed, with no weapon, fighting at all. That's the truth. And now, a hitman wants me to join the Family. I did, because of Yamamoto. I just don't want him getting hurt is all."

"Chill, Yuki." He smiled. He took out a metal folding fan out of his pocket. "You have a weapon. A folding fan." In a puff, the fan grew bigger, to the height of Yamamoto. Kito opened the fan. There was a design of three circles in the fan, colored purple.

"A giant folding fan, my weapon?" Yuki took it from Kito, inspecting it. "Well, it has a name: Namikaze, the WindWave." A curt nod was given. "You know Temari's fan from Naruto?" Her teal eyes widened. "That's how it works. Don't ask me; Mother's been preparing for this for ten years. The fan wanted you, Yuki, trust me. It's the best weapon for someone like you: strong, smart. You can use it as a scythe, use it to blow away things. You train with Reborn; he'll help."

"Why not you?" Her pout was big. "I'm not as strong as you. I'm more of a strategist fighter. Besides, you'll be working in the Mafia soon, with the Tenth and His Guardians. Train with them."

"Yes."

"And by the way, most particularly, partnering with the Rain Guardian."

"Yuki-kun! The food's great!" called a voice from inside the house. Kito touched his glasses knowingly and entered inside. His little sister, little Yuki-kun. Always fancied herself a boy. Always scorned fussing with girly things. She would certainly be an interesting addition to the 10th's Family.

"Sure, Yamamoto!" she called back. _Better put the fan in my bedroom before he notices. _

Three Days Later, Baseball practice, Friday afternoon

"Still not done, Kanazawa?" called the captain. Yuki glanced up. Another typical Baseball Club practice: she usually sitting in the bleachers, with glasses on her nose, studying a book, or writing her Namimori Mail column, dressed in her baseball gear. She was a batter and a pitcher and quite a fast runner; to the team, it did not matter if she mostly spent her time doing her assignments or studying or answering her columns here – it was a matter of skill and pride and training. "Oh, just answering a question for my column," she called. Today, she had struggled with a bunch of English, Literature, History, and bloody Math homework, and her additional task: answer a question for her weekly column in the newspaper. The sound of pen clicking against paper resumed a few seconds after the girl's reply.

_Dear Annie,_

_ I really HATE this person. He's so annoying and clueless. He thinks he's so close with my other friend, just because he's so popular and athletic and sporty. Even I get higher grades than him in Math! Seriously, I want to get rid of him. But how can I do this without resorting to violent methods?_

_-SmokingBomb59_

Yuki's face twitched. Bombs… Oh, right. She remembered Gokudera, trying to chase her with his bombs. And this person… Oh well, Yamamoto. Even if it had been a letter, she could not help feel a bit concerned about the two of them. The two were always clashing and she usually sided with Yamamoto. Did the two hate each other? As far as Yamamoto was showing, he was pretty warm on the whole. Oh, why did he even have to clash with Gokudera?

_Dear SmokingBomb59,_

_ One thing: ACCEPT this person the way he is. Getting rid of him will only make it worse. Open up, dude. This guy might be clueless and annoying and besides, if your friend accepts him, do the same. We live in a world called earth and all kinds of people make up a world: annoying, clueless, completely bossy, eccentric, but hey, that's the way it is. Don't blame him, but accept him. Be nice. And if you try getting rid of him, dude, it might hurt your friend. Do you want that to happen? Seriously, no one wants their friend to be unhappy._

_ Annie_

Done. Yuki smiled to herself as she put the article inside her bag. "DONE!" She jumped and practically ran as soon as she put her bag on the bleachers. "DONE! DONE! I DID IT!" She could not bear it anymore.

"I'm DONE, Kaichou!" She practically yelled.

No answer. She looked around in her confusion.

"YUKI-KUN!" Yamamoto's voice. "What?" She bit her lip. "WATCH OUT!" She had wandered a bit too far. Past the baseball field. Her mind was in a muddle. Oh, no. She was going to get - Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. She tried to remember what had been happening. She had done her column and she had been enraptured by her own success that it suddenly occurred to her she had started prancing around happily across the baseball field. Away from the bleachers. Away from the team. Away from Yamamoto. And it had been him who was playing, when she had ran around the field. His powerful baseball prowess - Oh crap. She knew it. The baseball he had hit.

And something round hit her head hard. She fell into the darkness, enveloping her mind, her body, affecting her whole being. Trying was going to be pointless. Trying was going to be a challenge. Trying so hard... She struggled to keep herself awake. To be strong. No. No. No. Inwardly, she cursed herself for getting hit. She hated this. She didn't like people worrying so much about her. Worrying. She didn't want them to fuss with her. She hated to be protected. She wanted to be the one who was doing her job, worrying about others.

Her eyes closed.


	2. Girlism

Chapter 2: **Girlism**

Dedicated to **Madly Chessur**, **omgpink**, and **GemmaLoveAnime59** for the reviews. I'm pretty baked up, and I'll try to update the chapters weekly, because I have school and my priorities are Math, my writing, and my art and my friends to top it off. Thank you for the reviews and the watching. This goes to my friends for the skimmings, the readings, the critiquing, and my mom, who does not exactly like Reborn (yes, she thinks Reborn is cute), is happy I posted this. Also, happy belated birthday to Hayato Gokudera (aka Ugly and Octopus Head in my fanfic).

**Disclaimer**: **KHR **belongs to **Akira Amano**. If I did, I'd pretty much add on a lot of things and Haru and Gokudera would just be kinda nicer to each other, Tsuna will be more confident about his feelings for Kyoko, and Hibari will fight with Mukuro and Mukuro will be a little kinder to others. And the money? Oh, I'll be dividing the money in halves. Give a half to charity I personally want to commit to, like for poor kids, supporting art, Greenpeace and stuff like that, use the other half for myself and my loved ones. I'd be hanging out with the Reborn seiyuus. And I don't own Long Kiss Goodbye by Halcali. The chapter title belongs to the band SCANDAL.

**Notes**: This chapter will be a little pre-Kokuyo and Kokuyo Arc. The training session will be a little filler, which Yamamoto has a katana already. Fuuta will appear in this chapter and a lot of stuff will happen. A lot of filler stuff.

* * *

><p>YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!<p>

-_Girlism,_ SCANDAL

* * *

><p>The first thing Yuki saw was a pair of brown eyes looking at her, a part of a face ogling her with genuine concern and intense consternation. All of this a part of a face, and a good-looking one thoroughly, creases folding the smooth forehead from worry. A hand on top of her own, squeezing it rather tightly. Warm, fair, soft skin, with a black baller on the wrist that hung meticulously from his wrist. Spiky black hair cut short, a sharp nose, and sat a tall boy, her age, sitting close by her, keeping her sane and in company. The room he was in was painted a light cream color. The curtains were transparently white, fluttering with the wind that came in through open windows.<p>

From the open window outside the room, she could see the sakuras blooming beautifully. They fell slowly, buds blooming. Pink petals fell to the ground.

"You hit her?" Gokudera's voice. Yuki bit her tongue as she tried to roll over to her other side. "It was unintentional, Gokudera." Yamamoto's tone was serious. "What was she doing anyway?" Tsuna sighed. "Mochida-senpai mentioned something about ball hitting her head." Yuki did not budge. She lay very still, wrapped in the blanket, covering her body, her chestnut hair tousled in the pillow. Despite the covers, she could still feel the hand on top of hers, holding it tight. Her heart hammered beneath her ribs.

"Kanazawa awake?" Gokudera sounded suspicious. Yuki blushed underneath her blanket, covering her face. All of a sudden, a tight feeling held her tight to the bed. She found it suddenly hard to breathe. "She's sleeping, Gokudera-kun. Don't disturb her." Tsuna was saying. The staccato of footsteps were louder, coming near her. "Yakyu-Baka, out of my way." He seemed very annoyed. Like he was so angry at her. "Gokudera, she's still sleeping."

"She's awake." Reborn sounded so assured.

_What do they want now?_ Yuki closed her eyes. She wished they could just leave her all alone. For once, she could not bear it.

"I knew it." Gokudera snorted at her. "Gokudera," Yamamoto murmured. Gokudera ignored him. "Kanazawa, I know you're listening."

Yuki sat up straight. The blanket fell out of her face. Her long chocolate-colored hair fell down her chest, frizzing out of its ponytail. The teal pair of orbs glittered. _She looks better now, _Yamamoto thought as he let go of her hand. His squeezing had left her hand red and swollen. But she looked like she didn't mind.

"Yes, I am awake, Gokudera." Yuki stood up from the bed. She wore her school uniform with the pants and got her bag from the table.

"Don't push yourself, Kanazawa," Tsuna begged. Yuki shook her head.

"I'm awfully fine now."

Reborn inspected her with wary eyes. "I know what you're thinking," he reminded her.

"No need to hear that, thanks." She wiped her face with her swollen hand.

"It's Friday today, right?" Reborn smiled at her. In his hand, his gun appeared. It was green and it stared at her with big yellow eyes. An amphibian's eyes. "Yes, Reborn-san."

"Did your nii-san tell you about training?"

"Yes. With Tsuna, Ugly-san and Yamamoto-kun." Yuki skimmed her papers and put them inside her bag. She zipped it. "I'd be part of the 10th's Family. Don't worry about a weapon – my brother gave me Namikaze. Said it's perfect for me. I'd rather much fight with my own fists."

"Ah." Reborn stole a glance from Yuki, Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto. "Good. You four, tomorrow. Meet us in the Namimori Park."

Yuki closed her mouth.

"Bring your weapons. We're going to train." He was serious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nii-san!" Yuki shook her head, expasparated. Her feet were sore. Her throat was not. Her eyes were wider than ever. She'd been looking around for him… Where was Kito-nii? He had to be here. He had to be. The child was worried. <em>

_Above her, she could hear the crickets and birds chirp. The sun hung above her, blistering her with its heat. The trees shielded her from harm. There was some rustling from the bushes. The child tensed and sighed. She'd been looking around for her brother. Where was he? Was he lost? Kidnapped? God help her… She sighed. _

"_Kito-nii!" _

_Her voice echoed across the forest. More rustling followed. Tears welled up in her eyes. As she sunk to the ground, her fingers scratched the ground. Her legs shivered, wavering. Then they fell down to the earth. The child scratched the ground, ripping soil with her nails like a wild animal. Her hands shook. "KIIIIIIIIIITTTTTOOO-NIIIIIIII!" No sound followed and what happened next was silence. _

_Her teeth ground, bared. Her fists were dirt-encrusted. Her sneakers were dirty and they hurt her feet. Nii-san, no. She could not have to lose him. She did not want to. Her older brother who was so shy and kept to himself. He buried himself in books. He watched over her. She looked up to him. She loved him. Like the way brothers should. Her duty. Her life. That was it. If she had to lose him, she would have to die, too. _

Men don't cry.

_Yuki coughed. In the silence, sounds started to surface. It began with a child's laugh. It was a boy's laugh, so husky, so golden. It made her wonder who was laughing. A happy laugh, a laugh she could have been laughing with her family right now: all four of them, happy and complete. Spending time with her family, being there for them. It was what mattered that lasted so much. She would have it. _

Men don't cry –

"_Why are you crying?" Yuki craned her head. A child her age was facing her. And it was a boy. Short spiky dark hair, brown eyes, and he held a baseball bat. He wore slippers, Capri pants and a jacket, with a tee shirt underneath. No. She could not cry. She was a boy. And boys didn't cry. Hurriedly, Yuki sniffled. "I wasn't crying. Boys don't cry. So there!" Her voice shook. Her chin lifted. To her surprise, the boy leaned closer to her and wiped away the tears from her eyes, making her blush. The first time someone did that to her. _

"_Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He was concerned._

"_Pfft. I wasn't crying." Yuki blushed redder. "I'm a boy. Boys don't cry." The boy laughed. "You say you're a boy? You're a girl." _

_The child's shoulders slumped. More tears slithered down her red cheeks._

"_Don't cry! Please, I am sorry! Why were you crying, anyway?"_

"_My nii-san. Kito-nii. I could not find him." She looked up. "Why did you say I'm a girl, anyway?" Curiosity got the better of her. _

"_Your face. Your hair. It's so pretty." _

_The first time someone complimented her looks. _

"_Takeshi! What's taking so long?" An older man followed. He had the child's looks. The man was older, a much more aged version of the kid, with a kind look in his eyes. _

"_This girl was looking for her brother." _

_The older man's features softened. "What's her name?" He glanced at his son. "Takeshi, ask her what her name is and what her nii-san looks like. We can help her."_

"_Yuki. Yuki Kanazawa. Yuki, like the snow." Her eyes glanced at the boy in wonderment. Kind, she realized. These people were not like the others in town who teased her and tried bullying her because she was different. They were nice to her. It amazed her, these people who were different. They accepted her. _If I were to love someone, I want someone kind. _"What's your name?" she asked._

"_Takeshi. Takeshi Yamamoto." The boy extended his hand. Yuki stared at it. "You shake it," said the older man. "It's a way."_

"_Why should I shake your hand, Yamamoto-san?" _

"_Let's be friends!" Takeshi grinned at her. Timidly, Yuki stretched out her hand and took his hand. "S-sure." She _looked_ at her feet. _

"_I'm Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto." The older one grinned. "So let's go look for your brother, eh?" He patted Yuki's cheek reassuringly. "So what does your nii-san look like? He's taller, right?" The child nodded. "He's taller than me with messy red hair and green eyes, Yamamoto-san." _

_As soon as Yamamoto-san started to walk, beckoning the children to join him, Yuki followed. "You were laughing, Yamamoto-san," she began. "What about it?" The boy seemed heartily amused and very cheerful._

"_It's your laugh." She looked up at the sky. "You were so happy. Why were you laughing?"_

"_Because I was playing baseball. It's really fun; I'll teach you."_

_But Yuki's real thought was that she wanted to hear his laugh every day of her life, she decided. That was when they truly became good friends, close. She met him; she liked him a lot better than her family. She struggled to be his best friend. If he has helped me, then I will repay him, she would decide later on. _No matter what it took.

_A debt's a debt: pay it or get a forfeit._

The next day, they met at Namimori Park.

Actually, Yuki went there first. She was a sight, in her gray Panic at the Disco shirt, black skinny jeans, dirty Converse pairs, and hopefully, trying not to attract with her oversized fan. She'd received warnings from her brother to take the training seriously and had resorted to midnight shougi challenge, with stalemates so far. It took her a Rising Silver move just to tell him she was tired. And this morning, after yakisoba and milk for breakfast for breakfast, and after a bath, he had challenged her again. Another Rising Silver.

"_That move's too risky – you take it when you know you're hardly any stronger than your enemy," _Kito had warned her. _"I don't care – I'm tired. I want to sleep. I have training today,"_ she had protested. _"Then be careful about your sparring and strategies; that way you won't have a live Rising Silver, do we?"_ He had started putting the pieces back to their container. The sound of wood pieces falling together in their wooden box came. _"It depends, Kito-nii." _ She had argued.

"_But _do_ be careful. I don't want a Rising Silver."_

"_You said that al-"_

"_Not with Yamamoto-_kun,_ do we?"_ Her brother emphasized the suffix. His tone had a teasing intonation. She had stuck out her tongue on him. _"He's not my boyfriend, Nii-san! He used to be my best friend!"_ With that, she had left the house, annoyed.

Now, she was leaning against a tree, letting her sharp fringe of bangs cover her face. Her sidelocks fell to her shoulders, like the locks of a hime cut, only hers was too thick, and had bangs that were too sharp. The fringe was definitely better than a blunt cut, considering her active lifestyle: baseball, running. _Talk about active._

"Yuki-kun!" The sound of Yamamoto's voice made her glance up. True enough, he was running in his jacket, zipped open to show a white shirt, and in his denim jeans and sneakers. Well, they looked like they got their outfits from the same closet. Yuki scowled at her sneakers and glanced at her weapon. Awkwardly, she pushed her oversized fan behind her. _Yamamoto thinks we're BFFS already,_ she thought.

_You_ are. _He's been getting closer to you for a bunch of days and you like him a lot. You're best friends already. Everyone thinks so. Everyone but Nii-san. _

She fiddled with her hands. Her back tensed up against her steel metal folding fan. The heat rushed to her face. He had been walking with her from and to school. A lot of effort had gotten into making these activities secret and discretion was advised by Yuki herself. The brunette did not want to attract bad attention; it was horrid enough in Grade Two, a bunch of angry fangirls had snipped off her long hair. They were jealous and Yuki had to stop herself from her own anger.

Her hair had been long from the beginning of time. Her hair, which Yamamoto had complimented so much when they were children, had been her pride. Countless times when they were children, they used to sit under the stars at night, when Tsuyoshi allowed his son to do so, and her hair would lay flat on the grass. Often, Yamamoto had stroked it, and admired it. _Pretty hair,_ he'd say. _Never cut it off. Please._

"Yo!" He waved at her.

"Oh, hi, Yamamoto-kun." Yuki put her hands on her pockets. He approached her, ruffling his own mop of messy black hair. "Oi, Yuki." _Yuki. He thinks he's close to me._ She paused shortly. _But he is._ Friends for years, a distance pulling them apart, a lost hymn in her heart, this new feeling that she could never ignore him and it was something new. A shadow crossed her face, her eyes focused on the ground. "So, you're early." She glanced up at him, her lips playing with a smile.

Silence. The chirping of the birds invaded the background music of the park.

"Perhaps, we ought to talk, Yuki." He eyed her importantly. "It's about…" He laughed. "I don't really know how to begin at all, Yuki. It's complicated."

Her eyes were perfectly fixed on him. "You've talked a lot to me a lot of times this week. Is it about Tsuna? Ugly-san? Mochida? Or Sasagawa-senpai?" The times they walked to school the past days, all alone, talking like good old friends. "Oh, it's about Mochida-senpai. Definitely." Yamamoto grinned, like it was no problem. Inwardly, he felt a little annoyed. **He** was talking to his best friend about Mochida-senpai. It was awkward… like he didn't want to do this. A promise was a promise, despite everything.

Lately, he had been hanging onto Yuki ever since the day he had fallen on top of her by accident. His old distant friend, who played baseball and now, joining the game called Mafia. Fun with her around, with her sharp tongue that relentless protested against Gokudera, siding with Yamamoto himself. The other day with Tsuna, she'd helped Tsuna and Yamamoto do their History and Culture, which was about the Zen Buddhist monks.

"_..What's Zanzen?" Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at her with innocent eyes. Yuki adjusted her glasses. She wore them for fun, to look smart. "Zanzen," she began, "is a word that translates literally to 'seated meditation.' Zen Buddhism focuses mostly on emptiness and silence. They don't have any other religious activities besides that." She looked outside, quiet._

"_How do you do zanzen?" Yamamoto called, like a child._

"_Oh. You usually sit cross-legged on the floor. Just focus your eyes on one thing. Stare at it and don't try to think of anything else. Yes, you can use your imagination, but don't think anything else at all." She sighed. _

Oh, she was so helpful. She understood his great love for baseball. She was so smart and she was easy to talk to. He liked her a lot. Maybe even more, considering they were both in the Mafia game. He looked at her curiously. Long hair tied up, locks of brown, intense turquoise eyes, and her thin body – a far cry from the young crying girl who he found in the Park nine years ago. He had never imagined she'd grow up like this: smart, understanding and tough like nails. Anything they could talk about – about life, about studies, about baseball – and he loved it. Then yesterday – came Mochida-senpai.

_Yamamoto had been in the clinic for four minutes, when the senior Kendo Club member had arrived. Yuki had been unconscious and as the um, culprit of the said accident, had decided to watch over her in the clinic. It was more than guilt; he genuinely cared for her. Mochida had been curious and now he was here. Why? Yamamoto had no idea. His spiky hair had grown since the day Tsuna had defeated him, and he was wearing this smirk on his face. He was tall, and he held his cylindrical bag tight to him. "So Yamamoto…" Mochida's voice trailed off and Yamamoto looked up from his chair. _

"_Yes, senpai?" _

"_That's Kanazawa, right?" Mochida stroked an imaginary goatee. "Yes. She's quite unconscious," Yamamoto chuckled. "She got hit on the head with a base-" Mochida held up his hand impatiently. "Kanazawa sure is _attractive_, alright." Yamamoto's stomach lurched. Did Mochida just compliment her? He felt wary. She was his friend, a part of his life; it was his business to make sure she was okay. "Excuse me, senpai?" _

"_You're very lucky, Yamamoto. Your girlfriend's very pretty."_

_Yamamoto's face felt hot. "She's not my girlfriend, senpai. Friends. Best friends." At that, Mochida looked relieved. "Good," he breathed. "Why?"_

"_Oh, I just heard that you and Kanazawa were seen walking to school together. I thought I might check her out. She's pretty, alright." Mochida gave a self-satisfied snort. "When she's awake, tell her that I want her to go on a date with me next Saturday." A grin that was cocky. "I'm sure she'll be happy."_

"_Oh, I don't think she'll actually agree-" A sharp look. "Tell her." Mochida scowled and walked out of the room. "Promise me."_

"_Y-Yes."_

_Yamamoto made a face. Mochida dating Yuki? It didn't feel so right. He felt something sick at the bottom of his stomach, annoyed a bit. The idea of someone dating __**his**__ Yuki was not something pleasant. Good God. He was _jealous_._

"What about Mochida-senpai?" She pulled out her iPhone, checking for texts and returned it to her jacket. "What does _**he**_ want?" She must have seen his face. The next words from her said it all. "Are you okay, Yamamoto-kun?" Yamamoto shook his head. "Ah – Mochida-senpai wants you to go on a date with him next Saturday." _And I don't want you to go,_ he mentally added. _I'd rather see you playing Mafia than date him._

"I don't think you should go with him, Yuki. He said you were pretty." Yamamoto stiffened, blushing a bit. "Besides, he tried to use Sasagawa as a prize. If he'll do that to you… " He scrutinized Yuki's face innocently.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun!" Her face twisted pleasantly. She patted him on the arm good-naturedly, like the way she used to do before. Her head shook. "Don't worry." She sounded perfectly sure of herself. "Tell him I said no. Tell him I don't like him. Tell him that I'm busy." Yamamoto felt his eyes widen. "Busy doing what?" he asked.

"Easy. Playing Mafia with you!" A light punch on the shoulder.

Laughter. Just like old times.

If they were so close, then why didn't she call him his given name like he did hers?

"Hahi!" A girl with brown hair tied in a scrunchie jumped and fell to the floor rather clumsily. Yuki glanced around. "Are you okay?" she asked, observing the fallen creature. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up and smiled. "My name's Haru Miura, desu!" She observed Yuki for a quick moment. The way Haru looked at her was like the look one gave when the person was observing one's girlfriend. It made her feel awkward. Like an insect under a microscope. Tested on, played with, gossiped and talked about, like a person who was famous and had a name for herself. "I'm Yuki Kanazawa, it's nice to meet you."

Haru looked delighted. "HAHIIII!" Her squeals were high-pitched. "So you were the girl Gokudera-san was talking to Tsuna-san about!" She clapped her hands together. "Gokudera-san says that Yamamoto-san has a girlfriend and her name was Yuki Kanazawa!" Yuki and Yamamoto sweat-dropped. _Gokudera/Ugly-san thinks we're in a relationship too, huh?_ "You're a very lovely girl, Yuki-san." Haru bowed her head politely. "You look good with Yamamoto-san. I'm so happy Yamamoto-san has found someone so pretty."

The atmosphere was getting more awkward with every word out of Haru's mouth. _By the time she's done, we're already married._ Despite her weird manner of speaking, Yuki thought she was an overall nice girl, despite having an annoying exterior. "… It must be nice to be loved and cherished and have someone special in your life. Congratulations."

"Haru-san, um," Yuki muttered, "Yamamoto-kun and I are not in a relationship."

A pair of brown eyes shone at her. "Oh! I'm so sorry, desu." Haru shook her head. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. "It seemed so _**real**_ the way Gokudera-san talked about you two… I really am sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay."

"Oh, Yakyu Baka and his –" Yuki's eyes skimmed across the park. Sure enough, stood Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, and Lambo. Ryohei Sasagawa was there, and Kyoko smiled beside him. He was a year senior than Yuki, and he was brawny. A Boxing Club captain, with a constant Dying Will, according to Kito; Reborn had sent him profiles and information to keep Yuki informed. Yamamoto had told her stories already. "We need to talk," Yuki said softly. She turned to Tsuna.

"This is training, right?"

"Yes, to level up." Reborn beamed at her. He was probably reading her mind by now. And his words were true.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, your turn." Reborn's voice shrilled. Sparring was a fun thing to watch; earlier, Reborn had decided to make it more interesting by having Gokudera spar with Tsuna. Only Tsuna was without his Dying Will bullet, making him practically useless. <em>It's not fair. Does Reborn know how it felt to be helpless, to be alone against something stronger than you? <em>A realization had hit her. _In shougi, that has to be the Rising Silver._ She had been wrong; but before she could protest, Reborn had to use the Dying Will bullet again and Tsuna became stronger. It was grotesque, though; whenever he got hit, his clothes ripped off, and his eyes glowed orange and he was so strong.

Reborn had explained this to Yuki, while Yamamoto was watching, amazed.

Now it was her turn. Yuki carried her fan and started walking. "Who do I spar with?" she asked, half-nervous with fear. She hit the ground with it. Hard. The weight of the oversized fan caused some of the soil profile of the earth to crack. It was not exactly big, it was **something**. Not as destructive as Hibari's tonfas, but the damage was certainly considerable. Smoke clouds puffed in all directions. "Reborn, who do I spar with?" She repeated her question.

"Me." The voice purred behind her ear. That voice. Deep and almost mature, sensitive lips at her head, near her head. Then there was that familiar jerk, and the tonfa was _**there**_, against her back, beneath her jacket, done so with killing intent. Yuki knew better than to get angry. _Keep calm._ This person was the most dangerous boy in Namimori. He could have been a heartthrob. He should have been a scholar. But it wouldn't be like that – a choice is a choice. He wanted revenge for her dodging his tonfas with some effort. He wished to bite her to death. The fingers on Yuki's right hand tightened around the oversized fan. _Kyoya Hibari_.

Makes some sense – Reborn, him, his own interest in the Ninth's most trusted hitman. Reborn had _**asked**_ him to spar with her. And he knew people all too well. Hibari was interested in Reborn, and wished to fight him. People and the power of the mind.

"I'm not surprised." Yuki lifted her fan. "Cornering me so fast?" Her voice shook.

"The baby asked me to. I wanted a chance to bite you to death." Hibari held up his tonfa. Yuki froze for a second. Her breath was coming out in small puffs. Could she do it?

"Go, Yuki! You can do it!" Yamamoto's voice boomed from his perch. There, she could see him standing with Gokudera, a few yards away, cheering for her. He seemed excited, like he was watching baseball. Yuki flashed him a grateful smile and turned her attention back to Hibari. Good. "Reborn, Kanazawa might get hurt!" Tsuna's protests were loud enough to reach her ears. "Be quiet." Reborn sent Tsuna on the ground with a punch. "Just watch." His pet, Leon, started to form into the green gun that usually carried the Dying Will bullet. "Don't try hitting her with the Dying Will bullet, Reborn. **Please.**" Gokudera snickered. "Wonder what'll happen," he snorted. Reborn smiled like he was watching a movie, not a sparring session. No doubt he was imagining Yuki hit with the bullet, her clothes ripping off her – how stupid.

It made her annoyed. She rolled her eyes at Gokudera. "Reborn, get yourself and that idiot out of the way." Her chin lifted to Gokudera's direction, then diverted her attention to Hibari. "Looking good," Yuki said, circling him. Gokudera noticed she was getting something out of her pocket and held her hand up. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. Normally she would've done that to Yamamoto. But to Hibari, why? It was a sign of her affection. She did that once to Tsuna, but most of the time to Yakyuu Baka. _Tricky girl_, Gokudera thought.

"What's she doing?" Gokudera demanded. "Is she flirting with Hibari?"

Yamamoto watched. She circled, punching him lightly on the shoulder and moved a few feet away from him. The prefect's eyes flashed. He was not above letting his guard down.

Hibari lifted his tonfas and lunged. _Hn._ Yuki ran in her fastest, her full speed, away from Hibari, and held her fan up in a matter that was worthy of a scythe. She made a face as she waited for Hibari to hit her. In a flash, Tsuna knew, Hibari could make her fall to the ground with one hit. As he saw his tonfa speed past her, something else happened.

_Clang._ Steel against metal, tonfa against fan, clashing – and it was the conflict of steel, pressing hard. It took all of Yuki's strength to resist, holding the fan, keeping the tonfa from landing a hit on her. She lifted the fan with more brute force, her eyes flashing defiantly. "That's all you have, herbivore?" Hibari taunted her. A smile played on his lips. "Mere brute force? You will easily get killed." A bead of sweat trickled down his face. Yuki' sneakers brushed against the ground, and she tried to exert more friction, her shoes against the ground. She made it fast, and the clashing sound grew shriller.

"I don't have all brute strength. You fight with your tenacity, with your love for fighting." Yuki's eyes met his. Hibari dodged the fan with his tonfa. "You know I'm far stronger than you, yet you still fight, knowing the outcome of the battle?"

He was making her angry. Yuki scowled. "I don't care!" _I don't want a Rising Silver._ "Die if you wish to." Yuki noticed his hand, the one not holding the tonfa that was evading her fan, slowly rising. _It might be a decoy. I should keep my distance. This guy's good, um, I mean, great at close combat._ The tonfa rose and Yuki's heart rate increased. Her feet took large steps away from Hibari. _What about the fan?_

"Good one." Hibari smiled. He was expecting it. The grip on his weapon tightened and he lunged again at her in fluid motion. Yuki jumped the farthest she could away, fan in her hands. "Smart girl."

"Are you complimenting me now? You're not my boyfriend." She sneered. "The Discipline Committee Chairman, complimenting a mere writer? I'm surprised." Hibari's psychedelic and dark glare met her. The tonfa zoomed against across her shirt. A line cut her jacket sleeve, showing off her gray shirt. Another zoom, and this time, Yuki anticipated it. As she noticed the metal blur that was the tonfa, heading for her, she steadied herself and lifted her fan in the quickest way she did.

_What's the best way to make him weak? I hit him with some concoction my brother gets from Shamal, that makes you really sleepy. It's not working? _ She studied Hibari. He was powerful. He was fast. He was handsome. He was the strongest person in school. But he relied on something, a weapon. _His tonfas. I know it! He's useless without his tonfas._ Hibari tried to push his tonfa against her fan. _CLANG!_

"Kanazawa, don't let him win!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera scowled as he watched. "Use your head, Yuki," he huffed. Reborn's smile grew bigger, like he was confident and he was sure who was going to win. "GO, KANAZAWA! FIGHT HIM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched an imaginary punching bag with fervor and ardour in his eye, which were ball of fire. "Fight, Yuki!" called Yamamoto.

Yuki grit her teeth. She wanted to crush Hibari with her metal fan but it was not the best idea. The best way was to corner him, in a weakened state, where he was almost defenseless. She could aim for his backside.

Her fan swung against his tonfas and then, they were at it.

"KANAZAWA, YOU CAN DO IT! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was absolutely enthusiastic about the fight, even though it took all of his focus to see where the two fighters were. The girl was constantly changing places, dodging the blow of the tonfas. The Discipline Committee head was trying to hit her. It seemed both fighters were somehow on a good scale. _CRACK!_ Nearby trees were already getting pulled in the fight. They fell down the grass, cracked and bruised from getting hit on by weapons.

"Is Yuki-san okay? Hahi!" Haru was getting worried. She poked Yamamoto in the shoulder. "Shouldn't you get worried? He-He might hurt her." Truth be told, Yamamoto **was** feeling a bit nervous about the outcome of the match. If Yuki was going to get hurt, whose fault was it? **He** was the one who asked her to come here, to join him play. "I am," he muttered. Haru's forehead creased. "Then what?" she practically yelled. "Go save her!"

Yamamoto put his hand on his katana. "Not yet," Reborn assured him.

A loud sound invaded the park. Tsuna, Reborn, Ryohei, Gokudera, Haru and Yamamoto looked to the source of the booming sound. It was from where Yuki and Hibari were supposed to be sparring. Instead, Hibari had taken it so seriously. He wanted revenge. Sweat trickled to the grass. There was breathing, labored, tense, anxious, tired, but nonetheless, determined, coming from the two fighters.

Yuki's fan lay in a corner a few yards from where she stood. Hibari stood in front of her, pressing her to a tree with his tonfa to her throat. _This guy is invincible._ Hibari had a few cuts on his shirt; she had gotten cuts on her jacket, one on her shirt, one on her jeans, and a wound on her arm. Despite she was the one with more scratches, it made her relieved to see **she** had managed to hit Hibari. "Your tactic did not work, herbivore." His eyes had a glint to them. Up close, she saw herself reflected on her eyes. He would definitely bite her to death. "Well? I am not giving up." Her fists balled on her sides. Whatever would happen, she would still fight without her weapon. "I am not done with biting you to death."

"No one asked you at all." She looked up at him. "Reborn did not tell you to bite me to death. He wanted a sparring session." Her words were saturated with hate. "Be quiet." He leaned closer, his tonfas now a few inches to her. Her eyes closed. The tonfa grew closer and rose, ready to strike. One. Two. Three. She readied her left fist. _There!_

"Here I come!" As the tonfa was ready to hit her, Yuki's left fist rose. It hit Hibari in the face. The fist made contact with his face and it sent him sprawling across the ground, farther from her. He landed on the grass roughly, creating cracking sounds in the earth, sending clouds puffing in directions surrounding him. That punch had all her brute strength. Yuki sighed. On the grass, lay a Kyoya Hibari with his eyes open, boring through her soul. There was a mark her punch left on his face. "I will still bite you to death," he demurred, wanting to prove more. So he did have tenacity in his fighting.

Yuki crouched near him. "It was not my intent to do this to you. I wanted a sparring session. Not a 'biting you to death' session."

"GOOD ONE!" Ryohei sounded happy. "N-Not bad," came from a Gokudera with a vein from his forehead throbbing once more.

When Yuki returned with her fan, Yamamoto looked really relieved. "I was so worried," he began. Yuki shrugged. "How was that, Reborn?"

"Not bad. You have a problem, though." Her eyes widened.

"And what's that?" _I lack intelligence in planning? I'm not strong? I'm too slow for him?_ Oh well, typical. She wasn't the perfect hitman, for crying out loud. She couldn't even beat Hibari properly. _I'm just a beginner. I'm sure I'm the worst fighter in the Family. Even Yamamoto fights better, I bet._ Pensively, she eyed his katana, under his hand. So he was worried. Oh, jeez, she had to apologize for making him worry so much. She'd just tell him not to worry about her, because she had to take more accountability for herself.

"What is it?" Behind her, she could hear Haru's voice. "Yuki-san's so strong!" There was admiration for her in Haru's eyes.

"You need to work on your fighting style. Actually, the punch is quite commendable. Just learn how to use the fan. It'll be a lot more useful if it's doing its job: releasing wind." _No wonder it was a fan._ She had to utilize its techniques, maybe create her own. "You're plenty smart, and I need to check on you, by the way." Reborn patted his gun.

_Hit me with that? Why?_ _If Gokudera saw me…_ Her teeth grit hard. "Why?" Yuki made a face. "I don't fight like Tsuna. I don't need a Dying Will Bullet to fight properly. All I need are a good teacher, training, practice and a decent weapon to fight." Reborn eyed her uncertainly. He sighed. His gun lowered. "If that's what you say so, Yuki." The baby put his gun inside her pocket. "Your parents said I had to hit you with this." _And risk me getting naked in front of Yamamoto? Really, you bet he'll enjoy that._ _I'm really confident Gokudera will also take a picture of it and show it to everyone to school. Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad. _The sarcasm in her mind was something she did without thinking.

"Hmm." Yuki slid her jacket off. A tear in her shirt sleeve was getting bigger, exposing her skin. "My jacket's ruined. Luckily, I only have a small tear in my shirt." She grinned. Just then, the rip in her sleeve got bigger, showing her bare shoulder and the smallest of details – was a hint of her white bra strap. _Thanks a lot to Hibari, my shirt can go to Hell right now. _

"My shirt's going to Hell." Gokudera looked like he enjoyed it. "What? I didn't hear it." She wanted to talk to him now, seriously. He was always like this; it worried her. "I _**said**_ my shirt's going to end up in Gehenna right now." She pulled up her ripped sleeve, trying to cover her bra strap. Haru's eyes flashed. "Hahi! Haru can do it!" She opened her bag and pulled out a small sewing kit, colored blue and it was made of plastic. "Haru can fix your shirt and jacket!" proclaimed the cosplay enthusiast passionately. "Reborn-chan! Yuki and Haru have to go to the restroom; Yuki-san's shirt got ripped."

"Sure. Why not?"

Haru grabbed Yuki's hand. "Let's go! Haru will sew your shirt and jacket!" The girl winked. It made her look childlike. A pink flush spread on her cheeks. She pulled Yuki as she started to run. "Then what do I do while you sew my clothes?" Yuki wrapped her jacket around her, trying to cover the rip in her sleeves, covering herself from any perverts. "I'm awfully sorry, Haru-san, I did not expect that my clothes will get ruined-" Haru smiled. "Oh, it's okay with Haru!" The girl beamed. "Then what do I do while you sew my clothes?" She blushed a bit. Haru grinned more. "Then we'll talk."

* * *

><p>In the restroom for females, Yuki took off her shirt and jacket for Haru to sew. She felt embarrassed, to have someone see her so… bare. She pressed herself against the wall, her bare back against the hard material. The sound of a needle sewing into fabric was audible in the background. There was no one there, so it was pretty quiet.<p>

"I'm awfully sorry." Yuki mumbled. She was visibly flustered. "That's not a problem, Yuki-san." Haru sounded so cheerful. The girl was sewing her shirt, thank goodness.

"So… Gokudera was talking about _**me**_? What was _**his**_ problem?" She crushed a non-existent ball in her hand. "Spreading rumors?"

"Ah… That Gokudera-san?" Haru's eyes were big. "Oh, that Gokudera-san. He's always calling me 'annoying woman.' I overheard him telling Tsuna-san about you and Yamamoto-san always together, in baseball practice, doing stuff like you two were married." Yuki rolled her eyes. _Married?_ A dim smile lit her features. _I'll beat him up next time at school. Me against that birdbrain._ She'd stay up all night playing go and shougi to see if anything could be done against the teme.

"You like someone, Yuki-san, don't you?" A light pink spread across Haru's face. Yuki felt her ears were on fire. "N-No! of course, I don't! If you define 'like' as when you have a crush on someone." Yuki looked down. _Why did I burst out so suddenly?_ "Why are you asking this, Haru-san?"

"Ah." Haru sighed rather dreamily. "So Gokudera-san didn't tell you about me."

"Uh- I-I was too busy with Yamamoto. I called Gokudera-san Ugly." Haru giggled. "He chased me across the classroom." The sewing continued. It was amazing, the way Haru sewed. She was practically a goddess in these kind of things. "You could think he was stalking me."

"Ah."

"So, what would Gokudera say about you, anyway?"

"He thinks I'm Tsuna-san's stalker." Haru looked annoyed. "But what's the real truth?" Yuki demanded. "I want to hear it. Haru-san, you don't look like a stalker to me."

"Ah, you see, one day, Haru was chasing after Tsuna-san. Then Haru fell in the river. Tsuna-san saved Haru-san. He said, 'I will save and marry Haru with my dying will!' Ever since then, I'd do anything for Tsuna. One day we'll get married and I'll be the wife of a great Mafia Boss." She giggled.

"That's how you see yourself, huh?" _Interesting._ "Not bad at all." Yuki grinned. _Wait till Haru learns Tsuna's crush on Kyoko… It's best not to stomp on people's dreams. It's not nice. I don't want Haru to be lonely. I've been through the same._ It was a sensitive topic, loneliness. "How about you, Yuki-san? How do you see yourself? Your romantic life? The one you like? Your dreamboy?"

"I just see myself as just me. I highly doubt I'll get a boyfriend considering my reputation. People will just say I'm tomboyish, somehow too emphatic and just rough. My brother beats up whoever tries to confess to me. I've got a lot in my mind." True, true. Last time her brother beat up someone, it was in Fifth Grade and the Baseball Club captain had tried to profess his love for her as a Valentine's Day prank and the reception was received coldly. Since that, no one dared confess to her.

"Eh, your dreamboy, Yuki-san? Haru wants to hear very, very much!" Her voice was earnest. "Your romantic life? Anyone interested in you?"

"My dreamboy, huh?" Yuki thought about it for a moment. Her dreamboy? Ha. That would be a challenge. "He'll be tall, dark and handsome. Someone who understands and accepts me, kind and compassionate and will protect me when I have a hard time protecting myself and fights by my side." Haru looked at her knowingly like she knew who was the guy closest to her dream guy. Leave it to her to be the unofficial matchmaker.

"Tall, dark, handsome." Haru giggled.

"Um, someone in school wanted to date me. Someone told me to say no. I thought about it and I said no." Yuki looked at the clothes in Haru's lap. Her shirt was taking a lot of time. But a few stitches and it would be fine. Maybe even better. "I never thought much about it, though, Haru. I have my priorities: my writing and studying. My parents will send me to Tokyo U, so I have a lot to do than play baseball."

"Who was that person, Yuki-san?"

"What did you say?" Yuki really wished Haru could stop it at this point. It was making her heart beat fast. It was making her a bit uncomfortable. But Haru was Haru and this could be the closest she could get. Yamamoto would be dangerous, because she didn't like him being too close to her. She could trust Haru. Haru was a girl and she could relate to Yuki on this one. "Oh, who's that person, Yuki-san?" Oh, she had to do this now. "Please swear you won't tell anyone." Haru snipped the thread with her shears. "Huh, why?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Because I said so."

"Haru promises not to tell anyone. Haru wants to know."

"Fine. It's just, Gokudera's bugging me. I don't really know who to talk to, besides Yamamoto. Yamamoto will be worried."

"So, who _**is**_ the person who told you to say no?"

"It's…" A long silence followed. "It's Yamamoto."

Haru smiled. She handed the shirt to Yuki, who put the shirt over her head and wore it. The shirt was as good as new. Thanks to the gray thread that Haru used, the stitch marks were hardly even visible. _So they really do like each other._

"Ahh…" Haru threaded her needle. She started stitching, mending the ruined jacket. Who couldn't deny it? The two of them always together, the two of them being so close. Gokudera, she had to rub it in, could obviously see the two as a couple. No wonder. Haru made a face. No, she would not rub it in the boy's face. Yuki had ordered her not to mention it to anyone. If Haru were a fool, she would do it. A promise was a promise and Haru was a good woman of her word.

In Yuki's pocket, her iPhone started to buzz.

"_How long before we see each other again?" __  
><em>_What made me think that __  
><em>_You were saying it with a nice expression? __  
><em>_I pretend that there's nothing bothering me __  
><em>_I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses __  
><em>_Because I want us to be connected_

Oh, jeez. Her ringtone was embarrassing. Long Kiss Goodybe by Halcali. Yuki picked up her phone and checked to see who sent a text to her. Her eyes widened when she saw the number and the sender. From Gokudera, huh? How the hell did he get her number? Oh yeah, she had sent Tsuna and Yamamoto her number in Facebook. _God's thumbs._ Tsuna must have told Gokudera to send her a message, and gave her number to him. Her eyes eyed the screen. _You're taking too long, woman. Jyuudaime's worried, and so is Yakyu Baka. _

"Who was that?" Haru was curious again. "It's Ugly." Yuki started typing in her iPhone, a quick and blunt reply. _Okay, Ugly, we're going there. Be patient._ "He said Tsuna and Yamamoto were getting worried." She glanced at Haru's work. The jacket was almost done. "According to him, we're taking too long."

Haru watched Yuki. She appeared to be a tomboy. A little rough around the edges due to the masculine behavior, the baseball loving, the personal pronoun, and outspoken and her strength, too. But underneath, she was a little fragile, a tough cookie. It wasn't all rough. She was nice, though. A little unsure and dense, but hey, she was a good person. If there was one thing she could detect, it was a strong feeling within her. It was the closest feeling to love Haru could see. It was not hard talking to Yuki.

"You listen to love songs, huh?" Haru eyed her lightheadedly. Yuki puffed out her cheeks. "I listen to Ikimono Gakari, Supercell and a little Halcali. Otherwise, I'm guilty of rock music. My favorite band is The Pretty Reckless, American." Yuki admitted. Haru grinned. "You like music, too? I like cosplaying."

"I'm into manga. I never went cosplaying, though…" Yuki's voice trailed off. "I always wanted to do Hinata Hyuga, or Mio Akiyama from K-ON! Maybe Aoi from Maid-sama…" Her voice sounded like she was deadpanning. Haru grinned. "We'll go cosplaying! You'll be Misaki from Maid-sama and you can get Yamamoto-san to play your Usui. He won't mind, hahi?"

"Him? Usui? But Usui's blond, i-isn't hhh-he?"

"We'll get a wig. You'll look _**good.**_" Haru's giggles filled the room. "You're a very pretty Misaki. I'll sew a maid uniform for you! I'll tell Reborn to throw a cosplay party and I'll get your measurements."

The Usui to Yuki. _Not a bad idea, Haru_, Haru complimented herself. She cut the thread with the shears. Then she put the shears back into her sewing kit. Of all the people who hung around Yuki Kanazawa, Haru Miura knew what she was getting. The boys around her were either too dense or too concerned with other things to notice: Yuki had a crush on someone. And that was it.

"Haru-san, my jacket…" Haru looked up. "Oh, your jacket!" She tossed Yuki her jacket. "Thanks for the sewing."

"That's okay, Yuki-san. Haru does not mind at all." Haru patted Yuki's shoulder. "You can talk to me anytime."

"Sure." Grinning, Yuki made her way out of the Namimori Park's bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was another typical day at school and Yuki was walking home with Yamamoto. It had been an unpredictable day. The teacher had humiliated her in class in English when she was asked to do a theatrical reading of the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet with Yamamoto. The Math teacher had tortured with endless Math questions, age problems, mixture problems and spent her head spinning into an endless whirpool of equations that practically made her hemorrhage. The students had giggled when the teacher had ordered her into the theatrical reading and she had rolled her eyes. From his seat, Gokudera had been enjoying it. The reception of the class to the pairing was positively positive. The girls had been whispering and Tsuna looked expectant. The boys were watching with interest, at Kanazawa-san and Yamamoto. After the reading, everyone had broken into tumultuous applause and the teacher had praised the chemistry. And English had been their last period for the day. Oh well, at least she didn't wear a skirt; she had reverted back to the boys' uniform.<p>

"At least that was over," Yuki huffed to Yamamoto. He laughed heartily. The events of the day were a bunch of routine that was something so old to her. Aside from the embarrassment and the attention she got from the theatrical reading and the closeness, she was frustrated with how she was settling in her role as a Vongola Family member, one who provided support. Whoever this Rain Guardian was, she hoped he would be nice to her and treat her like a person.

"It was nice, though." He smiled. "It's nice to know we've accomplished something good. That we work well together." The baseball player looked at her meaningfully. "We're a team, Yuki. Nothing can separate us. You're so good at theatricals. I never thought you could take it so well. Was it hard to adapt to your role?" His clueless look again. Oh, he was dense, like her. Good to know she was not the only one.

"It was good. I'm trying to play what Juliet is: lovesick, willing to do anything, a little reckless. I don't envy her; when I do my thing, the acting, I don't see myself as myself anymore. No pressures, no duties, someone else: Juliet Capulet. You have to find something in you that becomes your character best. I'm Juliet, I'm in love, I'm reckless." Her teal eyes were blazing with passion. Yamamoto had never seen her eyes so blazing with such unless when they were practicing baseball, or she was writing. "You don't care what anyone thinks. You're someone else."

Yamamoto nodded, taking it all in, trying to understand. "You've said that you have to find something in you that becomes the character best; so when I play Romeo, I have to figure out something in me that becomes Romeo best. I thought it's because we're both almost the same age…" He looked at the sky. _That we both like someone very much_.

To his relief, she nodded. "That pretty much sums it up. Shakespeare's got a lot of good points, but I think it's kinda irritating they killed themselves. No one smart could do that. They must have loved each other so much. I wonder what Shakespeare was thinking of when he wrote that play."

"Haha." He laughed. "So you DID finish the play?" He was looking at her innocently. "How did they kill each other?"

"Blame Romeo –"

"Get out of my way, you teme!" A gray-haired boy made his way past them. His eyes were a blazing grayish green and flashed with tenacity. He was wearing the Nami Middle uniform, white shirt, underneath a yellow blazer with the Nami Middle badge on the chest. Hair that stuck out, and a forehead that was broad. Lo and behold, it was Ugly-san.

"Gokudera!" Yuki was annoyed. Why did **he** of all the people have to interrupt her discussion with Yamamoto? Since she had thought about beating him up and getting caught in Hibari's _I Will Bite You To Death_ radar, she decided she would compete with him. In academics and sports, anything non-violent, as small revenge for telling Haru she and Yamamoto were a couple. She would never go to him for help in Math; she would rather suffer her brain out and achieve it herself. The manner of what she called him had milded down – from Ugly, it became Gokudera, as a form of acknowledgement and some respect. She grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, TEME!" Lines decorated his broad forehead. "Look at me, Gokudera!" Yuki ordered. Her voice was not as angry and loud as Gokudera's and her voice was sharper than Tsuna's. Gokudera took a look at her then at Yamamoto. "What's your problem?" he demanded. Yuki exchanged a look with Yamamoto, then crossed her arms over her chest. "I should be asking you the same question, Gokudera."

"Hff." Gokudera snorted. "Jyuudaime has Fuuta de La Stella in his house! He ranks everything and he's wanted in the Mafia! Jyuudaime has him in house and I've got to go there!" Yuki's grip tightened. "So, we go there too, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Sure! It looks fun!"

That was how the three of them went to Tsuna's house. When they settled in, Gokudera could not help but run upstairs. The sound of running feet invaded the stairs. Yuki set down her bags on the couch. Yamamoto was following Gokudera's action, running. "Wait, Gokudera!" she called. "Wait for me!" She scurried up.

Tsuna's room was open, the door hanging ajar. When she was in the second storey of the house, both boys were crowding in front of Tsuna's room. "What rank am I for 'person most suited to be the 10th's right-hand man?" he was asking. Yuki poked her head in. Inside, a small boy with honey-colored hair was sitting on the floor. A table was in the middle of the room. Reborn sat with the boy on the north side of the table. _That must be Fuuta,_ she thought. "Hi, I'm Yuki Kanazawa," she politely waved. Fuuta gave her a cute smile.

"…can you do it, Ranking Kid?"

"That's easy," came the response from the Italian child. Gokudera's countenance was uneasy. "Here goes." Fuuta's eyes changed color to red that mirrored the outer space. His hair flew, and the things around them floated. "Hayato-nii's rank is"-Gokudera's face twisted in more worrying-"not even in the ballpark figure." Yuki could not hide her amusement. Gokudera's face changed, surprised. "WHAT?"

_Snap!_ Yuki snickered as she hid her Canon camera Polaroid inside her school blazer pocket. _This is priceless._ Gokudera fainted, and Tsuna caught him by the shoulder. Haru noticed her and waved her over. "Yuki-san! Yuki-san! Haru wants you to sit with her!"

Yuki pushed past Gokudera and took a seat near Haru. "How's your life?" Haru chirped excitedly. Yuki shook her head. "Hell yeah, it was embarrassing. You ask Reborn about the cosplaying?" Haru made a face. "Hahi!" _Means no. _"I still didn't ask Yamamoto about it." Haru pouted. "He'll agree." Her voice rose. "Depends."

"Do _**I**_ have to get ranked, too?"

"…It's not that. It's out of the atmosphere," Fuuta said. Yuki turned her attention to the kid. Gokudera and Tsuna were staring at him. Their faces were incredulous. "Outside the earth?" _And they'll sing the Hetalia ending theme._ Yamamoto laughed. "That's a funny guy."

"Being a right-hand man for the mafia isn't the only job out there. Hayato-nii is ranked first for 'suited most for being a male nanny' out of all mafia." Yuki's jaw dropped. She saw Haru, and Tsuna's reactions. They just couldn't believe it: Gokudera was the best for being a male nanny? "Gokudera-kun, who's always fighting with Lambo?"

"Hahi! A nanny?"

"He's also ranked second in the 'likes children' category. That's perfect for you." Gokudera dropped to the floor. "I like children?" He seemed to be questioning himself. Yamamoto grinned. "You're funny too, Gokudera." Yuki could not help it. She pulled out her camera and started taking more pictures. Clicking away, she took a picture of a woman on the ceiling, Haru, and mostly, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. However, the sound of a body dropping interrupted her. Yuki's gaze focused on a body at the floor, skin the color of skimmed milk. Gokudera had fainted, petrified and stupefied from the shock. Yuki looked up.

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear who loves who." The woman on the ceiling looked interested. She noticed Yuki. "That's Bianchi-san, Gokudera-san's sister," Haru whispered. Yuki smiled at Bianchi. She was pretty. "Nice to meet you, I er… I'm Yuki, I'm your brother's classmate." Bianchi nodded.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna burst out. Reborn seemed pleased. He was dressed in an astronaut costume. "That looks fun! Do it, Fuuta." Yuki paled; then she might be exposed to the ugly truth. "Seriously?" Tsuna demanded. Fuuta eyed Tsuna. "Let's start with the 'who Tsuna-nii loves ranking –"

"Wait, Fuuta!" Yuki stifled her impulse to giggle. She knew he liked Kyoko. Tsuna tried to go to Fuuta, but he went floating into the air. "Rank I in 'who Tsuna-nii loves;" –Tsuna yelled –"is Leon." Yuki's eyes went big. "NOOOO!" Another laugh from Yamamoto. "Is that true, Tsuna?" Bianchi looked at the 10th Vongola Boss. "That was unexpected." Yuki sighed. At least Haru didn't have the kid rank **her** love life stuff.

Haru observed the window, her back to Yuki. She was a blighted being in the corner. "Haru has fallen into unrequited love. Haru's heart is raining like this sky." Fuuta's eyes turned normal again. "Rain?" He seemed distracted. The objects dropped to the ground. "OW!" Tsuna cried. Fuuta crawled. He climbed onto the bed, clinging to the yellow blanket.

"What's wrong, Fuuta?" The boy looked at Tsuna.

"I feel weak; I'm no good in the rain. I hate the rain. When it rains, my rankings become nonsense."

"Nonsense?" To this, Reborn addressed Tsuna. "There's a theory that his communications with the Ranking Star become interrupted."

"Enough with the theories!" Yuki diverted her attention to her camera. So, everything out of Fuuta's mouth when it started raining was inaccurate. Good. Oh, too bad for Gokudera's ranking. Yuki smiled. She put the camera back in her pocket. "WHAT'S THIS?" Haru's yell was unmistakable. "An army of umbrellas!" She was looking outside the window.

Yuki frowned. "Those guys are from the Todd Family; I've seen them before," Gokudera confirmed. "So they're after Fuuta."

"It seems so."

"Then we'll distract them." Yamamoto, Tsuna, Haru and Gokudera looked at Yuki with wide eyes at her statement. "What do you mean?" asked Tsuna. He was worried. Yuki shook her head. "I say we split in groups. One to distract them, the other to hide Fuuta. The one to distract them will use a decoy, let them think the decoy was actually Fuuta, when the real Fuuta's in hiding." She felt proud of herself for saying that. "It's a little risky, but the ones who have to distract has to be really fast. It's a gamble; who knows, the Todd Family has sent hitmen who specialized and trained for this mission. Get Fuuta."

Gokudera eyed her. _Smartest thing you've ever said, Kanazawa._ Yuki leaned towards the window. Outside, Bianchi was facing the men all alone. "So, let's start the sports festival!" Yamamoto called cheerfully. Gokudera glared at him. "Who's going to carry?"

"Carry **her** –hahi!" Haru gratefully pushed Yuki between the two boys. _Thanks, Haru._ _I don't want to be carried, makes me feel dizzy, and God's thumbs, the heights…_

"PLEASE DO NOT CARRY ME." Yuki put her hands in her pockets boyishly and started to whistle 'Girlism' by SCANDAL. "Carry **her** instead." She patted Haru.

This was going to take a long time –

"HEY- What do you think you're doing, Yamamo-"

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

The door to the Sawada home opened. Yamamoto and Gokudera came out of the house. Yamamoto held a rolled carpet. "Let's start it off lightly." Gokudera said his line cheerfully. "Yeah!" Someone pushed through, standing between them. "We three have a deal," said the person. Her hair was brown, and messy, tied in a boyish ponytail reaching down her back, and her scrunchie was getting loose. The sleeves of her uniform were rolled up. She nodded at Yamamoto. _The signal,_ Yuki mouthed. "The signal to start the sports festival!" Gokudera took his bombs out of his pocket. He threw the bombs to the men outside. "Take that!" The bombs exploded. "NOW!" Yuki ran.

"I'm glad I didn't get carried!" Yuki could not contain her thrill. She enjoyed running and now she could keep up with Yamamoto. "I like running!" She looked behind. The men were after them. Gokudera threw more bombs. "Focus, Kanazawa! I'll take care of the men!" At Yuki's nod, he threw more bombs behind. "HIT!" Explosion.

Haru's head poked out of the rug. "Did it go well?" she asked Yuki, who ran at Yamamoto's side. "Hell yeah!"

"Haru's so happy she's useful to Tsuna-san!" Yuki grinned. "GOOD for you!"

"If you were supposed to carry Haru, why did you put your hand on my mouth? I could have bitten you." She made a face at Yamamoto. He laughed nervously. "Ah, because we were going to get started on your strategy and you might ruin it!" Yuki looked at Gokudera. "We can't keep running directly! We have to go somewhere quiet, so Gokudera can blow them all off!" A lot of possibilities hung in her mind. "Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Give me a good quiet place."

"How about the river?" She grinned.

"Yeah," the boys answered.

Yuki looked back. _Tsuna, do your job. Keep Fuuta safe. Please; I don't care whether you get hit with a bullet or not. Don't give up!_ She looked down. Her fist was balled already. Saving a punch, getting and focusing more energy.

MUCH LATER:

The sky was red. "Can we **please** stop running now?" Yuki called sweetly to Gokudera. She eyed the river. It reflected the sky beautifully. A good picture to paint, a living mirror. "This is a good spot," Yamamoto called. "Yes!" The three teenagers stopped. Gokudera got more bombs from his pockets.

"EXPLODE!" The bombs flew into the air, scattering in all directions like petals. Then they blew off. "GREAT!" Yuki grinned again.

Yuki was walking home again, with Yamamoto. It was nighttime. The crickets chirped and the air around them was cold. "That was fun," he recounted. "It was so amazing. The smoke was so big!"

"Of course it is."  
>Yuki pulled out her camera and her pictures. One of her smiling, with Haru and Tsuna in the background. Another of Gokudera, solo. Five of Tsuna, four of Haru, five of Fuuta, three of I-Pin, three of Lambo. And to her discovery, there were six solo pictures of Yamamoto. She scanned the next photo. Three of her with Yamamoto. Not bad. "Not bad," Yamamoto said, leaning behind her shoulder. "They're pretty good – your photographs." There he was, with his ability to see so much good in people. She liked it.<p>

"Can you give me a copy of that?" He pointed to a photograph of her solo, in the river. Her hair was flying and she was smiling. "This?" She held up the said picture. "Y-Yes. I like it." She ovled him curiously. "Why do you want that? You know, you're always seeing me at school, at practice. One should say you'll get bored by my face. I'm not the prettiest person to look at."

He laughed loudly.

"I don't." His eyes were honest. "Actually, I'm never going to get bored of you, Yuki. I promise." He put his arm over her shoulder. "That picture will be for safekeeping. For memories. For a lot of things. You look nice there."

"Huh? I don't see anything nice in myself there. Gokudera took that picture of me, when he took my camera and made me pose sitting near the river. He said he wanted me to get a taste of my own medicine." She viewed the photo with an air of imperiousness. Her long hair flying against the sky, almost loose, her school coat hanging on top of her shirt, her sleeves folded, and her arms folded, her eyes looking at a ¾ view. Really, it was just a picture of her.

"Yuki, you're _**nice.**_" They stopped walking. "You're one of the best friends I ever had, and we both love baseball. You're quite honest and you're even playing Mafia with me." He patted her head like she was a child. "Yamamoto," she said when he stopped patting her head. "I –"

"Yuki-kun." Kito was looking at them. He had a bunch of college textbooks under his armpits. He stood in front of the gate, which was open. "You weren't there for dinner."

"Yamamoto-kun and I had business to take care of." Kito nodded and went inside the house. Yuki turned her attention back to her good friend. "Yamamoto-kun." She took a deep breath. "I want to say, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." She scratched her head. "For being my friend. For thinking I'm nice. For being nice. For letting me play Mafia with you; it's fun." She was glad it was dark, for he would not see the blushing that spread across her face. It was not becoming. "Really, I swear. I'm glad I said yes to playing with you. It's really a nice experience. Days have become more bearable, nicer. I'm glad my energy's not at all put to waste. It's the only thing I can do to repay you. I really can't think of anythin' to repay you." She made her face as stoic as ever.

"R-Repay me, Yuki-kun?" Oh, God's thumbs. He was blushing pink too. "Yuki, what makes you say that?"

"I-I just can't help it. Please." She clutched her jacket nervously. "I really am ever grateful." She hung her head. "I – I'll get goin'!"

"YUKI!" Kito tapped his foot.

"Yes, yes, I'll get going!"

"So, see you tomorrow?"

More nodding. "Yes, yes. Tomorrow. Looking forward to it." He waved at her. Yuki waved back and slowly walked to the direction of her house. _So am I._

Watching against a corner, a pink-haired girl watched with interest. She had hair the color of bubblegum, her eyes a bright hazel. She was slender, graceful, her hair flowing down in two curly pigtails down her waist and her skin was fair. She had a fringe cut in a hime cut and she was very attractive. Her ID hung from her collar.

_Sakura Hibari. Chairman of the Handicrafts and Flower Arrangement Club._

"Not bad, Kanazawa. Not bad at all."

* * *

><p>It was lunch. It was in the library and Yuki was lounging. No, researching, accompanied by Yamamoto again. It was her fault. No, it was <em><strong>Gokudera's<strong>_ fault they ended up in here. A happy lunchtime activity spent sitting in the rooftop talking about life with Tsuna and Gokudera was wasted on a stupid research. You could do it on a computer better than the library, Yuki thought as she looked around the shelves. Gokudera had told the Math teacher he thought Yamamoto and Yuki were the perfect couple to play Romeo and Juliet for the official play. And so the Math teacher told the English teacher what Gokudera had said and the word was out. At English period, the teacher had called Yuki and told her that she and Yamamoto were going to go to the library to research about Shakespearian society, borrow a few books, and research about the Golden Age of England to prepare for the play.

"Having a hard time, lovebirds?" called a high-pitched voice. Yuki craned her head to see a pink-haired girl sitting at an empty table. Hazel eyes, a black coat folded over her white uniform shirt and a red Discipline Committee armband on her arm. Her skirt was short and she had nice legs. Sakura Hibari, Yuki read from the ID that hung on Sakura's chest. Chairman of the Handicrafts and Flower Arrangement Club. Wow. That woman is girly. That was her.

Sakura had been Yuki's closest friend among the female population. She was the Baseball Club manager, the one who supervised over Hygiene checks and stuff like that, the one who recorded the stats. She managed the timetable and schedule. They were close, but for some reason, Yuki found Sakura overly vain. Sakura had a record in school for being related to Hibari-san and having a lot of stalkers who she could kill in a single chi-filled punch.

Yamamoto looked at Sakura innocently. "We're not in a relationship," he said cheerfully. "We're just close friends."

Yuki shrugged. "We're here for a little research." At the last word, Sakura's face twisted in a sinister giggle. "Oh well, good luck." Sakura placed her legs on the table. "I'm supposed to be guarding you two. The English teacher assigned me to watch you two. Gokudera-san told me to be sharp. And **I am.**" She snickered and pulled out a mirror. She looked pretty pleased at what she saw in the mirror.

Yuki turned to the shelves. _Elizabethan England. Shakespeare and Society. The Golden Age of England. Man-Woman Relationships: Shakespeare-Style. Elizabethan Manners. Elizabeth I._ The books were on the third storey in the shelf. She couldn't reach for it.

"Yamamoto-kun?" He looked at her. "Yes, Yuki?" He was innocent, as usual. Having fun in the library staring at books and magazines. _He's probably taking all this as a joke_. Yuki was relieved at how he took things, like a child. She glanced at Sakura. The pinkette was staring at the mirror, admiring herself. Save for Sakura, no one else was in the library.

"Can you get the books _Elizabethan England_, _Shakespeare and Society_, _Man-Woman Relationships: Shakespeare-Style_, _Elizabethan Manners_ from the shelves? You're tall enough to reach them and please use the ladder." He laughed and took a ladder. He started climbing.

"So, Sakura-chan," Yuki addressed her friend. She was one of the few people who could address the girl as –chan, because they were close. "How was Gokudera? Did he call you annoying?" _Of course, he does that to every female he sees. _

"Duh."

"Typical." Yuki sighed. What was with him? He didn't accept anyone in his life. The only person who could get to him had to be Tsuna. He didn't let Yamamoto be his friend, just be a nuisance and a rival. He didn't let Yuki join the company, with her comebacks, love for baseball. He hated Yamamoto. He disliked Haru. He preferred to be some kind of loner. It worried her. A right-hand man was someone everyone trusted, accepted his comrades. Helped the Boss carry his burden, welcome the comrades, not drive them away. "I wish he can be nicer."

"That's the way people are, Yuki-kun." Sakura looked like she was giving Yuki some serious fish-eye. "People can change," Yuki argued. "It depends."

"They _**do.**_" Sakura held up her hands. "You're so stubborn," she teased.

"Am not. Depends."

"You are. You are. Yuki, Yuki, stubborn and cold like the snow."

"Am NOT!"

"She is, right, Yamamoto?"

"What?" Yamamoto looked at them. He was carrying the thick books piled in his arms that there was little space for him to climb down the ladder.

"Oh! It's nothing! Wait, I'll go there –" Yuki rushed to his direction. "I'll help you!"

"I- I can handle this –"

A sudden slip of her feet, and the ladder slipped. The books fell and so did a certain baseball player. The pinkette girl watched them, a smile playing on her lips. Her mind was twisting. Oh, yeah. Sakura Hibari was a closet _fujoshi_, closet pervert, and was so smart whenever a word was said, she would get twisted thoughts. Her eyes got bigger.

"Sakura-chan, don't let your guard down," whispered a silky voice at her ear. Her brother, the feared Hibari-san, was frowning. So he had just arrived. "Don't be distracted." He fingered a strand of pink hair with distaste.

Lying on the rough floor, Yuki made a face. He. Was. On. Top. Of. Her – again. The second time he was on top of her, and it was not getting any better. Books strewn in different directions. "I-I'm sorry!" Yamamoto apologized. They were both sweating from the nervousness and the approximated closeness. They were so close; she could feel his breath on her neck. And it made her cringe. She found it hard to move her arms and legs, his weight sandwiched on her.

"I'm sorry, too." She bit her lip. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You're heavy." Goodness, his hands were on the floor. "Hey, what are you trying to do?" Oh, no. She was getting more nervous. "Don't do something –" The staccato of shoes were a faint sound that followed next. After the sound stopped, she found herself staring at Yamamoto for a fraction.

The next thing she knew, he was kissing her on her lips.

_WHAT?_ He was stealing that kiss she thought she would give away in her adulthood. Oh, she was going to lose it. "Yamamoto-kun, stop it!" She pushed his face away with her hand. "What are you trying to do?"

"Sorry." He laughed. "Nothing to worry about." Yuki glanced around the library as he stood up and helped her stand. No, it was not his fault. In front of them was Hibari-san.

"I'll go get the books!" Yamamoto bent down and started gathering the books. Yuki nodded and turned to Hibari-san. "You think he likes me?" She lowered her voice.

"No." Hibari rolled his eyes. "That's nothing to worry about, Kanazawa-san. PDA is not encouraged in Nami-Middle." Yuki rolled her eyes. "You're a writer, right?" Yuki nodded. "Very well. _**Here's**_ something you ought to be worried about." He slipped a paper in her hands. _Nami Middle students are getting attacked._

He walked away from her. Yuki's head spun. _Fuuta, Nami-Middle students getting attacked, a ranking system, what's the motive? Fuuta can rank anything and if there's something he can rank, it's the strength. Mafia must be behind this._ She put the paper inside her pocket. _Hibari wishes me to find out who's behind this or report it. _

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"We need to stop by my house and yours. We're getting our 'toys.' And we have to see Tsuna."

"Sure."

"I want to talk to him."

* * *

><p>Read and review! I check the stats daily while editing Chapter Three and I've noticed that a lot have put this story on watch. I really need reviews, a good beta reader, and suggestions, ranging from plot suggestions up to the shipping, chemistry and what element would Yuki's Dying Will Flame be. My friends are agreeing TO THE EXTREME on Rain. Pm me or click the pretty button that says 'Review.'<p>

-Nikki-kun (because she's tomboyish and quirky like that)


	3. Standing Friends

**Chapter 3**: Standing Friends

Dedicated to

**Disclaimer**: **KHR **belongs to **Akira Amano**. England's Demon-Summoning Song is the property of **Hidekaz Himaruya**.

**Notes**: The fights are a little speeded up; I'm trying to speed them up, trying to make Yuki as useful as I can and not be a Mary-Sue. Yuki's fighting style is a little rough, because she is clueless on how to emit wind through her fan; Sakura's is developed due to her experience. And I'm basing the timeline of the arcs from the anime.

* * *

><p>Flare up and burn it down<br>answer my calling right now  
>burn down those fools with<br>a crimson flame

-_England's Evil Demon-Summoning Song,_ Hetalia

* * *

><p>It seemed like they didn't have to pass by her house at all.<p>

When they went to their lockers, apparently, someone had put Yamamoto's katana in his locker and the Namimori tomboy's fan was safely camouflaged inside her locker, stuck between Dan Brown, Naruto manga, and Bleach manga and classic books cluttering within her locker in a war of neatness.

"Nice fan." He was eyeing her fan, amused. His own katana hung from his back, covered in its sleek glory.

"Don't mention it." She swung her oversized fan over her shoulder casually. _Why did I get such a bigass fan in the first place? I want my own katana!_ Oh, God's thumbs! Why did he have to fall on top of her again? For the second time, too? It was Gokudera's fault. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, turning it on and heading to the Settings. She had to change her ringtone. Profiles, then Customize. Tone settings, then she had to choose another ringtone. _How about Girlism by SCANDAL?_ She clicked it and powered off her phone. "So, where's Tsuna supposed to be?" Yamamoto asked.

"No idea; wait. I'll text him." _Track him might be a better term._

_I'm amazed she'd just gotten more consistent I too want to be gentle and kind NO!  
>I pick up feelings I say "YES"<em>

Her phone hummed again, vibrating through her pocket. "Your phone, Yuki!" Yamamoto made a face. Yuki took her phone again and looked at the message.

_Kusakabe got attacked today. So did your friend, Sasagawa Ryohei. It looks like the culprits are from Kokuyo Middle. The victims were found with clocks on their chests and it looks like it's a countdown. There's a list, of the strongest students in Namimori. I'm going to take care of them myself. If you wish to find out more, Kanazawa-san, then die trying to. If you wish to get hurt getting more information in the process, then get hurt. I won't be responsible if you choose to come here and get injuries. Don't try going in Kokuyo or else.  
><em>

_-Hibari_

_Ryohei was attacked, too._ How the hell did he get her number? He must have bitten someone to death to get her number. She remembered that Kusakabe had asked for her number once and she had taken it seriously.

"Who is it from?"

"Hibari-san. He texted me; he knows I write for the school paper. He might be using me as a contact. Darn it; I want to call Tsuna now. But he doesn't have a cellphone." She ran her hands through her fringe, messing it up. _Goodness!_ She felt so tense all of a sudden. For a moment, she wished Reborn was there with her, walking with her and Yamamoto on the street, ready to tell them what to do. But he wasn't; he was with Tsuna. He was a hitman, the strongest of the strong; even her own brother had acknowledged the fact simply through the mere order that she train with him. He had acknowledged he was only a strategist and his younger sister was physically stronger than him.

Wait a minute. Yuki's hands were getting sweaty. She was getting tenser, more nervous. She had to think. She had to solve this. She had to put the pieces together. Think like a strategist, think like this person who was behind it all. Mafia behind this. This was something to do with Fuuta, mafia, Kokuyo. The rankings.

"Are you okay, Yuki? You don't look good."

Yamamoto's face was twisted in concern. Yuki held up her hand in concentration. "I don't. I need to think." She tapped her temple. Her head was spinning. Her face was sweating. Her heart was racing and beating like an impatient drum that rang and beat on and on and on. For a moment, Yuki wished she had more information.

_A motive, a motive. So there's a countdown list. Students getting attacked, looking to see the strongest. If that's a ranking, then that suspect might have taken Fuuta in the process. He'll make Fuuta rank the strongest in Nami Middle School, because if he's Mafia, then he's after someone. One someone. Someone who's in Nami Middle. That person has to be in the Mafia. In outnumbering the strongest, the strongest ones have to belong to a Family. The strongest ones have a Mafia background. That Mafia must be some serious threat. How he got here, I don't know, but he's after the Mafia in Nami…_

Tsuna!

"We have to go!"

"Kanazawa! Yamamoto!" A teacher was waving to them. The Math teacher looked disappointed to see them two without the books. The books had to wait; the safety of the students themselves were the priority of the teachers. He waved them two closer.

Yuki exchanged a glance with Yamamoto. "Yes, sensei?"

"Go in!" He pushed the two youngsters into the classroom.

"But we have to –"

"That's no excuse, Kanazawa-kun!"

"There's an urgent-"

"I don't care about your lousy excuses, Kanazawa-san. Sakura-chan's been telling me you two slacked off on your library shift and left the books scattered on the floor. You two have been sneaking off on dates, haven't you? Well? That's hardly a laughing matter, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto turned serious.

"Sensei, we weren't sneaking out on dates –"

"I'm sure your brother will be disappointed in you, Kanazawa! He was such a well-behaved and quiet student of mine. My favorite. He was quiet and polite and was above sneaking out like you, Kanazawa. As for Yamamoto, I'm sure his father will be ashamed of such scandalous behavior: sneaking out with a girl in the breaktime just to go on a silly date!"

That was it. Yuki could not take it anymore. If Kito were there, he would allow her to sneak; he knew all about the matter and he knew Yuki better than that! He knew his sister much much more, he understood her perfectly fine! He wasn't like the teachers. He wasn't above not letting her sneak out to help her friends in need. And why, the teacher had insulted Yamamoto! He could mess with her, but not of all the people he had to drag in, Yamamoto-kun!

Scandalous behavior? Hell no! Yamamoto was above that. He was just being his kind self, helping his friends in need. Not going on dates! Was it a crime to help your friends, was it? Nezu-sensei was pissing her. He could mess up her grades, lower her self-confidence and competence in Math, lecture all day in his class, but she was not going to let him say such things about Yamamoto! He was her closest friend, besides Sakura, and she could trust him.

"Nezu-sensei!"

Yamamoto and Nezu-sensei eyed her. Her fists balled. Her face was flushed and there was an intense look in her eyes.

"Nezu-sensei, Yamamoto is not like that! He was only helping his friends! He might be one of the slowest students at Math, but who cares? Grades don't make you any better as a person, if you think about that! He's not capable of scandalous behavior, he's not! And we're not dating – we're just friends! We're trying to help our friend; he might get hurt, beaten up by Kokuyo Middle delinquents!"

"Such a fiery girl, defending her male friend so passionately! Why, why!" Nezu-sensei shook his head in admiration.

"It's true! To me, grades are just a small part of life! There are worse things than a bad grade."

"GET INSIDE!"

And so they had ended up in the classroom.

Yuki felt so crestfallen. She was watching Gokudera and Yamamoto with worried eyes. Her fight wasn't even worth it. Nezu-sensei was so annoying. He didn't care about others. That was him: all grades, no practicality at all. Her hate for him had intensified. He had insulted her closest friend. He had insulted her. No, no; she would not stand for it.

"Yuki?" Yamamoto whispered.

"What?" She lowered her head. It was too late.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I had no idea you would defend me. Thank you."

"It's my fault."

"No one can blame you if you were so concerned. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Was it true?"

"I was only telling the truth."

"I owe you one."

"Why? I only did what I was supposed to."

"Because that's what friends are for. I'd do the same for you."

She blinked. In his seat, Gokudera was fiddling with his cellphone. "How boring – I got cut off." The self-proclaimed right-hand man rose from his seat. "My cell ran out of battery. I'm out of here." Good! This was the perfect chance for her to go. She could sneak out now. _Now,_ Yuki mouthed to Yamamoto, who nodded.

"DAMN IT! YOU WERE LATE THIS MORNING! YOU JUST GOT HERE!" The teacher was yelling now.

Yuki rose from her seat, taking her fan and her bags, followed by Yamamoto. "We have an emergency!" she fibbed. "My brother wants me to go home now with Yamamoto. My brother wants me to cook the meal for once; he's been instructing me in cooking and he thought Yamamoto might be a good critic for the cooking. It's because his father's a chef." Ah, the art of lying. The first time she was doing that for her friends. For once, she was relieved she read a lot of books and had a vivid imagination.

Before the teacher could reply, she dragged Yamamoto outside. Gokudera was walking away and Yuki was alarmed. Gokudera could be the next victim as far as she was concerned.

"We have to find Tsuna!" She had tension now. "Hibari-san's still not sending me any text messages." They were walking, across Namimori Town, careless of the whispering, the shuffling of the other outside.

To others, she was a girl and he was a boy. A couple out for air or some time to display their affection for each other. To others, she was the famous tomboy of Namimori. He was the baseball player who was very nice and warm to everyone, in any day, any time. And now was not just an 'any day, any time' scenario.

"Isn't that a Nami student?" a girl from Midori whispered. She and her friend wore makeup. "Yes; I've heard that's that Kanazawa girl. She's kinda cute, if she'll wear makeup."

"I've heard she and the baseball player are going out."

"But didn't you hear the rumors?"

"Students from Nami are getting attacked."

She started texting fast. Her worry was getting more serious. Her friends were going to get in danger. She still hadn't told Yamamoto yet about her suspicions regarding the incidents. The less he knew, the better. He probably would not get it. This was a ton of thousands more serious than her romantic life, the intensity set down by the danger of the situation. He could be trusted, but this one was too much for her. He had asked her to join the game. He had welcomed her into the game.

_Hibari-san, where the hell are you?_

And she was playing it.

To make him happy.

_Fuuta. Reborn. Tsuna. Gokudera. Yamamoto._ Her friends. Her life. The ones she cared about. Never mind Hibari. She gripped her cell tightly. If only she could be stronger. She would have played the game better. If she had been stronger, she would have joined Hibari and investigate. If she had been stronger, she would not just go for playing go and shougi all the time. It was a strategist and tactician's job. She was not any tactician.

She was part of the Family. She was going to provide backup and support, fight in the frontlines. Sweat moistened her face. Oh, jeez, where was the Discipline Committee Chairman when you needed him?

Her fingers pressed the call button. The Namimori School Anthem replied and Yuki gulped. _He's picking it all up?_ Panic started to flood her insides. _Just answer me_.

"Who is this?" rasped a mature and cool voice. Yuki clutched her phone. "It's me, Yuki Kanazawa, aged 13, 1-A, Nami Middle School honor student, writer to school paper." Her voice shook; she could feel Yamamoto looking at her with concern.

"1-A, you said?" The voice paused then proceeded to laugh. The laugh made her nervous and angry. It sounded like _Ku fu fu fu fu_. An unnerving thought seized her. _This is definitely not Hibari-san._ "Yes, 1-A. Where is Hibari-san? What did you to him? Are you Kokuyo Middle?" Surprisingly, she sounded calmer. "Are you after the 10th Vongola Boss?"

The one who answered Hibari-san's phone laughed more.

"Ah, I know you!" _He knows me?_

"Your beloved Hibari-san is in his grave, I'm afraid to tell you this news." Yuki felt like her heart was going to be torn apart from her chest. She heard an explosion. "Ah, if you wish to join your beloved Hibari-san, then, your wish has already been granted." _He's sending someone to attack me!_ _I must be on their list… I'm Vongola._ More explosions followed from behind. _It's got to be someone. _

"You're going to have someone attack me, too, right?"

"Yes, yes." The person laughed one last _kufufu_ and clicked the cellphone closed.

"Yuki!" Yamamoto touched her arm. She looked at him. "What? I look like crap, don't I?" She was expecting it. Yamamoto nodded. "Who was that?"

"I – It's…" She bit her lip. She didn't want him in danger.

"Don't play games with me, Yuki. We're all in this together."

Something caught her eye. Someone earlier had been running. Someone not accompanied by anyone. Someone with spiky brown hair that defied the laws of gravity and logic, with matching brown eyes and a Nami Middle uniform. Tsuna! Tsuna. Tsuna was safe. Thank God. In Yuki's head, the angels and archangels were already singing a Te Deum.

"Yamamoto, later." She pushed him away. "I saw Tsuna!"

"Where?" His innocent expression resurfaced again. It was a nice look. One that didn't fool anyone at all.

"THERE!"

She ran fast, carrying her fan, her bag pressing tighter against her back. Nothing had to fool her. She had to keep on her guard.

Right on, Tsuna was glued to the ground. Near him, lay a wounded Gokudera. A tall boy in a green uniform that looked like Kokuyo's faced him with intimidating eyes.

"UWAAAAA!"

"Yamamoto…"

Yuki ran and Yamamoto ran to the scene. While Yuki slid to one near corner, Yamamoto slid to Tsuna.

"This is called sliding to a safe base!" Yamamoto smiled.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna looked elated. He noticed Yuki, who was rather glum. "KANAZAWA-KUN!"

"You worried me." Yuki did not hesitate.

"In the end, we got a half-day at school –"

"Cut it." The two boys looked at Yuki, who was urgently eyeing the Kokuyo student, then her gaze was fixed on Gokudera lying on the ground, wounded.

"This guy…" Yamamoto's face grew serious. "He's not the quiet type, is he?"

"You're in my way," grumbled the Kokuyo student. He swung his yoyo – and then the strings got cut off by Yamamoto, who had pulled his katana.

"Ah I see, Yamamoto Takeshi, Class 1-A."

Yuki took out her fan and went to stand in front of Tsuna. _It's time to fight him._ She held it like a scythe. "Mess with us, and mess with Tsuna, you mess with me." The Kokuyo student eyed her. He held up another yoyo and swung it at her.

Yuki closed her eyes. _Think, think_. Ah! She jumped, to his back. She held up her fan and opened it. One purple circle grinned at her and the Kokuyo student. "One Circle," Yuki murmured. She held her fan with one hand and fanned.

_WOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

A violent gale of wind lifted the Kokuyo student off the ground, into the air. The wind blew away his hair. The gale was creating damage. Wind ran through the boy's body, making him more battered and bruised than ever. Out of the blue in the gale, the boy's shirt ripped. And he got more wounds.

"Stop it." Yamamoto's mouth was at her ear. Obediently, she set her fan down and folded it closed.

The Kokuyo boy landed against a car, making the sound of broken glass echo across the street. His yoyos fell. The boy's hand wiped his face. He was a picture of the bloody and mad and grotesque, with even more wounds and blood spilling out of his body. He had wounds across his face and body and some scars now, because of the fan.

"Never knew this would be a challenge." He looked at Yuki squarely in the eye. "Kanazawa Yuki, 1-A, valued for her intelligence. Number Two in Fighting Prowess among the Females in Nami Middle category." Yuki's belly lurched. _Number Two._ _Who's Number One?_ "Seat Number 30. Yamamoto Takeshi's seatmate." _How did he know her so well now?_

"If I'm Number Two, who's Number One?"

"Boss told me you would be my target." Yamamoto stiffened. "He wanted us to attack _**you**_." He seemed so distant, quiet, a murderous type of man. A hitman, a delinquent. "Tell me who's Number One." She tightened her grip.

"Hibari Sakura."

"The police are over here!" The yell of several villagers were heard. The Kokuyo student craned his head. "I have to go now and take a shower." Here, the student stole a withering glare at Yuki for wounding him severely with her fan and limped out in the streets, avoiding the townspeople who were upset.

Yuki crouched over Gokudera. "Is he okay?" she whispered. More inquiries about the dynamite specialist's condition followed.

Gokudera hadn't been joking. Gokudera was worried. Gokudera was so concerned. Gokudera was trying to be the best of the best for Tsuna. His constant cries. His criticism, his mocking of baseball. The whining and still he tolerated Yuki and Yamamoto, and complained. All for the sake of the 10th Vongola Boss.

* * *

><p>"WHY?"<p>

"Why is Hayato here, instead of the hospital?" They were at the school clinic now. They had bought a bloodied Gokudera. Bianchi had arrived now. Her face was darkening in anger.

"Bianchi-channnnn…" A man with a red face reached out to hug her but the Poison Scorpion only kicked him in the face. _That's Dr. Shamal,_ Tsuna mouthed to Yuki. Yuki nodded. She would definitely remember to keep her distance from such a man. "BACK OFF!" She sounded so furious.

Yuki's thoughts drifted like the clouds in the sky. So in the end, she would still have to tell Tsuna she had tried calling Hibari and ended up talking to a maniac guy with a weird laugh that fitted her idea of an evil laugh. That person had wished to target her, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna. And how come Sakura Hibari had been into combat? Sure, she was strong, but also, she was a Yamato Nadeshiko and she was interested in a scholarship for Medicine in Tokyo U.

Her friend had been keeping secrets, huh? That there was more to Sakura than just her high-speed and high strength punch that hit masses of perverts everywhere? _Sakura Hibari, who are you?_ Yuki thought. "Drink this; you'll feel better."

Yuki glanced up and saw Yamamoto. He was smiling at her and he was putting a can of Sprite in her hand. Sprite had been her favorite soda since childhood. A few knew that. "I know it's your favorite," he assured. "Reborn and Tsuna are outside, talking. Reborn wishes to talk to you after he talks with Tsuna." Yuki gave him a small smile, after she opened her can and took a sip of the softdrink.

"That's much better." He glanced at her fan with interest. She had ripped a cloth from the clinic curtain and tied it around her waist, tying the fan with her. "I never knew you could use your fan like that. I thought that your fan was only used as something to hit people with." He laughed. "Like the way you used it when you were playing Mafia with Hibari. That was really fun."

"It's a folding fan, radiating wind and blowing things away with it. Used to manipulate the battlefield. You need to be smart to control it." She eyed the arm she used to hold the fan and release wind. It didn't hurt. Earlier, when she had used the fan's power, she had to use more strength and power into harnessing the wind.

"It's amazing." He was praising her.

"Not at all amazing," a voice interrupted. To the surprise of the two youngsters, Sakura Hibari stood in front of them confidently. Her long pink hair was still tied in two bandages. Her eyes blazed hazel and she had her hands on her hips. She was as imposing and beautiful as ever. Sakura pointed a slender finger to Yuki. "Not at all amazing, but you're not bad."

She smirked. "I fight, too. You should see how my brother treats me. Like a baby. But he holds me in high regard. You're Vongola, right?"

Yuki nodded. "Sakura-chan, I thought you don't do Mafia –"

"Psshaw." She wagged her fingers. "You _**idiot.**_ Yuki, you have no idea. I'm Vongola, too. I'm an excellent field medic and I specialize in evasion, and hand to hand combat and strategy. My brother doesn't care."

Welcome to the club.

"Hey, Yuki, we'll join Tsuna to Kokuyo. We're going to have an interschool Mafia roleplay." He grinned at her. Sakura's face looked like she was going to puke. Yamamoto patted Yuki on the back cheerfully. "We'll join Tsuna." Her face was set. Yamamoto looked at her.

Her fists were clenched and she looked very determined. Her eyes shone with a new determination. Yamamoto wished for a moment he really **did** spend more time with her after entering middle school. For some reason, they had drifted apart, breaking a longtime friendship that revolved around life, school and baseball. The latter had been the core why they drifted apart.

"Yamamoto, you can go now; check on Tsuna. Tell him I'll join."

She was tense. No, she didn't look as angsty and as frustrated as Gokudera. Nor was she as innocent and as breezy and as carefree as him. She was a balance, cleansing and breezy, and could hold her own.

"Sure." He was terse, quick to smiling at her. As much as he liked her and the fact they were into the mafia game, he was not above worrying. "I'll go check on Tsuna, too." The tomboy girl looked relieved. "Sure, sure."

He walked away.

He cared, he liked, he enjoyed hanging out with her. He was a friend, till the end of the time. They talked to each other, they helped each other.

During the first days of the strenuous school year, she had been acting weird. She often told him she couldn't join him for lunch, because she often had things to take care of, like auditioning as a writer, like practicing a skit with her groupmates, or she was in the library, and mostly, at the Discipline Committee office, doing errands for Hibari-san, who had caught her spying on the Rec Room and decided to make her his personal assistant for the first two months.

"Where you been? I've been waiting for you," he had often inquired her whenever she'd arrive, late, sweating, annoyed. She was always off doing Hibari-san's errands and Yamamoto had not liked it. He had felt jealous, back then, and felt a little lonely, and worried over her. And they had both signed up for the Baseball Club.

When she had arrived late, he had been waiting for her. She didn't bother wishing him good luck before he went to bat. He had done his tryout, then it was her turn. She was upset, she seemed tired, but she forced herself to play hard. After the tryout, her eyes had been shiny and when he had tried asking her, she shook her head. Ever since that, they had been separated.

As he walked, he heard the shuffling of feet, and as he walked to find Gokudera, Reborn and Tsuna gathered outside, he smiled. "It's an interschool Mafia roleplay," he said cheerfully.

"I'll join." Three voices. One high-pitched, the other very mature, the third was one he knew too well… Yuki. Sakura. Bianchi.

"I…" Yuki took long gulps of air. "I've finally pieced it out a bit; I tried calling Hibari-san. Someone answered, mature voice and an evil laugh. He said Hibari was on his way to his grave. Aside from that, the targets are being well, targeted dependent on their ranks, and fighting prowess. Whoever is doing this is part of Mafia, and he wants to single out the strongest fighters here, because whoever they are, they're part of Mafia, and Tsuna's Family. They want to challenge Tsuna. And well, to target the strongest, he must have taken someone hostage, someone who can do what he wants: rank and then he gets the information."

"The hostage is someone you know very well." Reborn spoke. "Good job, Yuki; not bad for a reporter." At the compliment, Yuki's face pinked slightly.

* * *

><p>"It's finally time to go. I bought sushi and the tea."<p>

"I bought my fan and I made you bentos, all three of you. Thought you might get hungry along the way. And just you so know, the fan's not a replacement air conditioning." She was laughing. Beside her, Yamamoto grinned again. "Is my lunchbox too stingy for you?" Bianchi insisted. Yuki was shaking her head. "We could bring them all!" Yamamoto suggested.

Outside, Yuki could detect Gokudera's angsty aura outside. "Um, people, we shouldn't keep Gokudera waiting. It's not polite." The aura lightened a bit. _For once, Kanazawa's right._ Yuki nodded and went outside to keep Gokudera company. She felt a little concerned about him again, considering she wasn't exactly the nicest person to him. "Thanks, Kanazawa," grumbled the self-proclaimed right hand man of the 10th Vongola Boss. She patted him on the shoulder. "Anytime you want, Gokudera." Just then, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn joined them. "All right, let's set off!"

So they went off walking. Much later, a long highway with a wide horizon greeted them glumly. "It's so quiet," Tsuna observed. "Since the new highway opened, cars don't travel here anymore," Reborn answered. The group stopped a metal gate. The place was destroyed, old. It was shattered, gray, abandoned. "…Since then, it's been locked up in its condition." Reborn's voice trailed off. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's ugly!" she declared. "Certainly not fit for a beautiful person like to me to admire, like, much less, even dare to enter in, I dare-"

"Shut up, annoying woman." Veins throbbed in Sakura and Gokudera's foreheads. "What did you say, Gokudera-_**sama**_?" The boy pulled out his bombs. "You be quiet!" He raised his hand, ready to throw them at the Discipline Committee Head's pinkette sister. Yuki and Yamamoto exchanged glances. "Don't fight!" Yuki grabbed Sakura's arm, trying to lengthen the distance between her and the half-Italian student. "His fault!" She glared at Gokudera for a second then she noticed the gate.

"Problem is, how do we get in?" Tsuna asked, but Sakura rolled her eyes. She rolled up the sleeve of her uniform and walked to the gate. "Easy one." She cracked her knuckles. Looks of horror appeared on Gokudera and Tsuna's faces while Yamamoto was staring and Yuki was quiet. Reborn seemed to be satisfied with the girl's action.

"Sakura –"

"HERE I COME!" The pinkette sped over to the gate. Her features were sharper, more serious, and her dimples creased more than ever. Her arms were curved, one hand balled. Her speed was faster than Yamamoto's, surpassing the baseball player. She was greater as a force than him. She was almost at the level of her brother's amazing speed. She snickered, for she could sense the emotions of her companions. Yuki was trying to keep calm.

Sakura's eyes flashed a golden hazel and her fist balled. She hit the gate.

In one punch, the gate was destroyed into a million pieces of metal, broken, and dirty, stepped on, and fragile. They were metal petals, descending down into a million directions. Smoke clouded from the intense damage the petite young woman had inflicted on the gate. The fragments of metal dropped on the ground like it was a durable piece of plastic, not the hard iron ore it was and is and had used to be until the girl had hit it. Such power, such muscle strength, such muscle strength… No wonder this girl had gotten a Number One in the female fighting prowess. "Something from Sakura Hibari."

"I'm flattered, thank you." She grinned and led the way.

_Why can't I be like her? I'm not as physically strong, or as beautiful._ Yuki eyed her critically, ignoring the darkness that surrounded Kokuyo. The place was a huge mess, and Tsuna was guiding them since he had been here already. Yuki had never considered bothering with her looks – she liked the way she kept her hair neat, tied in a boyish ponytail or a lazy odango, satisfying herself with wearing the male uniform and talking to boys – but now she was bothered, a little. _I'm not as strong as_ her. _I can't even do my job this well, to protect Tsuna, fight on the head, I'm just a useless person who collects intelligence. I want more._ _I can't even protect my best friend._ _I let Nezu-sensei insult him; he didn't deserve that. He deserved better._

A dark and fluid form danced in the eternal darkness of the abandoned Kokuyo Land. Eerie sounds were chanting their deepest sins, singing their forgotten odes and lore. "A fresh track," the tomboy heard Yamamoto observe. She raised her head in alarm. Sakura was observing the place, the wide forest, and she did not look happy.

"BEHIND US!" Gokudera was incredulous. Yuki scowled. Was he joking her? "IT'S COMING!''

A black wolfish creature jumped in, breaking the silence and Yamamoto caught it. "This thing," he huffed. "It's already dead!"

More creatures followed and Yuki was alarmed. She started to run. "UWAAAAHHHHHH! We're being targeted!" Tsuna yelled, scampering away. Sakura, on the other hand, was fighting the creatures. She managed to strike three of them with one fist and they fell the ground, immobilized so quickly. "A good hitman never lets his guard down, if I can paraphrase Kakashi Hatake!" she hissed, as several wolflike specimens descended on the floor, wounded and hurt with her durable punch.

Yuki huddled closer to Yamamoto. "I have a plan," she muttered. Yamamoto brightened up a little bit. "Then, what is it, Yuki-kun?"

"We fight, back to back –" Before she could stop speaking, a thin boy with foxlike features sprang in full speed. He had spiky blond hair and a foxlike face, accented with his cunning blue eyes. He was barefoot and his fingernails were so overgrown they looked like talons. His eyes were intense. Glittering, greedy as a bloodthirsty vampire bat that sucked on blood. He aimed for her.

"YUKI!" Yamamoto jumped to her direction. The earth underneath Yuki's sneakers disintegrated. It was weak, and it started to sink down. It crumbled, letting her fall in with Yamamoto and the creature down.

They landed, tough.

"Oww!" Yamamoto rubbed his head. Yuki blinked. "You okay? What did you hit? Not your head, I hope?" She leaned in closer and touched his neck. No bruise, nothing major. Good. "I had a pretty tough time myself, but just a scratch." She looked up. Watching them above were Gokudera, Tsuna, Sakura and Bianchi. "IDIOTS!" Gokudera yelled. "You two are holding us up!" At the reply, Yamamoto started to laugh. _Oh well, he's okay._ Yuki inspected the dark area, cautious. Eerie shadows lurked, and one seemed to be dancing in motion, fast, and it looked like it was going to be after them. They were not safe here. "Yamamoto, there's something to your right!" _Hell yeah._

Yamamoto glanced sideways and Yuki stood up, holding her fan.

"WHAT'S THAT? THERE'S A WEIRD ANIMAL DOWN THERE!" Tsuna was panicking. Yuki looked around and steeled herself.

"Welcome, Yamamoto Takeshi." The blue eyes glowed in the eerie dust and shadows. "And Kanazawa Yuki."

Her impulse was to run and deliver a face-on hit with her fan as a scythe. Her feet were careless. They carried her, in the speed she could best deliver. "Take this!" She readied her makeshift scythe fan and jumped. The foxlike creature sneered and a hand striked her fan, sending her hitting his side, further into the darkness. The specimen admired her as he started to speak. "Kakipii's asleep, you know. I've got no orders and nothing to do, so I'm really bored. Then here comes my prey, all by himself. It really makes me… super happy." The last two words, and the specimen grinned at her in a horrible manner, like she was something to eat. He eyed her, lying on the ground, scratched, and hurt, with a tear on her jacket, scratches and cuts like she was food. To him, she was his energy source.

He came nearer. In the dim light, the person became clearer. A boy in a Kokuyo uniform.

"Are those guys above your friends? Just wait patiently there. Because you'll be next to die. But before you perish, I'll take your pretty little girlfriend's life." He bared his fangs, um, his teeth. They glittered. For a second, Yuki thought she was going to die, but the next sound dared to question her sanity. The sound of a cheery laugh invaded the dark crevasse. _He's laughing?_ A sweat drop appeared on Yuki's head.

"Hey you. You're quite skillful despite your appearance, are you? Those zombie puppet dogs were damn real." The foxlike lad muttered incoherent mumblings to himself. Then he zoomed past Yamamoto, in the air. Another turn – and Yuki held her breath. The lad's direction was Yamamoto's location.

Yamamoto pulled his katana from its sheath. It was obvious Yuki would not be the one to save him now. In a flash, the blade broke. The foxlike specimen sprang back to the ground. "The next thing I gouge out will be your neck, yo."

"I'm not letting you!" A defensive yell escaped Yuki's mouth. She was crouching and holding her fan like a scythe. The specimen grit his teeth. "I wasn't talking to you, ugly girl." The girl's hold on her fan tightened. Up above them, yells and panicking were audible. "THIS GUY'S NOT HUMAN!" Gokudera's face was pale. "Be quiet, you idiot!" Sakura was replying. "Pfft."

"I see this Mafia roleplaying game is adjusted accordingly until the opponent is beaten, eh?" He was eyeing his broken bat. Then his face went all serious. An air of solemnity surrounded the boy who was laughing earlier. "So, that's the rule, then?" he demanded. _I think he just lost his cool, _Yuki thought. She had never seen him much as serious as this now. Not even with her, even with the time he told her to stop playing games with him. "Before we continue, can I ask you something?"

"WAIT!" Yamamoto and the boy looked at Yuki. The latter looked like he was ready to murder her. "Even if you are not addressing me, Yamamoto-kun, can I please ask your permission to take this one on? I owe him a good taste of his own medicine. After all, we're playing Mafia." Her tone was light, hiding the fear she had. Yamamoto laughed. "Sure."

At his agreement, Yuki readied her stance. She would just have to wait until she could see an opening for her to unleash offense in any form against the enemy. Then the fight began. A few hits, questions then came the bloody question: "Is that a new type of dog?"

The specimen hit him. Yuki's mind spun. Her blood started to boil and she felt something rise within her. Anger, hate, care, whatever it was, it was strong and it made her wish to throw herself in, to protect her friend, and fight the specimen. Yamamoto hit the wall. NO. No. NO! The scene added itself to Yuki's list of Things I Did Not Wish To Happen.

"OWW!" Yuki winced and she skidded across the darkness. Her eyes bored into blue ones. _You should not have hit him._ She wished she could do something. Out of fear, she had frozen into a waiting statue, annoyed at herself. She disliked herself. Every second she watched Yamamoto get injured, she wished she was not herself. She detested her own image, her own wishes to be strong. Why could she not do her job so well? _I'm not holding this much back!_ The thought practically roared in her mind.

"That's enough." Yuki walked in front of her close friend and the blue-eyed animallike creature. "Yes is yes, no is no. I'm not going to just wait for someone to get me out of here. I'm going to do something." The lame attempts at trying to help were not useful; it made the situation worse, and she wasn't doing it with effort. She had to be braver. She stood up to her full height, fan in hand. "I'll fight you! Just leave Yamamoto-kun alone!"

The girl shook her head. It was enough. She had to protect herself and him. The specimen launched himself across the crevasse, creating a waltzing shadow across the walls of the crevasse. The oversized metal _chukei_ hit the specimen, and suddenly, it was just the girl, the fan, the animal specimen. They chased each other's shadows, hitting, missing, creating some damage. More booming.

WOOSH! A small cut appeared across her cheek. Yuki threw her fan on the shape that slithered. However, it missed. "You're just my type." The words sent a foreboding chill down her spine. "My type of prey." So what? Couldn't he just die already? Was it not enough? She wanted to curse everything around her. All except her friends. "Shut up!"

Her fan swung in the way a club would, to the doggish creature's way. Her opponent sprang at her. Just when Yuki managed to evade it, he took a grab of her hair and pulled it with so much strength she dropped her fan towards him. "OUCH!" Tighter, to her roots, which she had grown so painstakingly. "You're annoying me, aren't you?" He pushed her head to the cold and dirty earth, her face buried in the dirt so close she could not breathe. "Always resisting, always doing something, always trying so hard to protect your precious Yamamoto-_**kun**_. People like you, they piss me off." He wrenched his hands tighter around her hair. "Mukuro-sama warned me you were troublesome." His fingers held her tight and pulled her up, revealing her face, digging her hair roots. Dirt stuck to her face.

"Watch now." His fingers covered her mouth and Yuki did the only sensible thing.

She bit him.

The sound that followed was very disturbing. The girl fell to the ground, dirty and broken. A yell echoed across the darkness, breaking through the sounds of silence. He was crying. His moan was one of pain, annoyance, anger and agony. "DAMN YOU!" He clutched his hand in his fury, in a mad frenzy. "Mukuro-sama ordered me not to kill you, but I guess I have to disobey him." He kicked her and turned his attention back to Yamamoto.

"See your friend?" The Kokuyo student gestured to her. "She's willing to sacrifice her own life for yours! You keep running away." He crouched. "Are you purposely drawing out this fight with an opponent like me?"

Yuki watched, fearing.

_Yamamoto on the school rooftop. His arm bandaged. A broken arm. His eyes were dark. And he looked so sad. There was the pain he had. The pain of losing something so precious to you. That pain that you lost something you really liked, the thing you were so passionate about. He had baseball, that thing he loved so much. He loved it, darn it, he loved it so much it became the only thing he believed he was so good at. He felt so useless without it, like he had no reason to exist. That feeling of being alone, the emotion of being lonely because you had no one, that pain, the fear of being worthless._

The memory of him almost committing suicide. The pain was unbearable. _Yamamoto!_ She stood up, and clutched her side and picked up her fan.

"Oh, it's nothing like that at all. I have other important things to do besides this Mafia-roleplaying game, you know." _Darn it - the Autumn Game!_ Yuki inwardly cursed herself for going to the heights of suicide for him. She gripped her fan with both hands.

"UWWAAHHH!" Tsuna fell down and Yuki managed to ease his landing by her fan.

"Okay, then while you run, Yamamoto, I'll hunt down this rabbit first." The Kokuyo student was ecstatic at this chance. _This chance to wipe that cocky smile off his face._ Yuki steadied herself. She was wounded, but she was fiercely determined to kill the guy and protect her friends. Her voice rose with excitement and she positioned herself in front of Tsuna, crouching, her fan in front of her.

"FWWWWEEEEEDDDINNNGGGG TIIIIIIMMMMEEEE!" And then he threw himself to Tsuna's direction.

Yuki swung her fan, in the style of a club. _Hit him, in the fastest speed, and sneak a few kicks and punches. One powerful kick and punch combo will do it._ The blur sped nearer, nearer… And then Yuki hit him on his face and body with the most force she could master. She lashed out her leg, jolting the animalistic Kokuyo student, making him fly in midair, and jumped. _Punch, kick, punch, kick. Maintain focus, think of Yamamoto. Tsuna. Those innocent people the Kokuyo harmed. _When he was seemingly soaring with wounds, Yuki dashed to the ground. _One last one. The ultimate headkick from Karate._

_KICK._ She hit him, propelling him in the air once again, and then there was the sound of striking. _It wasn't me._ A sweatdrop rolled off Yuki's face. _It's Yamamoto!_

"WHAT?" The student was angry once again, this time, at both of the two Baseball Club members.

"Yamamoto-kun…" Yuki muttered. He addressed her with a serious look and turned his attention to the Kokuyo guy. "C'mon, if I get you with this, it's game and set." He was serious. Behind, Yuki could hear Tsuna crying from the relief. She understood all right. But what about her? Before she made a protest, Yamamoto grabbed her waist. He pulled her to his side. "But –"

"It's my fight. Yuki, you've done so much. You've tried your best. Rest. Protect Tsuna."

"Hell yeah, then. Good luck." She punched him lightly on his arm and took a few steps closer to Tsuna. No kiss, nothing else but a friend's punch. That had to count for something.

"It's challenge mode now, ehh?" challenged the Kokuyo student. He flung himself to Yamamoto's direction. "CHEETAH CHANNEL!"

Red liquid spilled across. The Kokuyo student's teeth were on Yamamoto's arm. "BIT YA!" ejaculated the biter.

"I've got you." Yamamoto was grinning. "In the same boat now!" His expression was fierce.

How much did he have to surprise her? Yuki could hear her hear beat faster than ever, a loud drum that seemed almost unquenchable. What did he tell her? _People are full of surprises._ That serious side of him, she rarely saw it. She missed it. The look in his eyes, adamant and impassive, to protect the things that mattered to him. He had just sacrificed his own arm for Tsuna! He had let the Kokuyo animal bite him! It surprised her. No, it was more than that. It took her breath away.

_SMASH!_ Yamamoto hit the animal with his broken bat. The Kokuyo student instantly dropped to the ground.

"I'M SORRY, YUKI! I'M SORRY, YAMAMOTO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! YUKI ALMOST GOT KILLED AND SCALPED!" Tsuna was crying. The sincerity in his voice did not demand for questioning. "Your arm, Yamamoto, was… what was about your baseball? What about the tournament?" It was incredulous.

However, Yamamoto laughed. "Oi, oi, give me a break, Tsuna! Didn't I say this before?" He looked at Yuki. She was fixed, her turquoise eyes wide, her lips in one stoic and straight line. Despite her scratches and wounds, she was still standing despite limping a bit on her fan. "You better ask Yuki, too if she's alright!"

"I-I'm fine!" She scowled.

"That person who would treat baseball as something more than friends is no more, after that dive at the rooftop you did. Besides, this injury is nothing. I can still play baseball." _RIP._ Yamamoto and Tsuna cocked their heads to look at the person from whom the sound came from. It was none other than the girl who ripped the sleeve of her jacket, with turquoise eyes. "Yamamoto-kun! Stay still!" She ran to his side and started to bandage his arm.

"Thanks, Yuki!"

"That's nothing. Let's get going!"

"Sure!"

As Yamamoto walked first, Tsuna turned to Yuki. "Kanazawa, what was that about?" he asked her. Her eyes shone brightly and there was a rather soft and gentle look to her face.

"I think I can almost fall in love with him."

* * *

><p>"Now you understand."<p>

It was their fourth enemy since they had entered Kokuyo. The second was a petite French redhead named M.M. and Bianchi had respectfully finished her off. The third was a psycho pedophile who wanted Tsuna to be hurt by those who he had bought along, and it was an unreasonable matter. And now was the hardest of all.

This enemy was supposed to be Mukuro. But from his voice, it was far from the guy who had answered Hibari-san's phone almost a lifetime ago. He had a beard and he had a big weapon, melee and metal. One that had a large iron ball with spikes and a chain. And they had tried to fight this big guy. Yamamoto had ended up on the ground.

_You're not Mukuro._ Yuki wished to say those words to him. She wished to fight him.

"No paths exist for you to live. Abandon all hope." Was this guy the grim reaper? He looked like it. No, he was the Mafia Undertaker.

"Oi, oi, hold it. I haven't lost yet." Yamamoto grinned. "WHEW! If I didn't have this for a shield, I would have been a goner!"

Sakura's forehead throbbed. "YOU IDIOT! GO BACK TO FIGHTING OR ELSE I'LL PUNCH YOUR HEAD OFF!" She raised her fist.

"The crisis hasn't changed though, if we didn't figure out the trick behind that iron ball." Reborn was nodding to Sakura.

"…Yeah, the little guy's right."

"It is foolish to resist. These useless struggles will only invite your tragic deaths." He thrust himself to attack. "SENJAREPPAI!"

Yamamoto thrust a wave of earth with his bat towards the foe. The iron ball rotated.

"An air current," Sakura huffed.

"The secret lies in the snakes carved on the surface of the ball. The snake-shaped ditches cause the flow of any air that strikes the ball to bend in a spiral. An air current passes through those ditches is entangled in complex knots, which amplifies its power many times, resulting in a violent gale." Sakura opened her mouth to add more. "The snake-shaped ditches cause the flow of any air to bend into a spiral."

_So whatever air that goes in those snake-like lines engraved on the surface of the ball gets twisted and its power is leveled up a thousand times greater than the original power of the air that gets in it. From a simple blow of the wind, it can get turned into a strong wind current._ Yuki glanced at her fan. Namikaze, the Wind wave – she hadn't known how to emit the wind out of it, but once it had released wind. _Think, Yuki, think._

_God's teeth._ She was utterly powerless. She could not do something. She was going to be useless. And she hated it. She hated watching people suffer. She hated letting others take pride in making their fellow human beings miserable, their apathy to human pain and suffering. The mere injustice made her blood boil.

"BOUJAREPPAI!" At the same time, both Sakura and Yamamoto lunged. "Switch hook?" Reborn asked, rather calmly.

Sakura landed across the weapon and rushed to punch. "It's useless." More wind was released and it blew the two youngsters away and then all of a sudden the ball hit Yamamoto in the stomach, hard. He fell down a tree, knocking it to the ground. "Yamamoto-kun!" Yuki glared at the enemy.

"As I've already said, abandon all hope."

"DAMN! Don't you get cocky!" Gokudera hissed and proceeded to run to him, his bombs alit. But his features twisted in pain and he fell to the ground.

"I won't let you pass." Bianchi's face was already set. Poison Cooking oozed out of her hands.

"I have not used any of my strength. Just give up."

Bianchi looked at Yuki grimly. It was a sinister look. The look was obviously saying, Go Protect Your Boyfriend. Yuki shook her head. She was getting nervous and huffy again and she hated it. The situation was tense and it was still dangerous and besides, one question rang in her head. _What can I do?_ Of course. She had to do something. "I'll help you." Yuki patted her fan and nodded to Bianchi. "I have an idea," Sakura interrupted and the two women looked at the pinkette nervously. "Moreover, it's a _**strategy**_ ," she stressed. She leaned closer and her voice lowered. "Yuki will provide a distraction to him, and Bianchi will hit him from behind. I'll try to destroy his weapon provided I analyze his footing. Easy. All in the count of one and two and three."

One. Two. Three.

Yuki ran, her hair flying wildly. She lifted her fan ready to strike. From behind, Sakura was surveying the battle critically. Bianchi was waiting expectantly. Then Yuki jumped –

"HEY YOU! What are you doing?" Tsuna's voice was rising and he sounded pissed.

"Come down here, young Vongola." His face was dark. Tsuna's face went flustered. "Wait till I kill the women off here, then."

"BIANCHI! YUKI-KUN! SAKURA-SAN!"

"He needs the Dying Will. It's now or never." Reborn pulled out his green gun. "Go all out on this. It's the last one." He pulled its trigger, releasing the Dying Will bullet. After that, Reborn glanced at Yuki. Wariness was evident in his eyes and he was looking at her then Yamamoto. "You really wish you can do something?" he asked. Before she could answer, he cut her off. "You really are worried, aren't you?" A curt nod was nodded.

"BORN!" Tsuna's clothes were ripped off his body. "I will take you down with my Dying Will!"

Then they started fighting. It was intense and violent and Yuki wished she could do more about it. Sakura was relieved and her body language showed it. His strength was amazing. His flame flickered a dazzling golden red, shining bright. Hands around the weapon, pushing, stopping, putting force. How strong. How amazing. How… unlike Tsuna, No Good Tsuna. Up till now, Yuki had seen him as No Good Tsuna, with the low grades, the occasional times he showed some power due to the Dying Will bullet. She had overlooked how high he stood in Yamamoto's eyes. No, he was not just a friend. He was **her** friend, the one who would become her boss. Usually, it had to be her who worried about him. But no, he did not. He was fighting for her, and his friends, like a true boss.

She believed in him.

He was the reason why she was here. Not just Yamamoto; Tsuna mattered. He was the one who would lead them all. He was someone precious and strong. He could fail Math and yet be so good and compassionate, kind. _Tsuna, I believe in you. You'll make a fine Boss._ Now, she was silent.

"_**It was hopeless. I did everything…I became a killing machine." **_

Tsuna had conquered the fight. He won. The one he fought was not Mukuro. He had been possessed. His life destroyed, the ones precious to him dead, his body used for harm… It was not a nice story to hear. And Tsuna, Tsuna was listening. This was not something a human could do. Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro who had Hibari beaten, Mukuro who had had Fuuta kidnapped, attacking Ryohei Sasagawa, and had had his subordinates go after **her.** Because of him, Yamamoto had gotten hurt, and now this man's life broken in pieces. To have evil burn on strongly, like a burning prayer and a flame that flared and burned everything to ashes. Up in ashes, burning in flames, her calling still unheard.

Earlier, she had wished to be useful. No, she had wished to **kill**, but she couldn't. She had been too soft. No, she was going to be useful. She did not have to let her own hate destroy her life more. She looked at a determined Tsuna.

"We have to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!"

She admired him more.

"Yamamoto is out of this." Her heart rate eased. The beating rapidly decreased. She looked at Tsuna and Reborn. "Yuki, it's now your job. Take care of him," Tsuna murmured softly. "Please. You're tired, you're wounded and besides, I know you really can take care of him. You two are close. I believe in you."

"Yes, Boss."

"Why should **she** stay behind?" Gokudera was quick to react. He flared up easily like a pire. And he was a little annoyed at her. "For crying out loud, she was pretty usele-"

"Shut up!" Sakura smacked him on the face. Gokudera tumbled down the ground, with a new scratch, this time, courtesy of a girl.

"Annoying woman!"

Reborn made a face at the two. "Mukuro's tried to target her, ever since she has been Hibari's contact with the school. He'll obviously try to harm her and would do anything. Besides, she's not exactly in her best form now. Her fighting style's a little rough, too. She needs rest and needs to do her job. It makes sense she looks after Yamamoto."

"Fine!"

Yuki quickly took a seat in the grass. On her side, Gokudera was placing Yamamoto's head on her lap. Sakura grinned at her and tossed her a medical kit, to which she nodded _thanks._

"Take care of him!" "Make sure he sees you first!" "Punch Baseball Nut for me!" were Gokudera, Tsuna, Bianchi's and Sakura's last words to her as they started to move away. "Tell him we're sorry and we thought you would be someone kind enough to watch over him!" She had replied _yes._ "Just tell him." She had quickly nodded. "Punch the Nut." That was not exactly nice. As they slowly walked away, leaving her, she was not above voicing out her concern for them. "Do your best, Tsuna! I'm counting on you or else!"

And all alone, she sat in the grass, her friend's head in her lap. She watched, quiet, hopeful. And observed him.

Minutes later, she noticed those long lashes. The sharp point of his nose, the dimples on his cheeks, his full lips. The creases that appeared on his cheek whenever he grinned. The soft manner with which his mouth always moved with whenever he spoke. Dark hair mopped on his head, strong white teeth from drinking milk consistently, the gleam of his brown eyes. The same face she knew, yet much more matured and somehow enhanced, more good-looking. All on a face, on a head on a girl's lap, lying like a child. His features were not as mature as Hibari's. Hibari's were somehow cooler. Fringe of silky black hair that flew whenever he rushed to bite people to death, his tonfa up in the air… Paler skin. A sensitive mouth. Hibari was the stately authority, dangerous and so cold. Yamamoto was the cheerful athlete, ever the dense one, the happy-go-lucky one, the one she knew so well.

Around her, she froze all of a sudden. Eyes burned on her back, slits. Shadows crossed the meadow, darkening the grass, dimming the flowers, disturbing the peace that surrounded them. This was not good; this was ruining the peace. One thing was clear: she had to do her job. She was supposed to protect her friend. Slowly, Yuki eased herself for the physical attack about to come.

Instead, her legs shook. She could not move. Her mouth was hung open, slowly choking on the dust that was gathering on her face. In the place of a physical attack, her head started to ache, her skull in pain, like someone was going to break in her head, her most private thoughts, her own memories, invading her central processing unit. It was hurting her temples so immensely.

_Kufufu. You cannot hide from me._

For a moment, she felt dizzy, staggering. Her mind, her soul inside of her body… No.

Someone did not have to possess her body. _Two souls cannot inhabit one body,_ she thought, clutching her head. _I've read about it. If a demon tries to get inside a person's body and possesses him, it does not literally mean that the demon has gotten inside the person's body. It actually _surrounds _the body._ _Body and soul are the components of a human, my brother told me, because he's studied in Philosophy class. You cannot get in my body._

Though it was not physical, Yuki felt more pain. Like someone had tried to torture her mind, a whip punishing her. It made her drowsy.

_Kufufu. How wrong you are. Have you not considered that some things actually violate logic?_

_Like what?_ Her thought was a demand.

_Like this._

Mukuro was trying to possess her, tried to get in her. It was hard. His soul and her soul, clashing, and there was Yamamoto, unconscious.

_Surrender._

_Never._

_Then –_

A new voice entered Yuki's head. _Get the fuck out of here, Mr. Kufufu!_ Sakura's voice. _I can find you!_

_Sakura, he-he-_

_No worries; we'll take care of him._

The voices left.

Yuki glanced at Yamamoto. He lay on the ground still, for he had slipped out of her lap, while Mukuro was trying to possess her. He wanted harm. Whoever for, it was her or Yamamoto. His breathing was even, and he looked peaceful. The silence he emulated in peace spread across the clearing. And he was smiling in his sleep. Always cheerful, always kind, that was him. Cheerful and slow to anger – that was the type of guy Yuki always chose. And that was Yamamoto.

She slipped off her jacket and placed it above him, trying to keep him warm. After that, she sat, and put his head in her lap once again, watching protectively like a loving mother over her son.

The Vongola was her duty. The orders of Tsuna her tasks, the task to this unknown, undefined Rain Guardian, to watch, to fight and be strong. And now, she had a duty to her friends. And they needed her. Her friends who needed her care, her affection, her support. They had never mattered to her this much until this day.

The tomboy glanced at the sleeping boy on her lap. He meant the most to her now.

Perhaps she could fall in love with him.

* * *

><p>The smell of ramen noodles was on the air. Crowed people in stalls, sitting around tables. Others eating their food. To be exact, this was Namimori's local ramen shop, and now, Yuki was silently watching the people outside pass by through the window. Her fingers folded, tapping the plastic table under her fingertips. Her hair was messy, her fringe more tousled than ever and her high ponytail had become a mere ponytail waving down her shoulders. How did she end up here?<p>

To explain, it had been Yamamoto's fault. The Vindice, Mafia police, had arrived and so had medical help. When he had awakened due to some medical treatment, he had seen her and chattered her to death, inquiring about the Mafia roleplaying game they had been playing. Who did she fight? Did she win? Of course, she had put on a brave face and smile and said she had fought fine but she had gotten injured a bit and that she needed to look for some rest. And when Tsuna and Gokudera had returned home, Yamamoto had offered to take Yuki somewhere before heading home. Somehow, he had seen through her and had taken her here. So he still knew her well – it took her ramen to make her feel better. He had gotten a good read of her emotions. Ever since they were children, he knew her.

"You wanted beef ramen, right, with menma in then?" Yamamoto put her plate on the table and took a seat across her, facing her. He had ordered pork. "I still like beef," she mumbled and got her chopsticks. "Apparently, you still know me well."

"Nothing can change that, Yuki." Yuki glanced at him.

"I know." She poked her ramen with her chopsticks. Why was he getting a little serious with her? She had no idea. "Anyway, aren't you worried your dad will wonder where you are this time of the day? But why did you bring me here, anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you. You looked shaken when I woke up."

_I still am._ "I was."

"But it's just a Mafia roleplaying game, right? I thought you can't get scared that easily! I mean, when we used to watch The Ring at your house when we were kids, you NEVER screamed. I was the one who laughed. Your brother grounded you when he learned we were watching The Ring without parental guidance."

_He's still dense. Still the same old Yamamoto._ _He has no idea the thing was real. I won't tell him I was so close to losing him._

"I got scared a bit, for Tsuna. It was violent." As she spoke, she spoke with grave sincerity. He had to know something. Not exactly everything. If she had told him everything, he would worry again. Last time he had worried was when she had sparred with Hibari-san. It took her personal pride to acknowledge it. "But, Yamamoto, I have a question for you."

"No – I also have a question for you." His grin was childish.

"I won't answer your question unless you answer mine first."

"Okay, okay." He laughed again. "So what is it you want to ask me, Yuki? You really are a stubborn one. Hibari-san's actually right."

"Do you believe in Tsuna? As a friend, as a person."

"Of course I do! What kind of friend doesn't, Yuki? He's my friend, and I trust him. I'm okay with him."

"Ohh." She looked away. "How about you?"

"I do. I'll do anything for Tsuna, like you."

"Because you like him a lot?" Her ears flushed. Oh, he was so dense. "Ah, Yuki loves Tsuna!"

"NO!" He was getting the wrong idea.

"Yamamoto-kun, I don't love Tsuna romantically." He looked relieved. "I've been doubting him even if he is my friend. I didn't believe in him. I did think he was kind. But now, I don't doubt him anymore. I like him better now. It's because he's strong and he's noble and he's kind." A pause. "I wasn't a good friend, honestly to him. You saw Tsuna try to fight. This Mafia thing. I was always worried about him; I did not believe he could take care of himself and save others. That's why."

Yamamoto smiled at her.

"So you do believe in him now?"

"Hell yes." She hung her head. "I understand now. I understand why he saved you. He saved you that day. You tried to kill yourself. I wasn't even there for you. I was supposed to be the one who tried to stop you from killing yourself and I abandoned you. I'm the worst best friend ever."

"You're not." He was pensive. "Yuki, it was **my** fault."

"No. It was my own. I refused to acknowledge you after you got in the Baseball Club before I did and I was signing up for the clubs. I abandoned you when you needed me most."

"No. My fault. I put baseball first before you. I failed to remember you were my friend; I valued baseball more." She had been lonely that time. Her scapegoat was her work.

"It must have been so lonely."

"Yes. It was."

"I know how it feels."

Childhood, bullied, almost beaten up, confused, middle school, scapegoating around, hating failure, the pressure to succeed, neglecting those precious to her.

"I felt the same way too." Her grin was grim. "I think I don't want that to happen again, Yamamoto-kun."

"Neither do I." His face was a shy shade of pink. So he understood her, too.

Yuki blushed when she looked at the table. Her hand and Yamamoto's. Fingers intertwined against fingers, holding, squeezing. Hand of top of hers once again.

"I promise." The words were soft whispers. "I won't break it, Yuki. I promise."

The ramen was forgotten and she stood up, feeling lighter, dragging her scroll and putting it inside her knapsack.

"We'll keep it."

"That's great!"

Together, they left the restaurant, laughing. His arm wrapped around her, comforting, and she was grinning.

As they left, someone watched.

* * *

><p>The last day of school before the summer holidays, and Yuki was picking up her books, storing them in her big knapsack. She had always looked forward to this day: last day before summer. She was in front of her locker, with her books that sagged her knapsacks down. <em>Classic Japanese Literature. Julius Caesar. Biology. Hamlet. Basic Algebra. Intermediate Algebra. Integrated Science. Home Economics.<em> She put the books on her knapsack, a little too used to this process. They were heavy but they were worth it.

"Are you going out with Yamamoto?" Yuki made a face. It was Hana Kurokawa. She was a good friend of Kyoko's, with wavy dark hair parted and loose. She had nice fair skin and dark eyes that were keen. _I should have known this was coming._ Yuki eyed the hallways. Yamamoto was standing with his bag and talking to Tsuna and Gokudera, waiting for her. Of course, Hana could have seen it. The times Yuki would meet up with Yamamoto and go with him to school and hang out.

"W-Why are you asking me –" Yuki's ears went pink. Heat from her ears.

"She totally is." Sakura just butted in, inserting herself between Yuki and Hana. Hana's eyes widened. "No wonder," Hana breathed. "So where do you two have your dates?"

"We're not dating!" Yuki inwardly cursed Sakura for exaggerating the fact she was just being friends with Yamamoto. "We're just friends. Nothing really major going on." Yuki slammed her locker shut. "Besides, Sakura, you're imply-"

"I saw them at the library. And _**he**_ was on top of her. I bet they were making out." Sakura giggled. "Yuki said they were in the library for _**research**_." More giggles. "But in actuality, they weren't. As I said, he was on top of her and I saw it. I left then. I bet they made out. They weren't the only ones, of course." She snickered. "They definitely are going out, plus I saw them making out. Hibari-san definitely told me about it. He said you two put on a nice porn show."

_Hibari-san?_ Yuki's face heated up. She didn't see him in the library. She remembered laying on the floor when Yamamoto had fallen on top of her again. _The footsteps and the kiss, pushing Yamamoto's face to hers._ She made a face. So Hibari-san was watching them… No wonder he had put her as a contact! He wanted revenge for her beating him. _I'm on the warpath, Hibari-san._

"S-So Hibari-san enjoyed it?"

"HELL YEAH, HE DID!" Sakura clapped her hands in glee. Her eyes sparkled and her pink hair twirled about her in ecstasy. "He says he wants to see you for detention, too." Sakura winked. Hana shook her head. "I don't believe you and Yamamoto could be spotted doing that," deadpanned Hana.

She shook her head. _I'll murder you, Hibari, if I were not under your silly authority. I'll strangle you, Sakura._ _If it were not for your stupid brother. Oh, well, I'll just be proactive. _"Sakura, I don't believe you. You're crazy if Hibari wants me in the office." She laughed. "Why can he possibly want me anyway? I'm just a freaky writer for the paper."

"Yuki!" Yamamoto took her bag from her. She was warped into reality at once. "HEY! THAT'S MINE, YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

"Come and get it, Yuki-kun! You're taking so long!" His amusement was evident. He ran down the hallway.

"GIVE ME MY BAG BACK!"

She rushed after him. "YAMAMOTO-KUN! THOU SHALL NOT COVET THY NEIGHBOUR'S GOODS!" She pointed her finger accusingly at him. "And I am your neighbor! And that is my goods!"

Hana watched carefully. Yuki was laughing, her skin a cheery peach today, her long hair tied in two ponytails flying. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, down her waist now and she had a healthy glow in her skin. Her eyes sparkled. The aura between the two of them gave off something so cheerful and sweet and intimate to Hana. The way she looked at him… The way he grinned against her, the way they were so close around each other, always together. It was true; they were close.

Hana smiled slightly. Yuki must have had something for him, she observed. Something in her heart that would come out later. Nonetheless, she was expecting something from Yuki. What did Yamamoto see in her anyway? She was the tomboy of tomboys, quite fine and at times, blunt. Oh well, humanity had worse problems than that. Hana looked at them again.

"I'll return it, alright!" Yamamoto lifted her knapsack by the strap. He was laughing again. "On one condition!"

"Just give me my bag back!"

"As long as you say you're going with me to the Summer Festival as friends!"

"Fine! Anything for my bag!" He released her bag, and she caught it expertly, ever the baseball player. After she caught her bag, Yamamoto put his arm around her again. Together, the two walked off down the hallways.

Gokudera shook his head. "Something's between them, don't you think?" he grumbled.

Sakura nodded.

"It looks it," Hana confirmed.

"It _**is.**_" Sakura insisted.


	4. The Story You Didn't Know

**Chapter****4**: The Story You Didn't Know

Dedicated to the readers and reviewers out there.

**Disclaimer**: **KHR **belongs to **Akira****Amano**.

**Notes**: About this, it's pretty baked up. My life's busy so please be patient for the updates. Updates are coming in, I'm trying, because it's the end of the second quarter and exams are coming and so is my upcoming birthday. Please vote for the poll in my profile, about Yuki's flame, since I'm really excited about it. I'm aiming to get this chapter as a light one and slightly um, romantic. I have no intention as of now in making this smut, because firstly, my writer ethic, secondly, Yuki is thirteen. Seriously, she's too young, unless if the setting were in the parallel future and she would be twenty-three. **_That_** would be another story.

**Last edit: Novemeber 6, 2011**

-I need 18 reviews to update. Thank you. 3

* * *

><p>"You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"<br>Everyone said and laughed.  
>We joked around and walked<br>Like fools on that unlit path,  
>So we wouldn't be crushed<br>By the loneliness and anxiety we held.

-_Kimi __No __Shiranai__ Monogatari,_ Supercell

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_image__ of__ the __blue__ waves__ crashing__ against__ the__ pristine __white __sand,__ darkening it__,__the__ white__ sea __foam__ splashing__ around__ elegant__ creases,__ and__ the__ sky __against__ the__ sea__…_ What a view it was for Yuki as she waited in the changing room in the beach. Today was a happy summer day and Yamamoto and Tsuna and Gokudera and Haru and Kyoko had invited her with Sakura to go out. Sakura had instantly said yes and Yuki was practically **forced** into going out, by her brother, who was also leaving for band practice with his band, Burn, which happened to be preparing for a local talent show. According to Kito, Burn was going to perform revivals of the songs _Long__Kiss__Goodbye,_ _Kimi__Monogatari_, _ROCKS_, and _Boys__and__Girls._ He had dug up about what songs teenagers liked, and he had winked at her before he had thrown a beach bag filled with sunscreen, bathing suits, a change of clothes and underwear, toiletries and had told her to 'go act like a teenager and enjoy youth.'

Yamamoto had laughed when he saw Yuki outside, clad in an oversized white boy's shirt, with denim pedals, white flip-flops, a straw hat on her head, bags in hand and wrapped his arm around her like they were some cliché old couple. _What__ was __with__ the__ act?__We__'__re __not __even __in __the __dating__ stage?_ Lately, he had been more honest and expressive with her, and pulled her close to him. Then they had all gone out to the sea, with permission from their parents, hopefully. And now, they were dragged into the changing room, and Yuki had steeled herself as the males and females separated to go to the changing rooms.

The female changing room was quite spacious as a villa and there were twenty cubicles. They were arranged in the shape of a U. In the middle of it all, was a long bench where they had to wait. Sakura had gone first and so had Haru and Kyoko, to fill the last three remaining cubicles left. If there was a quick observation Sakura had seen, it was that the beach was packed.

Yuki sighed and peeked inside her beach bag. A plastic, where Kito had deposited her anti-acne and lemon-scented soap, oatmeal face wash, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner… _What__ was this__?_ Yuki fingered a bottle. _Elizabeth __Arden __shower__ gel?_ Her eyes widened. _Body__ wash?__Perfume?_ She shuddered and tied the plastic. Her typical toiletries consisted of deodorant, some perfume, soap, conditioner. Now body wash, lotion, perfume and hell, even a shaver had joined it. What the hell was Kito thinking – his sister going out on a date? _Now,__on __to __the __clothes._ Yuki opened her other plastic bag inside her beach bag. Her jaw dropped, for she saw something she didn't like besides her basic necessities: the yukata she would wear, three shirts, two pairs of jeans, and socks and her trusty Converse sneakers. _Where __Is. __My. __Swimsuit?_

Just then, Kyoko and Haru and Sakura came out of the cubicles, looking nice and cute in their swimsuits. The prettiest of them was obviously Sakura. Her eyes glowed and her bright maroon two-piece showed off her toned body. Her hair was tied in a clamp and she wore a necklace with a key pendant. "Not yet changed?" She looked at Yuki with a frown. _She__ needs to__show __more __skin,_ Sakura thought.

"I-" Before the girl could reply, Sakura pushed Yuki inside the cubicle and locked the door. "Wear this!" she wished, holding up the It-Must-Not-Be-Named thing Yuki wished she did not see.

"H-HELL NOOOOOOO!"

"HELL YEAH – DAMMIT!" Sakura's forehead throbbed mercilessly. "DO AS I SAY OR ELSE I WILL TELL YAMAMOTO TO DO A STRIPTEASE FOR YOU AND I'LL PUT IT UP IN FACEBOOK, DO YOU HEAR, YUKI KANAZAWA?" Outside of the cubicle, some girls were giggling from Sakura's words. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"GOOD! OFF WITH YOUR SHIRT!" She was _**ecstatic**_ to see Yuki change into something so skimpy and inappropriate.

"Heck no!"

"Or else I'll take it off and I'll take pictures of you shirtless and send it to Hibari and Yamamoto!"

"FINE!"

By the time Yuki was out, she was annoyed at herself for letting such a girl like Sakura force her into a revealing swimsuit. Kyoko and Haru looked surprised at how much skin she showed – from her bare pale arms, her legs, a bit of her thighs, and the skin on her stomach. "Y – You look athletic." Haru took in a few breaths, amazed at her friend's looks. "But it – it's so cold wearing this," Yuki mustered.

An oversized Nami Middle shirt landed on Yuki's head. "Wear it," Sakura snapped. "If you don't want the guys to drool over you." Yuki rolled her eyes. _Hell__yeah,__I__will._ She slipped it over her head and after putting on some sunscreen and her straw hat on her head, she marched out to the beach, feeling a little flustered (not exactly visible), and annoyed at the breezy ensemble she took on: a large shirt over a bikini that was kind of skimpy. Haru and Kyoko and Sakura rushed after her.

The sun outside was really hot. It shone brighter than usual, its edges of scarlet trimmed with gold. Its rays were magnificent as ever, blinding everyone with the light it gave. Many people crowded along the beach, in swimming trunks and bikini and one-piece ensembles. Haru grabbed her hand and clung to her, all cheery and taking things the cheerful way she always did. "HAHI! People are staring at us!" she cried; some men were staring at Haru, and Kyoko, and Sakura… and _**her.**_ For once, Yuki wished she didn't have to have long hair and her features.

"Do you have scissors, Haru?" she whispered. Haru shook her head. "No –HAHI!"_Great.__The__solution__to__stopping__these__boys__from__staring__at__us__is__not__even__here,__apparently._ She shook her head, powerless. She was recommending cutting off her long hair as a way to refuse the boys' attention from her. She had never gotten much this attention from boys. As a child, she had always been considered one of the boys, the manliest child Tsuyoshi Yamamoto knew. In _Fushigi__Yugi_, Yui had cut off her own hair to stop attracting the attention from boys. As far as Yuki herself was concerned, she didn't even give a care about the boys' attention. She only wanted to lead herself on in what she loved, dreamed.

"Look at those girls! They're so cute!" A dark-haired guy was ovling at them. Others were looking at them with interest. "Are they models for a magazine?" questioned another. "Let's go talk to them." At the mention, Yuki's fist stiffened. She had to make sure Haru and Kyoko would be safe. Besides, Sakura could take care of herself. But before she could rush to deliver a punch, Haru dragged her away, to Tsuna's direction. "Sorry for the wait!" Kyoko sang. "We're done changing!" Haru added.

Yuki turned to Tsuna. She was expecting Tsuna and Yamamoto and Gokudera to look at her like she was a guy as usual, but apparently, she did not get what she wanted. Tsuna was blushing; she was only wearing a too-big boy's shirt, and underneath, a navy bikini, with shorts underneath that showed off some thigh and her legs. Yamamoto's mouth dropped open when he saw her, his cheeks flushing a bit and Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Nice legs, tomboy!" he sneered.

Sakura laughed. Yuki scowled and hurried to Yamamoto's side.

"Do you have scissors?" she hissed, her face a beet red. The boy shook his head. "Why need scissors? I thought you wanted to go swimming, right?" He patted her straw hat-covered head. The gesture sent a tingly feeling in her nerves and a pang of annoyance. Was she his pet? "Ah, Yuki, you're so cute!" _God__'__s__ teeth.__ I__ bet __Hibari-san__ thinks __I__'__m __Yamamoto__'__s __pet __already._ She tried to swap his hand away from her head but he caught her wrist quickly, the athlete he was. "Enough with the compliments," she started to say, but instead a high-pitched laugh from Haru and snickers from Sakura made her stare at them in anguish.

"Yuki-san's so cute with Yamamoto-san!" She was hiccupping in amusement. Kyoko merely smiled at them. Sakura was practically guffawing her stomach off. "OF COURSE THEY ARE! Hey, you two – show us some PDA!" Her squealing was ten times as annoying as Tsuna's screaming. "Aren't they so adorable?" In reply, Haru's eyes went wide. "HAHIIII! Haru wants Tsuna-san to act like Yamamoto-san does to Yuki-san when they are together, when Haru and Tsuna-san are married!"

_Cut__ the__ crap __about__ me __and__ him._ _If__you__ want__ PDA, __I__'__l l__give __you __PDA.__ Lots __of __it._ Yuki eyed the sky. _Maybe __I__'__ll__ save__ it__ for __later,__ Sakura,__ you __old__ pervert._ It was no secret the pinkette was a yaoi and yuri fangirl and enthusiast. She had a Yamato Nadeshiko facade, but underneath she was a fujoshi, one who loved dirty things. Thank goodness no one knew it except Yuki herself, who had seen smut novels smuggled inside Sakura's locker. Like Yuki, Sakura had a public image to uphold – Hibari's little sister, who needed to be protected, needed to be adored and needed to be seen as a role model of a good Namimori citizen, the sister of the Discipline Committee Chairman, the perfect one. She was an exceptional student, well-loved, well-admired, and daily received confessions, because of her intelligence and beauty and her Yamato Nadeshiko facade. With a shudder, Yuki looked around her.

"WITH MY LION STRENGTH AND FISHLIKE AGILITY, I'M GOING TO BE AN APPRENTICE LIFEGUARD THIS SUMMER!" Sitting on a large chair held up on stilts, sat the passionate Ryohei Sasagawa. He was brawny and large, with a muscular body, close-cropped white hair and fierce gray eyes. He wore swimming trunks that showed his legs and some thigh. Yamamoto had introduced him to Yuki a few weeks before the Kokuyo attacks had started and told stories to her. Ryohei had commented on how passionate she was about baseball and her writing, calling her the 'Extreme Tomboy,' which had made her embarrassed, and tried to confess to her in Facebook for two weeks straight, until she made it clear she liked him only as a friend.

"You expect to save someone with your swimming abilities?" Gokudera's face was wide. Of course, who couldn't forget the day that Yamamoto and Yuki had decided to teach Tsuna how to swim? That day, Yuki had shown up at the pool with a shirt and shorts covering her one piece swimsuit, but ended up swimming in the pool because Gokudera, Ryohei and Haru had butted in. Ryohei's swimming was poor. The guy could only float. Yuki had decided to keep her mouth shut about the guy's swimming.

"How –"

"Stop littering!" Yuki made a face. Nearby, two brawny lifeguards were picking on people on the beach. They would have to pay.

"These are my lifeguard senpai."

Disgust entered Yuki's digestive system. She was going to say something when one of the ugly guys spoke. "Hey, guys." Oh, he was ugly. Uglier than Mochida. "Senpai used to belong to the Namimori Boxing Team." As the one with hair that fell out of his ears passed by, he eyed Yuki with interest, and she made a small effort to smile politely. _No,__I__'__ll__ just__ be __mild__ – __Yamamoto __deserves __my__ smiles __more._

"You're my type." _I __loathe __you._ She wished to kill him on the spot, if it weren't for Kyoko and Haru who were with her. She would not hesitate to start a fight. "Kyoko," she muttered, and then the guy put his arm around her and Kyoko. _Who__ the__ hell__ does __he__ think __he__ is?_ She rolled her eyes. Her shoulders were reserved only for her brother, her bags and Yamamoto's arm. Across her, Yamamoto was frowning. No doubt; he was getting tensed. "Then… we'll keep these girls company –"

"Hell no!" She twisted his arm and lifted her leg, and hit him with a vicious headkick. When he got hit, she took a few steps away from him.

"Hold it."

"Why the hell do we have to work for you?" Gokudera also seemed very offended. "Yeah, senpai! I invited them to have fun, not to be lifeguards!" _And__ everyone __is__ getting__ worked__ up__ about __it,__no doubt__.__ My job__here __is __supposed__ to __be __having __fun__ and__ swimming.__I__ did__ not __ask __to__ b e__a __lifeguard__'__s __toy._ _If__ they __want__ a competition__,__bring__ it__ on.__ If__ we __fight,__ if__ Hibari-san__'__s __here,__ he__'__ll__ definitely__ bite__ us__ to__death.__ I __wish__ things __were__ less__ troublesome._

"You still don't understand, Ryohei? We're just teaching these lovely underclassmen the glory of being a lifeguard." Ryohei's eyes lit up. "I SEE!"

_The idiots__._ She balled her knuckles. _I__'__m__ going__ to__ kill__ you __now._ _He__'__s__ freaking__ agreeing__ with__ them!_ "If we're going to compete, we need to have a proper athletic contest. Three against three, a swimming race." _I__ wanna __join._ She was getting pissed. "And the losers will be slaves to the winners."

"That's unreasonable!" she protested. "Besides –" Reborn nodded to Yamamoto, who held both of her arms tight, trying to restrain her. "Sounds interesting. We accept the challenge." Reborn took Yuki's hand. "Don't interfere," he said. His voice was as babyish as it was, but the tone was low and dangerous. He gave her that annoying and cute smile as usual but something underneath it all gave her the impression he was up to something rather shady. "Cheer, Yuki," Haru and Sakura pressed. Yuki threw her shoulders back defensively. "FINE! On one condition!" She seized both hands and hugged herself.

"What are these conditions you insist on?" Sakura looked annoyed. She was sucking her cheeks, hands on her pale and exposed hips. For a moment, Haru looked doubtful. "That I provide support in case they'll be needing help!" Reborn looked disappointed but he nodded. "Typical," Sakura grumbled, her eyes darkening with evident disappointment. How come Yuki was so boyish? It really _sucked._

_Why__ could__ she __not__ be __like__ Haru__ and __Kyoko,__all__ smiles __and__ laughter __and__ softness,__and__ always__ cheerful? __She__ was __not__ like __them._ Sakura thoughtfully inspected Yuki from head to toe. Quite a nice body, but apparently, the girl could not care less about her appearance with that preposterous clothes she wore, oversized shirts and pants – they had to go to the trash – and the horrible button-down shirts over shirts. For this summer, Sakura decided, Miss Kanazawa would have to look and feel her best. It was vacation and it was a peaceful epoch. _She__ ought __to __have__ a __level-up__ with__ Baseball __Nut.__ It__'__s__ obvious__ they__ like __each__ other.__ They__'__re__ just__ too__ chicken __to __confess._

"SOMEBODY SAVE MY BABY!"

Yuki made a face. She could see them swimming already. Yamamoto had gone first, probably to spare her the burden of worrying too much. Gokudera, then Tsuna. Tsuna had noticed Yamamoto had gone off. Her face twitched. How suspicious… She couldn't see any of them. As far as she could see, Tsuna was swimming… And he swam somewhere else… Far away, he was swimming to save a child. It only meant one thing: Tsuna was going to save someone. And they needed backup. Gokudera and Yamamoto were gone… And poor Tsuna, all alone.

"Reborn-san, I have to go out there." Yuki slipped her slippers off and stretched her arms, making the start of her swimming warm up exercises. Reborn watched her warily. "It's suspicious. I better go after them." She tossed her straw hat away, to Haru, who caught it. "Bye, I better take care of something." She jumped to the water.

"Your shirt, Yuki," Sakura called -

_SPLASH!_ The water sprayed Sakura and Reborn with the salty liquid. Yuki popped her head out of the water, her hair wet, ponytail loosening. She floated, in the style of a float swimming skill. "I'll see you; I don't care about my shirt." She started to swim in freestyle, trying to work with and against the water. More exertion of muscle power in her arms. Moving legs, kicking, floating, and she took some gulps of air, trying to breathe. She huffed, stifling her coughing. Freestyle had been a nice one. She knew how to swim and she preferred to work with water. She was familiar with it: the liquid texture around her skin, hair moist and floating around her like a blanket, the feeling of floating, and the sense of calamity flooding around her.

"GO YUKI-SAN!" Haru cheered.

She went on in the water, breathing with all her might, trying to see and peek through the salt. Blinded, the girl was an obstinate form in the water like a mule, but carried on. As she carried herself safely, she grinned when she saw a muscular goon guy land on the water, unconscious. "You need help?" she called and Gokudera's head popped in front of her. He seemed to be annoyed, but busy. Yamamoto and he were fighting goony guys on the island, separated by a few meters. "Shut your mouth, woman!" From behind, a goony guy rushed to attack him. With a snort, Yuki ran towards the guy and extended her foot. Gokudera's vein twitched. "I SAID-"

_SMACK!_ The guy landed on a rock, unconscious from the blow. Another headkick. "Focus on your job, you idiot – that way we'll defeat more goony idiots to deal with," Yuki mustered in the best bossy voice she could do. It was a third nature.

As more ugly idiots came, Yuki fought hard. Kicks, headkicks. Her best moves. Sweat poured down her face. She was surrounded. Grittting her teeth, she decided to take two at a time. There was no time for strategies. After some fighting, it was over.

The second it all halted, she ran to her friend.

He stared at her, then he looked at Yamamoto. "Fine!" With a little snicker, the pianist made way to fight more enemies. Once the task was over, Yamamoto ran over to her. However, when he was nearer, his face turned a bright pink. The way he looked at her… like he was looking at territory he should have not crossed.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto-kun?" Her voice came out softer than usual. Behind her, Gokudera was snickering.

"Y-Your shirt, Yuki." The baseball fanatic looked away. Red cheeks, red ears… And the awkwardness.

Yuki glanced down at her shirt.

_Crap._ Her white shirt was wet, soaked. And Yamamoto could actually see her bikini, see her legs, the skin on her arms and stomach. She inwardly cursed. _He__'__ll __lose__ his __respect__ for __me.__Jeez._ She cringed. _He__'__ll__ think__low __of__ me __now-__Oh God__,__help me__.__St.__Mary Magdalene__,__ save__ Yamamoto __from__ sexual temptation__,__ please,__ please._

Instead of a laugh, she was surprised when she heard Yamamoto walk up to her. His cheeks were hot, too. "I have an extra shirt, Yuki-kun."

She sighed. Not the first time he saved her. And she had saved him, too.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about it." Her words were soft and polite and sounded like something from a lady. The two were sitting in a beach mat, talking. Yamamoto had given the girl his shirt, to cover her embarrassing swimsuit and save her from embarrassment. Tsuna had also blushed when she had returned back to the beach, after saving the kid who was drowning. "It was not yours to look at."<p>

Yamamoto was clueless. He had no idea about what she was talking about. Usually, he did know, but this was not the usual. He stretched his arms in wonder. "What are you talking about, Yuki?" He laughed.

"You seeing my… wet shirt."

Their faces turned beet red.

So she was also affected. For once, he did not blame her. No matter how close they were, she was a girl. He was a boy. He saw that and he knew it. Despite how tough and boyish she would pass herself as, she would always have to deal with being a girl, get bothered with the idea of marriage and family one day. One day, no longer the girl who played baseball and spent time running around Namimori with her trusty old notebook, looking for stories. She would be gone, by the time she was married. Older, more ladylike, more submissive and obedient, stuck in a kitchen all days and washing dishes and clothes, with an apron, hair silky and tied in a clamp. Her arms full with children… He closed his eyes to imagine.

_Yuki,__thirteen __years __later,__ came__ out__ of__ the__ kitchen.__ Her __hair __was __silky __and __long __and__ fluttered __down__ her__ waist,__her__ fringe more__orderly,__her eyes__ a__ gentle __blue.__ Her __lips __twisted __in __a __smile__ as __she __set__ down__ ebi __curry__ on__ the __table.__ Her__ legs __were__ long ,__her__ figure__ quite __becoming.__ An__ apron__ covered__ her__ clothes,__ but__ nonetheless,__the __athletic __frame__ was __visible,__the __chest__ grown__ but__ no__ need__ for__ enlargement, __just__ right.__ She__ laughed.__ She__ was __dazzling._

"_Sorry for the wait, I had to stop by the Namimori Bugle to deliver my articles." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss._

Yamamoto glanced at her. She would make anyone in thirteen years a lucky man, whoever married her. He could already see himself envying the one who would be her husband, the one who would be allowed to give her kisses, presents, affection and share her bed. Not exactly the Yamato Nadeshiko, but a woman with a kind heart, someone who could be a wife, a mother and provider. Someone equal to a man's efforts, capable of anything. Strong and animalistic.

"I'm sorry."

_It __wasn__'__t__ yours __to__ look__ at._ But one day, the one who would be her husband would. _I__'__m__sorry._ He shook his head. "Yuki, it was no one's fault." He smiled. "I'll make it up to you," he added.

"How?"

"I'll… stand by you, Yuki. All my life, I swear!"

His friend. His childhood partner in crime. His teammate. She meant a lot to him. She was important to him. She had done so much for him. She had let herself get scalped by Mafia, let herself be beaten up just to protect him. He had to do something for her, too.

"That's better," she muttered. Her head leaned against his shoulder, her hair spilling down, a wet curtain of chocolate brown. Her face was wet and hot and she seemed a little unsure of herself. "Just so you know, there will never be happy endings with confusion all around. That's what I'm sure of."

"HEY, YOU TWO! STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR HEAVY AND BIG ASSES HERE!" Sakura barked. Two heads turned to look at the petite pinkette. She was **snickering**_** and**_** making ****kissing****noises**. _How__troublesome._

"We're not flirting. We were talking, Pinky." Another eye-roll. Sakura was nerve-racking with her pressuring for the two to show PDA, when they were just being friends. _Grrrrr._ How Hibari survived his childhood with this pinkette girl for a sister, no one can ever know. "We're still talking, Sakura-san!" Yamamoto answered back, cheerfully, laughing at the girl's vivacious antics.

"I don't want to forget things." The sky. "It looks like we never did." His answer was relatively cheerful. He was slow to read the atmosphere.

"You have a point." Yuki shrugged.

"Look, Yuki, I want to say thank-"

"Baseball Nut!" Gokudera's voice boomed almost as loud as Sakura's. "GET YOUR BASEBALL-FILLED BUTT IN HERE!" To that, Yuki laughed.

Yamamoto stood up from the seat. "I have to get going; Tsuna and Gokudera and I have to do some work." He winked at her. "Well, see you later for the festival."

"Why?" She blinked; he laughed.

"You're going with me, remember." He patted her head. His hands were warm. "So, anyway, see ya!"

With a wave, he left.

* * *

><p>Once alone, Yuki made a face. She had forgotten she was going with him for the festival. Her face burned at the thought.<p>

Under a moonlit sky, by the river, a girl was walking, the edges of the yukata skirt she wore wet from the riverbanks. She wore a sky blue yukata with lavender floral designs, and a white paper rose on her fringe, which was parted on the right. Her hair was brown and long, tied like Konan's, from Naruto, the loose ends rippling to her neck, stray strands of baby hair. Her teal eyes were shiny.

Sakura had dressed Yuki up for the festival and Yuki had wandered off from the festival from waiting. Fuuta was insisting on watching a bunraku play with Kyoko and Sakura had decided to visit stalls that sold jewelry and food. Gokudera and Tsuna and Yamamoto were selling chocolate bananas. Hibari-san was, thanks to the amazing God, was missing in action/Armani. Instead of waiting simply for Yamamoto, Yuki had decided to take a walk. She could hear laughter from every corner of the festival.

"…_nagai,__nagai__… __Kimi__ monogatari.__"_ A male voice was singing in his deep voice, with the strumming of bass, and electric guitars, to the energetic beat of a drum and the tingle of the electric keyboard. That had to be Kito. Yuki smiled. "_Hajimare,__kimi __monogatari,__"_ she sang along. Without meaning to, she pressed herself against the steel pole, daring to look. On the stage, her brother and his band, Burn, were performing Japanese hits. As the redhead opened his mouth, Yuki grinned. Onstage, her beloved Kito-nii was someone far from the nerdy strategist who operated the weapons store and had contact with Vongola. He no longer was the nerdy student who spent his days cramming information into his head with his Psychology and Anatomy books and spent hours determining his sister's behavior through body language. He had taken off his glasses and his eyes shone the color of emeralds, and his hair gelled in a spike.

"GO, KITO-NIII!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air, as high as she could. "YOU'RE AWESOME!" At the sound of her voice, the redhead male glanced at her and winked. Kito-nii was such a comforting person. He was thoughtful and kind; any girl would have been lucky to have him.

In the midst of the noise, Yuki felt very relieved and happy. She felt like someone her age, a girl of thirteen enjoying her walk in the summer festival. A boy band concert, the sound of the guitar, the bass, the chipping of the piano, the keyboard, the intensity and confidence the band gave off, despite their destructive name (BURN), the relaxing aura and the dark sky above set the mood. The stars shone strongly. They gave off a lovely shine, like people. Like Tsuna. How brave he was. Like Ryohei. How passionate he was. Like Gokudera, for his devotion. For Hibari, for his tenacity and rugged determination. And most of all, Yamamoto. He shone stronger than the rest for her, standing above everyone in his own way, straining and pacifying the tension with his lovely smile, with the way he laughed and grinned, the manner his dimples creased, the manner he laughed with and his childlike innocence. It made her heartbeat run away daily, with the lovely life she had.

"He's confident, isn't he?" said a voice and Yuki turned. A girl about Hibari's age stood, her face emotionless and set. She had deep blue hair that was parted slightly on the left side of her face, and a fair complexion with almond-shaped gray eyes. She was not curvy, but had angles, instead of curves, and she was androgynous. Very pretty, Yuki thought of her. She had the same solemn aura Hibari emitted, but much milder. Clad in a plain violet yukata that clung to her body, her fringe was parted slightly on the left and it was longer than her hair on the back of her head. The length of her fringe reached her chin.

"Yes, he is." Yuki shrugged. But when she looked again, the girl was gone.

Yuki shook her head.

Things sure were hard to understand. Like life, like right now, like the way people moved in and out of your life. One moment, they were there with you. You cherished the moment, and took it to your heart. The next moment, they were gone. You could only hope that the person didn't forget you, at least. Now, the thing had been happening with her. Now, she was reaching for that unquenched thing in her new life with Tsuna. It was a long story.

From the day he fell on her, the day that she sparred with Hibari, she got wet, the day they taught Tsuna how to swim, the day that Tsuna had to be trained in a replica of Death Mountain, the day that Tsuna was hospitalized, the day that Ryohei got attacked… Losing things, losing herself, shouting her struggles.

"YUKI!" Yamamoto was calling for her, and he was so glad to see her. He seemed like he was not surprised to see her so dolled up and looking so fragile and so… pallid. Tsuna seemed relieved to see her. Gokudera, as usual, was cursing and complaining under his breath. "YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

"You… dressed up?" Yamamoto shook his head and chuckled at her. He viewed her form. Dressed up with a paper rose in her hair, her hair put up in a manner similar to Konan's from Naruto. It didn't surprise him; when he came over at her house to hang out, she would show him her stashes of Naruto manga and talk to him about how awesome Temari, Sakura and Hinata and most of all, Tsunade and Konan were till his eyes watered over, but she had pity, too, so she kept him busy by explaining stuff to him, practicing baseball and working on an electric guitar at times. She kept a Konan poster on her room. Aside from that, she would have him read Astronomy books with her. "You look very nice, Kanazawa! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was energetic, as usual. "You should do this more!" he added, sending two long stares that came from Yuki and Yamamoto. "Kanazawa-kun, you look nice!" Tsuna's praise made her shrug in her casual way, but it did nothing to lessen her femininity.

The yukata did wonders for her. It bought out the light blue shade in her teal eyes, and flattered her pale skin tone. Her hair looked soft, and she looked like a Japanese lady with the paper rose in her hair. The color went very well with her hair. In Yamamoto's eyes, she was a girl now.

"Gokudera, say something!" Sakura poked the pianist in his forehead. It throbbed more than ever. Sakura was an absolute lady in her own lavender yukata but to Yamamoto, Yuki was a goddess. "Doesn't Yuki-_chan_ look so _**gorgeous**_?" She exploded in cackles that sounded oddly tipsy. Gokudera rolled his eyes, and Sakura patted him in the back. _**CRACK.**_ "That hurts, woman," he hissed. The rosette gave him a bug-eyed roll. "Just do it or I'll do it again!" A snort. "DO IT, OR ELSE I'LL TELL EVERYONE HARU IS YOUR GIRL-" Her giggle was cut off by a glare. "FINE!" Gokudera gulped for air, and looked Yuki squarely in the eye.

"You actually look like a girl."

Yuki sighed.

Sakura made the scenario worse: she asked Yamamoto to compliment Yuki's appearance. A simple favor. A question. And it came out so simple. "Yamamoto, Yuki looks great, doesn't she?" She burst into shameless giggles. "But not as gorgeous as _**I**_ am!" For once, Yuki did not mind it at all. To her, tonight, everyone shone for her strongly and surely, like fireworks. They had a special shine, they were unique. For tonight, she felt happy and relatively cheerful.

"Yuki does look very nice." He smiled politely at her and took her by the waist, which surprised her.

"What do you think you're doing, Yamamoto-kun!" He let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. Impulsively, he ran across the crowds. Behind them, Gokudera and Sakura, I-Pin and Lambo and Tsuna were talking. Their voices and yells were audible. The most excited ones were I-Pin and Sakura. "OHHH! YUKI'S GONNA HOOK UP WITH HIM! SO PROUD OF HEER!" "I-Pin thinks they look goooddd together!"

His grip on her hand was tight. And her hand was cold.

"Why so nervous, Yuki? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong to you!" He chuckled again. He was still running. Despite the arousal from Gokudera and Tsuna, Yamamoto had no idea why their reactions to his grabbing Yuki was so… controversial. He had to grab her attention anyhow and he could not just tug at her sleeve, considering she wore a yukata. If he would tug on it like he usually did, he would end up seeing something he would not like to see. It was horrible enough now that he had seen a bit of her in a bikini and her legs. The night air was chilly. He was taking her somewhere far from the lights, the cheerful laughs, the festival. He wanted to spend time with her.

The last thing to a fight, he had become bitter in a way. It was childish and he was a bit scared, too. He had an idea now. He knew too well he could not turn yesterday back around. But he was not exactly the best person who knew how he felt about her now.

"I want you to look at the stars with me, Yuki."

He stopped. A grin lit up his face, the shine of a thousand shining stars reflected in his brown eyes. "There!" He vigorously pointed to the sky above. They stopped at a hill, and he sat down. The hill gave them a closer view of the sky. "It reminds me of old times." This had been their place before. She nodded and sat down beside him. She smiled, too. "Isn't it so pretty?" Her eyes lit up.

"I can see Vega!"

"It's a nice view here, isn't it?" Yamamoto asked. He was happy she smiled at the idea of looking at the stars. "Of course it is."

"Look at how they shine. Like people."

"Of course. People have that about them."

"Everyone has them, Yuki. Even Tsuna and Gokudera and Sakura."

"Even Hibari-san?" Her brow raised in challenge, half-jokingly.

"Yes!" Yamamoto laughed. He truly believed in it. Nothing could make him change that. Every person had their own worth. Every person had an ability to connect with others and provide those precious to them with joy and light in life. Tsuna. Yuki… He smiled, silently entrusting his dreams to the star. Someday, he wished, he would shine like that star, for those precious to him, like Tsuna did. He valued Tsuna very much.

The girl's heart hammered. How she looked at him, it cut her like a knife. It was small, but she made an effort not to let it show. _If__ this __is__ love,__then__ it__'__s __not__ like__ what __books__ say.__ It__ cuts __like __a__ knife._ Her face dimpled. Her dreams, to that star, her wish to be strong, her wish to protect those she loved, her need to be successful. And fulfill her dreams.

A shame reality was harsh, she thought. But all the same, they ignored it, two of them.

All the laughing he did with Yuki, the joking he was doing now, like fools. Happy fools.

But then, the two were too happy to even care.

* * *

><p>I hope it's fine. Typed to while listening to Ame No Message, Foundations by Kate Nash, Kimi Monogatari by Noriaki Sugiyama, Utakata Hanabi by Supercell, Long Kiss Goodbye by Halcali, and Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari and Nagareboshi by HOME MADE.<p> 


	5. Heart

**Chapter**** 5:** Heart

**Disclaimer:** I told you, I own KHR. Just kidding. XD Sorry for the crappy chapter and delays. I'm busy worrying about my cosplaying.

**Notes:** The part we want the most… the Varia comes!

* * *

><p>The free bird leaps<br>on the back of the win  
>and floats downstream<br>till the current ends  
>and dips his wings<br>in the orange sun rays  
>and dares to claim the sky.<p>

-Maya Angelou, I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

* * *

><p>Yuki swore she had no idea that day, and it was odd enough, the things came one by one.<p>

It started in the morning, before she set out to school. She had gotten up, her hair a messy mop that was even worse compared to Gokudera's outrageous hairstyle. Her hair was tousled in all directions, reaching down her back, and she wore a ratty Nami Middle shirt with plenty of holes. Her legs were covered in a pair of striped pajamas her brother had bought from a flea market. She was barefoot and she opened the window, accidentally hitting the baseballs she put in the pane of the window and making them fall down the floor. "Sorry," Yuki huffed and leaned across the open window.

The sky was a peaceful blue. The wind was fresh. Across the window, the girl could see the peaceful town. There were roofs of varied shapes, colors and sizes. There was a pleasant peaceful silence that echoed across the community. Lush green trees towered. There was also a playful ocean breeze that sailed within the town. Quaint, pleasant, cheerful. And orderly.

_The green that trails Namimori  
>Not large not small, Nami is best<br>Always unchanging  
>Vigorous and gallant<br>Let's sing together  
>Namimori middle school <em>

Someone was singing in a high-pitched voice. Small, but terrible. It came from the trees. Yuki made a face. She wanted the quiet, so she looked around and finally, spotted the thing.

It was a miniscule bird with yellow feathers. It was fluffy with big black eyes that stared at her, and it perched in a tree near her. The tree was a sakura one. She had planted it seven years ago with Yamamoto. From the tree, the bird spotted her, and flew to her. After flying, it continued singing the Namimori school anthem to her face. It continued its crooning, and slowly, it sank in Yuki's mind. _Hibari._ She extended a finger and the bird perched on it, singing. "Please leave me alone," she said, her voice soft and the bird scrutinized her. It went on singing.

"Leave me alone." She tried to chase it away. "You're stubborn, aren't you?" She eyed it, and behind her, were footsteps.

"**Don****'****t.**" Her brother's voice was low. "Animals know what's coming first than humans. We ought to listen to it." He gently caressed the bird, taking it from her hands. So Yuki obeyed, wanting to please her brother. As she watched solemnly, she looked at the sky again. What was she supposed to do? Be dumb, be wrong? No, that wasn't it.

"So what does the bird say?"

Kito shook his head. "You," he began, "will win a lottery."

_The hell, man?_

She stared at him. He was avoiding eye contact. A sign of lying. Could she doubt him? Men. They were predators. They were hunters, feeling like they owned the world, owned everything. That was her view of men as a whole, from the movies she watched, books she read, and her daily experience from the dirty old men who hit on her and she'd punched, the boy who tried to bite her to death, the boy who lied to her once. They had let her down; she could not trust them. Even Yamamoto had let her down once. Daily, Gokudera even insulted her to her face. The exception was Tsuna. And her own brother.

"HEE-BU-REE! HEE-BU-REE!" The bird chirped. It gazed at her brother with new eyes, as if seeing the sun for the first time. The eyes of someone who expected things to be perfect.

To be let down. It had been her greatest fear. Her greatest enemy, no, _**one**_ of her greatest foes. It haunted her so often. To have everything you held falling down, to feel the pain of your own heart being ripped away through a bunch of concocted words, chosen carefully. Everything you knew crumbling down and descending a misty hole of black and ebony darkness that had no shape in her head. Her head was clouded and she was unsettled for a minute. You trusted people, and you put faith in them. You wanted them to tell you everything, good and bad. And you…loved them. Then they would let you down, because of something… Why could they not take it like a man?

"Kito-nii. You're lying." She made a face and grabbed her school uniform and bag and shoes in one hand. Hurriedly, she proceeded outside of her bedroom. Away from Kito. Away from that blasted bird.

As soon as she hurried, tying her hair in a wild ponytail, she put her fan inside her bag, and maneuvered several books in one arm, all the while, scribbling a hastily written note on a thin yellow Post-It, pasting it to the refrigerator.

_Will be busy. No Baseball Practice today, I'm gonna hang out with Yamamoto-kun. _

_I'll try to be safe._

_-Yuki-kun_

_P.S. It's a review day. _

As soon as she left her house, she managed to be cornered by Yamamoto, who looked like he was suspiciously waiting for her outside. As soon as he saw her, his face lit up like she was something else. "Yuki! I've been waiting for you!" He ran to her, like a child who wanted attention, like he wanted something from her.

"Waiting for me?" She choked her laughter. He was still a child. "I didn't expect that," she admitted. "So we're hanging out, right?"

"Yes." He seemed energetic. Restless. Wonder why. "Did I tell you something already?"

"What is it?" Anxiously, she started moving away, into the direction of the school. "It's a review day so study hard," she added.

"Tsuna's old man's here. I mean, he's on his way here!" He flashed her a cheery grin that best became him. "And well, we thought we might take the day off. We're going to hang out!"

Yuki stared at him. He noticed her face: pale, wide, mouth agape, her eyes wide and teal, her hair tousled from being wrestled in her ponytail. She could not believe it.

"But it's review day." She made a face. "Besides, we can celebrate it this weekend. _**After**_ the exams. You have a lot to study! We have Mathematics, History, English, Biology, Physical Education Practical Test, Home Economics, Music, Speech, and plus, Nezu-sensei's making both of us attend his consultation periods! Without those, we're doomed. I swear, his lessons don't make sense. Whatever, but still – it's school-" Before another word could escape her, Yamamoto put one lemon-scented hand on her mouth. He had a weird look on his face.

His brows creased together. An enigmatic smile curled his lips. His brown eyes flashed. Those dimples made curvy lines on his cheeks. It was a cross between a _Come On__,__Nothing__'__s __Wrong _look to one that bordered between _Let__'__s__ Do __It_ and _Yuki,__Yuki._His look was serious, and intense. He looked so animalistic, like a wheedling serpent that hid in her ear, telling her things she didn't want and have to know. He looked so naughty.

"No buts." His voice was firm. It scared her a bit. Where was the Yamamoto who laughed all the time? Why did he seem so far away? His voice was deeper. Sure. Confident, as if he were the one in charge of her. Who was he? Was he- She bit her lip. She took a few steps away from him. The distance between them in physical proximity lengthened due to her footwork.

What did he want from her? What did he see in her?

If he wanted her like Kyoko, like some sweet and housewifely creature who did nothing but feed her family and be pretty and smile, she was not that. She was far from the kind goody-goody two shoes. She was a fighter, she wanted RESPECT, and demanded it from unruly punks who tried hitting on the tomboy, and made them respect her with her fists. She was no lady; there was only the broken girl with the boyish manners, the rough fighting, and the feisty fighter with a small empathy for those gentle. She cared so much; she wanted peace and respect. She was far too different.

As a child, Yuki had always been too rough. Too feisty; she always got in fights defending those smaller than her, after Grade Two. She didn't want attention; she wanted to be herself. To stand above the rest, to show that she was proud that she was not girly, she wanted to be respected, be acknowledged worthy. She wanted a revolution on Girlism. Off with the brushes and the makeup! She hated those; perfume made her sneeze. Off with the chores! The devil knew better. What did he see her as? Someone always in trouble, always being saved? Someone who could be your equal, could say no to the girls' norms? Someone who fought hard and failed all the time?

"It's only prep day, Yuki." He touched her cheek; she was too stunned to croak something back. But it only set her alarm on. His finger raised and caressed her fringe softly. His face was closer to hers. Yuki felt her face heat up. It was on fire.

His eyes narrowed. "Are you crying, Yuki? Is there something wrong? Who did this to you?" His hands around her face. They clasped her face, which was hot and bright pink. They bought her face closer to his. She raised her arm and her hand reached for his face, and slapped him- Instead, he caught her arm. For once, the tomboy cursed his excellent reflexes inwardly. "Yuki, look at me." At the snap, the girl snatched her hands back.

"What?" Her voice shook. She lifted her chin, meeting kindly brown eyes. "It's nothing, okay? It's nothing!" She wiped her face with her hand. She was NOT crying!

"Yuki." His voice was softer. "I – I'll try to make you feel better." He chuckled. The sound of footsteps. Closer to her. Faces a few inches. He leaned in, smiling –

"WHOO! They're finally doing it!"

Yuki looked up, breaking from the almost-kiss. Sure enough, Sakura, Tsuna, I-Pin, Lambo, complete with Haru, Kyoko and Ugly.

"You two took so long!" Gokudera declared loudly. "Having a lovers' quarrel, aren't you?" He wagged his brows at Yuki.

"SHUT UP!"

Yuki kicked him. A headkick. It hit his groin, and he fell down.

"OUCH!" His face creased.

* * *

><p>So they hung out. For some reason, Yuki was stuck in the Anime Karaoke stall, with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Sakura had forced them there, and had bought her camera. Taking the mike and forcing it in Yuki's hands, the rosette told the tomboy to sing. Gokudera snickered and Yamamoto watched her innocently.<p>

"Be warned," Sakura said, from her place outside. "You _**don**__**'**__**t**_ choose the song you're gonna sing. The karaoke chooses for you." Yuki scowled. She put a coin in.

The TV screen changed. It lit up. Many song choices crowded the colored screen. It spun wildly for ten seconds, then with a satisfied RING! it finally stopped.

Gokudera snickered at the result. **DON****'****T ****SAY ****LAZY**** – ****K-ON!**** AKI**** TOYOSAKI,****MINAKO ****KOTOBUKI,****SATOMI**** SATO,****YOKO**** HIKASA.** Oh. No. She was going to sing a girly song. In front of her guy friends. "GO ON!" Gokudera hissed. Behind the stall, Yuki could see Sakura and a lot of people were crowding in to see.

"FINE!" Yuki grabbed the mike. Pressing a button, Play, the rock music blared on.

She opened her mouth to sing:

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
>Datte hontou ha crazy<br>Hakuchoutachi ha sou  
>Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu<br>Honnou ni juujun__Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
>Zentoyouyou dashi<br>Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

"GO YUKI!" cheered Haru.

She grinned, and turned to the others while she was singing the most humiliating song she ever sung in front of her friends. It was a girly song. And she didn't do girly. She preferred metal. Rock. Scandal. Not K-ON! For goodness' sake. And Sakura… She really overdid it. Made her sing to a stupid Anime Karaoke. Gokudera was snickering, because Yuki's voice was a little soft, not the usual loud, musical. Haru and Kyoko were grinning. I-Pin was smiling. _Goodness._

Yamamoto eyed her seriously. "LOUDER, YUKI-KUN!" He cheered her on, and smiled mysteriously.

She filled her lungs.

_YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita  
>sore dake de nanka tasseikan<br>daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
>jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai<em>

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
>datte hontou wa Crazy<br>nou aru taka wa sou  
>mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu<br>souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei  
>hattentochuu dashi...<br>dakara fui ni PICCHI hazureru n desu_

This time, her voice floated in the air like a powerful wave from her belly. More emotion in her voice. She sung it with passion; her earlier angst at Yamamoto, her likeness for him, her determination to prove herself respectable. Like Nana Mizuki's. It was high-pitched, like Utau Hoshina's voice. Her face was more relaxed, her lips pouting, and unconsciously, she started to sway a bit to the beat of the music. At the _Yaba!__Tsume__wareta,_ she turned her face to her friends' direction. She pointed fingers at them. Confidence. She imagined she was Joan of Arc, beautiful, powerful, able to prove her worth, not as someone who just looked pretty. A warrior.

A few more stanzas…

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
><em>_datte hontou wa Crazy__  
><em>_hakuchoutachi wa sou__  
><em>_mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu__  
><em>_honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi__  
><em>_zentoyouyou dashi...__  
><em>_dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

With that, she sighed in relief and went out of the booth.

"You're good!" Yamamoto praised, trying to catch up with her as she went out of the arcade. Hanging out had made her feel so hot and sweaty. She'd played gun games with Lambo and Gokudera and Yamamoto till her eyes watered. She'd played with balls, dribbling, hitting baskets. Embarrassment of all, she'd been alone on the Dance Dance Revolution until Yamamoto joined her, to 'Rolling In the Deep.' And then, the Don't Say Lazy special of her day.

Hot and wet and sticky and steamy. She felt sweaty and exhausted. Now _**he**_ made her feel like that now, like a stalker.

"I'm going down to see Tsuna, Yamamoto. You can just go back to the Anime Karaoke." She unbuttoned her coat, revealing her blouse. Without giving him a look, she took off her coat. She felt so hot; she could feel the sweat gathering in the back of her school blouse. She could just change.

"I'll just go with you," was his reply. "I like it better with you. Besides, we're going to see Tsuna, right?" As if it was so natural, he held her with his arm as they came down the building, out.

* * *

><p>Then the crash – It happened so fast.<p>

On impulse, they ran.

Tsuna with another boy. The boy was blonde, a dirty blonde, a blue Dying Will flame lit, and some damage.

"TSUNA!" Yuki's face became Konan's usual expression. She slid near to the boy with the blue Dying Will Flame.

"Why is he here?" Reborn asked. Yuki scowled. What the hell? First, the building crashes. Next, some guy with a freaking Dying Will flame lands on Tsuna. Can anyone bother to give her a logical output?

"HEEY!" A loud and deep male voice.

Yuki glanced at him.

Long silver hair protruded from a fair-skinned Italian head. A wide open mouth that spoke a harsh language, guttural, so raw, and loud. It was something you could not ignore. Gray eyes furiously eyed her. As if he could see through her. See her pain, her suffering. Her will. He had the same will. Those eyes spoke for themselves. _We __are __the__ same.__ Bound__ to__ those__ we__ choose __to,__bound__ to__ fight__ with__ our__ all__ and __our__ souls._How fierce. How crude. A pointed face, sharp sharklike teeth. Somehow, the guy reminded her of a crazy and mad and irrevocably dangerous Rapunzel and Byakuya Kuchiki mixed into one hotheaded bastard with silver hair and that mordant tongue.

"What do you want?" Yuki merely deadpanned. Keep your cool, she told herself. If she was going to be provoked, it meant a loss. She had to be diplomatic and calm. Besides, attacking in anger was not a good option. It was risky; you had little information of your enemy and you dare jump in without a strategy, it was like sacrificing everything for nothing.

Sakura patted her arm. "Your fan's here." She handed Yuki the oversized weapon. After handing the weapon, Sakura eyed the silver-haired Rapunzel with a mature look. The "I'm the Awesomest Girl EVER" look on her face was lost; instead was a dangerous pinkette who had been trained in Varia, someone who could kill with a single strike, evade Death several times. She was not the perfect girl. She killed.

"Squalo. Why are you here?" She put a hand on her hip. Oh, so, the male Rapunzel had a name. "What are _**you**_ doing in here? Last time _**I**_ checked, you were Xanxus' little sock poppet, if I recall correctly." She seemed so old, so rational. She regarded him as if he were an old enemy of hers. Her fist balled. She did not shudder, nor did she act like a flighty and plucky vivacious girl.

"LONG TIME NO SEE!" he called out to her, and on cue, he eyed Yuki again. "WHAT'S WITH THE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT WITH YOU, SAKKURRRAA? IF THAT TRASH GETS IN MY WAY, I WON'T SPARE HER!"

_He__ knows __her._ Yuki sighed. Only one thought appealed to her. It was inevitable they would always be surrounded by countless enemies. After Mukuro, she had never imagined this enemy would be scarier, creepier, and more murderous. Mafia. Dangerous men, in a shady world of the dark and supernatural. Her happy golden days of acting like a boy and playing baseball were replaced by days when she would face enemies and know at one look the great level of her own death tolls, as well as Yamamoto's, days when she would see blood and violence.

Did she know what was waiting for her? Was she smart enough to grasp reality in her hands, her heart beating wildly, and it all lay with the Vongola? She was living in a prayer; every fiber of her… it relied on the Vongola itself. It owned her heart. It claimed her soul. It claimed her time.

Her friends.

"Spare me, huh?" Yuki stepped forward. She leveled her weapon in front of Squalo, her chin high in the air, with reluctant defiance. "I know one thing for sure: if you dare harm any of my friends, I will most certainly fight you with all I've got." She felt a restraining hand on her arm, protective and warm. Tighter, possessive, not friendly at all.

"Yuki." Yamamoto grit his teeth, serious. "Leave the fighting to us boys, Yuki, please. I can't afford to have you get hurt –"

"So you prefer me sitting out in the fighting?" Her face was on fire. Her chest was on fire. She had to put her energy onto something. Fighting was something she had to do. Fighting for her friends and for those she believed in. If she just smiled from her perch like some girly-girl, lampshading her inner, it was not doing anyone good. And besides, a girl knew better than to be useless. "You want me sitting out, being useless, smiling all the time? I'm not like that, Yamamoto!"

Stupid. It was stupid. Stupid little boy who liked her, acting like he owned her, holding her. Stupid boy who laughed all the time. He made her sweaty and hot and confused and her heart rate go fast, and her adrenaline go crazier than when she had fighting. Why was he so worried for her? It was too much; she refused to be cared for.

But he was so concerned for her. He knew better what to say. Her, fighting out there, it was her job, her love. She had to do it. After all, Yamamoto knew her best.

"Yuki, be rational. You got hurt in Kokuyo. If you get injured, who knows what your brother will say… He won't allow us to play…" His eyes were pleading. They were a lovely puppy-dog shade of brown. That pleading and groveling look would do him no good.

"_**I**_ did survive, right? That's what matters! Look, I did say I would be playing with you. So now! I'm tough and I can do it! I'm not just someone you can see smiling and sitting out."

"Fighting got you in trouble. It's the last thing I can lose you to."

_Fighting had kicked her out of the Kendo Club. She had picked a fight with Mochida-senpai two months after she had joined. She had been practicing, sparring with him. _

_The Kendo Club room was locked. Windows were closed. And it had been only her, when he had arrived. He eyed her with interest. _

"_I would like to spar with you, Kanazawa-chan." He smiled craftily at her. Yuki eyed him carefully. "Very well, but apologize." She extended the wooden sword to his neck. She aimed for him, running with her speed._

"_Why should I?" Their swords clashed. "Besides, Kana-chan, we're teammates, right?" His eyes flashed green. His sword lifted, using hers as a leverage. He was using his sword to overpower her. Yuki put more strength into her grip. "So what? I demand an apology! You don't want an early death wish, do you?" As she spoke, her eyes got dimmer._

"_I don't want an early death wish, Kana-chan."_

"_There you are it again, you fool." She slipped past him, going through his rear. In fluid motion, she managed to fly across his back. But his eyes – he saw through it. In reply, the senior raised his weapon and they were clashing again. "Why does my addressing of you offend you, anyway? You're just a girl." _

"_No one calls me Kana-chan." The schoolgirl lifted her chin. _

"_But it's cute. It's perfect for you, Yuki-chan. Come on." He pushed his sword more. The friction began and ensued on like a sudden hellfire that spread across a mad ring. "You're a cute girl, Yuki-chan." _

"_So what? I don't fuss over my looks." Despite her effort, she found him far more experienced with the blade. Darn his superiority. He was getting so close to her. So close. She could smell his intoxicating and addicting perfume. Gucci, she thought with disgust. So sickly sweet. "I don't care. I am not giving in, senpai." _

_She felt her back pressed against something hard. The wall dug on her back. She looked at him. DARN! He had used his blade to knock her blade out of her hand and pushed her against the wall. Shadows loomed in corners, casting a shade over them. His smell disturbed her. Spicy. And one vigorous hand was squashed on her shoulder, breaking her against the wall. His eyes flashed, and his smell grew stronger. A mad glint in his eyes. "Come on, Yuki. I've been observing you ever since you joined the club. You're not like the other girls. For one thing, you don't pass yourself to be cute. Then you and that idiotic friend of hers. Your boyfriend, Yamamoto. Actually, I find you cute. That's what's wrong with you: you don't know when to acknowledge your cuteness, you don't show how pretty you are." _

_Mochida examined the girl with a snicker. He had the Namimori Tomboy compressed against the wall, his hands gripping her wrists above her head. Now he could see her properly. And he could see it so well: sprawled naked in front of him. He could break her. "Saving yourself for him, aren't you? Well, when I return you to him, you'll be more worthy." _

_Her__ oval__ face__ was__ creased.__ Her__ teal__ eyes__ were__ narrowed, __shining.__ Her__ full __lips __twisted __in__ a __lopsided__ pout. __She__ was__ wearing __her __school__ blouse, __all__ buttoned__ up,__ with__ the__ boys__' __tie,__and__ a__ good__ amount__ of__ the __boys__' __uniform __pants __veiled __her __legs.__Good;__he__ could__ see__ them_** now.**

"_I can see you better." He unbuttoned the buttons, showing off her sando over her bra. Her chest size was smaller than the others', but it would do. An A-cup. His eyes glanced over at her legs. They were long; perfect. But lanky. Oh well, at least he was breaking her. _

_He was almost finished unbuttoning when he was knocked down the floor by an angry fist. He crashed, head against the wooden ground. "WHAT DID YOU-"_

"_Don't touch me!" She rolled up her sleeves. Her eyes were shiny, and her hair tousled from the thrusting in the wall. _

"_You're asking for a death wish." She kicked him hard and then everything went out of control. _

_She had to fight back. _

_And when the teacher caught her, she got in trouble. _

_Mochida let the word spread that she tried to seduce him and when he refused her, she beat him up. _

"Lose me?" She wanted to laugh darkly. "Yamamoto-kun." She put more emphasis on the suffix. "I'll try to take care of myself. I'll watch out for myself. I can and I do fight. Nothing can stop me." She glanced at Tsuna who was exchanging looks with Gokudera and Reborn. "I have a lot to make up for. I was pretty useless when we went to Kokuyo. I let a Kokuyo goon scalp me. I didn't fight so well. It's my time."

"Lovers' quarrel?"

The two looked over to see Sakura pouting.

"No," said the two.

Yuki directed her attention back to her friend. "Let me fight."

He looked at the sky.

"Let me fight! Please!" She raised her fists. _Just.__Let.__Me.__Fight._ She willed it in her heart. Could he be more mature and accept it? She wanted it. She begged for it. She wanted the wind in her hair. She wished for the adrenaline, the action. The clashing of metal. The power of her own chi gathering in certain points from her body itself. Releasing her tension. Making them respect her. The clouding intensity, the mind taking still time to make memories that lay fresh in her head like juice. Squeezed. And drunk.

He stood there, aloof at her. His eyes were shining. It barely took moments for everything to sink in. The sound of fabric waving in the wind kept them company.

_I__'__ll__ do it__ myself._

"Fine, Yuki." He seemed like he was having trouble taking it all in. He worried so much about her. Goodness, she had had no idea about how he kept himself sane to protect her. Ken Joshima in Kokuyo was the last straw. He had to help her. "As long as I watch your back."

"Let's quit this game of tag."

Yuki craned her head. This man. His body language said it all. The flashing eyes, impatient for blood, and the way his posture wavered. His body was in battle stance and he was impatient. Crouching, and then, his body changed. From the Rapunzel the girl took him to be, his silver hair billowed, and so did he as he charged in.

In Tsuna's direction.

Yuki launched herself with her fan in. Their weapons made contact, and it made a ringing sound. "YOUUUU!" His face twisted and she could smell his breath. Oddly, it smelled of olives, and bitter red wine. Garlic. The strange combination was sticky. Bitter and crude. Yuck.

He knocked her fan out of the way. Yuki leveled her fan and gritting her teeth, she jumped and decided on a good strategy. Her foot rubbed against the floor as her mind went on Battle Strategy Mode, with the 190+ intelligence quotient she knew so well. She had to multitask: strategize while observing, observe and evade. Evasion was hardly a problem. She was strong; she could lift heavy objects, and manipulate the battlefield to her liking.

Easy one. She charged for him again and found herself engaging in a one-on-one fight with him.

"VOI!" Squalo ran his sword through the ground. In his gesture, the ground was blown in gales of windlike slashes. Across the gale, Yuki jumped. Her fingers in her pockets, hurriedly feeling, fishing for the needles in there. Senbon. She aimed for the wall behind him and tossed her needle there. From the needle hung a ropelike piece of cloth.

"You fight like a coward, girl!" he snarled. Yuki shrugged. "So what care I?"

He slashed at her again and Yuki made a mental note to herself.

_He's fast__ and __he__'__s__ crazy. __He__'__s __got__ a __good__ sword__ style.__I__ can __only__ do__ so __much__ to __fall __prey__ to __him__ and __then __let__ the __strategy __take __its__ course._

He lashed at her again and then she pretended to fall down, making it seem so real. She had to fake it. Apparently, acting was easy when you had the talent for it.

She collapsed, her hair flattening, acting as her cushion. The ground thrust in her back.

"You weak trash!" He spat at her. A part of Yuki wished to pull his hair and cut it all off. But she had no scissors with her. No, use his own sword. No. Her eyes viewed his hand. Oh. His right hand was gone. In place of it was the darn sword.

When his foot moved closer to her, she knew what to do.

Her foot raised up and hit his calf, letting him hit the ground. And she stood up. Like a thief, she looked around. Then she ran to the wall and got the ropelike cloth.

"There!" She sighed – "Clever but not enough," said the loud voice at her ear. The hand slithered on her shoulders. Then around her neck. Long fingers, with calluses. They wrapped around her neck, squeezing it. Her pipes were at stake. Protesting, she felt a bit drowsy and dizzy. The air around her grew colder. The height was getting longer. She could see the sky. When she looked down, there was a small patch of the ground. She was about fifty inches above the ground.

Squalo was squeezing her neck, lifting her.

"HEY!" She kicked him. "Let me go, you piece of –" At the unspoken taboo word that left the girl's lips, Squalo's mouth twisted. "VOIIII! YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The fingers around her throat wound up tighter.

Just let me go, she thought. As her hands went down her pockets, she was already thinking of something. _Lure __him__ in __a __trap!_ She tossed her foot down his ribs. More kicking. Struggling. No! Kick him somewhere! In her anxiety, she felt something thicken around her. NO! He was holding her coarsely, his hand from her hip, down her thigh. ENOUGH!

In one furious hell-crazy aim, Yuki hit him in the rib, flying in the air. She soared down then glided, running.

"VOOOIIII! She's getting away!"

"DON'T!" Tsuna yelled.

Just then, a huge and gargantuan cloud of smoke smashed in. It exploded. The smell of violence hung in the air with an exotic aura of danger. Bombs. The girl slid through the smoke, not caring everything. Danger. Violence. Blood. She was adapting to it. Her pluckiness was undaunted by the coughing she stifled, as the smoke clouded everything around her. Just as she was going to run further, a hand gripped her waist. Pulling her, and she struggled. She choked on smoke and dust, kicking as the hand carried her.

"Shh, stick close to me," Yamamoto whispered at her ear. "Don't be troublesome!" Gokudera whisper-hissed at her. "You're giving Baseball Nut a hard time managing you!" Gokudera rushed further. "Wait," she hissed, and Yamamoto pulled her closer.

"I'll watch your back," he said. He had his katana now.

"Lay a hand on that person and I won't let you go free!" Gokudera's words sprinkled the air with his undying devotion. A general outcry arose, for Tsuna was ejaculating. "YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERA-KUN! YOU SAVED KANAZAWA-KUN!" Squalo's vicious glare intensified. "So you are all related."

Yamamoto stiffened. "I'll fight him. I can manage him, Yuki." Yuki made a face. "I'll go with you. I can plan a counterstrategy," she insisted. "You distract him while I find a way to knock him out. Preferably from behind. He might see through your attacks. He's a perceptive man, Yamamoto-kun. It's best we work together." Reborn smiled grimly. _So__ the__ Kanazawa__ and__ Yamamoto __are__ working __together__ exceptionally._ "Gokudera, help us; you can also distract him. No. Wait." The girl put a finger to her temple. A silence conquered the battlefield.

"Ah. There. We three form a triangle. Yamamoto will go at the center. I go at the left. You go at the right, Gokudera. Yamamoto is our best fighter; he'll fight Squalo directly. Gokudera, you'll watch my back. If anyone snaps, you can easily defuse it with your bombs, right? Surprise attacks. And me, I'll use my scythe to deliver the last cleansing blow. Yamamoto will be his focus. Gokudera, you throw your bombs next. Once we get him cornered, I will go all out on him."

The boy with the blue Dying Will Flame rose up. "NO! HE ISN'T A MAN THOU CAN WIN AGAINST!" Teal eyes met blue ones. Yuki set her jaw. "So, he's the best. Let me guess: the best swordsman ever." Might or might be.

"Yes." He eyed her, bug-eyed. "What is thine name? Thy hast never heard of thou."

"Yuki. Kanazawa Yuki. I'm supposed to be the Rain Guardian's partner." She held the boy's hand and shook it manfully. "Basil," said the boy. He smiled at her. _He.__ Is. __Cute_ was her instant thought. "Kanazawa-dono, your parents wish you to try this." He took a bottle with pills and placed it in her palm.

"What's that?" She shut her mouth. "It's a pill. How is it going to make me fight any better?" The moment the words left her mouth, she felt sincerely sorry. Basil's face fell for a minute but then it was set once again. "Kanazawa-dono." She held up her hand.

"I'm sorry, Basil-san." She tapped the thing in her palm. "So, please elaborate."

Basil looked behind him gravely. He was tired. Wounded. Shielded by scratches and tattered clothing, he seemed very tired indeed. But nonetheless, his flame flickered strongly. A pure blue. "Kanazawa-dono." He wet his lips. They were chapped and dry. "To activate your dying will."

Yuki sighed.

"Well, I'll definitely be needing that."

She tried to open the lid of the container. It was pure gold in her hands, shining in her palms. It was vital. It was needed. It was the kind of useful that others would die to know. But she had it. Save her friends. Do her duty. And she had the pills. Her fingers and palms and hands screwed the lid, twisting it. It opened with a satisfied clack. Taking one pill, she looked around her.

Oh, darn it all.

Gokudera and Yamamoto in front of her. Heads lowered, voices audible. They had forgotten her. Arguing. "… Shut up, Baseball Nut." Gokudera snorted. "Tell your woman to stop planning her strategies. They're useless, anyway. No bother putting methods into action when she barely can't handle her own damn fucking weapon. No use letting a woman fight. She's yours, you take care of her. Good luck managing a masochist." Those words angrily reflected back at her. They were a mirror of the failed fighter, the impractical tactician, the too-curious schoolgirl, too feisty for girlhood, the girl whose heart changes in the rain, the love interest she was bestowed to be. She could appear on those shojo manga Sakura devoted herself to; the shonen manga she loved so much, a failure; on a movie, eaten away by the jaws of the harsh thorn of life. She was a crybaby.

Did he just see her as Yamamoto's girlfriend? Did he view her as a weak person? A freak? It had been too good to be true; she couldn't be accepted. A pang of self-hatred rose in her chest. She cherished her feelings, till the little demons whispered in her ear to kill him. She wanted to punch and kill him. Beat him up until her hands ached, until he was shielded by tattered clothes and an angry mouth. She wouldn't give a care if her hands would get singed off. She wasn't a masochist.

Just as she opened her mouth in her womanly defiance and rolled her sleeve up, her fan fell. She pushed her arm forward in a punch –

Faces. Tsuna. Yamamoto. They would get angry at her. They would be convinced she was not worthy of the Vongola. They would defend Gokudera. Of course; they were men. They probably preferred him over her as a fighter. All those shougi games were just games. Practice. What had she been thinking? She was a woman, not a man. Would they understand her? It would have been better she were a men. She would have the respect, stronger. If they were women and she was a man, then it would not be hard to get.

Her teeth sank into flesh. Metallic-tasting liquid spilled from her mouth. She could taste it. Bloody. Metallic.

Her palms sweat, clammy. Her arms were experiencing pinoerection. Goosebumps trailed over her arms. Her chest rose down and up. Breath out of her mouth. Her fist curled. Her face paled. A pair of warm hands wrapped around her sharp shoulders, straining her anger. Trying to calm and comfort her.

A sweet gesture. Yuki would have slapped the doer, if it were under normal circumstances. She thought hugs were stupid. But underneath, she wondered if it felt nice. Hugging, touching, not letting go, letting all those passion out to the one you loved. Comfort. Love. Passion. "Ignore him, Yuki," whispered Yamamoto. She was too stunned to reply, her cheeks igniting a fire. "You're not feeling well? I'll fight him myself." He patted her head affectionately. "But it's not fair!" she protested. Her legs shook with worry for him.

"I'll manage." Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He went on to run, to go into battle.

"It's too late to regret!"

The swords crashed.

"Your sword skills… you really don't have any, have you?"

"What if I don't?" He stole one look at Yuki. It sent a violent hurricane in her stomach. _I__knew__it.__He__doesn__'__t__have__any.__He__'__ll__get__hurt!_ "It's too light!"

Smoke puffed.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

Yuki felt a wave rush into her body. Hot. Sweaty. Adrenaline. Hate. Anger. All those she carried. Picking up the fan, she looked at the white medicine in her palm. To drink or not to drink – that is _**my**_ problem. Her fingers closed over the pill and she charged in the smoke. Beyond here would be darkness.

_I__ want__ to__ fumble__ around __to__ find__ the __real__ me  
>Before <em>_I__ break  
>The<em>_ anxiety __I__ feel__ from __hiding __the__ smile__ I__ made__ makes__ my__ chest__ tighten  
>Freedom <em>_is__ something__ that's__ vague__ and__ insufficient  
>Even<em>_ though __my __feelings __have __been __interrupted  
>I'll<em>_ quietly __tie__ them __back_

In front of her was him. He lay on the floor, still. Scratches, some marks on him. It made her angry. He had done so much for her. He fought for her. He tried to protect her. Why did he have to get hurt? She imagined this was be a sleepover. He'd fall asleep first. She would tuck him in. She laid his hand across her shoulder and carried him.

"Don't drink the pill," said a voice behind her. She made a face. Sakura.

"Why not?" Surprisingly, her voice was not yet broken. How emotionally constipating. Gokudera and Squalo ruined her day. Earlier, Sakura ruined it. Now, it was getting more serious.

"Do you seriously wish to fight with a fucking Dying Will only, no training?" Sakura's lips curled. She was disgusted. Her lips were no longer virgin. Around them, the sound of violence was unmistakable. "If you only do that, you can't protect **him.** You have to be stronger, Yuki. You're a better fighter than that." She closed her eyes. "You CAN protect him better than he does for you."

"I'm just a girl." There. Her feisty spirit was being curbed. "Gokudera said it, did he not?"

"Girl or not, you can try hard. You cannot just give up. If you just do, how will Yamamoto feel? He cares about you, Yuki. No matter what gender you are, you deserve respect. You can try with all your being and train with your will and all. Don't be a wuss!"

"Then… I'll do my best!" Yuki stroked Yamamoto's cheek softly. A patch of bangs hid her eyes. Her head was lowered. "I don't want to lose my friends. I don't want them to get hurt. It's because of me. Then… I'll fight for them. I'll kill if I have to. To protect them." She set her jaw. "Teach me! I won't give up!"

"Good." Sakura smiled. "You'll be my student. You'll be training intensely but don't complain, Kanazawa. You'll be taught all kinds of combat. From barehanded fighting to that fan, I'll make you into the best weapon: you can enhance your weapon use. You can adapt to anything fast. Besides, I'm Varia-classified. Iemitsu contacted me as well; he sent Basil with the Vongola Rings. To make a Family, you need Guardians for the seven Flames: Rain, Cloud, Mist, Lightning, Storm, Sun. Apparently, you're part of the Family, too. The Rings are distributed to the Guardians, and as your duty in the Vongola is to fight at the Rain Guardian's side, you'll be participating, though I have little clue of who you will be fighting. Xanxus wants the Rings. That's the Ring Conflict."

Yuki nodded. "If **I****'****m** support, then why does Reborn desire so much to know my Flame attribute?"

"Yuki. People, when they are born, are born with waves in their body. These waves match their flames. It depends on the personality and the relationships of people to classify their Dying Will Flame attributes."

"Ah, like Rain Flame for Rain body waves. But why me? I'm no Guardian. I'm hardly important."

"Wrong. Yuki, you are important. You play a vital role in the Family. You watch out everyone's backs, you gather data, you create strategies. Besides, I'm having my wagers on your attribute." Sakura tapped her chin. "My guesses are Mist, Sun, Rain and Storm. Sun is for Activation, they fight barefisted and their techniques are rough. Mist, because well, you're tricky. Storm is because you're fiercely loyal to your friends. Rain well…" She giggled.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" Impatiently, Yuki glared at the sky. "Well, what about the training?"

"Tsk. Meet me at 6:00 pm at the Asarinumi Dojo. Kito-kun knows about it, don't worry. That Squalo, he's part of Vongola. It's called Varia. Varia is the Vongola's assassination squad. The best of the best. Vongola Nono's adopted son Xanxus heads it. And well, he wants to be the 10th and now he's contesting his claim against Tsuna. His Guardians will face off against us. And you're going to need me to help."

"Sakura?" asked a voice.

The two heads turned. Brown against pink.

"Dino-san, you're here?" Yuki clutched her fists. She liked the young Cavallone a lot. He was polite. Handsome. Blonde, a gentleman and quite nice enough. Not to mention, strong. He had met her during the Death Mountain ordeal. The tomboy had found herself staring at the Boss in amazement until she realized he was pretty useless when subordinate-less. Dino, on their first meeting, had apologized to her for being rough and she had told him she didn't mind. "Can you please explain – Oh well, why are you here? Are you not supposed to be in Italy?"

Dino eyed her lewdly. He took her hand and kissed it politely.

"Well, Yuki-san, still as feisty as ever," he saluted her. "I'm also needed here. I'm going to train a certain problem child." At the last two words, he locked brown eyes with Sakura. "And I'm going to oversee a bit of your training to, Yuki-san. Sakura's an excellent teacher but nonetheless, I want to fight her students. See if she's such a good teacher."

"Oh-kayyyy." Below her sneakers, she saw Yamamoto was starting to wake up. His eyes were wide and open and staring at her bruised form: spikey-ended hair messy, her sleeves ripped, and a few burn marks on her. "Where's Tsuna?"

Dino pointed.

Yamamoto rushed to him, with Gokudera.

Reborn made a face at the two boys. He also nodded in Yuki's direction. It made her wary. It made her feel weary of the emotional constipation she had gone through. "The level at you're fighting now will be nothing but a bother. Go home." Surprised looks surged in their faces. Then they went all serious. Yamamoto took a curious look at her. He seemed upset and kind of pissed off.

"Go home; you know what to do," Sakura stated.

Yuki carried her fan over her shoulders. She got her bag and with one last look at Dino, Tsuna and Reborn, walked over to her friend.

* * *

><p>"You look pissed. Your body language says it all. So does your face."<p>

"I am."

They were in her house, in the kitchen. When they had arrived, Kito was out. He was going to BURN band practice with his bandmates, going to do some shopping, malling, reviewing, and errands. Another note had been left stuck at the refrigerator door. _Going__ to__ the __mall.__ I__ have __band__ practice__ and __doing__ some__ shopping.__ I__'__ll__ be __helping__ my __classmates __with__ studies. __Remember __to__ study.__There __are __five __packs__ of__ Sprite,__ two __pitchers __of __orange __juice __left__ in__ the __ref.__ There__'__s __plenty__ of__ milk. __For__ dinner,__ I __have__ Nihon __hamburger__ and __fish__ soba. __You__ can__ reheat__ it. __You__ can __iron __your__ freshly-washed__ clothes._ So, a girl had to do what she had to do; the tomboy got the laundry, segregated her clothes from her brother's, and ironed it, after she told Yamamoto to rest in the living room, watching HBO. Good thing it was showing the movie Little Women and not The Other Boleyn Girl. After putting the segregated clothes in their respected closets, she went to the living room and served some salt ramen.

"Is it because you lost? Are you okay?"

"No, no."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I failed to protect Tsuna. I couldn't defeat that man. Next time I fight him, I want to be able to do what I need."

Yuki patted his back. "Well, then, I'll help you achieve that purpose. I've decided on a new goal, too."

His smile lit up. "What is this goal, then? Defeat Hibari?"

"NO!" She laughed. "_**I**_ want to be stronger. I want to be able to protect those precious to me better and be more useful. I'm going to train more and I want to be respected. If I will be mafia, then, I won't be overly dependent on others. I will stand by my own feet, and be respected by everyone, on my own terms. I long to prove females are as good as males."

"Ah. That's nice!" He cupped the ramen bowl.

"Of course! When you have a goal, you have to keep it in mind. When you know what you want, you can try hard and accomplish it," she replied, as she devoured the noodles.

She didn't notice how he looked at her so tenderly as she ate.

"OUCH!"

"Don't complain. They're only weights, for crying out loud!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she adjusted the weights around Yuki's legs and wrists. "Besides, your fan is kinda heavy. You need to have physical strength to manipulate the battlefield to your liking. Get used to it."

A huff. "Fine."

Yuki held on a cabinet as she tried to carry herself erect. The weights were heavier than what she was accustomed to. It was 6:10 already. Before Yamamoto left her house, she had put band aids on his face and fed him dinner. After a dinner, she had locked the house and left it, with her fan on her back. Now she was at the dojo, and it was their first session. "STRAIGHTER!" Sakura circled around Yuki, then hit her curving back (due to the weights) with Namikaze. It hurt a lot, because it was made of metal.

Yuki straightened her posture.

"Much better." The rosette beamed gratefully. She eyed the fan, which had fallen to the floor. "Now go get the fan. We begin first with chi, posture."

Yuki reached for the fan quickly. She held it like a club. Her fingers clutched it.

"Can you please explain what is chi, Miss Kanazawa?" Sakura's voice was sickeningly sweet. "Its dynamics? History? Names? Please elaborate."

"Chi is um, a mold of physical and spiritual energy. Chakra?"

"Very good." Sakura smiled grimly. "To use _**that**_ fan, you use chi. You must be able to create chi out of your hands, release it and conduct it in your fan."

"Why not use Dying Will Flames?" was Yuki's impertinent question.

Sakura snorted. "It's not your level yet. You must learn to be able to mold chi this session. And release wind from your fan. I'll be teaching you techniques and you must be able to swing your fan according to your desired speed, technique, the amount of force you desire. Use centripetal force. Plus, we need to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills."

Sakura eyed Yuki. "Open your fan," she ordered.

Yuki opened it, revealing one purple circle. "Swing it," she ordered. The tomboy did her order. "Put it down." Yuki did what she was told.

"Good. Then we must learn to mold chi."

And for the next twenty-five minutes, Yuki learned to control her chi. She was made to meditate, do fifty-five push-ups, sit-ups and eight chin-ups. It left her a little weary and sweating. After two failed attempts at molding this so-called 'chi,' Yuki made her first step by managing to actually conduct her energy through her fan, and sent a chilly but hurricane-fast wave down the dojo. It knocked a table down, and destroyed the pottery adorning it.

"Very good. We'll go on to hand-to-hand combat next."

Sakura was a tough opponent. She was unstoppable. With her punches and her art in evasion, she was hard to catch. Yuki got hit in the back twice, but she got off with a few scratches. When the tomboy kicked and finally got Sakura, she was hard to defeat. She kept standing up every fall. And once in a while, the sensei was fast enough to keep up with her student. "Too slow," she would comment. After the sparring, leaving her shirt in tatters, Sakura snickered. "You've gotten stronger, but you're a little slow for me. You should know how to use defense without a weapon. You're not good enough."

Ouch. And with that, she was taught.

After the training session, Yuki left the dojo, feeling tired as she strolled the dark streets of Namimori. It was night now, and she felt drained. Her energy was taken by the training. The dodging, the carrying, the kicking, the punching, the jumping… It took a lot of her. And then, there was her thinking. Ouch. She felt drowsy and looked down at her outfit: her Nami blouse was in tatters, with a rip across the fabric that covered her arm. Holes in her sleeves. Her pants were dirty from the brawl with Sakura and Squalo.

It was a tiring day.

Her feet ached. Her lips were chapped and dry. Her tongue had a wound. She had bitten it earlier. Her clothes were in tatters. Her wrists and ankles hurt, for she wore weights. Her back was sore. And inside her, her heart was trying hard to adjust to all that she had seen. Gokudera's insults, her own determination, Sakura's words, Yamamoto's talks, Dino's information. Varia. Training. Studying. She rubbed one eye. One day and a lot of bad things could happen.

The lamps were the only guides in the dark street. It was her first time in the dojo, so she was not yet adapted to the street. She wanted to sleep in the streets, because of her exhaustation but she knew better. She deeply desired to sleep; she wanted to rest a bit. Her only option was to go on so she should. Feet carrying her, she let her sore lower ankle guide her movements. _Go__somewhere,_ her mind told her. _Go__to__the__only__address__you__know._

So, like any other KHR OC might do, Yuki arrived unconsciously in front of the house of a certain someone. It had a red tarpaulin hanging over it. A sign plastered, declaring it to be a location for a sushi bar and restaurant.

The tired schoolgirl let her legs give away and plopped herself on the pavement. _How__tiring.__I__want__to__sleep._ Her eyes were drooping.

"Yuki, you don't look well." She closed her eyes and let Yamamoto hoist her over his back. She was tired. Her insides felt burned and hollow. Like all her internal organs had been burned and carved out all over again in an endless cycle of pain and tragedy. She had been overexposed to a lot today… She wanted security today and she clung to him, not caring anymore to think that it was for weak people and it was embarrassing. She felt secure and safe, and protected.

For once, she let him take care of care, carrying her to her house. Her head was too fuzzy.

* * *

><p>School was a chore, for all its distractions. The loud bustling of activity, the chirping of the birds, the serene and friendly bell that signified ends of classes, the boys, the girls, the busy hallways, the stupid Committee that patrolled restlessly. It never seemed so… pointless. That day, she felt oddly out of place with it, not trying to blend in and try to clean the place and change herself and the place with all her unworldly charm. She knew better than to be her usual debating tomboy self: the one who smiled rarely, the one who laughed, the one who snooped around for small stories, the girl who multitasked during Baseball practice.<p>

She went to school pensively, not bothering to open her mouth and talk to Yamamoto; she was too weary from the training. He seemed to eye her with a new air, asking her once in a while on the way to school if she felt okay and if she wanted him to carry her baseball gear and bag for her; she said no. Her hair was pulled back in one messy bun hidden under her Nami Middle baseball cap, her cheek and arms were covered with Band Aids to hide her bruises and cuts. Linen under her arms, wrapped in bandages, so the girl opted not to fold her sleeves. She veiled her weights. She walked with a better posture and a solemn no-nonsense face.

On the way, he'd stopped over at the hospital.

When the people in their classroom saw her, they started talking like they tasted green apples.

"Boyfriend probably beat her up." A girl's whisper, sporting her boyfriend's jersey like it was a new accessory. "Kanazawa went emo." A snicker. "No, fell down after the girl she likes rejected her. No one will turn lesbo for her anyway. Has French Tourette syndrome."

Her fists curled and she raised it up, only to be restrained by Yamamoto. He shook his head. "Don't,'' he said softly.

Yuki set down her things and went out into the corridor; he followed.

"They think I'm weak." Her teeth gritted. "They won't respect me anymore. I'm not a weakling!" Her voice rose then broke.

"Yuki. Calm down – they'll respect you more. If you let your temper get the better of you, they'll talk more. Chill." He rubbed her back, making circles. She sighed and glanced at the window. _I__'__m__ not__ going __to__ show__ them__ I__'__m __weak.__ I__ am__ not__ giving__ up__ so __easily.__ I__ can__'__t__ let__ them__ hurt __Tsuna._

"I will," came her answer. She was more confident and feeling a bit complacent.

"That's better!" He grinned. "Say, you got a home tutor already?" He fingered his ring, hanging on a chain around his neck.

_Me? I'm not participating._

"I –" A hand slapped her mouth. "_**I**_ am," declared Sakura proudly. "I'm taking her as my disciple. Can't expect this girl to be below the Kanazawa clan's power, can I?" A hair-toss. "She started training yesterday. She's doing fine. She'll be helping you."

"Really?" He seemed too happy to take it all in. First she joined him playing. Now she was helping him train. That was too good to be true! "That's wonderful! I can't wait!" He seemed so eager and earnest to begin his training.

With a wink, Sakura sped by, leaving Yuki gasping for air.

"So you'll help me?"

"Yeah."

"That's very good!" He was laughing. His voice rose louder than usual. The countenance on his pallor… He kept blinking, balling his hands, and smiling at her brightly. "Yuki-"

"Yeah?"

Yamamoto embraced her tight. It was so close, and she felt warm. She could feel the heat from his skin. She could smell his lemon-scented skin. Her face against his neck, rubbing so softly. He held her so tight, like he was afraid to let her go, that she would run away. "Thank you!"

"I guess so." She looked up and then –

His mouth touched her forehead, his fingers lifting the bangs, cut sharply, that hid her small and pale and unblemished forehead from view.

"See you later!" With that, he sprinted to the direction of the lockers, leaving her feeling flushed.

Her heart raced in her chest. Her blood rushed to her face. For once, she was starting to feel alive. Adrenaline must have pumped. Staggering against the wall, she muffled her yelps with her hands. The fresh feel of his saliva on her skin, her heart hammering beneath her lean ribs. Her hands shaking and clammy. She felt like he had left his mark on her. **He**** had**** just ****kissed**** her**** on**** her**** forehead.**

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi Yamamoto met her that afternoon.<p>

Just a girl, with two band aids on her cheek, bandages under her ratty Nirvana t-shirt and black leather jacket and navy skinny jeans, and the rugged pair of Converse sneakers. She went to the counter and said the words, "Can I see Yamamoto-kun? I'm going to help him train. I'm his friend." There was also Hibari Sakura, a prized customer of his.

After remembering the lady as the young child who he found years ago, he took her in and served her some sushi and directed her to the dojo.

He watched for a few minutes as his son and the tomboy united, and chattered. The girl had bought an oversized metal fan with her, and was talking happily. He caught the words, "do your best!" and smiled.

She was slender but lean and quite cute, too. That tomboyish aura… The way she held the fan and wore weights on her wrists and ankles and stood erect… It told him one thing: this girl was a strong one.

Everything seemed to fall into place.

School, then training – until the third day of training, Kito allowed her to go to school. But he insisted on skipping, and having the homework be completed through correspondence, because she was 'busy.' He would be doing her homework, he promised, and Yamamoto's, if possible, because he knew how busy they were. Same old Kito.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, found himself amazed at the two girls. He saw them play shougi and being not allowed to witness much of the training. His image training was presided over by Yuki, who did a good job.

During lunch time, she would sit beside him and give him and eat bentos with him. They would talk about what they felt, what they expected, their dreams, their hopes.

He did not know what to do without her.

* * *

><p>Training.<p>

"One." Sakura was out in the open, in the wooden floor of the dojo. She had no weapon, only her powerful fists. On one side, Yamamoto sat, watching. He was also training, and watching his friend's prowess. "…Two." The girl's knuckles cracked. "THREE!"

Sakura hit the floor.

It was getting destroyed. Wood burst. Spasms heading in many directions. So fast… Until they landed back to their original direction.

The air grew colder, aging with every second, grayer and grayer.

Sharp razorlike and hurricanelike a gale blew around, destroying everything with it. Ripping. Tearing.

"You've actually improved," Sakura said to the unseen girl covered in the darkness. Yamamoto felt awed. A silhouette of a boyish female, angles instead of curves. Long hair with spiky ends and a bit messy and the oversized fan.

"I know," said the mystery girl. Yuki.

Sakura smirked at Yamamoto.

"You've got a long way to go."

From the awkward freakish and riotous tomboy, she turned slowly into a more experienced fighter, a lady of war.

"What's my Dying Will Flame?" Yuki asked Sakura one day, when Yamamoto was not there, practicing his techniques.

Sakura made a face. "Remember the bottle with the pills in it? The ones Basil gave to you? Basil, the cute guy with the blue flame?" She waved a hand in Yuki's face.

"Yeah." She pulled out the bottle and uncapped the lid.

"Put one in your mouth."

"But my clothes will –"

"Shut the hell up!" Her forehead throbbed. The pinkette snatched the bottle from the tomboy and taking one pill, popped it in her mouth.

Indigo flame.

"THAT'S your Dying Will Flame?"

Yuki was amazed.

"Mist." Sakura snorted and sighed. The flame vanished instantly. "Creation, the ability to Materialize, with a weak offensive power. Low density, creation of Illusions. I myself am not an illusionist, but I have an affinity for them. I can easily dispel them. Lal Mirch trained me for a few years, then I went on with Varia. I went here to watch over my brother and resume my education. I also have a Cloud Flame. Yuki, you must understand: some people are born with more Flames than others. Like Lal Mirch; she works for CEDEF. Your mother knew her very well. Lal Mirch has Rain, Mist and Cloud affinities."

"So she has Rain, Mist and Cloud body waves running in her body."

"Correct. And it is your parents' orders we know yours."

"What does Kito have?"

"Lightning and Mist."

"My parents?"

"Your father had Lightning. Your mother had Rain and Sun."

"Mine?"

"Adria-san believes you have Sun; I think you have Rain." Before Yuki could open her mouth, Sakura took two pills and forced them in her mouth.

A flame materialized.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> A cliffhanger! I'll leave it to you to guess what color the flame is – and pm me your wagers.


	6. Hell Is Just a Few Bombs Away

**Chapter 6: HELL is just a few bombs AWAY**

6Fortius9: I got the review. I edited Chapter 1 a bit, and about the text message from Hibari? Just wait and see. I'm going to try following your advice and tinker around. XD

* - **Teme** – rude pronoun used for 'you' but it's like saying insertname-teme = insertname-bastard.

* * *

><p>"Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself."<br>-Mark Twain-

* * *

><p>At the sixth day, Yuki decided to take a small break from the training. It was troublesome, but it was a hemorrhaging task: to learn how to strategize and utilize things. There was also that stupid little friend she had with her who was always waiting for her to bring him some bento like she was his girlfriend. <em>Stupid and brainless<em>, she thought, as she scrutinized the way he swung his weapon around like it was a baseball bat, and rough and dauntless. It seemed so odd to see the little scene: the two friends training side by side, eating together, with their deadly weapons on one corner.

The sun was shining, and it was after lunch. Watching from the doorway of the dojo, Yuki leveled her fan. Inside, she could hear Yamamoto's footsteps; she was watching him with so much hope. He and his perpetual sunny smile, the enduring little stances his father taught him to reciprocate; it did not happen to be any better when Yuki herself had learned **he** would be her partner. Watch over him. Care for him. Protect him. In return, she expected herself in the later years, he would give her almost nothing, because she could do everything herself. A relationship that would be strictly friendly and professional, just that happy smile he gave off, small talks regarding mafia business, and no more times like before.

She valued herself as just his mother figure, she wagered, not this lovesick puppy who did suicidal tactics to protect him. She was self-sufficient; even the Intelligence Tests that were done at school attested to her as self-sufficient.

She sighed to herself and slipped out of the dojo doorway.

"YUKI!"

Despite the pain in her chest, she ignored him. She had other things to do besides train him. She had to see and talk to a few people, train a bit more, and meditate and get her articles on time. Sakura had given her tasks: spar and check up on Hibari and Dino and Basil and Tsuna and report back after the errands were done.

* * *

><p>The Reception Room was locked, but that was hardly a problem for her. She knocked the door open with her oversized fan, using it as a battering ram and it was open.<p>

The sofa was not ravaged. The carpet of red was clean. _Never knew the Discipline Committee actually cleans this,_ she thought with a smile. On the mahogany table, a cup of coffee sat. Smoke blew its aroma off, dancing in the air. _Someone must have left it._

"Hibari? Are you here? I need to talk to you and it's not about that text you sent me a very LONG time ago." Her fingers tightened around her fan. "Where are you?" She hit the floor with her fan. A screeching sound echoed across the empty room, sound into the darkness. From where the steel had hit the floor, there was a large mark on it.

"Yuki-san!"

She spun and found herself face to face with Dino. There was a cut on his cheek and his blond hair was messy and tousled. _DINO is Hibari's home tutor? And Sakura Hibari is MY home tutor?_ Oh well. "Hey, Dino-san," she returned, eyeing him warily, fingers clutching her fan. She could sense how surprised he was to see her.

"Agh, so Sakura-chan made you wear weights, didn't she?" He seemed amused.

"Yes, as you can see. She hit my butt to make me stand erect." Her eyes betrayed the stoic face she was trying to pull off. "She's very… intense and scary." Raising the fan in front of her, her lips twisted. "Don't try changing the subject, Dino-san. Where's Hibari-teme? I need to see him! If you don't, I'll fight you."

Instead of pulling out his whip, he laughed. _What the hell?_ _Is he stupid? I just call his student a bastard and he's actually laughing? What kind of logic is this –_

"Then you could have told me in the first place, Yuki-san! Kyo-san's in the school rooftop, we just sparred. I don't think he'll mind if you can join and watch us. Maybe you can spar with me. I promised Sakura-chan I would fight and spar with you someday." He grinned at her deviously.

"But doesn't the teme* hate crowds?"

"If he tries to hurt you, Yuki-san, I'll protect you." Dino set his jaw. "Personally, I don't think he wants to actually hurt you. He has other priorities."

"I do not see why he does not intend to hurt me. I hit him in the face when Reborn told him to spar with me; I ignored his orders for me to stay in Nami. And his little sister is training me." They were at the school rooftop and on one ledge, Mr. I Will Bite You To Death was looking at the sky pensively.

"What's the wind user doing in here?" Vicious eyes glared at her. How hostile. And he called her 'wind user'!

"She insists on talking to you. I asked her to go spar with me."

_Not exactly the truth._

"So you're the little herbivore who's being trained by my…sister." He rose from his spot, tonfas on his hands. His body changed and he was becoming a predator. In fluid motion, he charges for her.

She lashed back and there was a loud clang.

Dino's eyes widened. In the wind that blew, he could see everything. He could see his student on one side, Sakura's student on the other side. A minute ago, Kyoya had charged for her, and she had lashed out, too. In great speed, she jumped and blocking with her oversized fan flawlessly, dug for the tonfa – and the tonfa slipped. It descended on the tile-covered floor.

"You've…" His eyes lit up when he saw the weights on her wrists and ankles. "…gotten faster. Feistier. You're no longer much of a herbivore."

"I should be." With that, she opened her fan and shot Dino a face.

"Why do you wish to talk to me?" As he spoke, something shiny in his remaining tonfa caught her eye. Blades! She had underestimated him. Irritated, she scowled at him. But then, there was a ray of hope for her.

"Why the hell are you ordering me around? You sent me a text. You want to kill me. Goodness! Just say it! Do you even have the balls to tell me why are you like this! That's it! I don't understand you!" She yelped with the rage she had for him. Man and his aloof person, the solitary prince who hid among his violence.

His hostile face did not soften.

"Fine." He raced in her direction.

There was a fire in her heart. The fever, her adrenaline, her head spun but she had it in control. Why did she do this? Why was she fighting? She was training. She was trying. Slowly, she rolled her eyes as she made her first invisible move. A subtle one.

He went on running.

Next move. Checkmate.

Yuki carried her fan. She released some of her energy into the fan. Energy ran and conducted through the black metal. She smirked and then waved it.

Dino could not believe it. The fan… _Two circles._

A tornado with a cold wind blew through the school rooftop. The wind was damn fast. Almost at par with Hibari himself.

As the tornado raged, Yuki pulled a nonexistent line. And there appeared the tonfa and its additional power-ups.

Hibari clung on, still standing. He paused, for the momentary tornado that let the battlefield be ravished. His eyes grew darker with hate. Liquid. "You… ravaged school property." Dino made a sputtering sound, for Hibari was injured.

"Why not fight me close combat? You fight afar," he challenged.

Yuki smirked.

"Before we fight, I wish to know why you sent me that text. Why you ordered me around," she demanded.

Hibari eyed her. His nose twitched quite funnily. He looked away, when Dino set his jaw.

Stubborn bastard.

"Why not?"

"Why I sent the text is none of your concern."

"Bastard."

Tension swirled in the air. Something dark ignited and they were off at it.

* * *

><p>Scratches on her clothes, her jacket in tatters and rips, the tomboy surveyed the empty dojo. Unlike the times she scrambled through similarly violent skirmishes (like the Kokuyo incident, the time Hibari tried to bite her to death), she felt much better despite being bathed in sweat and smelling like crap and the tatters and scratches on her. Those times, she had sacrificed a lot and ended up wasting her energy, tired and scared. She felt much braver. Sharper senses. Keener eyesight.<p>

She closed her eyes.

How many times did she have to fight for herself? How many challenges could her own destiny put on her back while she was still this young? At this rate, the chances of her getting into Tokyo U seemed so dense. If Tsuna's little Rain Guardian was always getting into trouble and she had to go for him, she would have to quit it. Not him. Quit on her dreams.

Her greatest dream when she was seven was to be a famous writer, for ever since she learned to write, she never stopped. She wanted to publish something like 'Lord of the Rings' Trilogy, and be known across lands. At second grade, she wanted to play baseball or be lead vocalist and also guitarist of a rock band like her brother. Be an architect, a civil engineer – until she learned women were not allowed to pursue such a job in Japan. _Sexist degenerates._

Now, she wanted to pursue writing. Get into Tokyo U, get a high-end job, and it had never crossed her mind if she would marry. Have little monsters, and retire, but when she had decided on her life plans, she did not want someone who clung to her like a nettle. Marriage seemed so inconvenient for someone like her: tomboyish, emphatic and opinionated. To check on her, her aunts scolded her whenever she tried to help in the household chores and lectured her into cooking well and making boxed lunches.

Cooking had never been her forte; if she participated in the chores, she did boys' chores. Getting firewood, getting the water, and as she grew up, settled on ironing and washing the clothes (which she rarely did) and heating leftovers and slicing the ingredients for recipes while her brother was head chef.

She never thought highly of being a wife; but of being a mother, it seemed a great honor: to care for someone, love them, and bring them up and teach them right and wrong.

Nowadays, ever since Yamamoto had been in her life, she felt like a mother. Cared for him. Helped him. And loved him.

Cheeks flushed in horror. She did love him…

In the mirror, was a girl with a messy choco-colored ponytail and glowing teal eyes. Scarlet cheeks, cold hands and feet and a heart whose pulse ran away.

His mother figure.

"Adria-san, you sure you want to oversee her training? Vongola Nono appointed me." Sakura's voice rose higher. The tall fifteen-year old girl with short navy hair did not flinch. "Of course; I'm doing this as a personal favor for a fellow Varia colleague. And Vongola Nono is my father figure." Adria ran a hand through the ends of her rough and spikey ends of her hair.

"I thought you did not like anyone in the Varia." Hazel eyes narrowed.

"Only one in particular. The woman with Rain and Sun Flames. A commanding officer, who I am sad to say, is currently busy handling things with CEDEF, and forsaking Xanxus' orders, and with her husband, also a Vongola officer. You know her very well: the Scarlet Storm, wife to the Shougi Specialist."

"So you lay claim to training my student as a favor to her mother, Kaori Nara, now, Kaori Kanazawa."

"Of course." Adria's fingers wrapped around her umbrella. "I like her and I know her pretty well. She is the closest to normal Varia member – which is understandable why she did not join us in Japan- because she did not wish to fight against her own daughter."

"If **you** are the Cloud Guardian of the Varia, then why did that humbag Xanxus bring a stupid robot to replace you?"

Adria's lips twisted. "I talked to Iemitsu already via cellphone about Vongola Nono." Her voice creased with emotion for the last two words. Almost worried. "I _**told**_ Xanxus I would be backup in case that Gola Mosca gets broken. I only look forward to fight your brother."

"Cut to the chase, dammit!"

Adria sighed. She produced an envelope, sealed with two Dying Will Flames. One glowed a golden ray of yellow and another light blue. Rain and Sun.

"I asked Kaori-chan for her seal: both sealed with her Dying Will Flame affinities." Hers was a grim smile.

"Fine."

The dojo door opened, and a hint of pink appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Yuki rose to her feet.

Inside came Sakura, followed by a familiar shape cloaked in a weather-beaten jacket made of black leather. She carried a black umbrella and wore a violet shirt and skinny jeans, with biking boots. "Yuki-kun, meet Adria-san. She's the Cloud Boss of the Varia. She will also facilitate some of your training. She knows your mother; your mother is Varia but she's not with the Varia right now. Your mother is with CEDEF right now."

"What?" Yuki felt her stomach lurch. Her mother… Varia and with CEDEF – Basil was CEDEF. A Varia with CEDEF, especially it was Ring Conflict. "Why is my mother with CEDEF? My father's CEDEF! Is she hurt?"

Adria stiffened. This girl… Two years younger than herself, and her colleague's daughter. She did not expect to see the daughter of the Scarlet Storm did not take exactly after her. The Scarlet Storm was blessed with long, thick Titian hair, parted, worn in a bun, a fair complexion and glowing emerald-green eyes, a lean body. Instead, there was this freak of nature, a tomboyish creature with big teal eyes, fair skin, a lean body with angles, hair cut in a sharp hime cut, with spiky ends. But the concern she displayed… It was definitely Kaori. Kaori was seen best as fierce and sweet and talented…

"How sweet," Adria demurred. "Your mother is with CEDEF because your father needs her and if she DID go in here, she will hesitate. You see, it means fighting against you. Your father got injured a bit and he needed her Sun Flames to heal him. They're looking after Iemitsu Sawada."

Tsuna's father.

"Is Iemitsu-san fine?"

"He got wounded, too. CEDEF save for Basil and Martin Medici confronted Vongola Nono."

_WHAT?_

"Does Tsuna know?" _He will be devastated. If he knows we're fighting for nothing, oh, it'll be a Domino effect._

"No. But you have to continue training and fighting. Do it for Tsuna's father. Do it for your mother. Do it for Yamamoto."

"Yes, Adria-san."

That afternoon, they set fire to the rain.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-kun's tired."<p>

Yuki craned her head, and looked into the hazel eyes of her best friend.

"Who isn't, Yamamoto-kun?"

His response was to laugh with her under the moonlit night. After the training, they had proceeded to walk along the dark street. The sky was filled with many stars.

"How was your errand?"

"Oh, it was fun."

She DID have fun earlier. Dodging Sakura and Adria's attacks. Learning the basic skills. Rising up whenever she fell down. The weights were no longer heavy to her. The best part was getting to hit Hibari in the face. Har-har-har.

"What was the last stance your father taught you?" came her sudden sharp question.

"The Eighth Form? Oh, I got it fine." That childish grin.

His usual cheerfulness was there. The childish little grin, that insufferable laugh, and his unrivaled enthusiasm. But something had changed in him. It was in the way he regarded her, more respectful. The way he made eye contact, and how his look softened when he saw her. Something over him hung like a mature wind of contentment.

"How about you?"

A naughty grin. "Oh, I'll manage."

Yamamoto expected her to start in a flood of complaints, protests and a bunch of words said in a blur, but instead, she opened her mouth and she changed. Instead of the annoyed pout, there entered the devilishly naughty and kind of suggestive grin that told him she would be holding her own. He expected her to. She seemed calmer, much calmer than the usual Yuki who flooded in words, calmer with that calculating pair of eyes and the stance she held her oversized fan. He saw her as a cordial fellow, idealistic and excellent with mindwork and her writing, and now, someone close to him.

When did she seem to change?

"When will you fight, Yuki-kun?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just know I'll be fighting next to you." Her face was strangely fierce enough. Then it relaxed.

"If you do fight, then good luck!"

"Excited? Excited?" She returned his grin, with a punch at his shoulder. It kind of hurt then he made a face. "Yuki, that kind of hurts."

Her eyes went big. "Oops."

"That's okay." He patted her head.

"But what if it's your fight?"

"Oh, I'll just need a good-luck charm!"

"Isn't 'good luck' just enough?"

"Ah. For others, it is. But from you, Yuki…"

"What about me?"

"I want you to promise me something."

"Fire away."

"Before I go and fight, I want you to give me a good-luck charm. Anything."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes."

The eighth day of training, she went over at Haru's.

Haru was absolutely delighted to see her.

"YUKI-SAN IS HERE TO SEE HARU! HARU IS DELIGHTED!" the girl squealed, hugging Yuki tight that she could smell the fangirl's sweet vanilla scent.

"Oh, I thought I could talk to you. So, what are you doing with Kyoko? Going out to buy some cake?" Last time the two went out to town to buy some cake, they had invited her, but she had declined. Yuki didn't diet; she was always eating what she liked, and burning calories through baseball and running around. It was vital she ate a lot, because she had to have a lot of calories to burn.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan and Haru are not going out to buy some cake. Haru saw Gokudera-san and Tsuna doing something dangerous."

_She must have seen the training._ Gokudera as Gokudera was, he was probably overdoing it. It irritated her. If he overdid it, then he had to have alternatives. If he wanted to be stronger for Tsuna, then he had to be stronger for himself.

"Did Gokudera overdo it?"

"He did." Haru's voice was sure.

_Why is he like this?_

"Yuki-san, tell me about you and Yamamoto." Haru grinned and leaned across her in the table. She was grinning and starting to giggle. She seemed so giggly and full of swing and spring. Of course, she had no idea how much Yuki and the others tried so hard to keep her and Kyoko safe from the enemies. They weren't mafia; just innocent people, friends.

"Me and him?"

She was oddly enough blushing again. Why did she blush so much? It annoyed her. What was it with him that made her blush? The memory of the intensity of their training together? The close proximity when he had fallen on top of her in the library? The embarrassment when she recited Juliet's balcony scene speech during English class? The very thing in itself that Yuki considered him to be? How much she liked him? She had only told herself she loved him like a mother loved herself. It was in their experiences together that she based it on.

"Yuki-san, you are blushing." A deadly silence enveloped the room. "Ah!" Haru jumped and giggled like crazy again like someone who was in love. After all, who was Yuki talking to? A love expert, Haru who was always in love. "HARU KNEW IT! Yuki-san DOES LOVE Yamamoto-san!" She golf-clapped.

Yuki buried her face in her hands. Leave it to a love expert to trumpet to the world that the Namimori tomboy loved the Namimori Baseball Boy.

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Haru, I DO love him –"

Haru gave an ear-piercing shriek in her thrill, enjoying the love affair immensely.

"Like a mother loves her son!"

Sweat drop on Haru's side. Behind the door, one could hear a certain pinkette facepalm her own 'beautiful' face.

"HAHI! You think of Yamamoto-san as YOUR SON?"

Haru's face was deathly pale.

Yuki laughed. "Not all like that! Ah, I see myself as a mother figure for him! Come on, to talk about his mother, she's dead, okay? He needs a mother, of course. I think I fill that out for him."

Haru shook her head. Dense little tomboy.

"But Yuki-san's close to him. Yuki-san is always with him. Yuki-san and him balance each other, and the _chemistry_. Yuki-san knows what is happening, he is slow to it, and they are perfect for each other."

"Haru, I don't see that way."

_What if I did?_

Her cheeks pinked once again.

* * *

><p>The Ninth Day:<p>

"Yamamoto-kun, I thought that maybe, you could try repeating the technique you made, and explain the basis for it, so I can deduce it if it DOES work. I mean, if you will use it in your fight, you can at least be contented to know, the sword will get used to it already. You just have to adapt to it."

"Ah, I just feel fine with it. I can do it."

"But –"

"You won't know unless you give it a try, Yuki."

"What's with you, woman?" drawled Gokudera on the first battle, as the two made their way to Nami Middle School. "And nice outfit by the way."

Yuki fingered her collar. She had slipped on a too-long shirt, with a faded _boler_ over it. Pairing it with gold wash skinny jeans and sporty sandals, and she had worn her beaded chain with a peace sign pendant that hung on it. Sakura had wrapped a cloth around her head, making her look like a hippy and the pinkette had insisted on tying her hair on a ponytail. Since when did Mafioso have to look hippy-ish? Oh, crap, it just sucked. But it definitely did not beat that her fan was worn around a sash around her waist.

"My trainer insisted on it." A devilish idea formed in her mind. Note to self: dress in all-black for Ugly's battle and look like a widow and punch him in the face. _**That**_ was a seriously nice good-luck charm.

"And who is your trainer?" he ruffed and took a bite of Lays from the Original Flavor Lays stack can Yuki held.

"Sakura Hibari."

He coughed and started choking, until Yuki punched his back.

"Seriously? Pinky fights like an ape, if you ask me. Why her? There are many capable mafia out there. You could ask the Scarlet Storm or the Shougi Specialist. They live around here. They're available." Yuki felt herself make a face.

"Good suggestion, but Gokudera, they are my parents."

"Good point."

"And um, my mom, the Scarlet Storm's Varia. My dad's CEDEF. And they're in Italy right now, okay."

"WHAT!"

Yuki smiled complacently. "A woman named Adria trained me, too."

"WHAT? She murdered her uncle, and his Mafia family. And she's a top Varia officer! She's killed thousands!"

"Adria-senpai knows my mother. And my mother trusts her. Don't be a pessimist. All is well." She stuck out her tongue. "Say it with me: ALL. IS. WELL."

He scowled. "I'm not a pessimist, I'm a REALIST."

"Why are you two fighting?" called a voice.

Yuki did not have to turn; Yamamoto had arrived already.

"We were just talking about how pessimistic he is," Yuki called cheerfully.

Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera got pissed and glared at Yuki, and she only shrugged, smiling.

When Tsuna had arrived with Reborn and Ryohei, Gokudera tapped Yuki's shoulder.

"Seriously, Kanazawa? What's with you nowadays?" he hissed, glaring at her. "You're always siding with Baseball Nut! I think the only reason why you're here right now is because of that birdbrain! You don't care about the 10th at all! I can tell, from the way you fought in Kokuyo; you may have sold yourself out but it was NOT for 10th; it was for that nut."

Yuki made a face.

"You don't know me that well, Gokudera," she reasoned. "Yamamoto knows me better. Besides, Gokudera, I DO care about Tsuna. I love Tsuna as a friend and along with that, I care for him. I'll do anything for him, but I don't have to show it off. Showing off is for fools. Besides, I've grown stronger."

"You love him, don't you?" he accused.

"Me? Love who?" She was unsure of who he referred to.

"With that birdbrain! You're in love with him, aren't you? Of course; you sold yourself out for him, you tried that suicidal tactic and you're fighting here because of him."

"Me? It's not anything like that, Gokudera."

Gokudera snarled a bit, but scowled. "You _**do**_. I can tell. The way you look at him, the way you always smile and laugh with him, the lengths you go for him."

"He means a lot to me. That's all." Her bossily calm glare was enough to shut him up.

_And hear from Haru the truth._

"You're such a damn bad liar, Kanazawa."

"You are a horrible stalker," came her aggressive return.

"Damn pink!"

The two stared at an agape pinkette, whose jaw was clenched at two tanned pinkette women, their eyes colored with sunglasses.

"What about them?"

"Cervello. I don't trust them."

Gokudera said none. He eyed the Cervello with wary eyes, looking a wee bit tired, as if he was used to this a thousand times.

The next day, at afternoon.

"You should be careful, Gokudera."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a woman to take care of myself."

"Then prove it later. If you overdo it, then don't come crying to me." Yuki snorted. "Okay? Just know your limit and play safe. Outsmart your enemy."

"Hypocrite," he grumbled. Stormy green eyes met teal ones.

"I am not a hypocrite."

"You are."

"Give me proof, Ugly. Evidence. Prove your little theory."

"Firstly: you don't know you love someone. You think you care for him. It is already obvious and you deny it. Either: you are a chicken and next, you are just damn slow. Kanazawa, you and Baseball Nut are both so dense. It's going to take us twenty years to get you together with the guy of your dreams."

"Guy of my dreams? Who said I had one?" She blushed.

"Sakura said so."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. TADAH."

"What's with that?"

"Your dream guy, you dimwit! Tall, dark, handsome."

_What the-_

_He knows._

"I want to know." His eyes shone.

"Since it's _**your**_ match tonight, let's have a deal, then. If you lose, you will tutor me in Math for a week, and if you win, you can wheedle the truth out of me," she declared.

"Fine! Of course I will! It's for 10th!"

A stoic voice, and a mane of short blue hair came in the background. Adria-san watched, with a slight frown.

"Gokudera, no chit-chatting with my student until training is over," she said.

Her word was law.

* * *

><p>"Do you know the purpose of the Guardian of the Storm?" Belphegor's words were cold. The wind around them made the words themselves colder. Gokudera felt annoyed.<p>

The wind waves traveling around the battlefield, the flicker of quick knives… What made it worse was his opponent was an excellent tactician, and strategist. A genius. This fight was for Tsuna, for 10th, and a gamble at a rate. He had promised Kanazawa he would win, and he would get the truth wheedled out of him.

He knew she would watch and worry.

"Continuously at the heart of attack, the storm of raging waves never rests. I can do it, but you can't."

It wasn't Kanazawa he wanted to win for; it was Tsuna.

"Just what the hell are you doing, standing there, Hayato?" Shamal, the old perv.

That was it.

"QUIT JOKING AROUND!"

He went on with his attacking.

A game of chess, of hiding and seeking.

"…Your boss can see it, too." That laugh, that "ushishishi," it pissed him off.

He couldn't lose. So easily. He tried to focus. His shoulders…

He got it!

He stepped out of the room. "This is the true nature of your technique," Gokudera said. He fingered the wire string.

"Is he okay?" Yuki whispered.

Sakura stared at her glumly. "I know not," she replied back.

Behind them, violence came on.

The booming, the flaring, the hurting, the screaming, the pain, the worrying. Bombs popped, rolling on and on. The floor flared, shaking violently. The souls in combat cried, like the wretched they were. Hell.

Yuki sucked on air. Violence, killing, fighting, the darkness of the mafia. It would take her down to hell. She had no salvation for she had left with every piece of herself.

Smoke cleared. Gray mist, it reminded her of apparitions.

Bloodlust.

"HOW CAN I GO BACK EMPTY-HANDED?" Gokudera's voice roared across the floor. "Get your ass back unless you really want overkill; you do know right?" Sakura reasoned, her voice rising up and down in a way that was like Mukuro's. Yuki felt something rise within her. Anger. Fierce protectiveness. Determination. Desparation. "I told him not to overdo it," she growled. "What does he fight for?"

"If you die, your life has no meaning!" Tsuna yelled.

_Gokudera._ Twisting inside of her, Yuki let her shoulders relax. What had she felt? She had no idea she could be so capable. Capable of caring about her fellows, and the people she loved. What it felt to let everyone down. Your anger at failure. Desparing. Gokudera's emotions were hardly alien to her. _So he's like me._

She emphasized with him. Looking up, she saw a gray towhead.

"Gokudera!"

"I'm really glad!"

Pushing past Yamamoto, Yuki grabbed the Math expert by his shoulders. Looking at those shiny green eyes, she gripped his shoulders. Tight. With all the things she felt, she bit her lip. "It's okay," she managed to say. He scowled at her. But he looked up again.

"What do you have to say to me, Kanazawa?" Rough like before, but there was a maturity in how he saw her.

"Hn." Yuki and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

"I must say…" She filled her lungs with air. "What kind of a man are you? Carry your own weight, but watch yourself, Ugly, okay?"

He nodded politely.

Yamamoto laughed behind her.

Gokudera looked at him. Yuki felt Yamamoto's eyes on her and Gokudera.

"Take care of the rest."

Yamamoto smiled.

_Even the tomboy._

__"He knows what to do," Adria added.

__Even Gokudera didn't have to say it. Why? It was automatic now. Yes, he certainly had to. Because of duty, because she was something. Because he wanted to. Protect Yuki, win the battle, do his best. It was all he had to do.

* * *

><p>DONE! Read and review. XD<p> 


	7. Love is Like A Stapler

**Chapter 7: **Love is Like a Stapler

**Disclaimer:** K-ON! Is not my property. And so is KHR. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>My sparkling, shining wishes <em>_  
><em>_Have slopped in with my worries __  
><em>_That's right, let's just staple them together __  
><em>_My mood was only simple at the start __  
><em>_But it got hot inside without me knowing __  
><em>_And somehow the staples no longer go through __  
><em>_Lala, see you tomorrow_

-My Love Is a Stapler, K-ON!-

* * *

><p>Who said training could be a drag?<p>

The intense breathing, the beads of sweat pouring on her face, her arms, the heat, the mind games were tricky, the immense adrenaline produced everytime she rushed to face her opponents. Her head spun like a crazy carousel. It was okay, with her. Cursed laziness; cursed reasons to train. She had far too many of them. Tsuna, her mother, her father, avenging Basil, Gokudera's defeat, Adria's brutality, Sakura… and there was the boy who she held close to her heart.

Yuki looked around her surroundings. Out of the dojo, deep in to the green forest. Hiddden in the shadows, she clutched her fan. Leaves plastered on her hair, the cloth ribbon loosening from where it held her ponytail tight. Scratches at her clothes and face. She bent down, and willed herself to hide herself. _One. Two. Three. Four._ Just when she heard the snap, she jumped in a speed faster than Tsuna's, a clear contrast to her haggard form.

"HERE I GO!"

Unfolding her fan, she waved it around effortlessly, and gushes of wind twisted around the land around the dojo. The wind waves grasped the soil, the land, the trees in razorlike and sleek sharpness. Ripping, restless one would think. But it somehow possessed an aura of cleansing, in the finesse the attack was done in. The tranquil cleansing blow, the expert managing of the weapon, the way she let the sharp wind hit everything. The wind took its toll on the remaints of the wildlife near the Asarinumi Dojo, and the patches of grass went bald in a few seconds, and inflicted wounds all throughout the training field. Despite the 'Rainy' aura she projected so well, it was conspicuous that her appearance was very shabby today.

The wounds, the cuts. Her once-neat jeans ripped, showing her pale skin. Her dirty face and hair, her bright eyes, and flushed cheeks. Bruised arms, her sleeves ripped. One could tell she had been training for many hours. For she had.

Despite the breaks, she took the time to expand her training and be more useful in actual combat. Charging, her speed, the strength and length of her wind-based attacks, her punches and certainly wielding the fan as a scythe. Running around fifty times with weights, and fifty push-ups started her training. However, for the last six days, she lengthened it to five hundred runs, two hundred push-ups, and hung up a punching bag to punch.

Landing with a thud, Yuki surveyed her work around. Her legs and thighs and everything else hurt.

At last one powerful attack.

"Yuki, you okay?" came Yamamoto's voice from within the dojo. Yuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was fine. She did not need him to look after her. She wasn't a porcelain doll, being played around and saved all the time. Glancing, the tomboy nodded. "I _**am**_ fine."

To demonstrate how 'fine' she was, she aimed for the ground. Then she felt her muscles ache – OH SHIT.

She had overexerted her muscles.

"Yuki, it's bad to strain your muscles," Yamamoto warned. His voice was serious, and somehow more different. He had come up, and held her arm, checking for something wrong, since Sakura was out and so was Adria. According to Reborn, Sakura went out for ice cream with Basil and Adria was contacting Italy and Yuki's mother. "Adria will beat me up if she learns anything will happen to you. Sakura will be upset."

Without warning, he rolled her ripped sleeve up, revealing her pale skin under the dust. Without an aforesaid look, he ripped the sleeve. Without the long sleeve to cover her bruises and cuts, she felt so exposed.

Yuki tried not to pale.

_The little pervert._

Brown eyes locked into her teal orbs. He looked quite worried, and his ears were on the verge of pinking. But instead of being ruddy for a long time, it vanished. He looked at her bare white arm, to her hand. The pale dusty skin, covered with bruises, and cuts, and thank God, no scars. Smooth skin, if cleaned. He ran his hand through her skin, trying to feel for something. The torture rang in Yuki's head, because of how he touched her, like she was a fragile little thing.

"It's past your supposed curfew and you're exerting yourself." His chiding did nothing. It made her silent and somehow feel a tad bossy deep inside. She wanted to protest and tell him everything would be fine. All is well. All is well. "No wonder you slipped away so quickly after the earlier battles. Are you upset?" He patted her back. She did not look up; she knew very well she hated making his eye contact whenever he would admit he was worried for her. "How long has this been going on?"

She did not speak.

"Tell me."

Haughty and manfully, her chin tilted. "Or else what?" Her mordant tongue lashed out. "You'll make me, won't you? Of all the people to order me around, Yamamoto, why not look at yourself! Tsuna begged you not to kill yourself when you broke your arm and what happened? You did not listen, you cared about yourself. You and all that baseball jazz. And just when you jumped out of the rooftop, you did not consider the people you cared about! Think of your father, who did his best to raise you on his own, your comrades. So do not lecture me about telling others about the truth. Trusting."

The brown eyes widened. For the first time, she had been intentionally cruel to him.

Yuki felt herself recoil. She bit her lip. Darn it.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. Lowering her head, she waited for the sound of footsteps tapping in wood and the slam of door close. Instead of that, an awkward and cold silence grasped the dojo. _Great. He's going to punch me. Kill me. Faster._ The time was ticking away so quickly. Shut. _Kill me now, take my soul. _

"Aren't you going to get angry at me? Slap me?"

Yamamoto eyed her thoughtfully. His eyes were quite aware of her. In his eyes, Yuki could see how concerned he was. He was growing now. The years between them were more evident now. The sadness, the joy, the pain, the intensity, the wistfulness, the caprice and the innocence they both knew. So much together and so much alone. Pain. He was the child she knew he used to be, but now, he was not. Time had mellowed him, patience took him to maturity, and there he was, quite aged, mellow, and more thoughtful.

"Not at all." He said this with a sad smile. "You don't deserve that, Yuki. I don't want to hurt those who are precious to me. I want to protect them."

His words made her remember the duty Gokudera entrusted to him. He had left all to his rival: a fight, a conflict, the future of the Vongola with him. And her. Her future was him. Would be he alright, taking it all in? Could he survive? And lest he would, who would replace the childish baseball teammate she knew? A man with his own competence to fight for those precious to him? Or a man who wanted to keep everything close to him?

"Cut to the chase, Yamamoto-kun," she said softly, fixing him with an apologetic glance. "It's your match tomorrow; you need to train. Get to work. I'll be fine. Trust me, Adria's well-pleased with how fast I can learn. My training's been finer than ever and I feel better than usual. I'll be faster when I fight. And definitely stronger than before. I can finally catch up with Tsuna and the others." _Who knows, smarter than you?_ "Dino said you have to surpass your own sword style, understand. Squalo's broken many and I don't want him to break the Shigure Souen for a second time. He broke it before, Sakura and Adria told me while we were training. You don't have to fall behind."

"I'm competent with the Shigure Souen Ryu sword style old man gave to me. It is perfect, the strongest and the best sword style there is. I believe in him. It has a long history of violence and it grows more turbulent as it grows. Many have fought for it and it has survived, unsurpassed."

"You're a little too rough but you'll adapt to it." Yuki massaged the exposed skin. She grinned cheerfully.

"Yuki, you promised me something." He seemed a little awkward when he told her. Innocent.

"Well, what is it? I owe you money?"

He laughed. A little too loudly, more than usual.

Before she even doubted, he scooted over to her side, and at her ear. His lip touching the fragile nerves and tissue, cartilage composing her ear. It felt a bit awkward, and dirty. Somehow intimate, suggestive. She drowned the low protest (or was it a mewl?) forming in her throat.

"My good luck charm?"

"Eh?"

"I told you I wanted a good-luck charm from you, didn't I?" He laughed again. "Ah, Yuki must be forgetful! Don't worry; it's understandable. You're putting too much time into your training. But tomorrow, okay? Give me a good-luck charm. Please?"

"Eh –"

"Please?"

Yuki sighed. "Fine."

"Tomorrow evening's the deadline. I'm fighting, remember?"

"Of course you are," she muttered. "Wait, I got it: you want me to cheer for you, right?" she teased. "Well, no doubt I am," she declared. "After all, what kind of person does not cheer for his friend?"

"Yeah."

"Does the good-luck charm have to be something material?"

"Anything from you goes, Yuki. You don't have to sacrifice your whole budget on me. Besides, anything will be nice."

"Why didn't you ask Kyoko and Haru to give you too?"

"Well," he began, blushing. That was it. This was the troublesome part.

"Well what? Fire away."

"It… it might be troublesome for them. You… well, you're not…" A blush crept his face.

"What about me?" She looked at him straight in the face.

"You… It might help me having something from my best friend. You've always made time for me. I don't count that for nothing, Yuki."

She smiled mysteriously. Who knew what was hidden underneath that enigmatic smirk? The bossy exterior, all rough and unpolished in its boyish glory. The shine of turquoise eyes when she looked at him, the curling of her mouth, the bruised skin and the messy brown hair, and the disappearing angles, softening into curves.

Yamamoto knew too well she was here to play and stay and be friends with people. She wasn't interested in ratting them out to the notorious Namimori newspaper; it existed as her means to write stories, and advice for other people. The roughness of pen and paper whenever she wrote, the fixed and happy look on her face when she wrote, controlling her five senses. If there was something, she was more literary and academically inclined than Haru and Kyoko. Her sharp tongue, her bossy barking of orders, the force she exerted. Not the type of girl his father would think best to be his friend.

A girl who sure did chores, but manly chores.

"Don't overdo it, Yuki," he said playfully. He fingered her fringe, smiling at her. She was blushing slightly, too.

"I am not overdoing it," she reasoned.

"Then what do you call it? You should rest, not tire yourself."

"I am only doing my job. If we have a war on our hands, we will protect Tsuna. At Kokuyo, Tsuna protected us. It is our time to protect him."

"Of course. But you…"

"I want to be strong, Yamamoto."

"You are strong enough."

"I want to be much, much, much stronger. I wish to be stronger than Hibari-san."

He looked at her.

One thing. Inwardly, he had no choice but to help her. The training had been taking her too much; she seemed so obsessed with getting stronger. It was like she wanted to be the best of the best female subordinates. No, it was like she was trying to surpass everyone, catch up with them.

"Yuki, why do you want to be stronger? You're stronger than I am, you know."

The truth poured out in his words. He did not have to lie to himself to know the truth. She was stronger than him. She could take emotional stress, she could push herself further. She was faster than him.

"Because… I want to stand behind my words. I want to protect those precious to me!" Her eyes were dim. "I want to be strong, I want to protect those I love, I want to stand behind my own words: to be someone strong and protects and never leave anyone behind! I'm not the Yuki who let you get hurt, Yamamoto! I want to see how far I can go "-she smiled, her eyes lightening up-"for Tsuna!"

She bandaged her arm, and grabbed her fan.

He held onto the katana.

Then both of them charged.

* * *

><p>A so-called peaceful afternoon at the ice cream shop. Sakura in her pink hair, eating at a strawberry-flavored sorbet, licking and sucking her silver spoon.<p>

A flustered Basil in one seat, Adria in another.

"H-How are you, Sakura-dono?"

She smiled deviously.

"Doing very well. How's Tsuna? Getting beat up to death, is he not?"

Basil chuckled.

"Doing fine. He's trying to master a technique."

Adria made a face.

"Eh- Y-You, Adria-dono?"

"Some progress. My pupil is very much like her parents." Adria stared at the blue beryy ice cream set up in front of her.

"In what aspect?" asked Basil, curious. He knew her parents of course; feared, respected, loved, admired by the Vongola. Vongola Nono held them in high regard due to the tradition they preserved and their level of commitment. Despite the few years the two had no contact with the Vongola because of the distractions caused by parenthood and marriage, Vongola Nono himself had said he didn't mind. One of their children would carry on the tradition of the clan and serve the Vongola. Rigorous training and all. It depended if Mafia was their calling; strength, smarts and skill would be required. The Kanazawas were an old clan, and had contributed many things in the Vongola family, particularly in means of strategy and tactics and the wide range of weaponry. Not to mention, also provided a marriage within the first generation of the Vongola Family.

"Kaoru certainly has a tomboy for a child. Not at all that charming as I've seen the other female friends Tsuna has. But can be charming if forced and needed." Sakura giggled. "Dense, but quite strong and smart, and stubborn. Very talented writer."

"We are not talking about her writing, Sakura," Adria said sharply.

Sakura laughed.

"Besides some talent and actual brains, she gets along remarkably well with Yamamoto. I think tey really like each other. Don't you think so, Basil?" She fingerd a strand of Basil's hair and smelled it, making the Italian fluster.

"SAKURA-DONO!"

"So sooofffft! What shampoo do you use? Or is it gel?"

Adria facepalmed.

"We ought to talk about HER progress, not about Basil's shampoo," Adria blurted.

The two officers of the Vongola looked at her, sober.

"So," Basil murmured, "how is Kanazawa-dono doing, then? Has she any knowledge of the Dying Will Flames? What are her Flame Types, then?"

"Her mother has Rain and Sun. Odd, is it not?"

"But Kaoru **was** confident, talented, and energetic, wasn't she? She's been an optimist, though she was timid at first."

"Her father had Lightning. Her brother had Storm. It varies."

"**I** think she has Rain for sure," declared Sakura.

"Why?"

"For one, she's quite confident and at times obsessive over things. And talented."

"**Does** Kanazawa-dono know a thing or two?"

"Yes," said the two females with a withdrawing sigh.

"Her abilities are good. She's much more skilled than you think. Fast, and smart and quick on her heels; the fan was a perfect match for her. I think in a few years she can surpass us and earn a good name for herself in the Vongola. That way, no more worries."

Basil sighed. One more person to worry about and it was a girl. Of all the girls in Japan he was asking about, Kanazawa had to make it a bit troublesome. She was supposed to be at the side of the Vongola at all times.

"Sakura, what was the matter with Yuki and your brother?" Adria stared at her.

"Oh, that sweet text message." Sakura scowled inwardly. She hated seeing it. She hated it. Why did he have to treat her like that? She was his equal, damn it. Sex did not matter. It was not an affair of feelings. "He's worried about me. That's why. The Kanazawa seems to like him, does she?"

"Mayhap. Mayhap not." Adria shook her head.

"But think. It would be a nice way to get her head away from that baseball boy. I'll just get Kyoya and Yuki together sometime. It's not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Leaching water, the dripping drops of deep liquid fell into the floor. Steely tile walls, and against it leaned the redhead. Adjusting herself, her green eyes flashed the color of emeralds. She sighed as she put on her navy gloves. Leaning for support, her brunet husband coughed. His shirt was open, and visible was a chest covered by heaps of bandages. A cut on his face, and he took his glasses off.<p>

RING! RING! The phone vibrated against Kaori's pocket.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighed. "It's probably Xanxus," she said in a soft voice. The beeping grew louder.

"Did you have any idea about the Cradle Affair?"

Kaoru nodded. "Of course I did. I always had a suspicion about Xanxus from the start. The power must have corrupted him. Yuki was only six when it happened. I swore not to tell anyone, even if I did not witness it exactly."

"Why are you telling me, Kaori?"

"So you would know. You were at home when it happened. Iemitsu phoned me, since you left to buy some food for Yuki-kun and Kito-kun." She smiled grimly. "If the Varia phones me, then I better mask my tracks," she noted. "They'll hand me over as a traitor. If I fall into their hands, I'll die than live my bread without an honest word!"

"I only thought it would be your limit, Kaori."

"Leave you? Fight along scum? Never."

She unflipped her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello, who is this? You have reached Kaori Kanazawa."

"Oh, I understand. I do not care. Those who throw away those precious to them are nothing less than trash. I am going and I do not care. Nono did not wish this to happen. Adria? Well, she decides for herself. She is stronger than you think. Thank you." The phone went off.

The CEDEF officer had a confused look in his face.

"They want Yuki?"

"They're after me, and Yuki and Adria. I told them I know where I want to fight."

"And where is it?"

She punched his shoulder.

"By your side, of course."

She looked up. The sky seemed to be crying.

* * *

><p>"KAZEUSHIO!" A centripetal kick made its way around the green grass. The foot almost hit the boy, in its razorlike speed, but he did not look. It hit his back and he fell to the ground –<p>

The katana hit her.

"You okay?"

"WATCH YOUR BACK!" From behind, a quick shape emerged from the tall trees. Ripped clothes, messy hair, and a sure damn large fan. The fan was unfolded open, and revealed three circles. Each circle that followed was more gargantuan than the preceding. The teal eyes flashed. Leveling the weapon up, she swung it in a circular motion resembling a dragon's flight.

Oh crap.

Before Yamamoto could move out of it, it was too fast and too strong for him.

She waved it, collecting the air and gas from all around, her face in peace. The features relaxed. Whirling the fan around, it grew faster. "WIND SCYTHE: DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" After the twirling, the fan charged with the driving wind, never stopping, a constant motion.

And then she ran with it.

It hit a tree.

But the tree was not enough to suffice. It broke down the wood, draining it of its lush green leaves. The cyclonelike wind spread like a strong tornado.

Debris spilled out in irregular shapes.

"That's better!" Yamamoto grinned as he ran along.

"HERE I GO!" With a circular head kick, she knocked another tree.

"Go on!"

"You're lucky I can keep up with you!" She was getting nearer to him; her speed had certainly improved.

"Haha, you're getting better at this!"

More conflict. The speed of her arms and legs were getting faster. Before she knew it, she had kicked and punched his weapon out of his hand.

"You're not putting much of a fight!" Yuki put her hands on her fan.

"Don't." He smiled.

"Well, then, here I go." In a blur, she was going to get him. Finally, she was keeping up with it. Despite the overexertion of muscles, she did not care. She had cornered him fast and high.

Behind him a tree remained.

_I can get him tied around it. I have a string in here. I'll aim for the tree with my fan. As soon as it's caught up, I can make him move to the tree. And my trap will be set. I can finally catch him._

Slowly, she aimed for the tree with her fan, the invisible string attached. It hit the tree as planned.

"Why so fixed on that tree?" Yamamoto was still dense as ever. He couldn't figure out her plan, could he? Oh well, save it.

Huffing, he studied her. She was troublesome enough to give him a headache in fighting. Her attacks had a certain weakness: it could give out her position. He had to get the fan out of her hands. Her weapon had a lot of damage. But from what he saw, he knew getting her propped on the ground would be a big problem to him and his head. She had improved drastically, somehow above his level. She was a few minutes faster than him, her fighting style more sleek and smoother. Her brute strength still unmatched.

She lifted her fan.

Yamamoto ran –

The next thing he knew, he was tied to a tree.

"You caught me," he admitted.

* * *

><p>"Talbot's going to have a ring for her. Or two."<p>

"But, Sakura-dono –"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

Adria sighed.

It had been three hours ever since they had gotten stuck in the ice cream shop. Talk about troublesome. Adria thought it was a drag, but thinking back again, Squalo was more of a drag. He was always getting injuries from daily abuse from Xanxus. Squalo as a partner in itself was a chore. With Squalo, she would not have to take tons of coffee anymore to make her feel alive and well. Seeing blood as it is was not a drag; more of a daily suffering she lingered in.

"Before we have Talbot contacted, we better check out her Flames."

"Of course, my dear Adria."

"Then just steal the gun from Reborn, Sakura."

"I'm too lazy. I want to stay with Basil. Please. Can I?"

"Then ask your dick brother to get it."

"I'm too lazy."

"SAKURA!"

"Fine, fine!"

Sakura stood up.  
>"Basil, do you mind if you pay for the ice cream?" She giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sleepy."<p>

Yuki yawned as she sprawled on the green grass in front of the dojo. Still a faithful prisoner of the tree, Yamamoto looked uncomfortable.

"Yuki? Can't you take the string off?"

A yawn was her reply. "Later. I'm sleepy. I got three hours of sleep, okay? It's hard to be me."

"Yuki-"

"Good night."

She started to sleep.

When she slept, Yamamoto was forced to watch. She certainly was tired. Her hair was come out a bit loose. He could tell she had no time to comb it anymore. Her mouth was open in her sleep.

"Yuki's still sleeping" was how Yamamoto explained when Sakura and Adria arrived to see the wildlife and ecological life of the Asairnumi dojo destroyed, him tied to a tree by a string, and Yuki sleeping soundly near him.

"You two must have had a rough sparring session," Adria observed. She cut the string, letting him loose. "Sakura and I have to check something with Yuki." Adria pulled out a gun. It was greenish in color and certainly looked like –

Reborn's gun.

"You –"

"Be quiet." Sakura took the gun. She shook Yuki, who opened her eyes, saying, "Tomatoes." Her face went very red.

"Don't tell me, you've been dreaming."

Yuki grinned. "Yeah –"

"About tomatoes. For the hundredth time of your life."

"Yeah –"

Sakura pulled the trigger.

Blue flames.

Rain.

Nothing that disgusting; she lost her shirt, and pants. And she was clad in her sando top and shorts, which spared Yamamoto the awkward little nose bleed.

"I WILL TRAIN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And she did, with more force than necessary.

After five minutes, the little blue flame burned out, and she was normal again.

"WHAT THE HELL-" She hid behind a tree.

"Yes, you went about in your dying will," Adria explained. "Don't be that timid, we got to see your little flame. Apparently Sakura kept forgetting what yours was."

"And what did I get? Storm?"

Sakura giggled. Adria almost snorted. "No, you cutie," Sakura said quickly. "You, Yuki, you got Rain: **Rain Flames** are blue and have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. The core is of a distinctively dark blue and the ever oscillating outer sections are of a more light tone of blue. Rain Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its Tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. There are also known examples of it being used to create ice."

"Oh great," she muttered.

"We have some explaining to do," Sakura added.

After Yamamoto had left and Yuki was happily bathed and combed and freshened up and settled in the Kanazawa home, Sakura had prepared a quick meal: a snack of some sushi she concocted herself, orange juice, _buchi_, coated with sesame seed and dimsum. Adria had refused to participate in the household chores.

What Yuki found so charming about the often unused dining room of the Kanazawa home, which was pretty big in its own right, was the large portrait of a beautiful woman in there. She had large indigo eyes, long and loose black hair cut in a hime cut, her pale skin flawless and soft, and she was a great beauty. Yuki could tell she was a teenager, despite what she wore in the portrait was a gown in the mid seventeenth century. A smaller portrait hung near the chandelier, showing the woman with seven ravishing men. One in the garb of a priest, one with blond hair that was spikey, another resembling Gokudera, one with green hair, one whose hair shaped like a pineapple, and in the portrait, closest to her (she was positioned between them) were two men. On her left was a blond man, who resembled Hibari, exuding the aura of a solitary prince and the other, a chivalrous Japanese, polite and gentle and reminded her greatly of Yamamoto.

"She's pretty, is she not?" Sakura patted the canvas. Despite it had been centuries since the painting was first painted, it was still in excellent condition. From the texture, the paint used was acrylic: tough, sleek and a shiny look. From the looks of it, it seemed the artist had applied some oil to make the texture softer.

"She is," Yuki admitted.

"She resembles you a bit, Yuki."

She did. The large eyes, the petite face, the pale skin tone. The slim figure. Personality-wise too. Adventurous, relatively cheerful, willing to go to suicide to protect those precious to them. Had pressure exerted on her on what she was and supposed and was to stand for.

"But –"

"No buts. Do you have any idea who this woman was?"

Yuki shook her head. "I don't know. I think she's some ancestor."

"She is."

"What about her?"

"She had your role in the Vongola, in the first generation." Sakura smiled, mildly amused. "It didn't look like it at first. She was supposed to marry someone in the first generation. However, she had an actual rebellious soul despite her kind nature and eloped with someone else. Despite that, she maintained her membership in the Vongola. She reminds me a bit of Catherine of Aragon."

"What role? I know I support the Rain Guardian."

"Yes, she did. You know who she was supposed to marry?"

"The Rain Guardian?"

Sakura shook her head. "Her family promised her to the Cloud. After spending some time in Italy, she broke off the engagement with the Cloud Guardian by herself and lived independently serving Vongola. She could hold her own in fighting, and she was pretty pressured by the norms in society what to do. Until she made up her mind she could stand for herself."

"Didn't her promised get mad?"

"He was mild on the whole." Sakura snickered. "He was fine with her eloping with someone else as long as she could take care of herself and that person. When not in Vongola, she made a name for herself as an artist, musician and a great poet before she eloped away. She was said to be the greatest origami mistress in the Kanazawa. Before music, she mastered origami."

"Who did she marry?"

"I won't tell you. Until…"

"Until what?"

"You know who you love first."

She huffed. In reaction, Sakura laughed. "You do resemble Kanji in terms of looks and personality, I guess. She was known to be calm and rational in battle and loved reading. She put up with fussing only because she wanted to see her best friend. Great, intellectual, beautiful, gentle, she was a lot of things, and she was like your mother. That was why your father married your mother."

"Because she reminded him of Kanji?"

"Yeah. It's been said it's ironic, Kanji's name meant 'feeling' and she was a stoic girl."

"Oh. So she always wanted to be strong."

"Even before she joined the Vongola."

No wonder.

"I want to be much, much stronger."

"I know you can."

_Oh crap – the good luck charm!_

* * *

><p>"You don't have to drag me, woman!"<p>

"Be quiet, Ugly!" Yuki counted the money inside of her black wallet. 20, 40, 60, 80 yen. She had dragged Gokudera around Namimori early in the morning. After a quick training session, Yuki had escaped and spotting Gokudera, had dragged him to help her find a good good luck charm for Yamamoto. Now they were inside of a small trinket shop.

"How much is that baseball keychain?" Yuki called to the cashier. She was a cute girl with braided red hair and bangles around her arms and wrists. She was tall and wore heels and had a busty chest. The cashier stared at her getup for a moment. _Too thin, cute if fixed up, and quite a tomboy,_ the cashier seemed to think as she eyed Yuki for a few minutes then fixed her attention on the baseball keychain. "It's 90 yen."

Yuki's shoulders slumped.

Great. She couldn't buy him a decent little good luck charm. Her money had been long wasted on ice cream, tea and running around town. The little jogging made her legs stronger but the water from convenient shops were too expensive for her taste. She felt so stupid. She had nothing to give him. Him who granted her wishes to have friends, be comforted.

"You don't have anything to give him, don't you?"

Yuki scowled at the Vongola Storm Guardian. "Yes."

"I don't understand why you want to make him happy so much."

Honestly, Gokudera could never understand how much she wanted to push herself for the poor excuse of a friend he had: Yamamoto. He was, in his honest opinion, a clueless idiot who never took much notice of things and took them lightly. He treated things like they a game when in plain truth, it was the harsh reality. He did not understand why the dark-haired baseball player enjoyed the "Mafia game" when in truth it was dangerous and a way of death, not of life. A risky way of life – to fight, and for the sake of your Boss, or choose a solitary way of fighting underground. The action, the blood, the violence, the mere wrongness of it, the gory details, and kinky stuff they were involved in.

And of all the people who deserved to get so hurt, it was the daughter of one of Varia's deadliest and likeable people and CEDEF's most brilliant strategist, the brainy one. The power, the genes, the pure strength. But why? Why waste it on Takeshi Yamamoto? It was such a waste.

Before even joining Tsuna and being Yamamoto's little partner, Gokudera _**had**_ been eyeing her for a time. At first, she was just one of the most "normal" people and girls in Namimori. A girl who didn't squeal and gossip and pratter and fuss about whenever he and/or Yamamoto came about and minded about more important and significant matters. She could keep up with him if she actually UNDERSTOOD the Math lessons, but thanks to the teacher, she couldn't; she was a mite average at Home Economics, a fact he found a clear contrast to Kyoko and Haru; she had a reputation as an adventurous reporter in the school paper; she played Baseball for fun.

Despite the uselessness she displayed in Kokuyo, she was a tough cookie of a girl. No fuss and frills, all books and baseball and brains. Athletic, active, full of life, and a verbally feisty midget. She was excellent in Communication Arts English, and often got featured in magazines.

"He makes me happy. I'm happy fighting for him, living, and protecting him. Because he is my friend, Gokudera! Friends fight for each other, care about each other, support each other! He saved me from the darkness that claimed me when I was along. He saved me so many times. He saved me from myself… And I am glad of it. I understand him."

"You won't mind if you die for him, you tell me."

"Of course. At least something good happens."

"Tsk. In ten years, I bet you'll be married."

Another snide comment. In ten years, if the nut actually made it in the Big Leagues, she would no doubt be his personal manager or Public Relations staff.

She blushed. But she did not let it ruin her disposition. "As if. It's not like that, Gokudera. I have a strict maintenance. STUDIES before love. That is my motto."

"Not when Baseball Nut is around."

"Stop teasing me about it or I will!"

"Who knows?"

"Be quiet!"

* * *

><p>Yuki looked at the wooden door. The dojo – A quick thought crossed her mind immediately. Her best friend. So she snuck in, and found Tsuna and Yamamoto inside.<p>

"You won't know unless you give it a try." He was smiling so cheerfully – He opened his eyes.

"YUKI!"

A small part of Yuki's brain wanted to drop on the floor and pretend to faint. If someone poked her awake, she would pretend she was not related to him and crawl out. Or ask for a drop of water. Or sleep on the inviting clean dojo floor and sleep her days dreaming of tomatoes that danced and sang and cheered for her. Tomatoes, oh, delicious, luscious, sweet tomatoes, so red…

"Ah, it's Kanazawa-chan! And Tsuna-kun!"

_WHAT? Since when was I referred to as –chan? I thought I was Yuki-kun or Kanazawa-kun! If Ugly brainwashed Yamamoto's dad, I certainly will have to cancel that truce. And it's gonna be payback time. _

"Good afternoon, sir!" She smiled politely, getting annoyed by the sudden air in her legs. Okay, she looked back at her legs to check if she had changed out of the new training outfit Sakura had made for her: a light cerulean apron skirt, indigo shorts underneath, and a teal tank top. To her relief, she wore her faded old jeans, tattered shirt, and navy sandals.

"What is it, Dad?"

"It's today, isn't it? The day of your fight?"

_Oh hell NO –_

"Y-Yes!" Yuki pretended to be besotted with the crack on the ceiling. Which she certainly had caused. By accident, of course. Training: hitting things and dodging weapons. Yamamoto had helped that time, throwing a baseball with spikes when hit – and it had landed on the ceiling. Sakura had made Yuki punch the baseball out of the ceiling – and to the tragic dismay of the son of the owner of the dojo, the ceiling had cracked. And the baseball had ripped off Sakura's skirt, exposing her creamy thigh. And she had yelled at and punched Yamamoto with the words "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A NEW OUTFIT!"

"How did you know?" She did not have to hide it; it piqued her interest.

"Tsuna's dad." _Iemitsu, huh?_

"A terribly strong swordsman, eh?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-san. He's mastered all the styles." Yuki made a face at Tsuna. "I've fought him myself: perceptive and fast. He could see through my strategy."

A thought danced in the older man's head. _This girl is certainly strong. A tough little cookie. Just the girl for his wife. _

"Aa, he's strong." _And he tried to hurt Yuki._

"Then take this, Takeshi."

"Nn, what's that?"

Lo and behold, a fine bamboo sword. Wooden and polished, and certainly made in excellent craftsmanship.

The sword triggered Yuki's weapon addiction.

"CAN I BORROW THAT?"

"Although it's an awfully heavy one."

"It's forged from steel."

As the conversation droned on, Yuki sighed. She would not have to worry about the good luck charm she had to give. He was focused on something else. Despite her relief, she listened intently to the conversation, bothering to take quick mental notes. It certainly was interesting. It would be awesome, she thought, to be able to master that Shigure Kintoki. No, not just that. She would master all kinds of weapons, Vongola made and whatnot, and she had to get them all!

When his father was droning on about how great the sword style was, Yuki decided it would be best to sneak out.

She opened the door –

"Kanazawa-kun?" A pair of hands around her waist, wrapping –

"GET AWAY!" She kicked, her leg in a perfect 360 degrees twist in its centripetal speed. There was a loud THUD on the floor. "Keep your hands to yourself," she huffed –

OOPS.

Tsuna and company stared at her. And apparently, she had hit Tsuna.

Her face was on fire. Her face like her favorite fruit. Tomatoes.

She hung her head. "SO SORRY!" she blurted. "I thought you were going to assault me, or kidnap me! It was in self-defense!"

To her relief, they laughed at her. "KANAZAWA-KUN, THAT'S NOTHING AT ALL!"

* * *

><p>That night, he asked her for his good luck charm. Before he went to begin his battle.<p>

Blushing, Yuki had shook her head and said she had found none. So she was still giving her gift to him. She said her gift would be something not material. Yamamoto had laughed.

"Well, where is it?"

"H-Here." Heart beating loudly, she knew he looked very handsome tonight. White shirt open on red, and looking quite confident. His Shigure Kintoki over his head, and looking cooler than ever. Taking a deep breath, Yuki walked over to him. She moved closer, closer, her head moving. Until –

Her lips met his.

Her kiss.

After the kiss, she had smiled solemnly and waved to his reply of "See ya!" that made her sad before.

With walking, they had parted. He to his fight, she to waiting and fighting for herself.

"KANAZAWA!" Tsuna was delirious. "You – you KISSED him?"

"Yes, Boss," and she patted his shoulder soberly. "If you wish so, it won't happen again.

"But why did you do that?"

"I had no other gift to give. I gave him a kiss and my protection. The best I can do. I was broke, Tsuna." The plain truth.

"That was incredibly stupid, Kanazawa."

Yuki smirked. "Jealous, Ugly? Why? You want to kiss Tsuna?" she joked.

"N-NOOOO! Not unless 10th wishes to!"

"Like that will ever happen!"

The smallest of injuries. She watched him protectively, torn. Between going in and wanting the best. But she had to be strong. So she let him fight by himself.

She did not scream when he got hurt. Nor did she yell. Instead, she cheered for him.

"GO! SHOW THIS GUY YOU CAN DO IT, YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

Wavering, wavering. She sighed. She could do it.

The dripping water, the flooding liquid. If Yuki were the one fighting, she knew she could take it. She had always adored swimming, hair floating, eyes wide open, the cold feel of her skin against the silky liquid. The metal walls, the waterfall from the ceiling and crevasse.

* * *

><p><em>TYL<em>

_The water ran down the shower. Drops spilling in the floor. A silhouette of a young woman showering. _

_In the kitchen, SCANDAL music blared from the speakers. An MSI laptop was up and most definitely running, a MS Word file open. Its title bar, written: EPILOGUE OF SAKURA ADDICTION. Ten tabs open of Mozilla Firefox, the screensaver a hint of a certain young man who used to be so long ago addicted to baseball and its glories. A cup of sake near the computer, with a ringing phone and iPhone, vibrating 'Utakata Hanabi' by Supercell. No stain on the Persian carpet, and on the walls, a poster of SCANDAL was replaced by a portrait of Kanji Kanazawa. _

_On the bed, lay a blue shirt and black blazer. The blue of the shirt was almost blue-green, something of teal and turquoise. A baseball rolled along the bedsheets. On the table, shone a blue Vongola Ring. _

"_Yuki?"_

_Out of the shower, a woman wrapped in her bathrobe and a towel around her head came out, with a pen, a stapler and paper. "Here!"_

_Her voice was melodic, and calm._

* * *

><p>He won.<p>

She knew he would. She had seen him grow up before her and she was not at all disappointment. Sometimes, she thought about it a great deal. At night, she could not sleep just because she thought about him. It was too complicated to say verbally; it made her excited.

She wouldn't tell because he was clueless. She wouldn't tell because they were too young to even give a thought about it. She wouldn't tell because he was tired right now and she was too busy. She was contented for now.

"That girl surprised me," said Adria later, as she walked home with Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

"She has a good bundle of nerves and she's not scared at all."

"That what makes her perfect."

"No screaming. No squealing. A brave and cheerful face. Deep down, she's still Yuki, only much more mature. Too bad, there's no chance for her to fight. Hey, aren't you worried about Squalo?"

"No, not at all."

"I don't trust those Cervello. They give my hair color a bad name."

"Sakura."

"Cripes, Adria!"

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what I should do <em>_  
><em>_Rereading it is embarrassing __  
><em>_Even though all these feelings __  
><em>_Keep being written down_

"Your good luck charm actually worked!" He laughed. Yuki smiled. She did not blush.

"It was nice…"

"You mean… the kiss?"

"Yeah…"

Yuki bit her tongue. "Do… you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. But Yuki, why did you give it to me?"

"I had nothing else to give. Just some stupid girly first kiss. Besides, I don't mind at all. I'd rather lose it to a friend in need than a kinky little bastard."

Yamamoto had not expected her to do it. He didn't mind the kiss, as long as it was done for something good. The fact that she had given it to him had no difference. The earlier run-in at the library where he had fallen on top of her and he had kissed her was nothing. This time, it was intentional.

"I wanted you to win. Very, very much."

"Of course, I did. Gokudera entrusted you and the victory to me."

"ME? WHAT THE HELL? How the heck did I be involved with it?"

"You are a part of the Vongola now, and you come with winner or loser unless you decide who you want to be with. You are my support, my partner. Mine."

_Mine._ How she wished she could say to him she liked it.

"Eh, who's Hibari fighting?"

"Some piece of crap called Gola Mosca. Poor excuse to be a Cloud Guardian."

He laughed; she made him laugh so much.

"I heard the loss," explained Sakura to Bel through the phone. "I'm awfully sorry about Squalo." Though she was not really sorry about it, honestly. She didn't get along well with him. The one she liked the most was Lussuria; he was close to her. They were good friends, in fashion and girl talk. "Adria doesn't like him at all, though. She thinks the only reason he exists is because he makes her feel awake."

In the background of the phone, loud squealing. Lussuria. "LET ME TALK TO SAKI-CHAN!"

The next morning, there was a note on Yamamoto's forehead.

_I'm not going tonight and tomorrow night. I'm busy. Tell the Mist Guardian and Hibari good luck. Thanks, Yuki._

* * *

><p>The day of the Mist Ring Battle, she decided to train alone. She hit training grounds and practiced, she jogged around and tried to activate something on her own.<p>

After doing some shopping, she hit Namimori after challenging some people from Kokuyo dojos and beating them up.

As she was about to go to her house, she walked across the street. A girl with purple hair and a beige trench coat, hair cut like a pineapple passed by her. Judging from the route, both of them were on the way to the convenience store.

"Good afternoon!"

The girl with the pineapple hair looked at her for a minute. "Hi?"

"Hi! My name's Yuki. Kanazawa Yuki, call me Yuki," she said cheerfully.

"Chrome. Chrome Dokuro." Chrome ordered for water. Water was 20 yen and Yuki noticed the little frown on the petite girl's face.

"How much do you need?"

"Kanazawa-san, I-I'm short of seven yen," replied the girl. She did not make eye contact. From body language, it was obvious the girl was shy. She was timid and was cloistered as she grew up. Somehow antisocial. A patch on her eye with a tough skull, and black combat boots, flushed and innocent like a summer rose.

"Here." She handed seven yen. Chrome took it. "T-Thanks, Kanazawa-san," she said.

"No problem!"

As she came out of the store, Yuki phoned Sakura.

"Say good luck to your nii-san for me," she hastily said as she collided with bodies, walking across the street. She was alarmed when she noticed Mochida in the crowd and hastily avoided him.

No distractions, she promised herself.

As soon as she got on her room, she opened the laptop and opened a fresh new Word file. She started to type hastily.

_Sakura Addiction_

_By Yuki Kanazawa_

Finally. It had been her dream to write a novel. And now….

The words came by.

_Under the sakura tree, I collided with the person I would come to know._

_It was under that tree, I often ate. As a child, it held a very special place in my heart. My parents had met under it. They had dated under it. They even got engaged in front of it. It was a special tree to my family, and of course, I grew up loving it. In my childhood, I imagined fairies lived in it and I was the only person who could access to the fairy world inside the tree itself. And at fifteen, I imagined I would confess to the person I loved under it. Nice and private._

_It was located within a garden near the school. I often went there. _

_And at fifteen, the land that had the tree became a part of my school. Yumezaki Middle. It was my last year there. And that year was a typical teenager's year. I was approaching sixteen and I had never been kissed. I guess, even as a teenager, I was too kind, not having enough of a disposition to lead. Sure, I had great grades, but no one liked me romantically, at least. I often ate alone, not that I had any friends. I had a few._

Her fingers died when she got to the twentieth page.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Tsuyoshi Yamamoto as his son helped him wash the dishes. The silence in the dojo was too much to take. After some clean up courtesy of Sakura and Adria, the dojo's wildlife was destroyed.

"Ah, she… she's busy."

"But you told me, she skipped school, too, didn't she? Takeshi, you could have told her to come in here! Any friend of yours is welcome… especially her. I really can't thank her enough. Sakura told me how much she cares for you."

"She does, old man."

"You must really like her then." A smile lit up the old man's face. He was amused the crying child of before had grown as a tomboy, feisty and in control.

"I couldn't recognize your friend when she turned up when we started training!" He laughed. "The energy! Your mother will like her, if she were alive."

"I'm sorry if she's too masculine, old man. She can manage fine."

"Don't apologize for that. You'll need strong women in your life. She is strong. Not exactly pretty but cute, you know. What does she like?"

"Baseball and writing. She is part of the school paper. She knows how to protect herself."

"Does she know how to cook?"

"I don't know. I think she does."

* * *

><p><em>That day changed it all.<em>

_My name was written in the tree with __**his**__ name. The name of the most popular boy in school, Akito Harima. I didn't even understand why. The boys were hooting like we were an actual couple. For a start, I was not so keen on Akito. I was turned off; he was superficial and I was shy. Go figure._

She went on typing. _In ten years, it will be published,_ she promised herself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna anxiously walked around the floor. He was nervous and curious, as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto, Adria and Sakura. Something tugged at him. It bugged him. Something… In the silence, the lack of spirit and energy, the aura itself… It became more different. The flash of brown hair and teal eyes and the oversized fan that Tsuna wished he could see now. That was it! Yuki was missing; the easy low-key aura she projected that made Tsuna feel better was not here. "Where's Kanazawa?" he asked, causing more voices to clash.<p>

"Ah, she's busy," Yamamoto quickly added. "She sent me a note she will not be here tomorrow night, too."

"She needs rest; she overexerted her muscles," Reborn piped.

"I thought she would know better!" Tsuna exclaimed. He certainly had no idea Kanazawa would stoop to such ways. She was smart and knew better. For all her good grades despite the low Math grade and TLE, she seemed so mature. Why would she overexert herself, considering the light role she played? It was irrational, not her easy nature... But unless…

"She always pushed herself too hard," Gokudera declared. Yamamoto made a face. "She said she wanted to be much, much, much, much stronger than usual. She said she wanted to be like Hibari."

"But for what purpose?" Gokudera spat.

"It's obvious!" Sakura cut in. Her eyes flashed hazel. "She wants to protect you, too! It's not just you, Tsuna, also Yamamoto and Gokudera! You helped protect her in Kokuyo, and she wants to repay the favor! You've all done so much for her, and she can't help it! She's naïve to such a fault; she doesn't want anyone watching out for her. She wants to be more useful."

Tsuna had no choice. He was her Boss. She was his subordinate and he had to respect that. See the horizons beyond her own capabilities.

"So a sentimental moment is what she needs, huh?" Gokudera scowled.

"You could say so; she's matured a bit, don't you think?"

"I don't give a damn."

* * *

><p>She had to believe in her dreams.<p>

She had to see the horizons. The wide open hill of possibilities, beyond her hell. Beyond the dreams, lay a bright path.

The need to be strong, the maturity, the emotions.

I want to be a writer. I want to be stronger. I want to keep up with Yamamoto and Tsuna. I don't want to be left behind. I want to go to College. Her dreams, hers.

If she would choose….

It waited.

She needed a break.

* * *

><p>The next two days were her breaks. It meant no seeing Yamamoto, not seeing Mr. I Will Bite You To Death.<p>

She typed on and on, pausing for some swimming and jogging, as long as she did not exactly strain herself.

"Miss Kanazawa, please plant the plants at the dojo or else… We will cancel that Paramore CD we promised." Sakura was all-businesslike.

"Yes, Mom."

"THE HELL?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I am not your mother."

"If you're not, then why are you ordering me around?"

So she planted the plants in the dojo. Rescue the poor wildlife.

* * *

><p>"So Tsuna destroyed the Gola Mosca, huh?" Yuki kicked her fan and got it expertly in one hand. In one hand, she was unwrapping the candy covering, the package of the strawberry lollipop she got for herself. She quickly put the wrapper in her pocket like it was a precious good luck charm. "That's good. I'm not amazed Hibari won. The bastard deserved to lose, that's what I think." She joked.<p>

"Haha! Yuki, Hibari might hear you!"

"I don't care! It's my opinion. Sure, he's good, but his prowess makes me growl."

"Sakura won't like it."

"She won't mind," and the girl stuck out her tongue.

"You okay now, overexerted muscles and all?"

"I should be the one asking you that," she pouted, pointing to the patch of white covering his eye. "You're in no condition to fight, so I will. I can manage fine."

"I don't doubt you'll win," he said lightly.

"Says the guy who wanted a good luck charm and won his way fighting with one good eye!"

"Come on! It won't hurt! Your good luck charm did me well!"

"I wish it were over."

"Why?"

"So I can finish my novel."

"What's it about? Your first, right?"

"About a girl who is forced to pretend to date a guy she doesn't like. The two have a conflict of interest and they fight, and some stuff happens. It sounds like a shojo manga, right?"

"I don't read shojo manga."

"Oh well, it's just my main influence is Austen. She wrote six amazing novels."

"About what?"

"Each novel is different. But _Pride and Prejudice_ really inspired me. A tough love."

"With conflict?"

"Yeah, the tension, the chemistry. It's so cool! Resisting the fatal attraction. Almost better than Romeo and Juliet! Don't you see? It was far different from the cloistered love affairs when it was published; it made the women feel like they had a say in loving who they want to. Back then, women had no choice but to marry who their parents want them to."

"Hey! I thought Romeo and Juliet were cute!"

"Then they don't beat Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy."

"Romeo and Juliet is easy."

"Try reading _Pride and Prejudice._ You'll like the idea of their love. I want something like that, in case I fall in love." She grinned. "Excellent chemistry, a sense of companionship, passion and sparks, and resistance. I love it."

"Romeo and Juliet killed each other. It's sweet." It was hard to argue about literature with her.

"I prefer the resistance."

"The easier, the less troublesome. Why can't they just admit they like each other?"

"Read the book for yourself," she pointed out. "You'll get it."

"In ten years."

"Oh, really, Yamamoto?" She sucked her lollipop.

"What's with the 'Yamamoto'? Doesn't your tongue twist so much from it?"

"Are you imply-"

"Why not call me 'Takeshi'?"

She blushed. "I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I –I –" Crap. No more hiding, she reminded herself. The fluttering in her stomach did not continue. It ceased. Her shyness was lost. Instead of avoiding the brown eyes, she lifted her chin. "A question for a question, first. Why the sudden change of address?"

"I call you by your given name. Why don't you do the same?"

She was really starting to get annoyed. _JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT, YUKI!_ Blared her brain.

"Yamamoto, Yuki!" called Sakura. She was wearing tank top, shorts and a skirt and deadly combat boots. "You two, join the Guardians! I don't care what you're gonna say, but just go and join them, okay? Your title's Guardian level, so go join them. I hope you have enough of your parents' backbone to actually survive this, Yu-chan."

"I do, Sakura."

"The lives of the Guardians and the Rings are at stake."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Tsuna demanded. He seemed upset. "Lambo's already injured! Yuki overexerted her muscles!"

"I ought to be, Tsuna! For crying out loud, it is my duty to be always there for the Family!" Ashes inside of her. Like you lit up a match. The fire would flare, flicker. Burn, and like a transient little cherry blossom, it would eventually fade away. And what would be left was a fire.

Leviathan eyed her, interested. Kaori's daughter – a clear resemblance in terms of personality but not in appearance. She had been a fine addition to Varia. She had been the Rain Boss for a short period, but resigned. But, why was she here? "And you dare call yourself a Guardian?"

"Well, I ought to! It's my duty, I say! That's part of why I AM here right now!"

Levi laughed as the brunette circled around him. While she spoke, she did not move her hips like Kaori. She did not seem to pay attention to appearance. When she was done, Levi immediately grabbed the first thing he found so disgusting and altogether quite amusing about the tomboy – her hair, though long, in its ends was spiky and evidently cut by the girl herself.

"Would you still fancy yourself a Guardian if I cut off that long hair of yours? Your hair seems to be your pride, I can tell."

Yuki said nothing.

"Or if I break those arms of yours, then you'll never wield that blasted fan –" As he spoke, she wanted to roll her eyes. Like he would ever break her spirit. Her fan unfolded. One circle.

"Do you want a death wish, Levi?" She smiled.

"No –"

The razorlike wind spiral ravaged him, in its subtlest sharpness. As he was covered by the speeding wind, she quickly jumped out of the spot, to the Vongola. He had loosened the hold on her hair.

"What about Squalo? Isn't he here?"

"You know very well the outcome of the match. We were unable to verify his current status," said the Cervello crudely.

"The battlefield will be the entire school. In order to view such a wide battlefield, we have installed large-screen display at the observation box. Also, the Guardians will be equipped with a camera-equipped mirror." Pointedly, the two pinkettes looked at Yuki.

As the mirrors were distributed, Yuki was given hers. She did not bother looking at it. As she slipped the band on her wrist, she smiled when she heard Gokudera grumbling. Sakura was audible, cackling like hell.

"I WISH I WAS THE ONE FIGHTING SO YOU COULD ALL SEE MY LOVELY FACE!" she wept.

* * *

><p>After the awkward cheering, Yuki quickly punched Tsuna on the face. "Don't be a delicate man, okay," she proclaimed dryly. "Good luck and see you, okay, Tsuna? I believe in you! I expect Reborn's student to do his best!"<p>

She did not have to fuss around as she watched Tsuna leave. The fire in the red vessel in her chest lit up. She knew Tsuna would make it. She was sure of it.

"We would like to talk to you," said the Cervello.

"What is it about?"

"What is your affinity, girl? The Mist girl with pink hair made us put you in. What is it that you do that makes you count for as a Guardian?"

She smiled grimly.

"Rain."

_The Rain that washes away everything. _

One word had to explain it all. She did not have to explain everything. Explaining sometimes had to be troublesome. Besides, she could see it all. What awaited her. Ten years later, she would be published and it would be a quick bestseller. Ten years later, graduating from Tokyo University, fresh from school, successful with her writing career, free from Hibari and enjoy independence. Ten years, she would be fighting alongside Tsuna, on Hibari's darn level that was so hard to beat. Ten years later, and she would fight at Yamamoto's side.

"Go to the Aquarion. Or what's left of it."

Her destination for now: HELL. Success had to wait. Just like a certain love confession.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> okay, that was quick.


	8. Before It Gets Any Better

**Chapter 8:** Before It Gets Any Better

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns KHR.

**Notes:** Future Arc is underway, and Yuki will have a DEFINITELY more dominant role, particularly her future. :D

* * *

><p><em>Even if we fight, even if there's such thing<br>I will not give up  
>Just like this, I won't let go<br>Strongly grasping your right hand's warmth  
>I'll be here<em>

-SCANDAL, Shunkan Sentimental-

* * *

><p>She ended up with him. But it made her feel better she would be beside him. At least she could increase the fighting power they had now. With her power-up and his newfound confidence, they could do a lot of stuff.<p>

"You're not alone," she called.

"Ah, Yuki's here!" Looking at her, his eyes quickly narrowed. "I thought you would go join Gokudera," he admitted.

"That delicate man can take care of himself," she replied.

Besides, Gokudera was not the reason why she was here. It was because of Yamamoto. Sure, she was friends with Gokudera, she made fun of him, and she competed with him. Clashing with him, fighting, verbal sparring, trying to pacify him and Yamamoto, and fighting by his side, worrying for his sake. She could punch him for all she cared, and he would try to ignore her, because it seemed like he was on a different wavelength. It was frustrating sometimes; you would walk alongside your friend, and talk and fight, and laugh, but while walking, you would find out that he was walking ahead of you. He was pushing himself too hard, too. Just like her.

Empathy filled her soul for the poor Storm Guardian candidate. He had lost his fight. HE had trained too hard, getting himself killed (almost) in the process. He had no family to lean on, no one to laugh with. And Tsuna. He held onto Tsuna like an anchor. He was a wall of rigidness, struggle. Rebellion, he was the statue of teenager/adolescent rebellion, cutting off his ties with others. He did not let others see through his own heart. Scarred, traumatized, living all alone. Half his life no one to look up to much, ignored, disliked, a Mafia pariah. Somehow this fit her mental image of him. She had wanted to stir him up.

"Why "-her voice softened-"would I join Gokudera, Yamamoto-kun?" A smile lit her face up. "I don't have a Storm Affinity Flame."

"Then –"

"I have Rain, just like you."

_Then we are the same._

Yuki scrutinized the vertical piece of metal in front of her. Underneath her socks, her feet felt wet. Standing on the Aquarion, water entering inside the soles of your shoes; a Guardian had to be used to his own element. "What's with the pole?" She reached for the metal fan kept on her back by the obilike sash wrapped around her waist. Squinting, she saw a flash of blue.

"We've set up a pole at the each of every battle field. The top of each pole contains the Ring of the same type."

_We've been set up._ Yuki stiffened. It was not right. _The Cervello wants us to fight again for the Ring!_ She was certain of it. Raising her head, she grit her teeth. "Yamamoto, the Cervello is using the Ring on the pole as a motivation for us to fight. That's why they had the competitors in their respective battle field. Lucky for us, to say, I'm no competitor. We won't fight."

The mirrors on their wrists twitched. Something venomous shot in her wrist, an ant biting its next victim. Sharp, and deadly, she knew as she maintained her composure, her brute strength. What was in the mirrors? What was it for? It had to be an injection, a poison.

So she had poison in her system already. She was overcome with an urge to fight it.

"Just then, the Guardians were injected with venom from their wristbands." _Darn it._ Before Yuki could react, she heard a body _thud_ next to her. _Yamamoto-kun!_ Alarmed, she took his face in her hands. "Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?" She was trying not to break from her calm composure, she had to put on a brave face. "Yamamoto-kun?" His skin… His temperature was getting lower by the minute. "Answer me, Yamamoto-kun."

"Ugghhhh."

_This is bad._

"This poison is called Death-Hitter, once administered, it will paralyze the victim's nerves. Instantly, even standing up will prove to be difficult. Then a burning pain will spread through the body, until thirty minutes later, the victim will die."

_I won't let Yamamoto-kun die so easily. He's cold. He needs…something._ One thing. _Body heat._ She felt her face heat up. She had to do this for him. Looking down, she saw her black vest, her white shirt, her jeans, her shoes. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath.

_ALL IS WELL._

She took off her vest.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-dono?" Basil's voice shook. A pink head shot up, sending pigtails in circular motion. "Yes, Basil-kun?" Her voice went eight octaves higher than normal.<p>

"Do thou think Kanazawa-dono's –" Basil could not bear to say the words that echoed in his mind. He had seen the brunette enter the battlefield, eager to prove she was a Guardian's equal. He had seen the look in her eyes that said she was tough and she could do it. The pride in the pinkette's face to see her disciple going off to fight for the things that mattered to her very much. _Dead._

The daughter of his comrade, the daughter of a fellow officer. So much life. So much loss. Gone off to claim her future and destiny as his own. And the Cervello had allowed her to join. Let her wear the wristband and then get injected with a deadly poison.

The word Dead.

"Yuki?" Sakura was actually, mildly, amused. Yuki Kanazawa dead? Considering the extremely difficult days that passed and the hard training, the draining, the mere emotional trauma inflicting itself on her student… And the death glares Kyoya gave her… The will she stood with, the will to be strong that she held.. She had to believe Yuki was not dead. Sakura knew her student better than anyone else. She would find a way to survive. Besides, Sakura was not above letting her student know the tip and trick of her own tricky trade. She was a successful medic, a hitman who fought in terms of medical offense, with poison and needles and analysis. She worked beside poisons enough to make herself immune to them. As for Yuki, well, she had trained Yuki to fight poison.

"Don't worry, Basil-kun."

"Why?" Basil looked like he could not take the news. Sakura understood why. Basil's comrade was Yuki's father, an officer in CEDEF, and he would be in charge of letting his comrade hear his daughter died. In Vongola business.

"Look, Yuki Kanazawa was not born yesterday. She loves dreaming about tomatoes. She loves playing shougi so slow, she loves baseball. She's lazy when it comes to Math. But if it comes to her friends… She will do anything for them. She has a strong will if she can."

"Kanazawa-dono is too young." Basil looked quite tramatized.

True. A girl of thirteen, two years younger than him. The girl with the Rain flame, who he had seen trying to fight Squalo. She was so young, so fragile, but she was durable, trying to pull longer for everything that mattered. Daughter to a Varia member, who was gone AWOL now, and a CEDEF officer, injured. Sister to a strategist probably gone by now. Anything went in the mafia – sex, drugs, drinking, and anything else.

But then she had come.

She reminded him of her parents. A feared strategist. A much-loved fighter. Kaori and Kenichi Kanazawa, nestled into an unbroken circle of the great Kanazawa clan. All stemming down from the time of the first Vongola Boss Primo and his Guardians. Just like the Vongola Family itself, the Kanazawa was old as the family, the tradition of serving under Vongola breaching thousands of years before. And it had started in a time where men had dominated the world, the time where women were only chattel, property. That was the tricky part of the history of the Kanazawa – in Vongola Primo's time, in a man-dominated world, Vongola was young, new to the world.

She had arrived, and waltzed in a new breed of strength and a new tradition. This almost virtually unknown woman who was introduced to Primo by his Cloud Guardian as his would-be fiancée. The woman the first man who took up the title of Rain Guardian told Primo was his good friend, all in the same day. Her name was a secret, woven in the blurry and hazing history of the Kanazawa and Vongola. Woven in the tapestry, played in cards, her name not Italian. Even if Vongola Nono had not confirmed her very existence, he honored the tradition between the two groups. Outside the Vongola, in other families, there were slandering rumors about her.

They said she fucked with the Cloud Guardian. A good fuck – she was a virginal one. They said she slept with the Rain Guardian before she was even introduced to the Cloud Guardian. They said she had a good fuck out of the two before making her most horrifying move – breaking off her betrothal with the Cloud Guardian and then living independently, and eloping with someone else. There would be times at mafia parties, Basil remembered, when he attended alongside Kenichi, that when the word Kanazawa was mentioned, it instantly moved people to snickering, laughing.

All because of a woman's involvement with Vongola.

Other mafia families seemed to lay her beneath the Vongola itself. Said she named the name. Said she only came to be among Vongola because she had seduced the Guardians. Said she slept with Primo. It was pure taboo.

The humiliation was too much for Kenichi but he let it slip, amazing others with his stoic face. He carried himself with pride, and stood his ground. Basil remembered his comrade confiding in him much later why he did so and told him much of why.

Information about this unknown woman was top-secret. A-rank. No, S-class. It was a long journey, and it had been classified as S-rank information. It was the foundation of the Vongola. And the Kanazawa. The truth about her was all in the file that had the information about her. A few things that was actually known about her, aside from the rumors, were real. Despite the slanders, once in a while, a few would actually own that she had been an excellent fighter.

Beautiful. Stoic. Independent. Calm, rational. Selfless.

The truth. What Vongola Nono had told him, anyway.

The woman's dirty work was not really dirty. She was only doing her job. Before her engagement to the Cloud Guardian, she was already handling weapons. She played with paper and discovered she could fight using it. She wanted to be strong for others, and she wanted peace and justice.

Overkill.

Suicidal tactics.

Techniques, mafia techniques being figured out, their mechanics deciphered.

No seduction missions.

No bad records.

Only the rebellion's mark: the elopement.

She sounded like a good person.

"She's strong, Basil." There was a vague smile in Sakura's voice.

"W-What?"

"She can make it."

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto, try to fight it." She squeezed his hand tight, she would not have cared if it would have gone red. She was willing to do anything to help him. Trying not to shiver in her sando, she held her fan cautiously in one hand, armed, ready to protect. Her eyes faced the long silver pole, in its clutches hostage the ring her friend had fought to claim. Inside of its hand, the ring shone.<p>

"Ugggghhhh…" He groaned and Yuki pressed closer to him. For a normal girl, the situation would have been awkward. To start, you and a guy against each other, leaning. You are topless. How awkward, intimate even. But when you are thirteen years old, your friend is in trouble, and you are in the Mafia, anything goes. "You can." She squeezed his hand tighter.

More groaning. A bead of sweat trickled from Yuki's face.

"Ughhhh…Yukkkiiiii."

"What is it? Do you need anything?"

From behind, she heard a loud rumble. The ground was vibrating. It gave off an eerie aura. The sky… The clouds… Even the wind itself… Creepy. Then the explosive sound of a large crash hit her ears.

Smoke burst through the field.

The ring fell and Yuki expertly caught it with her free hand. She knew what to do.

Inserting the ring, the poison was overcome.

Brown eyes stared at her. Never mind the faint blush on his ears. It had to wait. He smiled at her. "Yuki?"

"Just get the ring in mine," she grumbled.

"Fine. But Yuki… please promise me to put your shirt back on."

"Yamamoto, you were passed out cold. Never mind me shirtless, okay?" As she was grumbling, Yamamoto quickly inserted the ring into her finger. Automatically, the poison vanished from her system.

Yuki quickly slipped on her shirt and vest. She stood up. "We have to split up," she quickly announced. Despite how weary she looked, shivering in her undershirt, and trying to make him feel alive, she seemed to be glowing with more strength. "All is well." She breathed.

"Why should we split up? I want you with me." Weirdly possessive.

"I can fight fine." She smiled. "I have unfinished business to take care of."

Namely: a kinky bastard, and an overly zealous idiot who almost killed her. Two idiots to deal with. Never mind Yamamoto being one; he she could actually trust.

"I can help you."

"You won't understand this stuff. Besides, you have a job to do, Yamamoto-kun."

"Yuki, I –"

"You're the Rain candidate. Go, fight. I have my own fights to fight. I cannot have others watching out for me all the time."

"Yuki."

"Later. I have business to take care of. Go ahead."

With a fierce look, Yamamoto patted her back, and sprinted away.

Yuki cocked her head on one side, trying to use all her senses. The smell of fire. The cold air. The smell of smoke. Something was up.

Violence.

She walked ahead.

A shadow zipped her way, and her eyes narrowed. Getting a wire string from her pocket, she tossed it around the square of the area she stood in.

"Who is it?"

She sighed. _How troublesome._ As she started pacing ahead, she heard more. Footsteps. Breathing. Labored. Jumps. Little creases and folds in the air. And odd as it was, she heard it from her backside. How odd.

"Fight me!" A Varia officer dashed in front of her. Not exactly in front of her – about estimated fifteen yards away. A Lightning officer, she could tell. Green, he was wearing. "You fought Levi-senpai, did you not? I wish to fight you!"

"Why do you wish to fight me?" Yuki could not contain the irritation in her voice. This guy had to be wasting her precious little time. "If you wish to show off, forget about it, idiot. Showing off is a fool's idea of glory. So go ahead and get out of my way and we can forget this happened, clear?"

The Lightning officer gave a low growl. He seemed annoyed.

"Elettrico Shuriken!" Lightning splashed, green electricity flowing throughout the field. It gave off a flashy look and it made Yuki more determined to finish her fight. Not to mention, Hibari had to wait. It took a large amount of lightning to finally light up.

_How troublesome._

She smiled cheerfully as she eagerly anticipated her opponent's movements. She got her oversized fan out of her sash and with a loud _THUD_ put it on the ground. _But it's inevitable. This is for Tsuna. For the people I love._ As she waited with a smile on her face, she heard some crackling.

Countless electrical and green shuriken made their way to her, explosive in flickers of green. Yuki unfolded her fan. How many circles? Tsk, one had to take care of it. At least fighting this one was easy. Hibari was more troublesome, in actual reality, when you thought about it. You had to get to the guy's weakest spot. She had to outsmart the guy, really –

"KAZEUSHIO: SAISHO NO KYOKU!" She waved her fan.

The whirling cyclone was fast. It ravaged her opponent's direction like a gale. It drove on, faster than ever before. Its great speed and strength drew the soil profile with it, destroying its path. The electric shuriken were driven back to their master and hit their master so violently smoke lurched violently.

Crackling.

Coughing, the Varia officer glared at her.

"Fine, take my time, mister. Just make sure you are not gonna regret it. Not one bit," she said cheekily.

He ran for her, this time pulling out a sword. Green electric currents spread throughout the metal, a fierce conductor of the element. "Elettica lama!" With lightning, he managed to create clones of himself, except they were pure lightning. Yuki rolled her eyes.

As the clones cornered her, she folded her fan. There were so many clones they practically cornered.

She spun the fan in a spiral motion, making large vibrations in wind waves, in centripetal motion. "KAZEUSHIO: Idromassaggio onda! Wind Spiral: Whirpool wave!" The 500 degrees wind whirl hit the clones. They immediately vanished. She had to admit, she was having fun. Lifting her chin, she sighed.

The Lightning Officer's eyes went wide.

Yuki smiled as she unfolded her fan once again. One, two. The second level of her Kazeushio technique. Stronger than first, could control sound. She lifted it effortlessly. "KAZEUSHIO: Banme no kyoku!"

One circular cyclone arrived from her fan, thrice as strong and thrice as fast as the wind released from the Kazeushio: Saisho no kyoku. Instantaneously, it enveloped the man in pure wind and its might. Raised up by the wind, the wind managed to injure his armor. After two quick rounds of fanning, the man was immobilized. He lay on the floor, wounded, but not dead.

That would do.

"You just defeated the Lightning King Giovanni Tamaranta," said a voice behind her. Adria was standing behind her, in a beaten leather jacket and jeans and combat boots. She held her destructive parasol.

"Really?" Yuki chuckled. "I had no idea."

"He was a fearsome beast, competed with your father for your mother's hand. All bark and no bite – how sad. He was skilled, feared by his peers and other mafia. You beat him. Did you kill him?"

"I did not intend to. My real intention was to immobilize him. And buy Tsuna and company more time."

Adria's eyes seemed to smile.

"Just like her mother," she observed.

"How did you get inside the battle fields?"

"I have my own ways." Defensively, Adria clutched onto her parasol. "Do you know your orders, Yuki?"

"My orders?" She laughed.

"Of course I do."

"You also managed to hold your own with a Varia Boss. Congratulations," Adria added dryly. "I think you'll make a fine hitman. A natural. Vongola is glad to have you."

"It's my personal honor. I only want to do my job, Adria."

"Then we do it together; I can feel more officers sneaking up on us."

"Back to back." Yuki grinned. She pulled her fan. "Either of us has to make an efficient counterstrategy. You know what I mean."

"Just what I had in mind," Adria deadpanned. "As Sakura's disciple, and my student, I don't exactly want you to fail us, do we?"

"As long as I won't kill the men, do I?"

"I kill. I have become used to my occupation. I care not, as long as it is for Vongola Nono." Was it a shine in her sad eyes? "Vongola Nono treated me like his own daughter. I have great respect for the man. He was a kind man, kindly, wise, but I fear growing weaker and older. A rational man. Cultured and quite formidable in combat. Almost unsurpassed, if it were not for the reputation of Vongola Primo."

"How long have you been doing this?"

Adria bit her lip.

"For years. I've gotten used to it, since my uncle killed my family. They were the only thing I considered precious. I trained to be stronger and I had my revenge. It resulted in my discovery of my Cloud affinity and being recruited into Varia. Since then, I do not regret shedding blood."

"What about my mother?"

"She preferred doing two tasks her way, being useful. She was strong, and gentle. She immobilized the enemy and it took her quickly to end her fights, usually – one cleansing blow. Her main Flame was Rain."

More footsteps followed in the darkness.

"Adria? Do we kill them?"

"If you see such a need to do so. I suggest you do. I will understand if you do not."

"At _**my**_ lead."

The sound of running feet.

"One. Two –"

Surrounded by Varia officers of all kinds of Flame affinities, Yuki knew there was no time to think so much. She was starting to be acquainted to it all. The smell of violence, the need to be strong, the adrenaline, the pumping of her heart, the speed, the fierce wind gusting from her fan.

"KAZEUSHIO: Idromassaggio onda! Wind Spiral: Whirpool wave!"

A hundred yards away, you could hear the deadly crackling, the flickering of fire, and the stormlike cleansing blows of wind that drove on and on, unfading, constant, strong and deadly.

* * *

><p>"Look at his hands!" Reborn gasped.<p>

"Whose hands?" a female's voice huffed in, husky, and sharp, in a blur of long legs and long brown hair. Yuki had finally arrived. "I'm sorry I'm late. I took care of the Lightning King myself and some troublesome little fools who wished to fight me. It was troublesome, but I took care of it already."

"Xanxus."

Reddish marks on the face of Xanxus. Almost blisterlike. Reddish. Inconceivably conspicuous under the pale moonlight.

Xanxus extended one hand. Pale icelike. A frozen flame.

"They're frozen!" Collonello exclaimed.

Yuki made a face.

"It's Zero Point Breakthrough," Adria muttered. Her eyes widened. "Or is it?" Even in this time, she was cold and composed. A lady of war in a battlefield.

A rhythm broke the awkward tension. Music spilled in the scene.

_Chotto matte suji toka tte tousenainda mon  
>Onna gokoro mujun bakka akirerunda mou<br>Yasashiku saretai kedo yasashiku shisugi wa NO!  
>Kimochi hirotte yo I say "YES"<em>

Yuki took her cellphone from her pocket and checked the text messages.

_Hurry. Kanazawa, where the hell are you? Sakura's been spamming my inbox about you! So go to the school gym now, woman! P.S. Baseball Nut is nuts without you in here._

"I need to go," Yuki mumbled.

"Do so," Adria answered.

Yuki ran. She did not care if she looked like a fool. Her hair was messy and she had a few scratches from the brawling, from the Lightning King, from Levi. Her jacket had a tear on it, and she had more to tend to.

"KANAZAWA!" A rough and EXTREMELY loud voice greeted her, and Yuki smiled.

Just what she needed.

"Where are you headed, Kanazawa?" Ryohei inquired politely. He grinned cheerfully at her.

"To the gym. I have to save Gokudera and Yamamoto. Who knows what miracle awaits me there, huh? How about you, senpai?" she asked cheerfully.

What she liked about Ryohei was his chaste and pure energy. It was refreshing and nice to see. He focused a lot and he did give his all in boxing. Here was a real brute spirit. Sunny and sweet, she thought, looking at him. No, not exactly sweet – rough but layered with golden sunshine, illuminating spirit. Sometimes, his enthusiasm rubbed off on others. With others, he made the atmosphere more comfortable, lighter. If Ryohei made the scene lighter, Gokudera made it more interesting: restless and loyal, and Lambo was a trigger for irritation. Hibari intimidated her sometimes, but nonetheless, he served as a miniature confidence-bringer to Yuki. On the other side, Yamamoto made her feel useful, calmer, and more confident.

"Ah, I am also headed there to the EXTREME!"

Yuki grinned. _Just what I really need._ She felt more refreshed. "So am I. I bet the gym is blocked. We cannot enter, I suppose. We need a plan to enter in," she declared.

"So what do you say, Kanazawa? I am in it TO THE EXTREME!"

Yuki let her fan fall to the floor. She crouched and closed her eyes, and curled herself in a lotus position.

That moment, a hundred tactics ran through her head.

Thirteen minutes passing, thinking, a smile graced her lips. "I have a plan."

Devilish eyes.

Ryohei nodded. "What is it, then?"

"Do you mind if you have to use Maximum Cannon as a decoy?"

"What's a decoy?"

"A distraction." Yuki got her fan up. She unfolded it. "Just go with me. On my lead, you go attack. I'll open the entrance with my fan. But first, you need to keep up with my speed."

"TO THE EXTREME!"

They ran.

* * *

><p>They were nearing it, three yards away, when Yuki knew what to do. She craned her head; Ryohei was a few inches behind her.<p>

"SENPAI! NOW!" She latched her fan forward.

"TO THE EXTREME!" His white brows furrowed together. And then he charged faster than what Yuki had seen him do when she first met him. He certainly was good at this, she thought. She respected the guy a lot.

Yuki looked at her fan.

Ten more seconds, and Ryohei would be able to charge in his Maximum Cannon. Two circles open, Yuki waved her weapon. She would maintain this to destroy the battlefield. The gym was the site of the Mist Battle, and it would be best to 'wake' the senses of the people inside. Mammon was a skilled illusionist, a skilled manipulator of senses. You had to control the five senses. To break the illusion, Yuki would have her fan manipulate the battlefield itself, with a violent circle of wind to distract the people. Ryohei would barge in.

Her decoy.

"I'll be maintaining this, senpai," she had told him. Now was the perfect second. She waved the fan. "KAZEUSHIO: Idromassaggio onda! Wind Spiral: Whirpool wave!"

The gales of air grew larger. It became a whirpool of wind the exact size of the perimeter and area of the school gym. The gales had to be maintained to be strong enough to break through the windows and glass that barred the gym. In entering, she would manipulate this battlefield.

More crashes of air. Glass. Wood. Her plan was working.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

A boom of light.

And then Yuki unfolded her fan. From two to three circles. "San Kyokumoku!" With a wave, and a Maximum Cannon, destrution was total.

Yuki knew her plan worked.

* * *

><p><em>The Rain that washes away everything.<em> Manifested in cleansing rounds of violent gales, manipulating battlefields and clearing the senses. Mainly of touch and sight and smell. It broke the glass of the windows, it came in through the walls. It messed up with the illusions. _The Sun that clears the day by taking on adversaries with his own body._ A powerful blow.

Gokudera knew it came outside. The attack from outside, physical. The Maximum Cannon had to belong to a certain Turfhead. But the gales of wind? The maintaining of it before the Maximum Cannon? The living wind whirpool? Of course; it had to be Yuki. _Interesting job, Kanazawa,_ he thought.

He stood among the rubble of the school gym.

"The gym blew up, huh?" Gokudera heard a sharp female voice say cheerfully. He blinked at two figures in the center. Right where the door used to be – until it blew up from the outside via a punch and a maintaining of destructive wind gales. One turfhead confirmed. The other, a brunette, caught him looking. She smiled, her eyes closed, in a way that reminded him of Yamamoto.

"Yeah, we blew the gym up," Yuki confirmed, and Yamamoto could not stop laughing.

"How exactly?" he asked, hoisting Chrome on his arm.

"The Maximum Cannon would break the door down, but before that, I figured Mammon would be using his illusions to fool around with your senses. I had to awaken anyhow them – with a gust of air. I had to break down the gym physically with the whirpool to help Senpai, too. For a double destruction effect, I combined my San Kyokumoku technique with the Maximum Cannon." She smiled wryly.

More laughter.

"Yuki is amazing!"

"She is, to THE EXTREME!" Ryohei and Baseball Nut extolled her. They bathed her in bucketfuls of praise. Treated her to smiles that made her heart melt. Made her feel warm and happy inside. Made her feel useful. Valuable. Smiles on their faces – but what hit Gokudera most was after the praising, Yuki ran to Baseball Nut.

Her face was red. She smiled and glanced at the invalid. "I can take care of her." But a shadow crossed her face. "No, I can't."

"I know you can do it, Yuki."

She held up a hand. "I know someone who can. "

Pulling out a cellphone, the girl started to text.

_Sakura, care to sneak in where the school gym used to be? Someone needs healing._

_Much care,_

_Yuki_

* * *

><p>Sakura started to text back.<p>

_I'll sneak in then._

Basil glanced at her. "What does Kanazawa-dono say about the matter? Is she okay?"

Sakura put on her gloves and hid her cellphone. "She is fine. I knew she could take care of herself. She'll be an excellent hitman in ten years if she won't mind. Ten years later, happily married to Yamamoto, famous hitman, probably my level or even Lal Mirch's, if she keeps up this progress. Not bad as a tactician too. Defeated the Lightning King, dodged Levi. So much more."

"But does not Kanazawa-dono have her own dreams, too?" Basil asked.

"She decides."

"If thou are close to Kanazawa-dono, thou ought to knowst what she wants."

"I know perfectly what she wants, Basil-kun." Sakura lifted her chin. She slowly walked ahead. "She wants to graudate Tokyo U and be successful a journalist. I say, she be a hitman. That way, she'll end up with Yamamoto. They'll make hot babies and who knows, get caught actually making out in public?"

"Sakura-dono!"

Sakura made a face. "What, Basil-kun?"

"Are thou sneaking in?"

Sakura lifted one fist. Time to get into the business.

"Whatever, Basil!" She set her fist down. Her face was water with relief.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the battlefield of the Sky Battle. Without Sakura, Chrome had managed to get up in some shape, and she had recognized Yuki. The company was surprised to learn Yuki had met the girl the day of the Mist battle, simply by passing each other in a convenience store. Gokudera was wide-eyed with shock, as he watched Chrome plant a grateful kiss on Yuki's cheek, and Yamamoto looked a mite jealous.<p>

Due to some familiarity, Yuki had decided to keep Chrome close to her, and Yamamoto stuck beside her, keeping watch cheerfully, trying to catch up with his teammate.

"How are you, Chrome-san?" Yuki asked, stroking the petite girl's back. The girl avoided her eyes for a second. She blushed, flushed and recoiling like an orchid. How fragile. "I- I am fine, Yuki-san. Mukuro-sama told me about you after I told him about what you did for me in the convenience store. H-He said you were a more worthy opponent now than before."

"It's because I am stronger, I guess." She dismissed the compliment with a laugh.

"Stronger than me," Chrome mumbled. She looked down. Really down. Kind of upset. Worried, clinging like a koala to her trident. "I – I should admit it." She bit her lip. "You're much, much stronger than me, Yuki." Her eyes shone purple, edges red. A shiny trickle danced through her face. "You can eliminate opponents with one wave of your fan. You are a smart girl. You can destroy a whole forest with one technique." Chrome. Was. Crying.

"Chrome, don't cry!"

Yuki massaged her friend's shoulders. She rubbed Chrome's back. "Chrome, you'll be stronger. You will surpass me ten years later, if I say so! You are a superb illusionist; you only need to try harder and put your all in training. Build up your stamina, Chrome," she whispered. "I know you can protect Mukuro!"

"R-Really?"

"Just be strong, Chrome, and you can. You are no weakling. Just low on stamina. Okay?"

"Y-Yes, Yuki-san!"

They stopped walking when they heard the deep voice of Xanxus. Like thunder rolling in the mountains, it echoed. And then Tsuna. Smoke rolled off the ground, fresh with the stain of violence and intense hate.

"The betrayal you suffered and your hatred. I understood it all.."

"SQUALO!"

_He's alive._

Two bloody opponents facing each other. A bandaged swordsman cursed to a fate of following his idol blindly, even if it meant being abused.

Was it worth the wait, all the killing time? The love given and trust entrusted, thrust and given like a gift?

You love and accept someone, keeping you sane. You accept the person, your choice.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT UNCONDITIONAL LOVE CRAP!" Xanxus bellowed. His face was crimson, exuding lava, a magma of hate. "WHAT USE IS THAT SHIT!"

"Tsuna's only telling the truth, you knave!"

Bloodshot eyes stared at her. More pairs of eyes followed, watching her like she was naked. Bare. Alone.

"I WANTED THE SEAT OF THE BOSS! I WANTED THOSE SCUMBAGS TO WORSHIP ME! I ONLY WANTED THEM TO PRAISE ME!"

"YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE PRAISED ALL THE TIME, XANXUS! Vongola Nono treated you like his own son! He was proud of you, do you get it? He loved you so much… The truth hurts, I know! You're not the only special one in here, Xanxus! Have you not considered others? For example, Squalo. Have you never considered he's suffering from your abuse as much as you do?" Yuki burst out. She clenched her first.

"Such big words for a little girl," muttered the enraged heir. "GWAAAAHHH!"

Blood spilled from his skin as the ring fell. A chamber of hatred released.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE THEM, NOBODY ELSE CAN!"

"You can't grasp what is unattainable; everyone has their own limits, Boss," Adria purred. This only aggravated the Varia Boss. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" With every word, his eyes became more focused, intense. Bloodshot. And then.. They focused on Yuki.

"I approve! Way to go, Boss!" rejoiced Belphegor, charging in, until –

A pink-haired shape landed in the center. Her fist hit the earth – and debris and soil scattered in petallike shapes.

"How rotten can you get? It's not fair!" she cried.

"Sakura," whispered Tsuna.

"As if I'd let you!" Gokudera seethed. "Fight – it's the place to try," Yuki howled.

"You're all going to die," Belphegor ejaculated.

"Are you blind or something? You're two against six, if you count Yuki. Who do you think the odds are against?"

"What are you talking about?" Mammon demanded.

Before Gokudera could listen, Yuki put her mouth in his ear to get his attention. "Don't listen to that Mammon," she warned. "The kid's telling us Varia's sending in fifty backups but don't get excited. Adria and I took care of half of them already."

Relief flooded Gokudera. No wonder she was busy.

"How naïve; we've sabotaged it before," Mammon boasted. "We've all arranged for you to die in that jail cell."

_They have made their intentions known._

"I knew it," she grumbled. "Rich elite jerks."

"FUCK!" Gokudera cursed. Yuki patted her forehead. "Stop that infernal cursing," she warned. "All is well, Gokudera."

He rolled his eyes.

_We're on our own now._

"Someone's coming," Chrome breathed. Yuki nudged her. "Who is it? Friend? Foe? Gay? Guy? Just get to the point!"

Three grotesque-looking idiots appeared on a nearby rooftop.

"REPORTING, SIR! We're the only ones left! Earlier, we sent in half, led by the Lightning King, and they have not reported yet, until we received intel that Kaori Kanazawa's daughter and Cloud Boss Adria finished them off! As for the other half, Varia has been wiped out! He's a demon, and so are that Adria girl and that Kanazawa! They're too strong!"

"BOUJAREPPAI!"

Yuki grinned.

_How lovely. By tomorrow, I'll be able to complete Chapter Eight._

Lanchia had arrived in time.

Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>She spotted him, trying to corner Belphegor. With a good-natured punch, she had sent Yamamoto to protect Tsuna. His hair askew, a model for a shampoo commercial. Clear, Sunsilk? His white skin bloodied. Holding his tonfas like there was no tomorrow. Poised, his body began changing. From a moderate, cold aristocrat to a wild animal on the loose. He charges, speedily, but then, of all the things to clash into, she allows the tonfas to hit the metal hinge of her beloved fan.<p>

"This is my fight," insisted the boy. "You may have grown stronger, but you still fight like a coward. This is my fight, Kanazawa. Go fight with the swordsman."

"You are fighting a skilled tactician, Hibari-_**kun**_," Yuki taunted, adding more sugar at the suffix. "So you have to be more careful. You have to think before you move. We cannot afford to have you as a loose cannon against Belphegor. So I will help you. I owe you something."

"I do not remember."

"You sent me _**that**_ text. Why so worried? I can take care of myself, Mister I Have A Ten-Feet Pole Shoved Up In His Butt."

"By that time you sent such, you were an herbivore." His eyes were bloodshot with irritation. "If you are coming to the conclusion I care about you, Kanazawa, you are very much in the wrong. You are my last remaining contact with my school, that is why I sent you such. And you had Sakura-chan with you. I was concerned. Not about you. But something else entirely."

"I don't care about you caring for me!" she returned, glowing with positive energy. "If you do care about me, then such care is entirely one-sided. Don't try winning me over, Hibari. I stand here with you because I want to help you fight. It is in the fact you are a loose cannon when you fight that I find fragile to deal with when dealing with a skilled strategist."

His death glare intensified. "Better than a coward who thinks too much. Such is why your fights take too long."

Knives clattered to the ground. "That's it for me," Belphegor cried.

"Therefore, the next successor to the Vongola is Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Six Guardians, along with the Kanazawa heiress."

Yuki sighed.

* * *

><p>She was late at the party the next day because in addition to the Sky Battle, she had also finished twelve more chapters in the novel she was typing out. Bringing the print of her first draft, she decided to look neater than usual, because she felt dirty. It turned out her wardrobe was almost out of jeans, and all that was left was a pair of denim skorts, that showed her legs, and a hoodie vest and a plain white shirt. She grabbed the choices out of her closet, and put on her favorite pair of light brown sandals. Her days of running around wearing outfits Sakura made for her were over, since the Ring Conflict was also over.<p>

Tying her hair in a braid that fell over her shoulders, she rushed out with a bag, her draft inside, along with hand sanitizer (to minimize germs), candies (for I-Pin and Lambo), money, and her trusty cellphone.

"What's taking Yuki so long?"

She had barged in and they had made a big deal out of her appearance. The hair was actually combed and brushed and braided, her skin scrubbed, and she smelled nice, and she looked less manly.

"You look nicer that way," Gokudera commented as she took her seat. Lowering his voice, he added, "Keep up that and we'll have Baseball Nut finally admitting he loves you."

"He won't."

"Maybe in ten years."

"I won't. I'll be focused on my work by then. And he and baseball."

"Just admit, will you?" Gokudera grumbled as soon as Yamamoto was out of earshot. "You two tend to blush whenever you are together. It looks like you like him a lot. And trust me, Baseball Nut is crazy about you. Not as crazy about Baseball, either. He kept mentioning you a lot when you were gone. Not to mention, he said you were awesome more times than Turfhead does. That's something, Kanazawa. Just go hook up with him."

Her ears went pink. "Hook up with him? Are you crazy? I am thirteen, for the sake of Hibari-san! The guy is exactly one year older than me. I do not love him, okay, as in romantically. I am focused more on my duties than him."

"He is your duty, isn't he? Go tell him! It's gonna take ten years for him to know he loves you!"

"I –I…" She smiled. "Gokudera, you're a good friend to me, okay? I like you, and tease you a lot, but hey, you care about me, right? Well, it's just, it's not your place to say such things."

"I'm just offering my opinion," he declared. "Annoying Woman thinks so too."

"Oh, you mean, Haru?"

"Of course."

Yuki rubbed her face. He just had to rub it in.

"Oh, Gokudera?"

"Yes, Kanazawa?"

"Um, is there someplace where I can get juice?"

"Over there, in the counter."

"I was not done. I was asking where I could get juice, _**specifically**_ somewhere away from your ugliness."

Haru giggled, Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna implored.

That night, she resolved to never take Gokudera's advice, even if what he said was true. It bought harm to her plans for the future, for her plans. What if she got married early? She would soon leave behind her happy future in writing. She would abandon the hopes of being published. She would never achieve her dream.

She really loved her dream.

And she was willing to do anything to live it in ten years, even if it meant never acknowledging Yamamoto's attraction to her.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_In a deserted bar, ten years later, a brunette drinks alongside a ravenet with black hair, dressed in an imposing black blazer, and a purple shirt. He does not drink, yet his fingers grasp the white shot glass, eyeing the brunette sitting beside him. _

_The brunette is no doubt very attractive. Beautiful, slim, slender, A-cupped, and hair cut in a layer reaching to her chest. She wears a black blazer over a tank top and pants. Slippers. Teal eyes flash as the female raises her hands to order. "I want vodka gimlet," she calls cheerfully, locking eyes with the man in the purple shirt. _

"_We did not go here to drink," says the black-haired man sternly. "You went with me for more research about weapons for the Foundation. I only approved because Sakura insisted I watch over you, and because of your reputation as a weapon master. Your house presides over weapons, if I recall. I was able to talk to your brother about this, on condition I treat you well."_

"_Mind your own business, Kyoya. I have a drink to finish." She addresses him cheerfully, in a calming and triggering way. Her voice is softer. She is still cheerful, calming as ever, more successful than ever. She has grown; time has mellowed her a bit, and soft curves have formed her. The woman downs the drink. "Ten more!" _

"_Drop it, Yuki. Ever since you graduated five years ago from Tokyo U, you have been avoiding the swordsman. We need to talk." _

"_Mind your own business," she replies. In one finger, she twirls around the Rain Vongola ring. "He is my partner. I am his partner. We have no problem at all. Besides, he's fine with me doing Research along with you here in the Foundation." She downs another round of vodka gimlet. It irritates Hibari, she knows. "I sent him an email already, okay? No need to be so concerned."_

"_Sakura has entrusted you into my care, Yuki. She's been complaining that Yamamoto's not acting like himself at time. I do not want my sister's friend to end up drunk; she will bite me to death if she learns. So drop the drinking or else you know what I will do."_

"_Bite me to death?" She laughs. "Hell no!"_

_Her cellphone rings, and she answers it. _

"_Who is it? Oh, it's you. I'm with Hibari. I'm fine, really. No need to be so concerned. I can take care of myself. It's cold here in the Alps, but we'll manage. I'm trying to study the limits of your sword style, actually."_

_She pauses. Then answers. "Oh well, I would have loved to see that. Tell Gokudera I miss drinking with him and tell Ryohei Hibari is a sucky drinking buddy. Take care, Takeshi. See you there." She hangs up. _

"_You still have not told him." Gray eyes are bloodshot. "Sakura wants me to make you tell him the truth. Ten years later, and you still are a coward."_

"_I can think up strategies faster than before, Kyoya," she scowls. _

"_I was not referring to that, Yuki. I was referring to your relationship and the love you have for Takeshi Yamamoto."_

_She is silent and sober at last. _

__**...**

_In Japan, said man is polishing his sword, trying to console himself. His sleek and long katana. The one Reborn gave to him ten years ago. _

_He had been a boy of fourteen then, innocent and constantly smiling, treating things lightly with little subtlety. _

_Now he regrets it.  
><em>

_He has thought of her very much. At times, he finds it hard not to worry about her. Because that is what he is – caring and sweet and kind-hearted. He knows well he can protect her, and now, he contemplates about this monster that he created, who talked to him via cellphone a few seconds earlier, when she hangs up and tells him to take care, just like the girl of ten years before._

_He remembers her very well: flushed like a rose, cheerful, and tough, and tomboyish. She had nothing to offer back then, and now, had everything to offer. The girl of ten years before would put him above her own self. The proof lays in the fresh memory in Kokuyo: she lets herself get scalped and beaten by Ken Joshima as a decoy. The girl of ten years later, now, puts her own duties in front of her and makes it clear she has a limit, because she has to do more research on weapons, or even refuse his lunch dates, where he just wishes to talk to her and walk her home like before. After Tsuna had died, she has been acting so. Before Tsuna had gotten shot, she was a woman, blooming, and happy, and beautiful and at the same, unwavering and steadfast in her own resolution to be more selfless and be successful. _

_Sometimes, he blames himself. But then, it will be worst; he knows she blames herself too many times. Drowned in grief, after losing both Tsuna and Sakura to gunshots with another Mafia family, she blames herself and gets drunk and buries herself in work. He wants to destroy this monster, and say the words to fix it. Slip his mother's wedding ring into her finger, kiss her lips like she did ten years ago, in order to give him a gift, only more passionately, and beg her to marry him, and tell her he means everything to her. After Sakura's demise, he sees another more solemn Yuki, trying so hard to be stronger and gives in to drinking. She will stare at him with self-righteous guilt and talk to him less animatedly as before. _

"_Still thinking of her, Nut?" _

"_Aah. Yes."_

"_The closest you two were was when she got drunk and the next day, you two ended up in bed," replies Gokudera. _

_That was her first taste of sake. She had gotten a job somewhere in the notorious Namimori Bugle and Haru and Sakura had thrown a party. That time, she had graduated from Tokyo University as a valedvictorian, and it took her a few weeks to get her much-coveted position. Sakura had insisted they try it, and because of such, things had gotten rough. _

_Back then, she was not the monster of his own creation. She laughed, she smiled, she was smart, witty, analytical and blunt. Occasionally rough, and he loved her back then. Even before the episode with the sake, he loved her. It took him ten years to know that. _

_When he looks at her next time, he will try to smile and laugh like before. He knew a lot of things had triggered her into becoming a monster. It was his creation and he had to destroy it. _

"_Whatcha gonna do next time you see her?"_

_He looks up. "Tell her the truth. That way, things will be less troublesome."_

_Less troublesome, the better. _

_He had loved her long enough to realize the truth. He had not acknowledged it for ten years until he had seen her turn into a monster. _

_But the past had been past. He couldn't erase it. He had taken his path and so had she. She had no idea she would turn out like an independent monster who blamed herself, when she joined the Famiglia; she was better back then and had the spark of a vivacious person who tried to be the best. _

**…**

* * *

><p>Yuki watched the sky. The clouds. It was after school, and life was beginning to be such a drag. Tsuna and company had all gone, and she was left all alone. Much less, surrounded by people she respected ONLY. Namely, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya, who went out of their way at times to acknowledge her. Today, was Ryohei's hi, and this time, a small sparring session with Hibari, in which she had decided to hide somewhere else instead and stare at the clouds.<p>

After school, she had gone to Baseball Practice and after that, went off training in the dojo, and now, resting.

_Sparring with Hibari is getting to be a drag,_ she thought, bored. It was suspicious somehow. He had made his intentions clearer to her now. Sakura, Sakura. It was obvious the guy was possessive of things he liked. Sakura and Namimori. How nice.

She was going to go to the convenience store to buy a bottle of Vitamin Water for herself when she heard metal clink behind her.

In a puff, a scroll lay in her hands. It was open, exposing writing, to her eyes. Innocently, she unrolled it, and when she was finished with the roll, she heard more clinking behind her.

"What the –"

Smoke.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, kufufu. <em>

_Where am I?_

_This is a favor to Chrome, my dear Yuki-kun._

Even him, too? Seriously?

_No need to get pissed off so easily. Sakura entrusted you to me. Besides, in ten years, we do get along almost like the way you get along with the Storm Guardian. _

So she pissed him off, too? That was a comforting thought.

_Just tell me the truth, darn it!_

_You'll find out soon enough. What I liked about you was your cleverness. Put your brain to good use, Yuki-kun. Kufufufu. _

_You're putting me in an illusion, so what reason do I have not to worry?_

Her head. Her heart. Her eyes.

She saw it so clearly, the illusion.

It was her.

Brown hair, teal eyes, the athletic body, but something changed.

The woman had shorter hair. She wore a blue ring, and a blue flame lit by her side. She was talking to a boy with brown hair that defied gravity in aspects, and the blue flame was curbed. It faded and quickly moved to talk to a much older woman with blue hair, a scar on her face.

"You're still thinking of him," the woman observed.

Blue hair, red goggles. Wore red, and she had a black mask hanging as part of her armor.

"I'm trying not to. I ought to be focused more on my duties," said the brunette. A small babylike figure landed on her shoulder with a worried smile. Fedora hat – was it Reborn? "You ought to have done it ten years ago," he told her.

"I need time to think." She was sure of herself.

"But I have to commend you," Reborn went on. "You managed to teach them along with cooking a bit."

"It's my pleasure. You have to be prepared."

"Go talk to him. Now."

"Me? Explain?"

"It can clear up, you know."

"I don't want to be a loose cannon, okay? I need to clear my mind. Can I take a quick walk?"

Reborn and the blue-haired woman exchanged looks.

"Who are you going to see? Hibari?"

"I want to clear my mind and see Hibari and Senpai. Maybe drink a bit. Nothing embrarrassing."

Another exchange of looks followed.

The voice was softer, more feminine, but sharp. The chest size had improved in a level of 40 percent out of a perfect 100 percent. She was wearing an oversized black blazer, over her clothes. An off-the-shoulder cream minidress, and leggings. A crucifix hanging from her choker, and sandals. She was confident, she was beautiful. Successful, but something was missing… The usual sparkle of the teal eyes had mellowed down. Like her when he had stopped talking to Yamamoto.

_Look at her, Yuki-kun._

_She's so… strong._

_Scary at times, though._

_She looks haunted a bit. If you observe her, isn't it? What do I call you ten years later, Mukuro-san?_

_Kufufu. She called me Mukuro._

_Ah._

_You see, that woman? She called me the same way._

It was her, she realized, ten years later.

_It's me. What's happening, Mukuro? Don't try to lie._

_You probably won't like it. Kufufufu. Besides, you'll figure it out on your own. You've outsmarted me ten years ago. I don't expect you to do any less.  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the Vongola HQ, three boys ate food. And talked.<p>

"It's strange, isn't it?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What's strange?"

"Yuki still hasn't arrived in here."

"I wonder what's keeping her busy in this future," Tsuna muttered to his miserable food. _Maybe with Adult Yamamoto. _ He had mentioned going to talk to her about something private and personal and he seemed to be in a hurry to see her.

"I saw a novel in my bag. It's entitled, _Sakura Addiction_ and it's definitely by her," Gokudera added. "There was also a letter from me addressed to her. And a letter from her."

"Did you read the letter, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course. There's no law that prevents me from reading my own letters," he replied. "Her letter was addressed to me a month ago, and she said she was going back here. She's been working somewhere and there was also a picture in there." He snickered.

"Can you show us the picture?" Yamamoto inquired.

Gokudera held up a photograph of a sweet-faced brunette with teal eyes. Her hair was longer, and braided. She wore black and white – and what seemed to be –

"A MAID UNIFORM!" breathed Tsuna.

"What?" Yamamoto spilled his drink. The mug landed on the floor with a crash. Water spilled everywhere.

"So she's been working in a maid café," Gokudera said, trying not to laugh. "I wonder why that girl's been doing that. Maybe she's doing it fulltime and if we see her, we can get her to wear that for us, can we?"

"Idiot," Reborn answered.

The three boys looked at him innocently.

"Yuki Kanazawa in ten years DID work at a maid café," he confirmed. "She did it to support herself and she did her best to keep it from the Guardians. It was during when she was also studying at Tokyo U to get her degree that she worked at the maid café. She did all sorts of jobs to make ends work, aside from being Yamamoto's partner and submitted all kinds of compositions to literary magazines, national and international, and newspapers in her freetime. In high school, she both played and served as the Baseball Club's manager. Shortly after graduation, she got a job in the Namimori Mail as Features Editor and a field reporter. The last year of college, she sent Tsuna her final draft of _Sakura Addiction_ before having an editor read it and send it abroad for publication. The novel got published and received critical acclaim. During high school and college, she trained with Dino, Lal and Collonello for a time, to get stronger and increase her stamina."

"A-Amazing," Tsuna murmured.

"Why would she be ashamed of her work? She was only doing it to support herself!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Apparently, she's been keeping secrets from us."

"She's older and more careful," Reborn offered.

"That might explain it," Gokudera muttered. He tapped his temple for a moment. "Reborn-san, have you done an investigation on Adult Yuki? Aside from the intel on my bag, what else is there left of her?"

"Sakura's dead and I'm sorry." Reborn took a deep breath.

"Future Yuki is missing. Last time she was spotted in Vongola territory and presence, was when she arrived in this base and accompanied by the leader of the Vongola organization, The Foundation."

"Who might that be?" Gokudera wondered aloud.

"Kyoya Hibari."

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw that she immediately confirmed would be real was what she could have sworn was an exact carbon copy of the Gola Mosca. The Gola Moscalookalike lay on the ground, lifeless. There was a slash in the metal, and it was evident a swordsman had done this. She was in a place surrounded by trees, and she stood in a path.<p>

The clouds were gray. The air was cold and sallow. The air was damp. Drizzle poured on her, dampening her hair and her clothes. Around her, the smell of violence stained the fresh air. The sky above was disturbed, embracing the clouds and getting darker. The climate was colder than the Namimori she was used to. She was going to shiver anytime.

She had her fan, and lying on the ground, lay a black blazer sizes too big for her. A blue and a yellow box, and a small scroll, and a navy sash and a blue and a yellow ring. A small drawstring bag.

The first thing she did by instinct was to gather the rings and the boxes and the scroll, and put them in her small sling bag. She put the sash in her own pocket of her jeans.

Then she picked up the blazer.

Suspiciously, she stood there. Fingering it, and she decided to wrap it around herself. After wrapping it, she lifted it to her nose.

The smell of lemons.

Could it be…?

Did she sleep with him ten years later? What did she do?

She knew her future self was strong, but was she was strong enough to resound her feelings?

She was a coward like Hibari had told her.

Maybe the bastard could actually be right, after all.

After all this time... Ten years... Ten years later, and she had achieved her dream. But why was her future self still a coward?

* * *

><p>Ten years later Yuki could not be that retarded, Yuki thought as she crouched to pick up her drawstring. Glancing inside its contents, she pulled out a navy leather-bound notebook and opened it.<p>

On the first page, her schedule was written. No time at all. A list of activities.

_1. Train._

_2. Report to the Vongola Base._

_3. Have a friendly chat with the Guardians, lunch with Mukuro or Gokudera._

_4. Swimming._

_5. Report to the Namimori Bugle._

_6. Schedule an appointment with Kyoya Hibari._

What the hell was that kinky bastard's name doing in her future self's notebook?

Yuki turned the next page, flipping it to see more.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Takeshi, <em>

_I probably look bad in front of you too many times. The time you saw me in a bikini. The time you saw my legs while I was training and my skirt got ripped. The time I took off my shirt to keep you warm. The time I overexerted my muscles while training and destroying the wildlife of your family's dojo. (Really sorry, by the way.) __The day I got accepted in the Namimori Bugle. That day, we got drunk and we both ended up in bed. And well, I'm really sorry. You see, I need to get this off my chest. It's been bugging me a lot for the last ten years. I know you might wonder why I didn't tell you straight to your face, but really, I am telling you NOW. You know me very well, and don't try to hide it. _

_During those ten years, I enjoyed your company. Never mind the fact we've been enjoying each other's company for more than ten years. It's actually been twenty years since you met that crybaby, a poor excuse of a tomboy, in the meadow of the Namimori Park. During those ten years, I got to know you more. Before we even became involved in the Mafia, I actually considered you as my very best friend. The guy who'll comfort me when I don't win, the guy who'll hang out with me in the weekends, the guy who'll cheer me up when I get emo, you know what I mean. And the year you pulled me in the Mafia Game, I actually accepted. _

_The reason why I accepted was because of you. I wanted you back as a friend. I wanted to watch your back. Since I knew it was real, I wanted to protect you. I was unable to do so, when we went to Kokuyo, and when Mochida-senpai had me kicked out of the Kendo Club. And time was fast. By the time we defeated the Varia, you know what I felt? _

_I felt love. I loved you. I loved you so much I was willing to sacrifice my own good for your sake. I loved you so much I overexerted my own muscles. I wanted to be strong and protect you. Not the other way around. A girl has to be strong, Takeshi. I locked away my love for you, and did not tell you for ten whole years. I wanted to focus first on my school life and career. _

_Going with the Foundation has been a really fun time, but all good times come to an end. Anyway, I'll admit something to you, my friend: I DO and I STILL DO blame myself for both Tsuna and Sakura's deaths. It's all my fault. Don't try to tell me it's _your _fault. I've had enough of that crap for years. _

_I'm drunk right now, and while I'm sober, it's best a lonely man tells the truth about himself. Hibari's watching me and I really need to spill it._

_I am telling you the truth. _

_Your Yuki (which, by the way, you called me, when we were drunk the day I got my job in the Bugle)_

* * *

><p>Her Future self had written him a letter, which never got posted. So her Future self had locked her own heart away. Did she become stoic, like Konan, like Adria? The women she admired. Or was she like Sakura Haruno, growing more independent as she struggled? Or Tenten, who coped with her dream trying so hard? Temari, blunt and to the point? Hinata, sweet and caring? What kind of fighter had she been?<p>

"In case you're wondering that, you were most definitely a mix of them," Mukuro laughed.

He was taller, and had hair cut the shape of a pineapple. From behind, flayed a long bunch of hair. A cape and a new wardrobe. This had to be the Ten Years Later Mukuro Rokudo. Who had given her some intel.

Yuki shot him a glare and put the notebook back inside the drawstring bag. "I don't think so," she replied heatedly.

"Yuki, you and your addiction to stories," he chuckled dryly. "Fiction certainly distracts the reader, does it not? Of all people to know and acknowledge such, you ought to know."

"What do you mean, Mukuro?" she demanded, fixing him with a deluxe death glare.

"You and your pitiful love life." He chuckled. "So bright, so successful, but so dense! Is this the girl who outsmarted me when I was having my own subordinates run after you and your friends?"

"Mukuro, drop the teasing." She was serious.

"You certainly are very much like the water, the sea, which does not like being held back! You wish to fight and protect, not to be protected, and go on, undaunted. You play with danger without even thinking. You involve yourself with it because of your masculine personality."

"Stop flattering me!" Yuki tightened her grip on her fan. "I know what I want to do."

Mukuro caught her face with his large hands.

His fingers were smooth. They were clean and oddly, no calluses. No broken nails. Just his cold skin on her face, stroking her face. His red and blue pair of eyes looking through her teal ones. Then he let her face go - and then held her chin in one hand.

"You never give up, do you?" he asked her, amused.

Yuki nodded. "I try to," she growled.

"Very good."

He vanished.

With Mukuro gone and some intel on her position as of ten years later, Yuki sighed. She had not been expecting such a complicated future. She had thought it would be so simple. Once, she believed she would be here as a writer, but no. She was more than that. She had hurt people, she had locked away her right to love. Her dream was swallowed bitterly like a pill. You got a good dose of reality.

And it was bitter enough.

How could she have been so stupid?

She was standing on the road, dripping wet, carrying an oversized fan, two bags, one drawstring, and soaked to the skin.

Her shirt was soaked. White. And it exposed her pale skin.

Yuki wore the oversized black blazer over her wet self. It smelled of lemons and _**him**_. There would be no denying that, because no matter the fight she would face, the verbal arguments, the physical and relationship-like distance between him and her, she would never give up.

A light exposed her more.

She blinked when she heard a voice call for her.

"Is that you, Yuki?"

She let a grin grace her face.

Ryohei.

She ran to him.

Yes, she did. Soaking wet, and wearing soaked clothes. With a fierce face, a head full of revelations. With a burning prayer in her soul. With a new strategy in her head. With a renewed passion to do her best. Flustered a bit by the incorrigible Mukuro Rokudo. Accompanied by two Vongola rings and boxes hidden in her drawstring bag. She would be there. She would be stronger, she would settle everything.

She was going to put up a good fight with this future. Show the world she was made of tough cookies.

Strong, with finesse, with ambition, with strength.

It was a good place to try.


	9. Dance In The Dark

**Chapter 9:** Dance In The Dark

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns KHR. But be warned, this chapter is going to be tricky, since they speak Japanese. I'll put after notes in, so you'll get it, eventually. XD Please DO note in this chapter, Yuki's little fanfic puts some Japanese-English wordplay. Most of the upgrades are lampshaded, hehehe. XD

I'm really soooorrrry about the late updates, it's just Miss Nikki is becoming a busy lady. School is chore, because I go home at 5:30-6:00 and a 9:30 pm curfew.

* * *

><p><em>This world, which is reduced into pattern<em>

_Makes me lose sight of who I am_

_I don't want to be bound by restrictions_

_So don't make decisions for me_

_I'm going down a trackless path_

-ChAngE, Miwa-

* * *

><p>"You okay, Yuki-kun?" asked Ryohei, his face twisting in a frown as he held the umbrella over her head. They were walking across the dark, unlit path, with grass. The path was wet, from the shower of drizzle that fell over them. Above them, the sun was starting to set, and it was darkening. The northern wind was colder than before, and a heavy fog soon shrouded the path they left as they walked through it, heads held high. Where was the Namimori she knew?<p>

What was she doing in here? What had the future her been doing here all this time? What was this forgotten and abandoned love letter? The Alps? Hibari? A letter tucked from the folds of her forlorn heart, carrying an unseen spike that made her days seem empty and abandoned to the depths of despair, a cave so big it swallowed her open. A letter written from deep devotion and grew specially that way. Her being emotionally constipated, having a growing spike in her chest, her getting drunk and in bed with him, her with Mukuro, her using her training to leave Japan, her in the Alps, her with Hibari. Everything had a darker tone here than the things she knew and loved.

"Ryohei," she muttered. Her face was ice. Her eyes were a pair of falcons. Her hair was wet brown seaweed, plastering to her small chest. Her skin was exposed beneath the wet white fabric. Denim clung to the skin of her legs and thighs. She shivered in the cold, trying not to care at all. Gray eyes met hers, a light in a darkened world. "What am I in ten years later? Was I a monster?"

"Kanazawa," he breathed.

Ryohei, in his years as a hitman, had gotten to know the girl well. This girl in ten years was cute, and beautiful. She was a notorious figure in the mafia underground. For one thing, she was known for her admiration of Lal Mirch. She hated showing weakness above all things. She was a Mafia Lumberjack, threatening to immobilize enemies with her powerful fan that gave her unfair advantage. Without her fan, she was still a lethal warrior: she possessed the scroll of weapons that made her lethal against anything: a weapon specialist. He had worked with her last year, for a few weeks and it was easier than working with Hibari. He was friendly with her, and she was courteous. And now, this woman was a child again, replaced by a naïve teenager who shivered, and wore white, letting the fabric expose her skin. The words from her lips about her future self were like a sin.

She was not a monster. Just a woman.

"Do not say that, Kanazawa!" He grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood. "Your future self is a good person to THE EXTREME!" In return, her wide teal eyes shone and she looked away, and Ryohei thought she would cry the next moment. He didn't like making girls cry, and of all girls to cry, he had never seen this one cry in all the years he knew her. Crying, her future self would say, is a sign of weakness. But now, the younger version of the Mafia Lumberjack was looking away, avoiding eye contact. "You were amazing, Kanazawa, TO THE EXTREME! YOU ARE THE STRONGEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER WORKED WITH!" But even bathing her younger self in praise seemed to have no effect on her, for she suddenly became so stoic, and quiet, not the stoic and cheerful woman he knew.

"I.. I don't understand everything."

True. The thought almost made her cry, but she choked it back and lifted her chin, with the courage she had. She would never give up. She was not this coward. She was supposed to be brave and strong and comfortable and hated weakness. Now, her weakness was exposed. What had happened to her and Yamamoto? Was he safe? And if he DID love her in this future, what was it that he loved in her? What did he see in her future self? A toy? A kid? "Mukuro DID talk to me, but in riddles. I want a clear answer from anyone who knows me so well."

Ryohei was relieved. Finally, she sounded better. At the avoidance of eye contact, he had worried. She had seemed so fragile. She had never seemed like one who broke down so easily. She didn't fall apart easily at her seams; she would never give up easily. Warily, he glanced at her bag. A drawstring one she held on her arm. Then he remembered something Hibari had entrusted to him about the girl by his side. The one who was resilient. _Make her look inside her bags. She might understand. If the girl is stubborn, tell her Sakura insists on it._ "Kanazawa, check your bag."

Yuki made a face. "Sure." She opened the bag and looked inside.

To her relief, her cellphone was there. Only it was more upgraded, a better iPhone. Huddled inside her bag were a lot of stuff. A lip gloss, powder, a comb and a brush and a toothbrush and toothpaste huddled inside her toiletries bag. Along with the toiletries, there was a sakura-scenter lotion and a sakura-scented body wash, shower gel and a strawberry-scented conditioner. A novel, some envelopes, and a thick photo album, and a journal. But what caught her eye was the novel. It was a pale lavender and gold. The title also made her gasp.

_Sakura Addiction._

So she had published it.

Fishing her novel out, she skimmed the pages. Then when she looked over the dedication, she was shocked.

_To the boy who said he wanted something from me._

Yamamoto. He wanted a good luck charm from her. He had wanted to protect her. He had wanted her friendship. Alarmed, the girl flipped over to the Acknowledgements section.

_To Tsuna, for being a friend. Thank you for supporting me with the funding and editing and saying it was good. _

_To Hayato, Kyoya, and Sakura and Takeshi; I would have never done it without you guys._ _You people mean everything to me._

Closing the book, she put it inside her drawstring bag, and went on walking.

"Ryohei, where are we headed?"

"Ah, Yuki, actually, I am only doing my orders to THE EXTREME." His reply was brusque and her eyes narrowed. She felt a pang of suspicion.

She scowled.

"Whose orders? No one controls Yuki Kanazawa, of all the girls in the world."

"It's Hibari's orders."

After ten years and he was still bossing her around, huh?

"The jerk is still bossing me around, huh? Then where are we headed? Please tell me the state of Namimori. It doesn't look good."

"You're officially missing, and the Millefiore Family and Vongola Family are looking for you. You are wanted, and they both want you. Namimori is in ruins, and people we know have been getting hurt by the Millefiore Family. The Millefiore Family is going after the Vongola. It's hard to fight in this era." Ryohei seemed so grim as he spoke. "You were supposed to be doing some work, though most were worried about you. Last time we heard of you, you were settled into a job at the Nami Bugle, and graduated from Tokyo U."

"Did I date anyone?"

"Almost. Mochida's a subordinate of the Vongola, and his ardor still has not cooled to the EXTREME; you two almost went out and made it official until Gokudera stepped in, and told you Mochida was beneath you. Mochida, however, found someone else, though. It was Sakura."

Buildings rose. For a thing, this Namimori looked like a ghost town. Skyscrapers rose, and were steel bars against the darkening sky. Lights from buildings and bars waved to them as they passed. The dark and cold streets were eerie and shadows passed over occasionally.

Sakura? If there was an element that would make her feel like a bit of her old naïve self, it was the pink-haired closet pervert who rode a motorcycle to school and giggled. She was a strong woman. Beautiful, strong, but fiery; she would be married in this era to some lucky hitman who was strong and handsome enough to woo her, and try hard if he wanted to. Many a boy had been fooled and had been led on. Would she be more demure now? Or still brash?

"How did I work? Who did I work with?"

"You worked always with Yamamoto. You two were always together, and were very close. You two had the closeness of a married couple, Gokudera would tease you. I'm surprised you two still haven't got together, though you liked each other a lot. You went on solo missions at times, and then, after Tokyo U, you decided to join The Foundation."

"What the hell?" She stared at him. "What is The Foundation?"

"Some group led by Kyoya Hibari."

They paused. Now, in front of a Japanese-style house.

Without thinking, Ryohei opened the sliding door, and waved for her to come nearer.

She did and he let her go in first, and he followed. After that, he slid the door close.

The room was spacious and brightly lit up, and there was a petite table set up. Cups sat in it, bored. On one side, the tea kettle waited impatiently, bustling smoke, hinting it was quite hot – and still was. Cushions rested across the room.

Ryohei took off his shoes, while Yuki stared at amazement.

What caught her eye, however, was the necklace hanging on top of the wooden table. The chain from which it hung was silver. The pendant was emerald, a lush and constant green.

"So what do I do now?" She shot him a look.

Ryohei chuckled nervously. "You wait there; my job is done!"

As he left, Yuki scowled.

The last thing she needed would be a certain cold-hearted jerk bossing her around.

Since she did not like obeying his orders, Yuki decided to sneak out.

She had to go somewhere, she thought, as she let her feet drag her all the way out. Draped in the black lemon-scented blazer, wearing a wet shirt and jeans, and sneakers, carrying her bags, and her fan, she hurried faster. She wanted to escape Hibari; it seemed like she would never let him go in her life.

She would have to find shelter, helter-skelter. That would be her next plan. She had had no idea where to go at first. Tsuna's place would be too risky; Vongola would be exposed. Yamamoto's house did not seem like a bad idea. Unless Tsuyoshi would be dead, and no one would be there to welcome her. Pulling the upgraded cellphone, a picture of a handsome black-haired guy grinning guy grinned at her cheerfully. His smile was a shadow of the past, and it emitted nostalgia.

Sharp nose, a constant smile, shiny brown eyes.

It was him.

In her messages, there was new message in her inbox. The contact was him.

_See you in Namimori. I really need to tell you something._

* * *

><p>She was pinned against a tree, her wrists above her. On one arm, her drawstring bag dangled haplessly. For a hit, it was painful. The grip was stronger than Mochida's. Cornered.<p>

Black uniforms. Faces she didn't know.

Green eyes set, slicked blond hair, a smirking face. A black uniform, open, revealing a white shirt. The man looked like he was about his thirties or more. Handsome, even. He played with a long billiard stick, and snapped it. He was not the one who had held her wrists above her head.

Lightning crackled. Lightning spilled.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

The man laughed darkly.

"We are the welcoming committee." His voice rumbled, vibrating a deep baritone. Bass, in its rich tones. He seemed so amused to see her. From her awkward but painful position pinned on the tree, Yuki observed him with sharp eyes. His body language told her he was a calm and cool guy, but something in him exuded intelligence and cruelty as well. "It took us a long time to track you, Blizzard Snow," he snickered. He pulled out something from his pocket.

_Blizzard Snow*?_

He showed a picture to her. In it, a sweet young woman with shoulder-length hair was smiling, as if she had a cold case of nostalgia. Her teal eyes, her full lips, layered hair. She wore a mesh shirt under her off the shoulder cream dress, and it was her in the Future. "We had a hard time tracking you down, but we managed to because of the puzzle you left in your stead."

Her future self had been missing on purpose, Yuki realized. To throw off the ones who went after her, and go on her own business. She would leave behind clues, and it would be clues hard to decipher. Both Vongola _**and**_ Millefiore had been tracking her down, and she had left behind something for them before she left with the Foundation with Hibari. She had left with Hibari both on a personal and professional note; to protect herself and give herself some time before she would return. Something had happened, and it seemed like she really was a clever lady.

"Not far away

Always near,

Murky skyscrapers rising with

Intentional pain

More fighting, more trauma

Or is it?

Right around the corner,

Immensely constant to Kyoya.'"

Gamma read the note from the back of her picture aloud rather calmly. As he read, his fingers shook. Then they clasped over her picture tight, pleased, possessive, and cruel.

"Shoichi Irie was very much thrown aback by your little note, Mafia Lumberjack. I see you've really quite outdone yourself; you had a great name in the Mafia underground." He laughed softly, and it was getting annoying. "It took him hours to think about it. You have done an excellent job of fooling us Millefiore but I'm sorry, your little mind games with us are over, now that we've learned where you're hiding."

As he spoke, Yuki's mind started to piece the pieces of information she had. The note, the pattern. The first letters of the first word in the lines of the poem puzzle – it all led to Namimori. Future Yuki had left, and then left the note behind. The puzzle led to Namimori, to let the Millefiore think she was hiding in Namimori. But besides protecting herself and work, why did Future Yuki leave for The Foundation? If she was supposed to be in the Alps, then why was Future Yuki in here?

One thought.

Yamamoto! Yamamoto had wanted to see her here! No wonder! Everything was starting to make so much sense. She had most of her own questions answered already. For certain, she knew now that her Future self was not giving up so easily on Yamamoto. She had loved him so much. She had one puzzle to figure out: how to escape from this Lightning guy. He was dangerous. He was cruel. And he was not going to hesitate in either killing her or holding her captive.

The first step in escaping this guy was something. She had her legs and mind, and she knew she could do something with it.

Her leg hit him in the stomach – and he fell to the ground. With another headkick, she hit the head of her captor, and hurried away, with no look at them. Behind her, she could hear them catch their breath as they tried to hurry to her.

Her trackless path was her goal. She had to avoid the two Millefiore members.

Getting her fan out of her sash, she unfolded it, and took two deep breaths. She had unfolded two circles and she knew what could set them off. She had to be on her way and she had to buy herself more time. Getting out was her job. The next step would be to find the Vongola, because she didn't like being stuck with Hibari.

She lifted her weapon and waved it. "KAZEUSHIO: BANME NO KYOKU!" A wild sickle wind greeted her and followed her direction as she waved it towards the direction of the two men clothed in black.

Treetops were sliced off, and crashed down on them.

With one last look, Yuki headed towards the woods and when she was countless meters away from them, decided to settle in a forestry area, near a flowing river with clean water.

* * *

><p>The photo album contained many pictures of her through the years. Her when she joined Vongola: boyish and rough and naïve. The first year as an official subordinate: confident and tough. The second year: preening and aristocratic and teasing. The third: demure, and calmer. The fourth: relaxed, and easygoing. The fifth: self-assured, and cool. The sixth: gentle and friendly. The seventh: strong and in control. The eighth: fierce and nostalgic. The ninth: sweet, and tough and a balance of masculine and feminine. The tenth: experienced, and emphatic. She had skimmed the text messages and slowly dawning on her were bare facts: she had lost Sakura and Tsuna.<p>

The girl in the photos grew prettier through the years. She laughed sometimes, and she was admirable. Most of her candid photos alone were taken by Gokudera, twice, a reluctant Mukuro and to a greater extent, Yamamoto. In her photos, she was seen with him. A great woman who had everything to offer, Yuki thought as she put the photo album inside her drawstring bag. She had snuggled in the lemon-smelling blazer, and peeked inside the bag.

A Rain Vongola Ring smiled at her, and so did the blue box.

She pulled the blue box out. What did it contain? An ancient tragedic Italian secret? A sorcerer's wish? His ore and fire, his blade and love?

"Little by little,*" she whispered softly.

The blue box shook hard like a miniature living cyclone lived inside there. Alarmed, Yuki put the box inside of the drawstring bag.

She was all alone, and since she was wet, and dirty, and no one would take advantage of it, she took the blazer off. She had to get the lemony scent off her skin and to do it, she had to take a quick bath.

Slowly, the black blazer fell, followed by her shirt.

She took a dip in the water and let herself sink within its liquid peacefulness.

In the water, the surface of the moon reflected. Its texture was so beautiful, its light illuminating and even comforting in the great darkness, its maria and small blemishes in its almost smooth surface only made it more beautiful. The water and its small creases flowed as she submerged herself in the liquid, wetting her body and hair.

Alone, brooding, beauty, darkness, and light under a dark night sky. Lonely, she thought, as she tried to comprehend her Future self. She was lonely, her life a poem of pain, and loss. Losing her friends. Keen and blunt on relationships, only seeking protection.

It could have been perfect – but then she had no noticed she had an audience who watched her on accident.

She felt eyes on her – and to her surprise, a boy wearing a blue shirt and having brown eyes was watching her.

The next things she did were fast. Hiding, she took the blazer to cover her chest, and quickly took hold of a scroll she found inside of her drawstring bag.

"Pervert," she hissed. What followed next was nothing but silence.  
>"If you dare think about it, then be quiet or else I will be forced to incapacitate your manhood," she muttered darkly, trying to be serious. Who was this pervert who walked in her while she was bathing? How…intolerable!<p>

"Yuki," said the muffled voice from a tree. "I'm… very sorry about it." He gave a soft little laugh.

The voice…this guy's hair…the brown eyes… OH NO!

"Yamamoto-kun, can you close your eyes for a few minutes? I have to get dressed."

"…Sure."

Why was he tense? She wondered as she put her clothes back on. Her underwear, her undershirt, shorts, jeans, and jacket. Her hair was dripping wet, and she could not tie it up so she decided to let it loose. Getting her things inside her drawstring bag, especially the scroll, she let the bag strap slide in her arm and stood up.

"Let's get going; I'm done."

On the way to the Vongola HQ, Yamamoto informed her about a lot of crazy stuff that happened: colliding with Gamma, verbal sparring with Gokudera, arriving in the Future, learning crazy stuff happening, and other crazy crap going on. He told her about what he saw so far. What happened, and what he knew, from Kyoko and Bianchi.

"I went to check my room, and I saw something in it."

"What was it?" She eyed him warily.

"I saw a picture of you and me together, in the Future. A lot of pictures of you framed, and I saw one frame with a picture missing. It was dated ten years before. Plus, I've learned you work in a maid café ten years from now, and you are currently in the status of missing. It's like…everything's changed."

"Yes, they did." The truth.

He smiled. "How about you? Fight anyone yet?"

"I…" She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. Gokudera and him actually insulting each other… It seemed so unrealistic. Sure, they clashed but with her, it was different. She threw him off, and tried to make them stop the "fighting." Without her, it seemed the picture was so different. It worried her so much. They were a team, Tsuna, her, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and it threw everyone off if they did not actually cooperate.

"Why did Gokudera fight you?" _Ugly needs to be more mature._

"He tried to push me away. I told him the truth, and he was angry." He studied her sadly. "I told him I would be Tsuna's right hand man, because he was not doing his job. I challenged him. We were both angry, and it seemed so stupid, but I was not thinking, Yuki. Then he made me more angry. This time, he said something about you. Apparently, he said I've always been leading you on and it was not fair for him. He said in the Future, it took me ten years to realize things about you, and that on the other hand, you were lead on carelessly, that was why your Future self left Namimori. It was then, my Future self learned he loved your Future self. He wanted to propose to her, because, according to Gokudera"-he wet his lips-"he thought you were a monster he created. You were devastated, and it was pitiful. No matter how successful you were, you still lacked something."

"So he knew my feelings."

She smiled. "So what did you say?"

"I told him it was up to us to change the Future, because I know you better than that. I'm not going to let anyone get hurt, not you, not Tsuna."

"So you wish to change everything in the Future."

"I do. You were with Hibari, and training, and emotionally hurt. Tsuna was killed, so was Sakura." He patted her back. "Fighting here is really hard, you know." He laughed. "How about you?"

"I… I got transported, too. Mukuro escorted me at first, and did some stirring up. Senpai came by and helped me to Hibari's house, because of his orders. I snuck out, and this blond guy with Lightning almost kidnapped me, but I escaped. I threw him off with Kazeushio to buy me some time. In the way, I discovered some stuff about me. I'm some sort of weapon specialist and I'm hiding from Millefiore."

"They were looking for you, too. I got information from Fuuta that you really are a wanted woman; weapon specialist, Mafia Lumberjack, strategist, intel officer, published writer, valedictorian, and now, a tomboy with talent. Since you are a weapon specialist in the Future, it made sense you went with the Foundation for research. You're the strongest fighter it's got, without Hibari and Sakura now. You investigate the Box weapon technology."

"It is fun, I guess." She gave him a smile.

At the doorway, they paused, and a shape standing near it made a face, frowning. Aristocratic features, messy black hair, smelling like some Armani perfume, clad in a purple shirt, and eyes flashing gray, the man came up to her, emitting creepy killer aura that gave her jeevies.

"It is my job to escort her, Yamamoto Takeshi," he insisted, frowning. The said boy withdrew, gave a small smile and wave and entered the headquarters. When he left, the man in purple quickly pulled out his tonfas. He smiled creepily.

"You disobeyed my orders, Yuki," he dictated. "Your future self was less troublesome than your current self, I see."

She scowled. "Hibari, what's with this? Stop bossing me around! Seriously, I know what I want to do now. I saw Yamamoto and I'm fine. I fought with some Lightning guy, and I managed to buy myself some time, so all is well. Now, get out of my way, you creep, so I can get some tomato juice down my system and talk to a few people."

"Not so fast." His eyes shone. "Since you deliberately disobeyed me, Kanazawa-chan, I am afraid I will have to bite you to death."

_Excuse me?_

"This is a drag," she protested, but before the protesting part could get started, he started aiming for her. She quickly dodged and jumping, she dragged her fan with her.

He lifted his tonfas and charged.

Suddenly an idea hit her head. Unfolding her fan, she lifted and waved it.

"KAZEUSHIO: Indromassagio onda!"

Destructive wind waves ravaged the battlefield. The Hibari of ten years later only dodged it with a sneer. "Your little tricks don't work so well here, I am afraid to say, Kanazawa."

_Darn it._

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Think. Think. A tactic._ As she thought, she let the fan clang to the ground. Her knees sank. They gave way. Crossing her legs, she curled in a lotus position and thought. And thought.

"Stop it, you two!" yelled a female voice.

Yuki opened one eye.

In the doorway, a slender woman stood aristocratically. Her position erect. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and tied in two tails. Pigtails. Her eyes were a hazel color and there was a tint of pink in her lips. She wore a red Gothic Lolita dress, and an English bonnet. It had to be Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sent her a sharp look. "I can't believe this tomboy _**loved**_ me so much," she breathed and came to Yuki. After a small hug, she cast a reproachful look at her brother.

"I told you to keep the bossing her around part to a minimum," she barked. "Kyoya-nii, you really need to get a taste of your own medicine."

He made a frown and Sakura pulled her inside the Vongola HQ.

* * *

><p>"YYUUKKKIII!" Haru glomped into her once she was inside the living room. Kyoko smiled at her; Bianchi eyed her warily. On a chair, Reborn stroked his chin. Gokudera glared at her like she was a parasite, and Tsuna looked so relieved.<p>

On one corner, glomping the wall by himself, cheery little Yamamoto watched her like one watched something precious that easily got faded away and left. He was observing her, much quieter than usual, with none of the usual cheer he usually did when he was with her. It was unlike him at all; he saw a small bouncing of the reflections of the lives of their future selves. A mirror of pain for him, because of what he had seen so far, and heard so far from the people he had talked to. Stone dug against his lean back but he stood erect like a grave young cadet, a bit of the naïve boy who got a katana from Reborn, a bit of the willing participant to the mafia game, the boy who had ripped Yuki's sleeve to see if she had hurt herself, the boy who had licked her ear by accident. And somewhere, the young man in a hurry to see her, and was sure of himself in ten years was trapped in a box.

_She's tired,_ he thought as he watched her delicate features twist in surprise when Haru hugged her tight and started whispering in her ears all the things that had happened. Kyoko stepped forward and patted her back. Bianchi stole a look at her sibling and eyed the younger version of the Mafia Lumberjack with pondering eyes.

Quietly, he left the room and headed to his.

Opening the door, he opened the lights. Light spilled in, and countless photographs of Yuki greeated him. Before his very eyes, she seemed to grow so fast through the pictures. From the awkward but overbearing little tomboy, to the demure and strong female hitman she was meant to be.

In ten years, she would be strong and successful, and failed to see what her heart locked inside its doorway. He had learned his father was killed, and someone from Vongola had witnessed it.

What had Gokudera and Bianchi, Reborn, future Sakura, Fuuta, and Mochida, and Lal Mirch told him? They had looked at him with sad eyes, except Gokudera, whose iron ore in his soul showed a bit in the ardor. Lal Mirch had been her tough self, and as she had narrated to him what had gone on, she seemed to seethe, to make him see how stupid he could be. Sakura had been less whiny than before, refined and seemingly stoic; Fuuta was slightly cheerful, Mochida a bit more mature, pitying, and Reborn straight in the eye. Bianchi had told him the subtlest things had happened.

"Yuki is the type of girl who dances in the dark," he had heard Gokudera tell him. She would not care if she was a tramp, if others looked at her that way, her Future self. She had a nirvana, in her work as a weapon specialist, and she didn't fall apart so easily. She did things out of duty, and care, and work, and her own personal honor as well her risk; Reborn told him the details of her leave from Namimori to be with Hibari.

She had her freedom in words, music, art, a girl from a shonen manga, not a shojo manga, or worse yet, someone from the books she read, like _The Great Gatsby_ and _Pride and Prejudice._

"Let her dance," Sakura had told him earlier before his fateful walk. "Not literally, okay? She'll learn, and she will never give up on you."

He knew it.

Quickly, that moment he had come to realize he would have to let her take in her own nirvana in fighting and be acknowledged. He would watch and care from her from a small distance, and slowly win her over. She was a woman, and she wanted to be an equal to him; he would have to let her. But he would be careful with her; he would have to consider how he felt, because his actions (rather, his Future self's) had left her stoic and unfeeling.

The door swung open.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Her brown head poked through the door, and her teal eyes were shining. "Sakura says it's time for training."

"Who will you train with?"

"With you, of course."

He smiled.

"If you're training Yamamoto, then who the heck is training me?" Yuki grumbled haplessly. They were in the training room of the base, and it was cold, air-conditioned. While the three boys stood, she was sulking to her knees touching the floor, squatting. Lal Mirch towered above her, and Sakura watched from a wall, a smile on her full lips.

"You can tag along with me," Yamamoto offered.

Yuki covered her face in her hands. She rocked herself, comforting herself. "GRRR!" she howled violently, trying not to pry herself bored. It seemed so unfair. How come the boys were doing well on _**their**_ training and was Reborn trying to leave her training out? It was unreasonable; she was the weapon specialist of the Vongola, in the Future, plus she was also a part of the Foundation. _**She**_ was supposed to be the one who jumped ahead in progress of leaps and tumbles. "It's not fair and it's a drag! _**My **_Future self is supposed to be the one who researches Boxes and technology, and also the official Vongola weapon specialist!"

Annoyed, she pushed her sharp bangs out of her unblemished forehead, and dragged the arsenale her Future self had. The scroll, her fan, and the blue box that shook whenever she said the phrases "wander about" and "little by little."

"I'll just go train by myself; it's troublesome." She unrolled the large scroll, and a puff of smoke surrounded her. It enveloped the training room in clouds, making some of the inhabitants inside cough violently.

"Tomboy! What's with the smoke!" Gokudera started to cough, so did Yamamoto. Tsuna began wheezing.

The smoke drifted away, and there was a lot of writing in the scroll. Sealed, with circular writing surrounding it. In the middle, a large blank elliptical area contained a gargantuan kanji of Early Summer Rain, Samidare.

"What's with this?" she wondered aloud.

"Your Future self told Hibari to send this to her," Lal Mirch informed her. "It contained all of your consolidated arsenale. Your arsenale was the largest in the world. The strongest weapons, but you rely mainly on your fan, Namikaze. Your Future self's progress is amazing; you could summon better than all of the Guardians and was on the level of the Boss and the Cloud Guardian. Varia wanted you, but you turned them down."

"Summoning?"

"You summoning weapons out of nowhere. But what is more amazing, is your prowess with your Rain Flames."

"Can you teach me, Lal-sama?"

It came out so fast. For all her mother's stories, they had certainly had been about Lal Mirch. Strong, fierce, female. A beautiful fighter, who almost had gotten the Rain Pacifier.

"Only you have this ability."

Reborn smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking, if you don't mind, Hibari and Sakura and I will preside over your training this time. Lal will also assist. Adria did a good job of drilling you into utilizing your fan, speed and some evading. Lal, she's familiar with the Flames. She's never fought in Hyper Dying Will Mode, but once in Dying Will. She understands the Flames more than Tsuna and the others. All she needs is the right key." He was fairly confident in her abilities. "She has speed, and power, but some strength is our problem. She crushed a tree once, if I recall, while sparring Hibari before. Lily-san must have drilled it into her before, but she does not exactly seem to remember. I'm sorry."

Lal's lips twitched with the shadow of a smile.

Gokudera's jaw dropped. "SHE knows how to summon?"

Sakura made a face. "Yes, you have a problem with that, Hayato?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Good."

Lal examined Yuki thoroughly. This, she deduced, was Kaori and Kenichi's daughter from ten years before. She had met the older version of the girl a few days ago and she seemed to be less cheerful, a bit stoic and more mature than this one. Nonetheless, she was an interesting girl, to add to the team of Vongola Decimo and his Guardians. She was not just the calming presence; she presented herself as a forceful wave, not liking restrain, and a bit easygoing and a bit lazy, judging from her "How troublesome" to "All is well" muttering. It amused her a bit.

The older had shorter hair, layered. The younger had her hair long, and its edges spiky like a character from _Naruto._

"Try to deduce how to summon," Lal ordered.

Yuki nodded as her mind shifted to focus. Lifting her thumb, she put it between her teeth and bit the skin. Red plasma oozed, and the metallic smell of it spread through the room. A few trickles fell to the floor and there was a withering silence. Blood.

Wordlessly and swiftly her blood-enrusted thumb ran over the scroll and seal. Over the smooth paper, the kanji-written words. And Samidare kanji.

More smoke.

More coughing.

As we watch the smoke cover the room once and over and over again, we are left not from Yuki's viewpoint. We survey the room: Gokudera, Tsuna, Hibari, Lal, Fuuta, and Future Sakura.

People who know her well, and knew her Future self very well. It is a test of her abilities; for it is a skill she is very talented and excellent in, for summoning is a hard ability to master.

Summoning requires both power, strength and speed. It lies in the summoner's affinity and abilities. The best fighters are not exactly the best summoners; the fighters who have great skills are the ones who learn it first, for it is advanced. And now, we see, that Yuki is certainly advanced.

You cannot deny it: she IS strong.

"Is this some witchcraft?" Gokudera demanded. Sakura gave him a bug-eyed look, and sighing, she lifted her chin haughtily.

"No; it's just proof she has actually taking the level up to her goal." Sakura knew this, of all people. Yuki had told her goals so many times to her and Yamamoto before. Strength and power, to protect, and improve herself.

"It smells like…metal," Reborn observed and the smoke cleared away.

In the center, stood Yuki, and she held a pair of tonfas, metal, and new. It was not even appalling. What was even more appalling was the countless number of weapons lying on the floor. A katana, melee and chain weapons, and a fan, and a string weapon (the johyo) and a pair of guns, a flail, crossbow, some senbon, wire strings, paper bombs, daggers, exploding sphere, whip, tekagi-shuko, tekko, three-section staff, a spear and there was even a metal doll. Attached to her side, her scroll lay open, and she was smiling lethally.

"She. Mastered. All. Those Weapons?" Tsuna cried.

"Yes, she did," Hibari replied tersely. "Being a weapon specialist required natural skill in handling weapons, as well as speed and intelligence; it served her well," Sakura added. "She learned quickly and it took her a lot of sparring sessions to adapt to them easily. Some weapon specialists I know are very poor in managing hand-to-hand combat and stamina, so I had Yuki train with Hibari, since he is the strongest Guardian. He has speed, and strength and power, but lacks intelligence; both of them had benefit from the sparring and training."

She glanced over at them.

Fuuta smiled, Sakura was keen, Hibari was complacent. Yamamoto eyed her warily, and Gokudera seemed annoyed. Tsuna was impressed, and Lal seemed to be busy observing her. Reborn smiled. "Good sealing," he praised her.

"I'll definitely train her," Sakura pondered aloud.

"_**I**_ will preside over her training with weapons," Hibari argued. "She is my sparring partner, and she needs to relearn her weapon specialist abilities." He wore the "I Will Bite You to Death" special smile. "The wind user needs to focus more on her speed and close combat."

"Fine; I will do for the Dying Will Flames, and if Squalo DOES come, he will polish her close combat skills up, after you are finished with her." Sakura seemed pleased. "Deal, Nii-san?"

He rolled his gray eyes. "Hmn."

"Where do we start now?" Yuki grumbled as she picked a weapon from the set a few minutes later, when everyone had left. Yamamoto had patted her bye, and Gokudera had made a face at her. Tsuna, Lal and her were all left alone with Hibari. Overseeing her training.

"Start with the tonfas," Hibari suggested, his eyes never leaving her hands.

"Excuse me?"

She was not taking his crap. His Future self seemed to _**enjoy**_ bossing her around, it seemed. Well, she would have to take it lying. Girls didn't always have to clean up the guys' messes. Why did her Future self seem to stick around this jerk so much? It seemed so troublesome, considering the emotional damage she had had been through: bullying at five, almost-rape at thirteen from Mochida, almost losing Yamamoto at thirteen, joining the Mafia, getting stressed out. And not to mention creepy sparring from Hibari. It kind of made her current self sad.

For some reason, she was starting to wonder if her Future self ever had a healthy and functional sex life. Her face heated up, and she felt something hit her from behind. Before she could fall, she quickly leveled down her fan, cushioning her fall.

"Hey, stop it! Keep your hands to yourself, PERVERT!" She lifted her fan and aimed it at him. He dodged it, and extended his tonfas towards her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! What did I ever do to you that makes you act like this creepy perverted hentai alien from another planet called Mars?" She edged away from the tip of the silver steel, only to hear something.

_RIIIIIIPPP!_

Her sleeve had ripped off; darn it. Setting her face, she ripped her sleeve fully and threw it on the ground.

_Darn it._ She took two jumps away from him. _Is there a limit to him at all?_

"Why do you seem to hold back, Yuki? You're not like that." He seemed mildly disappointed at her fighting prowess now. "To answer your questions, what did you ever do to me? You wounded my pride." He lifted his chin and he moved nearer towards her. His tonfas were lowered down.

The sound of walking footsteps seized the air, and the sound waves.

"Remember: my pride is one thing I do value."

With that, he aimed for her straight.

She staggered back, trying not to give in to him so easily. He had been as good as anyone back then, in the past, and now, even better. Faster, stronger, somehow smarter. He had surpassed her imagination, she thought as she followed his attacks with her eyes and her fingers, trying to block from his blows.

"Goodness – you've grown faster," she grumbled, trying to reach him, staggering with all her might. She twisted her heel and released, aiming for his back. Just when she was about to land a good hit on him, he turned around and smiled at her nonchalantly.

CLANG!

Metal dug against metal.

"You call yourself a weapon specialist?"

"Excuse me, my Future self did!"

She made a face at she looked at him right through his gray eyes. The steel overpowered _**his**_ tonfas.

They were calculating and smart and she knew she would have to look for a good way to get out.

"I don't think I can do this," she hissed.

"Don't and die trying; that is your option, Kanazawa." He eyed her strangely. "You are certainly a strange specimen."

"Fine," and she managed to evade his lunge for her. When he reached past her, she grabbed hold of one tonfa and jumped behind his back.

"What's she doing so far?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera and Adult Sakura while eating some cake and hot chocolate.

"She's busy with her arsenal of weaponry," Sakura sighed. "She's going to be a tough one, tougher than the rest. Her Future self's got a better range of attack and far more advanced than the Guardians, and she really knows how to fight in this era. The problem is, in so much time, we have to cram all so far into her current self's head."

Yamamoto took an eager sip of hot chocolate. "But she can do it, right?"

"Her Future self did," Sakura said.

Gokudera only said nothing. Her Future self must have been an interesting woman, a HELL of a woman, he thought as he fished for his cigarettes inside his pockets. A weapon specialist, a strategist, worker for the Foundation and Vongola. On the run from Millefiorre. Not to mention a great beauty, from what he had Sakura told him. A polished tomboy writer, still on the run, active and focusing more than ever. How did she find so much time to be a great fighter?

He had humiliated her in her fight against Squalo.

Useless. Weak. Defenseless. Desperate.

He had thought and pronounced her such.

How selfish he had been back then.

Instead, he saw how much his words had hit her.

From his views, they had changed. It destroyed everything in her that he saw and liked and disliked. The ten years later him would probably treat her like someone like Baseball Nut, or something else. Despite everything, she had been his friend, a sort of little sister to pick on and humiliate. At the same time, protect.

He munched on his cancer stick, breathing addicting nicotine. Never mind that it led to his death; he didn't care. He never cared much about himself, only about the beloved Tenth Vongola Boss. The only reason he tolerated the idiot and the tomboy and the annoying pinkette and the stupid cow in the first place. How he wanted to be the right hand man to the Tenth; he would do anything, serve, fight, kill, just anything to make him feel alive.

Numb, clinical, and emotionless, carrying a spike in a growing heart, opened by innocence and acceptance. Fed up with laughter from the Baseball Nut, mischief brewed by the cow, and the overbearing tomboy's grumbles.

_What kind of a man are you?_

Her words were fresh in his head. He had been called delicate by her and it was the truth. He had pushed himself too hard, and she had demanded of him what kind of a man he was. He had wanted to protest, but he was too tired. That time, she had grown stronger, and she was invincible to anyone, with that terrifying fan that she swung around as proudly as Yamamoto held his katana.

_Emotions._

Hate. Love. Joy. Despair. Loneliness. They were not foreign to him at all. He had experienced them, and so did everyone.

"She's still flustered about what happened in the Future," Sakura stated. "I don't think her emotional capacity can make it right now. She's got a lot to catch up on. Flames, weapons, the works. It's not easy."

"So what do we do?"

"Cheer her up or something," Tsuna suggested.

_Talk some sense into her._

"Then we'll do our best," Sakura chirped. "Come on, she's still not feeling well."

"Very good, Yuki," Lal commented.

The metal fan was lowered. Yuki crouched, face drenched in utmost sweat, hair covering her face, ponytail frizzed. A few rips in her shirt and pants. In another free hand, she clutched the tonfa with more ease and grace than earlier.

Across the white room, the man in purple viewed her with some interest. He lunged forward, and just when the tonfa blade was going to get her, she jumped.

An army of needles was launced. Needles spiking in all directions. In aerial motion, she avoided them, using her fan and tonfa to knock them away. As the needles fell to the ground, she landed on her fan as a cushion.

Twice the number of needles propelled in her direction. Thrice the speed, thrice the sharpness, she could tell through the texture and their speed. The girl grabbed countless kunai from her pocket.

_How troublesome._ She put down her tonfas and grabbed her scroll, pulling them with her wire strings, which were attached to her nimble forefingers.

She pulled.

As she unrolled her scroll, she quickly bit the skin of her thumb and rubbed the blood on her scroll.

More clouds puffed, and made their way for an elliptical metal that was the size of a Ten-Year Bazooka. Then she sealed the kunai, covering her sealing with her scroll. It shielded both the sphere and the kunais from view. She threw the elliptical spheres ahead, crawling away from the range where the needles attacked from.

The sphere hit the center of the battlefield.

One. Two. Three.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The sphere exploded.

After more smoke cleared away, the needles were gathered in the floor.

Hibari's eyes flashed a clear gray.

"You've been making good progress, Yuki. Never expected your ten-years younger self could master the tonfas so fast as well as the spear and the fan and the flail." He glanced at the exploding sphere –or what remained of it so far. "Clever trick with the exploding sphere."

In the center, the exploding sphere had erupted. Surrounding it were the needles that had been targeting her earlier. Near the walls, a significant number of needles had fallen on the cold floor. All sides of the walls of the room – all of them had needles.

"I hid kunais in the exploding spheres," Yuki explained as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That was why I hid the sphere and kunai with my scroll so you would not see through my attacks. The kunais were meant to be released as well, when the sphere would erupt, the kunais would hit the direct source of the needles meant to attack me. That way, I could destroy your defenses and get directly to you. I could see from the start you intended to defeat me from the start; you fired the needles."

"She's right," murmured Lal.

"You've mastered some weapons, and that's good. All she needs is to get the weapons done."

"I'll train more," she promised as Hibari made a face. Wiping sweat from her skin, she stuck her tongue out at him. In return, he gave her a familiar-looking death glare.

"Don't let me down," he snapped, and left the room.

Once Lal followed outside, and the door closed, Yuki felt a grin grace her bruised face. She observed the beaten scroll laying on the weapon-filled ground and took it.

More weapons popped out of the scroll.

Getting the johyo from the pile, Yuki held her head high as she took a few breaths. In, out. She had to be in control of herself. Know what she was doing. Be the one in charge of her emotions, know how to attack in precise timing. Learn how to hit accurately. Fight. Improve her stamina. Rely more on close-combat attacks and her own mind. She had to try.

It was worth not giving up so easily for the people she loved.

To the destroyed future, the severed ties she had made, the emotional constipation, the injustice of it all: Yamamoto's father's death, her own spike growing in her heart.

She started to train with the weapons. Play with them. Master them.

That way, she could be stronger.

Hitting the stone statues. Playing around with kunais, aiming bull's eyes.

"Lal!" Sakura called sweetly, as the blue-haired woman passed by, with a stoic face. In reply, she looked at Sakura. "Yes, Sakura?"

"How is Yuki doing?"

"Better than we expect to. Mastered a few weapons."

"How about the Dying Will Flames? She needs to keep up with them."

"You teach her that; your brother's managed to make her learn faster. He's quite the practical one."

"Yes, he is."

With one wave, Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>Steam rose from the hot water, spreading a steamy aura to the bathroom.<p>

Yuki smiled lazily to herself as she put one bare leg on the far side of the tub, feeling like a boss. Yes, this was the life: being lazy, daydreaming about tomatoes as long as she wished to, and snore on the water, and get wet. Never mind if she went out of the bath wetter than most persons who bathed did. She adored being on the water. It just simply relaxed her.

"How's training so far, Yuki? Not bad, I hope?" presumed a sultry voice, growing louder towards the bathroom. Steam evaporated from the hot water in the large tub, almost as big as the ones in the hot springs. More soft footsteps followed, and a curvy silhouette plastered on the frosted screen glass that covered the bathroom and curtains inside. The door opened and an attractive woman closed it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world she ever did at all.

Pink hair spilled from her white towel, her green eyes flashing.

The Poison Scorpion Bianchi.

Naturally enough, she took off her towel and hung it near a towel stand, and joined Yuki in the tub.

"Training is…fine. It was emotionally constipating," Yuki replied with a frown. She tried to hide her ruddy face in the water. Once Bianchi officially entered _**her**_ bathroom, she felt seized by her inner cow to jump out of the bath and run around, and sneak out take a naked bath in the afternoon light in the river. The thought would have been so appealing… If it weren't for Yamamoto who had scared the living daylights out of her face when he so suddenly came over to wash his katana, and got something else: threats to severe his manhood, and a naked Yuki.

"It turns out my Future self is soooo powerful her weapons are so easy to master." Her voice dripped with slight sarcasm. She had mastered most of her weapons by now, and it had taken her five more hours of solitary play and training to get through it. The things that cheered her up were that she would be stronger in the progress, and the face of Tsuna and the fact she could have a shot to change everything bad in here.

No more emotionally constipated future selves regretting and blaming themselves. No more stifled love confessions. No more being bossed around by kinky men in purple shirts. No more weaknesses shedding and holding back.

Going all out is a vital option. Fighting is an option, a duty. Eat or be eaten, Reborn had told her, when he had seen her testing her three-headed staff on a misbehaving Lambo.

She had almost broken the cartilage of the kid's nose, but man, it did feel good. Then Haru had to scold her a bit for breaking –almost – Lambo's nose.

With a quick apology, she had decided to go jogging around the Vongola Base as if nothing happened, doing push-ups, handstands, by rounds of fifty for today.

Reborn had stalked her around, too, yelling at her, and she had rolled her eyes. Whenever she would say 'What a drag,' he had to shut her mouth and yell at her to go faster. Every fiber and bone cartilage, muscle, and skin, everything hurt so much. Her legs were sore.

"Powerful female hitmen in the Future shouldn't complain that much," he had barked at her, "and their current selves shouldn't hold back!"

It had been a drag, in all totality.

Bianchi laughed. She seemed almost kind, when she did. Someone who didn't let her brother get a stomachache when she appeared, someone who looked after her brother with the passion and intensity of a mother, even. Rejecting Shamal's advances, looking out for Reborn, gathering data and information, fighting with Poison Cooking. Bianchi was badass. Well-balanced, not too boyish, just feminine.

"Hold back my foot," she mumbled, like an old man complaining about the losses of his strategy games. "I DID not hold back in sparring with that purple-clad old geezer."

"Are you enjoying yourself, at least?" Bianchi pressed.

Yuki cocked one eyebrow. "Kind of," she admitted. "Burning all those calories from jogging and situps and push-ups and playing mind games took up the calories I ate from sushi."

"That's good, then."

"Why are you asking?" Yuki set her jaw.

"It's good to see you so positive. Especially since your future self turned down Yamamoto." Bianchi smiled.

"I intend on changing the Future," Yuki declared. "In ten years, I will know what I want. No more hiding, no emotional constipation, NO being bossed around like a little girl. If I Do get married, the boy will not be too handsome, nor too ugly, and we'll have a boy and a girl. I'll retire after my son gets to be in Mafia. Spend days playing shougi."

Bianchi laughed.

"What else did Reborn ask you to do?" she inquired.

"He made me do handstands and pushups and run around when he caught me lazing out of the Vongola HQ." Yuki scowled. "I think the little idiot wants to beat me up. Or make my lazy attitude go out."

"He just wants to motivate you. It's for the best, to be stronger, Yuki." Bianchi tilted her head to one side. "I know you are stronger than Hayato. Much stronger."

"What about your brother, Bianchi-san?" She was honestly curious.

"Yuki, I guess it's kinda inconvenient. I mean to tell you in your more mature form." Bianchi licked her lips. "I want to say to your Future self, thank you for everything you did for Hayato. You've been tossing and turning over him like a sister. You're not scared of him and you're very honest, trying to make him better, and telling him to be stronger."

"That's it?"

"You're quite a strong girl, I fancy. Just the type of girl to be a favorite with men. I'm just telling you to just do your job with all your power, because I know you clearly care about Hayato, Tsuna and the others. You always want something to protect, and you always want to surpass others. You've stirred up my brother and I hope you can be kind occasionally, when you can. Especially, considering his reward I will give for his training."

"It… It must be something sensitive, right?"

Bianchi stood up from the bath and took her towel. She wrapped it around herself, covering her body, and yanked a blow-dryer. She opened it to dry her long pinkish hair.

"Yes, it is." With one look at her, before she left, she said: "Yuki, you've been in the bath for too long."

Oops.

As soon as she left, Yuki wasted no time in washing the soap and shampoo and facial wash away from her skin. Hurrying, she grabbed the manly-looking clothes put on the bathroom for her and quickly changed, from undies to layers of clothing. Oddly enough, when she was done, she noticed the shirt she wore was sizes too big for her. A bright blue shirt, checkered blue button-down – OH CRAP.

Yamamoto's clothes.

Blushing, she opened the door, and to her surprise, Reborn was grinning at her. His grin reached his ears, and his eyes flashed black.

"Excuse me, what are you staring at?"

As if on cue, a gangly figure of a boy approached nearer.

"You're being lazy. Again." He smiled and pulled out his gun. "I guess you're a tough cookie to crack, Kanazawa." He added a dark chuckle to the sound of pulling his trigger. "I guess I have to punish you for the second time. Again."

"WHAT?" Seriously. Being lazy was part of her personality. Sure, she was tomboyish, and emphatic, and lazy and stubborn and a bunch of jazz. She was possessive and greedy and got jealous easily and was dense, too. But the lazy part… OUCH.

"I'm lazy! Okay? Accept it," she muttered. She threw her hands up in defeat.

"It poses a possible threat to your power-ups," Reborn answered. "You tend to get bored in fights and you want to finish quickly. Ironically, your fights are very LONG. It took you one hour to defeat the half of Varia's forces, during the Ring Conflict. Besides, you're very strong-willed, but you're too easygoing sometimes. You should know how much this training means to others."

"I know. It's a fight, and a drag." She scowled as she tried to cover her 'stolen' outfit. "Were you the one who snuck Yamamoto's clothes in the bathroom?"

A shadow covered his face. "Of course I did, to teach you a lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Hey, kid! Hi, Yuki!" Yamamoto called. Reborn smiled at Yuki, his eyes growing darker and dimmer every second that came with it.

"And that is?"

"Never defy me."

"What the –"

"Yamamoto, as a reward, Yuki will train with you." Reborn announced smoothly. His lip curled into a smile, and it was evil. "Training starts now! Walk a handstand with her on top of you!"

Her face turned red. "WHAT THE HELL-"

"Yes!" And he grabbed her waist.

* * *

><p>In the base that recreated Rome, the parallel Caesar welcomes his subordinates warmly with a smile, in one hand wedged in his fingers a fluffy white marshmallow. He is Julius Caesar, bedecked with grapes, lulled and wheedled with war, and power. He has everything: connections, level-ups in combat, grand schemes, but one thing is clearly missing: His private Cleopatra. In his room, he stuffs the soft material within the confines and crevasses and curves of his clasping mouth, between his cute teeth.<p>

The door opens and inside a flustered red-haired _megane_ man enters.

"Byakuran, Gamma arrived with his report for the mission you and I had him go out on," reported Irie and the Julius Caesar smiled. What would Lightning Gamma have for him? Last time he had talked to him, it was about tracking the troublesome Mafia Lumberjack and bringing him or her to Millefiore and using it as a way to get Vongola on their knees to beg for their precious weapon specialist and strategist back. He wasn't above letting them do that – he had a plan set in motion. Use the Mafia Lumberjack as a hostage, and use her/him against them, then when he would tire of the weapon master, have her killed without hesitation at all.

The Mafia Lumberjack was the best target of them all. He had monitored the person himself, because he had been interested in the person's prowess. Someone he could use as an advantage. Said to be someone very precious to the Rain Guardian of the Vongola, cherished by the Decimo and his Guardians. Often photographed in the presence of the Cloud, and his sister, and the Rain and the Storm. The Cloud's sister was already taken care of; he had seen to that, and she had put up a good fight. Scary and almost invincible. He had been shocked to learn that the Lumberjack was female; not a bad-looking girl.

"So did Gamma capture her? Was she a wild one?" Byakuran set down his bowl of marshmallows. "Or did she handle it like a Japanese woman usually did: submissive?"

Irie frowned. "Byakuran-sama, Gamma failed to capture Blizzard Yuki. It took him and his guard too long; she was troublesome, but Gamma escaped with some scratches and wounds. She buried him under a couple of treetops. It seems she also fled somewhere else. She's a tricky one to capture at all." Irie paused. "And the Blizzard Yuki Gamma fought was a ten-years younger version of herself. Compared to the one you monitored in the past, this one was apparently rougher, and naive and had longer hair."

"How does she look like, then?"

Irie held up a photo of a smiling tomboy in her summer festival yukata. Blue against her fair skin, shining teal eyes, parted hair, fringe loose, back up in a bun. "This."

Byakuran smiled cheerfully. "She's certainly a tough one to handle."

* * *

><p>Ten days later, Yuki headed towards the Foundation training room Sakura had left her after seeing a note pinned on her back. After Yamamoto had walked fifty handstands with her on his back, and doing fifty handstands, sit-ups, push-ups, dodging Reborn's bullets with Yamamoto, and a round of martial arts with Reborn alone, she felt hot and sweaty. More training to be done, she thought as she opened the door and went inside.<p>

Dartboards hit with kunai and darts, all in bulls' eyes. Destroyed dummies of Hibari and Levi to motivate her further. A battered punching bag hung from a string.

"Your stamina improved from 3.5 to 4.5," remarked Sakura, refined as ever. From behind her, a tall blue-haired woman almost smiled. The plain silver band ring on her finger shone. Her hair was longer, and her features feminine. "Long time no see since the wedding," she commented, her voice more sultry than ever. Her red eyes flashed.

"Adult Adria?" Yuki hugged the woman. "What wedding?"

"Kito-kun and I got married, a year ago, remember? You were one of the bridesmaids and you went there with the Baseball Nut. We didn't invite Hibari, of course. I haven't seen him since the Ring Conflict and it's been good. Nono has blessed my marriage."

"You're here…To train me?"

"Of course I am." Adria shrugged. "Your brother's in Italy today, but he's going here, too. I've been getting good reports from your younger self; you mastered all the weapons now, I see. Very good. Not bad for a woman who shagged the same guy in consecutive one night stands."

"What the?"

"Your little one-night stand, your Future self during Tsuna's funeral got drunk in the head and shagged Yamamoto."

"GRRR-"

"Stop it!" Sakura cut the two girls with a sharp look. "Go back to training!"

Sighing, Adria took out her Vongola Box. It was purple. Sakura pulled out an indigo box. An indigo flame materialized.

"Yuki, still remember how to light your Flames?"

She smiled grimly. "Of course." Her smile then faded. "But I think I forgo how."

The day before the raid, Yuki enjoyed herself to her heart's content. Disregarding Adria's comments about her Future self's sex life, she sighed as she sipped and licked the silver spoon so nonchalantly. The girl was poised in an empty table, with a few chairs, and she was alone in the dining room. On the cup, was a half-full cup of frozen milk-flavored yogurt, which she had raided from the refrigerator. (The day after she had re-learned lighting her Flame, Sakura had bought ice cream and fro-yo and stored them inside her room. Upon learning this, Yuki decided to steal the milk fro-yo when she went out the base to meet with her brother. Then she hid it in the refrigerator, with a printed and typed note saying 'Do not open or ELSE' on its lid to scare others. Now, she had opened it and ate it.)

_Slurp._ She licked the ice cream. Her tongue played around with the spoon, and she sighed. "Lovely milk," she moaned, proclaiming the deliciousness of the fro-yo to the empty dining room. It was all hers. "AWWWW."

Her face a curving line, she ate the fro-yo like a pig. Clawed and clasped the spoon. Twirled the twisting curves of the curling ice cream. She savored its flavor, its juices making its way on peristalsis inside of her internal organs. The sugar, it made her head rush more blood, her face pink and fair. Sugar, sugar, oh, she savored the sweet sensation in her tongue, and she licked it hungrily.

"Oh how I love thee

Let me count the ways!" quoth the drunken sugar-crazed tomboy. She waved her silver spoon around, and licked the remaining frozen yogurt on the metal.

"I love thee in sugar when sweet;

I adore thee, like salt in meat!

I worship thee, like thee does

Thine, never willing to rust!"

She licked it again.

"Hahaha~ Yuki's so cute!"

_Oh no. Yamamoto saw me._

She perked up and looked behind in her.

In the doorway, Gokudera stood straight and erect, hair messier than ever. He looked slightly amused by her. Of course, she amused him, especially her earlier 'drunken' moments: her face pink and hair loose and flowing, like it had actually been brushed, and wearing a sleeveless minidress with thin straps; one had fallen down her shoulder. She sat on the table, clutching the spoon. Her left leg lay on the table, the other on the chair. Her eyes wide and innocent, like a young virgin in a brothel. He snorted. "You call that cute, Nut?" He smirked.

"She is, isn't she, Tsuna?" Yamamoto called to the young brunet, who was pink-faced and slightly flustered by the exposure of her skin.

"She is." _But not prettier than Kyoko._ Tsuna shuddered. _At least Yamamoto's dense enough not to know that what Yuki did was kind of… suggestive._

"I'm sorry!" Yuki bowed her head up and down.

"Nah, that's okay, Yuki. We just came to check up on you since Sakura and Adria's been telling me you've been progressing well. A weapon mistress, huh? Not bad!"

After Tsuna and Gokudera had left, Yamamoto remained behind.

"Yuki…"

"Yes?" She widened her eyes as she took the silver spoon and the fro-yo container to the sink. Twisting the faucet open, she started to clean out the contents of the empty fro-yo container. "What's the problem? Training? Worried?"

"No, not exactly…"

"If there's something wrong, don't hesitate." Yuki focused her attention on cleaning the container. Lately, after training, she had been bossed around by Reborn to wash the dishes and Yamamoto's clothes. What was with her acting like his wife? Honestly, she had no idea. "Just put your hand in your heart, Yamamoto-kun. Lie to it, and tell it 'all is well.' You have to believe in it, you know, trick your despairing heart into believing on and on."

"Yuki…" His eyes softened. "I…just came to tell you that…that I want you to do your best tomorrow. Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"I can take care of myself, okay?" She scrubbed the container viciously. Looking at him, she grinned shyly. "Don't overexert too much, too, Yamamoto-kun."

"You're assigned to go ahead of Tsuna, Gokudera, Lal and me tomorrow, to infiltrate the Base, and sneak in. Sakura made me go here to remind you."

"I know, I know. I'll slip in alone."

"Um, what's your disguise?"

"A maid."

He blushed.

"Huh, what's the matter?" She washed her hands and wiped them with a handkerchief. She came closer to him. "Is it me? What's the problem?"

"Yu-Yuki—"

"Kanazawa Yuki." A smooth tenor upstairs, and a man in a yukata frowned at what he saw. Two herbivores.

"Jeesh, what's with you, Tonface?" Yuki sang. A vein throbbed in his head. In reply, Yuki laughed.

"Remember to act your part, herbivore," he announced. "Act and look like a maid. They are Sakura's orders. Besides, I will bite to death anyone who dares to defy my sister's commands."

"Sure thing."

He left.

"Listen, Yuki, I was thinking before you go tomorrow, I might repay you for your good luck charm," he began. "I want to –"

"YUKI! YAMAMOTO! IT'S DINNERTIME!"

Sighing, she left ahead of him, wary.

As he followed her, one thought crept inside his mind. He really had a lot to fix in her, considering everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>* - Blizzard Snow is 'Fubuki Yuki' in Japanese.<p>

* - Little by little is literally translated into _tenten_ in Japanese. You'll find out soon enough why the box moves whenever she says _little by little._


	10. The Ghouls Come To Play

**Chapter 10:** The Ghouls Come To Play

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart<em>

_Leaching a fever pitch that is bringing me out the dark._

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Don't ever sell me out and I'll leave your ship bare._

_See how I leave with every piece of you,_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

-Rolling In the Deep, Adele-

* * *

><p><em>I gotta admit, the maid uniform's kinda cute; I'm glad I had one hidden in my Future self's room<em>. Kinda nice – Yuki's thoughts ran over her head like a metal snake on its track, screeching loudly. In front of the mirror, she saw a tall thirteen-year old girl in a maid uniform, the uniform reaching mid-thigh, three inches above her knees. Black and white maid uniform, lacy apron, mesh stockings, and boots. The bonnet was tied on her head, her hair down, and permed by Sakura. What she had a hard time fixing was long zipper that began from her hips until her neck. Up to now, she couldn't zip it shut, so her bare back was practically exposed. Throwing back her head like Sakura had taught her, she faced herself in the mirror.

_I look so seductive._ Her face was set smoothly, and lit up as she tried to smile cutely. She wasn't like Kyoko or Haru, but why her, to be cute?

_If they could actually fight, I would recommend Haru or Kyoko on this job. But since, you are the only one available, and we can't have Lal storming in without a fight and in a maid outfit, we decided on you. Ryohei and Yamamoto and even my dickhead brother have high views on your abilities as a weapon specialist. You're stealthy and you can manage; just don't do anything too reckless._

That had been her order. So she was to put on an innocent maid's mask, a sweet little maid working for Millefiorre for money. Pretend she didn't know anything, sneak in and infiltrate. She would deny the Vongola. For all her training, her video-watching, her sit-ups, push-ups, getting bitten to death, and all the things she had been through, she was going to infiltrate the Millefiore first.

Yamamoto hadn't been the only one who watched fighting videos; Yuki had also discovered fifty volumes of videos in her own room, with Adria and Sakura hosting the fights. Lal and Adria and Sakura's fights with other famous Mafioso were featured, and so was Squalo; interestingly enough, he had taped five whole segments showing his sword styles, and for ten whole episodes, Yamamoto had oddly featured, too. Ten years later Yamamoto was more gentler when addressing her, smiling a bit when her name was mentioned and showed her his techniques on the videos. She had observed those, weirdly enough.

The door opened, and the air shifted.

"You're taking too long; the swordsman wants to see you," Hibari grumbled, when he entered in, with the said herbivore – and both the males' eyes widened.

"What?" She turned around and blushed.

"U-Um, can one of you pull the zipper up for me?" She tried to sound so sure of yourself.

Hibari stiffened, obviously trying to take her seriously.

He had never seen her like this much: flustered, but resilient. How amusing. It thrilled him. In battle, she was fierce and full of swing and spring. Out of the battle field, she was like the rain.

Yamamoto stepped forward and pulled on the zipper.

"It's…too skimpy, Yuki."

"I know." She smiled. "But I have to do it."

"…I wasn't finished yet." He patted her shoulder. "But just so you know, Yuki"-he leaned across her, looking her in the face-"I think you look pretty cute."

She smiled back, but he wasn't letting her reply. Leaning closer, he landed a quick peck on her cheek and cheerfully sprinted out.

Armed with the kiss, she turned to Hibari.

"I'll go now."

* * *

><p>Infiltrating the base was easy; this time, faster, with less arguing and it was not as troublesome as the time she had been in Kokuyo. A lot had changed since then; back then, her fan was visible and now, it was packed in a medium-sized scroll fitting in her pocket, and she had a kunai and shuriken holster hidden in her stockings, below her skirt. She looked more feminine now and she was no longer an easy target, a more troublesome victim. Slipping inside the base with a basket full of food, she had murmured some words to the guards and they had stared at her like she was a prostitute, eyes driven by wild lust, egged on further by the side of her long legs visible from her short skirt.<p>

"L-Let me in; Irie-sama personally ordered me to get his some milk," she pleaded, her eyes big and pleading, clutching her hands to her chest. "PLEASE!" She choked back fake tears, trying to sound convincing. "I—I told you, _**please**_ let me in already!" She faked a few hiccups, trying her best.

She wasn't Yuki Kanazawa. She was posing as Ume Akiyama, an impoverished Namimori citizen, who left the Base three days earlier for a break. Hired by Millefiorre as a maid, and a small officer. She only offered 'service' to these dangerous men, and more importantly, what made Sakura choose Yuki to pose as her was the resemblance to her. She was always stuttering, and timid, and had low self-estreem. She was desperate.

Her act: have a tendency to stutter as much as Hinata Hyuga, act desperate, and just be a maid.

"Fine!" grumbled the grumpy guard. His friend smiled at him knowingly. "Only if you'll do a little favor for us," he added, and his partner howled in laughter.

"PLEASE!" On that, she knelt on one foot, and started to cling to his leg, helpless. "Look what you've done –"

She started to howl madly. "You're making me late and Irie-sama will kill me!"

The guards sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine," they grumbled as they let her in.

As the metal doors banged behind her, Yuki walked briskly through the quiet and large halls of the Base. Wiping her fake tears, her face was covered by the shadows as she went on strolling. She had entered. She had come. She had conquered.

She smiled craftily.

She hastily texted to Reborn's number.

_I'm in._

Pulling out her cellphone, she glanced at the messages. A few hurried and worried texts from Lal, one from Haru, and three from Gokudera, and one mysterious text from Hibari. Sighing, she opened the messages of Gokudera.

_Hey, don't be reckless._

She knew better.

_Where the hell are you?_

Goodness. He was clueless about her mission.

_ANSWER ME!_

Her fingers tapped on the touchpad like a spy in action. _I'm just doing my job,_ she typed. _All is well, Gokudera. _ She hit send.

_Please don't have men pull your zipper. It's embarrassing. Don't screw up or else you will be bitten to death._

Oh, goodness. Why did Hibari have to be such an ass?

She paused for a moment to think of what she could say back to his face.

_All is well,_ she typed with a smile. _I'm not going to screw this up, and I'm not going to give up so easily. If you refer to my Future self's screw-ups, then believe me, I will change myself. I will change the future by myself. I won't rest until I do so. That is my resolution so deal with it. _

Her promise to herself. Her resolution to be strong.

As she started to reflect, shadows covered her face.

_You remind me a lot of the first Kanazawa_, Sakura had admitted. _You both were gentle, and strong-willed, occasionally rebellious, going for suicidal tactics. She was a noble woman, with good intentions, and will do anything for the good of the Vongola, even sacrifice her own honor._

_To say you are Vongola back then would be so easy ten years ago. You were proud of it. But now, you have to show me you can sacrifice your own laziness to do so. You want to change things, right? Well, here it is. Don't screw up or else you'll never end up making babies with him._

The door to Irie's personal office was a tough one to get.

When some guards saw her, they smiled, and winked at her, as she moved closer. She smelled their spicy taste, their aromatic and disgusting scent enveloping the hallways, guarding the door. More men who saw her in her disguise. One started to smile and his face was becoming a pinky red.

"UME-CHHANNNNNNN!" the guard howled, as she came in front of them. "Want another good fuck with me? I hope you'll do one for free!" Another hoot of laughter came from the other guard. He smirked, baring yellow teeth. Obviously, last time he had brushed his teeth, it had been a millennium ago.

"I wish to see Irie-sama," she insisted.

The guards laughed once again. "You made your advances to him many times, and he refused, Ume-chan!" He shook his head. "You really are desperate, aren't you?"

Irritated, Yuki grit her teeth. She pushed on and was about to land a headkick on his groin, when the guard reacted fast, and got her leg.

His fingers touched her leg, almost fingering it. The guard's gray eyes lit up as he saw his chance. His fingers moved higher, above her leg. His fingers moved faster. One minute ago he held her leg, and next thing she knew, it was beneath her short skirt. His hands on her thigh.

"You've got nice legs, Ume-chan; why not have a good fuck with me again?" He was trying to reach for her underwear, Yuki realized. Annoyed, she smiled.

"All is well," she breathed to herself, as her hand reached for her scroll. This was the good time to make her move, while the perverted men were eyeing her "assets." Both of them were obviously distracted by her arousing outfit. Getting a knife from her pocket, she slit her skin and wiped the blood on the scroll she had hidden.

In a quick poof, she had gotten some wire strings and shuriken. Putting some senbon in her mouth, she eyed the door with focus.

"Take your clothes off, Ume-chan."

SLASH! SLASH! In two seconds, the two perverted guards hit the ground with a thud. Senbon were placed on their neck, and arms, as well as their rib cages.

Sighing, Yuki put the wire strings and shuriken and her scroll inside her pocket.

Behind her, she heard more footsteps.

_I knew it._

Sakura had warned her that even if infiltrating seemed so easy, she was going to be a decoy. Buy Tsuna and the others more time. Track down Irie first. Get some intel. That was her choice and duty. The things that lay in her mission, was to immobilize the guards and besides, she knew everyone wouldn't be at all fooled by her disguise as an innocent maid. She had been chosen because of the circumstance and it was her acting skills.

"HANDS UP! YOU'RE VONGOLA, AREN'T YOU?" said a masked man in a rough voice.

Before she put her hands up, the girl took some senbon from her pocket and wire strings. Then she held her hands out stretched. With a defiant look, she scowled at them.

"I have a question first."

"What?"

"Do you want a death wish?"

"No-"

But she was too fast for him – and rains of senbon attacked the other guards.

* * *

><p>"Sakura? I have a question," huffed Yamamoto as he tried to catch up with the pinkette as they ran. She was too fast. Her pink hair was flying, and it was smoother and silkier than ten years before. Her hazel orbs had grown dimmer, and he had no idea how she did that.<p>

Considering she wore a Gothic Lolita dress, and a bonnet on her head, and heels.

"What is it?"

She hit a metal door, and it exploded. Petal-shaped debris scattered everywhere.

"I want to know about Yuki's mission. She's going to infiltrate, right?"

"Yes."

"Is she safe?"

A shrug of the shoulders.

"I'm not Buddha." With a scowl, she tossed her tawny locks over her shoulders. "Her job is difficult; it requires strenuous stuff."

"Why is she wearing a maid uniform?"

A silent war ensued, and the two fighters looked at each other with great consternation. Hazel eyes versus brown ones. Duty and curiosity in the personification. Innocence and experience.

"She's the only one who can do it; she posed as a maid, who does anything for money."

"Even –" The words hung in the air.

"Yes."

"Why did you let her do it?"

"It was her job, Yamamoto. Do not lecture me about her. I, of all people, I know what is best for her. Because I care for her and I love her like she is my family. During those ten years in this future, I did what I thought was good for her. I cared for her. I took her in my own home when I needed to. I was honest with her. Not like you."

More smoke followed as she utilized her small weapons. With one last summon and poof, a large fan materialized and hit the floor with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>"Just give up, Vongola."<p>

"Yeah, we already know who you are." More taunting followed.

"I won't."

She started to unroll her fan.

The crowd of Millefiorre members stared at it. Black Spell and White Spell, faces covered by masks. They were murmuring amongst themselves. They should have known it. The familiar oversized fan, the large arsenal of weapons ranging from senbon to that darn fan. The powerful NamiKaze, hoisted by the Vongola weapon specialist.

"Fate is a cruel mistress, pretty people, and I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to do," she said apologetically, throwing glances at every one of them.

People, like her. Dreams. Ambitions. Emotions. Wishes. Why did they end up here? A pocketful of darkness in their heads. A taste for glory and ambition. A liking for violence. Why work for Millefiorre? Did they have it any other way?

"Fate is," one snapped. "We don't care."

Yuki sighed. She could not help but feel so sorry for them.

"But Millefiorre is," she admitted, before the resounding rain of wind surrounded the room in a thunderous storm.

Millefiorre had taken Tsuna and Sakura away from her. Killed Yamamoto's father, an innocent civilian. So many lives. So many people robbed of life so ever so transient.

"SAN KYOKUMOKU!"

* * *

><p>The wind took care of them, and Yuki finally opened the blessed door.<p>

What surprised her was that Irie was nowhere to be found.

Alarmed, she put a hand over her heart. Under her skin, her heart was starting to panic. Sighing, she took a few breaths to ease herself. "All. Is well. All is well. All is well." Believing in it, she adjusted the earphone attached to her ear, labeled with a blue 42 on it. All was well. She was not going to let everything get screwed up.

"Yuki?" For the first time, her earphone seemed to finally work. Activated, finally.

"Yamamoto?" she blurted.

"No, Hibari," said Sakura from the other line. On the other line, Yuki could hear Gokudera uttering curses, about Future Sakura.

"Sakura, give Yamamoto-kun the earpiece back," Yuki ordered.

"YOU'RE ALL OPTIMISTIC IDIOTS! EVEN SAKURA!" Gokudera was growling.

Yuki smiled.

"What's going on there, Yuki?"

"I took care of raging perverts. Apparently, the guards tried to rape me," she said bluntly, clasping her earpiece pensively. "Not the first time, actually."

Silence.

"Did you get Irie?" Gokudera asked her.

"No. His room was empty." Yuki slipped her stockings off and summoned bloodlessly her backpack. "I'll be joining you there as soon as I can after I get changed. I can't just fight wearing a maid uniform. It's out of my character." She popped a Ricola pellet on her mouth. "How's Lal Mirch?"

"Still unconscious."

"Take care of her. If you don't, I will force you to dance the kan-kan." Her tone was cheerful.

"O-Okay. Take care of yourself." Gokudera hung up.

When the line went dead, Yuki got her jeans and shirt and fingerless gloves from her bag. A vest and sneakers.

No one was around.

Yawning, she took off her maid uniform and put on her own clothes.

"I can't believe she made him tense," Sakura grumbled.

"She's not that good at telling the truth."

"True," Adult Adria allowed herself to raise a finger. "My husband can attest to that. He told me that the day we got married a year ago."

Gokudera's eyes went big.

"So who's your husband?"

"Yuki's brother. Kito Kanazawa."

A rumble in Adria's earpiece and she answered it.

"You look more feminine than you did ten years ago, herbivore."

"Shut the hell up."

Adria disconnected the line on purpose.

With the weapon scroll in her jeans pocket, and holding her fan, Yuki ran through the dizzying Merone Base. She had attached several bombs throughout some parts of the base, and as well as installed cameras. The new technology was handed down to her by adult Adria. Her hair loose, and she had been warned to let it loose. It rippled to her hips, and she needed to keep it brushed.

"Did you use some Dying Will Flames, Kanazawa?" Hibari's voice rumbled from her earpiece.

"I used my weapons. I am proud of my dirty hands," she replied randomly, inspecting one dirty palm as she inspected the base. "No Flames at all. How's Dickless doing?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Which do you like better: Tonface or Dickless?"

"You're starting to annoy me. Your Ten Years Younger self is more annoying than your Future self. Your Future self excites me."

"EXCUSE ME?"

He scowled. "I've said enough." He hung up.

Yuki went on running, as she tried to visualize the map.

Where was Yamamoto-kun?

Turning on her earpiece, she made a face. "Yamamoto-kun? Yamamoto-kun? Yamamoto-kun?" _All is well._ "Takeshi?" Might as well try using his given name for once. "HELLO? ANSWER ME OR ELSE I'LL CUSS YOUR EAR OFF!" Annoyed, she scratched her scalp. Never mind the hot oil and the pains Sakura had done to make her pretty today; she had to worry.

"Think about it." A man's robotic voice she heard through the earpiece.

Mechanical. Emotionless.

_It had to be the enemy._

In front of her, was a closed door, and there was nothing that lay beneath it. Metal, and a training room and silence. _Box Weapons Training Room_, a sign directed her. Sighing, she took the door.

Something tight inside her fought her will. Her resolve to be stronger. Her wish to help. Her pain in her emotions. The cheerfulness. The stoic faces.

She wanted to yell. But since no one was around, she had to take her own chances and choices.

She opened the door. She was _**inside.**_

* * *

><p>"ALL IS WELL!" she cried out fiercely.<p>

"Usele-"

The dark-haired man in the White Spell uniform was interrupted.

Genkishi never liked being interrupted. He was but a quiet man. A man of few words. Because of this, everyone listened whenever he spoke. He was a confidant to Byakuran, feared. And when he was delivering his oratory to the poor beaten Rain Guardian lying at his feet in a pool of blood, he was interrupted by a voice.

"ALL IS WELL!"

A girl with an oddly familiar fan had arrived. Large, oversized metal fan, large teal eyes the color of turquoises. Her hair was permed, rippling loose down to her hips. The color of chocolate. Wearing a navy shirt, a Chinaesque teal vest zipped open and loose jeans. Her look was fierce, and she seemed very familiar. _Brown hair. Teal eyes. Metal fan._ Genkishi struggled to remember.

_Mafia Lumberjack._ _Blizzard Snow._ The Vongola Weapon Specialist was this young girl, shouting all her struggles in three words. He took a good look at her.

"So you're looking for the Rain Guardian? You must be that Mafia Lumberjack."

The Vongola's little girlfriend.

The girl's eyes changed when she saw her friend lying on the ground.

Her cheerful expression changed. It became an angry person. Her face creased. Her eyes flashed, and she balled her fist.

"You…did this to him?" Her voice was oddly stoic.

"Yes. And if you will excuse me, I have a job to finish."

Genkishi pulled out his sword. He moved nearer.

"Vongola Guardian of the Rain, I respect you for showing your face. I get to bury you with my sword at its best. Farewell."

He raised it – and the next thing he knew, something fast moved around him.

The girl.

A few senbons hit Genkishi, tackling him to the wall. Soulless black eyes flickered to her with irritation, as he viewed her.

"You think you're going to beat the people precious to me, harm innocent civilians, and kill Yamamoto-kun and get away with it?"

That was it. She could no longer restrain it.

She unfolded her fan.

Something in her hands lit up and from her fingers, they played with metal.

"You really think you can get away with it?" she seethed.

He eyed her stoically, then turned to her. Footsteps grew louder with the staccato of the scene. The metal, the iron ore of everything. Around them the room became a room for battle. No more training. More emotion.

"Fight me then," he said emotionlessly. "I would like to see you try, Vongola Weapon Specialist."

"You go at it first," she snapped back.

"Very well, then; I have to commend you for your boldness. But I'm sorry your boldness may lead you to your trouble."

He eyed her again.

"Ladies first, shall we?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "I don't consider myself one," she grumbled. "Fine, then."

She waved her fan, twirling it around. It gathered more wind, and it grew faster every second. The pattern was similar to a hurricane. More wind particles gathering enough to create a storm.

The walls crumbled down.

"How convenient," said a deep voice behind her.

"Do not stop me, Tonface, it is my fight. It's an order," she said bossily, not above being distracted by Hibari's arrival.

"Use your Flames," he replied as he took a few steps away.

"Good boy, Hibari."

As the last words left her lips, she heard Genkishi once again.

Byakuran had certainly done his job on her well. He had been told that if anyone would make it a chore to capture the Vongola Rain, it would be her. One of the best links in the Vongola. So when Vongola had crumbled and Tsuna had been "killed" as well the Cloud's sister, she would rip apart too. He had been told a bright fighter with a fan would be a little pest and her weapon was a very irritating factor; it could dodge metal with it and could manipulate the battlefield and that she was well-advanced to any weapon. And that her ten years younger self fought long-distance, making use of quick and complicated strategies to overpower her enemies.

Amazing tactical prowess.

The illusion spread through the ground. Construction of trees. Treetops.

"So you are an illusionist, huh?"

"He is; Sakura fought him once," Hibari butted in. "The Phantom Knight Genkishi. If you screw this fight up, then you will be responsible."

She seemed to rise; beneath her feet treetops rose. Green patches of leave came, as well as the texture and rough and large forest.

Millefiorre was her forest.

He lunged for her, and Hibari only watched.

Yuki closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, Sakura.<em>

"_If you want to improve your close and long-range as well as mid-range combat, then you have to master the art of evasion. Evading only with your fan is not enough. And since you are a vital member to Vongola, we can't have our weapon specialist getting hit. Do you know how exactly why you must master the art of evasion?"_

_Sakura was lecturing her, and they were in the training room. Her hair was tied in a bun, and she had no weapon with her. She had made Yuki wear shorts and a shirt. A lecture and sparring session, a course in evasion and basic medical information, and sparring. _

"_Because I am a member of the team, and I will provide weaponry?" _

"_WRONG!" Sakura's note was sharp. _

"_Because if your partner were to fall prey and get hurt, who would fight and provide back-up for him?" Sakura shook her head. "Very well, then. If you fight illusionists, it will become a very tricky fight. He controls your five senses, especially your nervous system."_

"_Then how do I break out of the illusion?"_

"_Awaken your five senses." Sakura stood up, and pulled out several baseballs, a baseball bat, ten vases, and fruitlike balls. Ten bomb balls._

"_I'll test your evasion skills now. Try to dodge them."_

_She started with the baseballs, hitting them with brute strength._

_They aimed at Yuki._

_Yuki quickly crossed her arms towards her face as she began to charge for her friend's direction. She jumped, maintaining her focus. The baseballs, the bombs, the vase – they were all thrown in her direction, as she dodged. Their motion was linear. _

_She had to be flexible. _

_Multiple Sakuras arrived, blocking her. _

"_They're illusions," Yuki mumbled as she pulled out a wire string._

* * *

><p>Weirdly, as Genkishi was speeding his way down to her, he eerily disappeared in flickers of indigo. <em>Mist.<em> She had to overpower him.

Yuki slipped her knife into her mouth, between her teeth.

She closed her eyes. _Trust your own instincts,_ Sakura had told her when she was using Illusions to spar with her.

She felt a wind going for her back, and she pulled out her fan.

Countless and gargantuan piles of black steel boxes descended into the green. She swung her fan, and something started to glow amidst the gathering and ever-constant swinging of speed, energy, and wind.

Something restless inside of her stirred, stronger than her own tranquility within herself. Something rustled inside her. The need to be strong. The need for independence. The hate to be useless. Something more intense, random, solitary. Discipline, hate for restrain, tolerance, greed, pride.

She jumped, trying to avoid him, her ears following the sound waves that came.

The need to propagate rose.

She balanced in the air with her right foot, then she switched to the left. Jumping higher, and she kick-jumped. Following the sound of Genkishi, she unleashed her heel drop.

Up in the air, she hit him.

He started to be seen.

"Not so fast!" she hissed as she followed, holding her fan. She went on leveling it.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON REVISED: ATTACO DI RYU!"

Thousand-feet dragons made of wind particles ravaged the room.

She guided the wind dragon's direction with her fan. Then she traveled with it in utmost speed.

More barriers formed; pine needles attacking for her, debris, the pieces of wooden timber trying to block her way.

She ran past them all, as she applied some chi to her arms, legs, and feet.

It gave her a lot of boost, for she could finally be on par with him.

Stupid little Phantom Knight. Yuki huffed as she repeated her strategy in her head.

He had actually constructed some large monsters in her way. Ropelike creatures, with the faces of neo-Gothic and grotesque hunchbacks. He controlled them, and they were getting in her way.

After some dodging, Yuki quickly retreated to be covered by one bush. There, she had gotten some kunai and shuriken and wire strings. There, she had set-up her little decoy, and on one free hand, she held her fan, still maintaining her Ryu wind.

Genkishi was still stoic, his eyes squinted as if annoyed. On one corner, Hibari was all business, and concerned. Good boy; he knew better than but in her fight.

One beast ran nearer.

Scattered.

* * *

><p>From Genkishi's little viewpoint, he was silent. He eyed the illusion he created. The girl was a troublesome enemy to have. Fights taking long. He understood it all.<p>

A kunai came from a linear and slanting direction. It landed with a clang on the green grass.

"That has to be you, Vongola Weapon Specialist."

He turned to face the forest, his swords ready to dodge and fight.

Another kunai fell.

_Why is she taking so long?_

Another kunai, and out of the bushes a bomb materialized in front of him. Behind him, smoke cluttered around in thunderous gales of wind.

"Checkmate."

Twin dragon gales of wind in thunderous roaring conquered the room.

As Hibari watched Genkishi get cornered by the wind user, he sighed. So much for an enjoyable little fight, he thought.

The two fighters were at it now.

Wind had ripped away at Genkishi's form, and she was getting trapped too. The Phantom Knight's sword brushed her cheeks and he chipped away at her. She was resisting, and she did a very good job of outsmarting the others.

She hit his kneecap and he lunged on further his take on his blade. They were closer now. Mist Flames spread from them, as he tried to capture her.

"So is this how far you go to save your loved ones?"

"Of course. Sacrifices are a must in strategy," she piped up.

"Very well."

Her eyes became wide, as she was frozen in his illusion.

Hibari's restless nature began to overpower him. Had his sister not told him to watch Yuki? It had been the swordsman's burden to shoulder the care of this girl. Not your Belle from a Disney cartoon. She was Mulan, she was Joan of Arc, far away from a girl in a shojo manga finding her true love. Stones in her pockets held her to Vongola, and he was bound to her.

The teal eyes flashed. They taunted both Hibaria and Genkishi despite the frozen girl.

_Would you have it any other way? _

He had to dispose of her. Annoyed, Hibari pulled out his Vongola Box. Only his job.

As Genkishi moved away from her, something icy broke.

Overflowing water had taken care of her. She had put up a good fight, and he had to fight the Cloud Guardian now.

The beast of the burden escaped from its icy cage; Genkishi did not have to look.

Ice crashed in the ground.

Breathing, eyes flashing.

A figure clinging to her fan, hair loose and wet. Her clothes drooping with pity as she stood, erecting herself. Her fingers shone a tranquil blue, as big as a real blood vessel, a heart.

Aside from the shine on her fingers, something spilled down the ground, and the green illusion was broken by the girl.

A pool of blood dripped endlessly with no cease from her palm. She had cut herself to break free, and had activated her Flame.

The light blue Flame grew stronger, and with a reproachful nod, she positioned herself to the inconscious swordsman. Before cradling his head in her arms, she pulled out a wire string, and threw it in Genkishi's back.

Coughing, she eyed Hibari intensely, mouthing.

_Use the wire strings. Do what you want._

Hibari got the string and nodded back.

She would watch, and need her rest.

"She can still fight," Sakura had told him.

Fine with him.

As the girl clung to the darkness, and settled the swordsman's head on her lap, she looked at him with a new strength.

The man settled and walked towards his opponent.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS MAN?" Was it her, or was Genkishi getting crazy?

Yuki looked up, from patting Yamamoto's head. His eyes had closed, and he was dozing off in dreamland. She wasn't going to cry. She had rested a bit. She summoned her bag and quickly used it as a pillow for Yamamoto.

The metal stick was held by her as she stalked off to the battlefield.

Genkishi was gloating like a madman, and when he saw her, his eyes went wide.

"You…"

Yuki extended her hands, with her weapon.

"I am not dead yet," she said brusquely. "I cut my palm to awaken myself from your illusion and I activated my Dying Will Flame after." She childlishly smiled serenely. "You failed to notice I escaped; I planned on cutting myself. You should have seen through my lines. I'm disappointed."

"What are you talking about?"

She smirked. "I said _Sacrifices are a must. _I was foreshadowing my moves."

Genkishi's face lost all its blood as he realized his mistakes. _He had ignored her._

"I sacrificed myself as a decoy, and in case you caught me, I planned on disrupting the illusion through my own body."

Genkishi's face was set.

As he tried to fight her with the blade, she smiled.

And as she finally backed, she waved her fan.

More smoke.

More violence.

In her heart, she still hopes.

Standing so aloofly in the withering and dying gravity of the slithering air, stealing oxygen, she stood. A Disney princess waiting for her prince, had she been if she weren't just the fat that she was herself. Even a tomboy can be actually learn to be fragile; she is still a girl despite everything that comes between her and her life.

"Leave that herbivore to me."

Yuki turned.

The current Tonface had finally arrived just when she was winning.

"Tonface is such a killjoy," she grumbled, as she walked away.

He glared back at her. His body trembled in response, and his eyes narrowed down as he inspected her. His lips twitched, as if he did not like what he saw.

"You again."

"Sick of my face already?"

Hibari scowled, and his fist balled tighter.

"Don't try biting me to death."

A poof of smoke, and she held up a pair of much longer weapons. Steel, and shiny tonfas in her hands. She lifted her chin, and smirked. "If you like, I can help you bite him to death. It won't hurt."

As if scared, he walked away.

"Give me a chance." He stopped.

"I can actually fight, too. I'm stronger than the swordsman. I'll do anything for him. I can evade better now. I can think up a hundred tactics."

"I know that."

"Then –"

"I won't let you. My sister will kill me,"

Pouting, she sighed.

* * *

><p>"You're too important to get hurt."<p>

"So what do I do? Watch while you get yourself hurt?" She had to explain to him too. First Yamamoto, now him, and probably everyone. "I'm a woman who demands respect, and I need you to respect me enough to let me fight as your equal! It's stupid! I'm not your typical schoolgirl, Hibari."

"I got a letter from my sister, anyway. Seems like you've actually grown. All you have to do is just rest for a while."

Something perked up in her earpiece and she quickly ran from the room.

"Who is it?"

"Tsuna." Tsuna was coughing. "Kanazawa… No, um, Yuki. **Yuki**. You're not unconscious yet, are you?"

"I'm not. I'm alive."

"Good. I need you to get out of the Base." More coughing. "It's fair enough you are the first one to enter, then you have to sneak out. It's too dangerous and risky to lose you."

"Me? I should stay behind. I want to fight. I…feel useless when I don't."

"You have a limit as my official subordinate, Yuki." Tsuna was struggling hard for words. "It is my order, as your Boss. Leave the Base, and transport yourself with your scroll to Vongola HQ. Leave behind one scroll; it can also help us transport."

Yuki dropped her extra transport scroll on the ground. "I'm leaving it in the Training Room for Box Weapons.

A voice was mumbling already; Reborn's voice.

"STAY outside, Yu-chan. Don't leave. A good hitman never leaves his comrades behind. Wait."

The line went dead, and Yuki quickly sealed herself in her scroll, to be transported out of Merone Base.

* * *

><p>Something went haywire, through the summoning as she traveled through the scroll.<p>

It was a long trip – then in a poof, she found herself surrounded.

"See you ten days later!" a croony male voice sang just when she appeared.

Coughing, and leaning against her fan, grasping her weathered and beaten scroll, Yuki scanned the people with her.

Everyone was there.

"What. Just. Happened?" she breathed.

Sakura patted her head. "Byakuran wants to fight us for real. In a game called 'Choice' which will take place for ten days. All the Guardians must fight. We have ten days to get stronger."

_Training for troublesome,_ Yuki thought as she bit her lip. Another fight, like Varia. She wouldn't get to have the fun. Only sideline matches. It irked her.

"She must fight in the official game, too," Sakura called to Tsuna, who paled.

Adria, who had gone to her current form, raised her hand. "I say she fights. She will fight someone with the same affinity as her."

Tsuna nodded.

"So we fight." Yuki sighed. "We need to have a good strategy." She made a face at the redheaded guy in the center.

Acknowledging her presence, he blushed.

"So this is the ten years younger Mafia Lumberjack?" he asked. "I'm Shoichi Irie."

"I am." He tensed a bit.

"Stop being tense; why so tense? I'm not going to bite you."

Irie shuddered. "I had the impression you would be…much more stoic. Your Future self in college had a run-in with me at a club and also tried to chase after a musical career but went in the line of writing; I respect you for your prowess in the vocals! But then, Byakuran also had some intel on you as a hitman. That's when things got rougher. We lost contact."

"Oh."

"WE CAN DO IT!" Irie yelled. "We can beat them! You can grow stronger than the real Funeral Wreaths! We're not just making it hard for you guys! The level of the threat…" A spherical light flashed. "Accept it with your heart! The powers granted by the Guardians of this era!"

"Hear hear," Yuki sighed.

In her palm, two boxes flashed in large flames. Beside her, Adria palmed one box engulfed in purple, while Sakura fingered one indigo.

Two flames, one purple, one light blue, the light blue flame larger than the purple one.

"Yuki has a Cloud affinity, too?"

Yuki blushed as Sakura raised the question.

"Oh," she said, feigning ignorance cheerfully. "No. It's Sun affinity, it's Sun." Tightening her lip, she sighed.

_I resolve to be more strong-willed. I want to build up my character more. I won't be so careless with my relationships with others. I've had enough of being emotionally constipated. I will change everything! I won't let Yamamoto suffer because of me! I'll change it and I won't give up and I won't change who I am!_

"This has been passed down by Vongola Tenth to his Guardians. Even Kanazawa-kun got two. Box weapon."

Around her, people had their own reactions.

She grit her teeth.

"Little by little." _I will._

The blue box shook more violently.

"Say that again," Yamamoto called. Yuki threw her hands up, crazy mad and bitchy woman-style.

"ALL IS WELLL!" she grumbled to herself. Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "Little by little."

The box shook.

It produced a light blue ring and slipped in her fingers.

* * *

><p>Weird things happened. after arrival, Yuki quickly engulfed herself into binge-eating marshmallows, and current Ryohei bugged her, so weird enough, she rose and told everyone she was going to go take a walk or train to clear her mind. Before, arrival with her meant promises, laughter and tears, but now there was a silent line etched onto her face.<p>

Her face was paper, pale and lined, and her clothes were ripped. She held her ripped maid outfit to show everyone the feat of her mission.

"Deliver a report," ordered Adria.

"I…" She looked away, her eyes clouded by something pale and sad. She bit on her lip, and her body shook with her as if she was scared.

Her fists clenched.

She was _**tense,**_ Tsuna observed. Sad, shy, timid, angry… She clenched the two boxes in her hand, and her back was rigid.

"I don't wish to."

"Yuki!" Yamamoto cut in. "You weren't able to give a full detailed analysis of your infiltration in the Merone Base!" Gokudera added.

"GUYS!"

The three men looked at Sakura.

"Leave her alone; she has a lot to think about now," said the pinkette solemnly.

The brunette left the room, leaving the three youngsters to explain everything to the Boxing Club Chairman.

She sat in the Japanese-style training room, knees folded, head on her hands, her white teeth clashing, and her face radiating between red and white. Long hair strewn down her shoulders, fan on the ground, her clothes torn, covering little of her dignity, and it was time to reevaluate. The girl had been training hard.

Days. A day had passed, floating like the scattered clouds in the sky, the sky an infinite endless sea of blue, the clouds would darken. Lightning would thunder and the rain would pour down, and a storm was doing its job. A useless day of hate, of anger, and days when she really didn't know what to believe in after all.

She had to stop the days like this.

What happened to her?

For the first three years of her life, she was a boy, nomadic in aspect. Unconforming, tough-minded, and masculine. The highlight had been the baseball-loving kid who ruined her three years of roaming around trying to be a little man. He took her heart the day she met him, and took her heart from the wide Namimori to the narrower baseball fields and the halls of school, arm swung around her shoulder. Early elementary, picked on because she stood out from the rest.

So little by little, she tried to pick up what she was good at. Yamamoto's praise and encouragement to go on with baseball, and she was led on. She developed her ability to write her thoughts down, and at early middle school, she was drifting away from him.

Mafia took her away to be with the highlight of her life. Fighting for him. Caring for him. Watching him from her earnest perch. A blind slave awaiting her master's orders. Despite every feat she achieved, she lacked something. She lacked a lot of things, you know.

Reckless, tried to sacrifice herself in Kokuyo. Tender-minded, wanting the smallest of her. Lazy, calling everything else a drag.

But she had persisted, and she had to reform herself.

Her promises to be indifferent made her future a crooked road of hate: death, estrangement from her best friend, and an attachment to sake, wine and Kyoya Hibari. It was not healthy.

Her teen years in her parallel future would include late nights staying up late for study and training. Research in school. Graduation, and getting hired into the newspaper. Underage and premarital sex with her best friend, heavy guard under the Cloud Guardian, domineering his status over her, a messed up hell of a strategy she ditched to see Yamamoto. No offense to her future self, but why didn't she see something else in her own future? Why did she choose to a whoring path of one-night stands with Yamamoto, instead of marrying him, doing the forbidden, then hiding the attraction inside her very soul.

She wasn't a whore. She was just ambitious, hopeful.

_I'm not honest with myself. I don't have enough resolve in me. I'm not consistent. I'm too lazy!_

Her faults shouted over to her over the walls. Every echo was heard, and she felt her body shake in wrath, in fits of emotions. The hidden fear she locked away in every fight, every pounce of adrenaline, the intense pressure, the worry she held for everyone. She wasn't supposed to break at her seams!

"It's no use trying to be the person I want," she wanted to say.

Why did she believe in Yamamoto?

She had wanted a nice life: fame as a writer, tons of tomatoes at her fridge, milk at her ref, committed and consistent. Marriage was a bright possibility, and independence was a must. Love in all shapes and forms was welcome. Inconsistently: sweet, and kind, then fierce and rough.

Yes and no.

Lies. Truth.

Why couldn't she find it in her heart to level up her abilities better than average, and actually like her life? Why?

"Yuki, are you crying?"

Yamamoto had entered, and tense, she did the only thing she wished to: she buried her face in his shoulder, wetting his shirt. Silent tears.

"I…I didn't want this!"

"Then what do you want, Yuki?"

"I… I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be cheerful, I wanted to be rich in tomatoes and friends! I… I don't want to be scared! But... I can't learn so fast. I can't even learn to love properly! There's something that holds back!" She clung like a koala, her face pale and cold, smelling his lemon-scented shirt. "I'm too weak! I can't even be the person I want to be!"

Every now and then, she had hidden her tears. Sometimes, when she got hurt, all she did was blink. The pain in her chest was a growing spike, like a child, and then she felt she failed everything. The feelings in her chest just grew, and now it burst. She couldn't be her.

Oppressing herself, being yelled at because she seemed like an idiot… Because she had something precious to protect to herself.

An idiot. Brainless. Always so desperate, pushing herself, wavering under the shadows.

Back then, she never had had something so big and so fragile to protect. Yamamoto, because he meant so much to her.

The tears streamed down her face, like a child. Wading through the night, she let everything go through the droplets of liquid on her skin. Her own self's losses.

He patted her back, and when his shirt was fully wet, she lifted her head.

Wet tears on her cheeks, and a curving smile on her lips and then before she could wipe them, fingers wiped them.

"Then what will you do?"

No answer.

"I…If I have to love properly, then I will gain more confidence. I will work harder, I will be more consistent." She clenched her fist. "I will be more hardworking, and know better. I will be more sure of myself, and I want to be able to protect better!" She breathed. "I want to be a cheerful young woman in the future, and strong, and I will know my revelations that I cannot deny! If Vongola is in darkness, I will be the light that helps it shine stronger, and I will stay by your side, Yamamoto!"

Change the future, little by little, throw the demons from her back, restart, be strong.

In the darkness, calming blue flames sprouted.

* * *

><p>The next step would be the tough training.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"When you want to cry, just cry. Don't hold back."<em>

_"Sure."_

* * *

><p>Everyday, Sakura would charge at her with the killing intent and hurl weapons at her. Then fight. The teaching sessions, and the weapons mastery… But this time, it was a level-up.<p>

"Insert the Flames into the box," Sakura instructed.

Yuki sighed.

"What will its name be?"

"_Tenten." _Yuki grinned.

"What? Its name is little by little?" called Yamamoto.

The blue flame lit up and she leveled it into the box.

The box opened and then a huge light blue light rumbled. Noise exploded through the room, echoing.

"Tenten?"


	11. Blooming Pride

**Chapter 11: **Blooming Pride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yamamoto, okay?

**Summary:** Thirteen years old, and tomboyish, writer Yuki Kanazawa's been through a lot of experiences. If there's one thing she prides herself on, it's the fact that she did not go crazy in the mafia – all because of a certain baseball fanatic.

**Notes:** Oh, thank you to the reviewers and watchers! I love you so much! –blows a kiss- Oh, and I might change the title, thank you. Thank you for enjoying and liking and reviewing this fanfic.

* * *

><p><em>Like a bird, freely,<em>

_Soar and FLY above the faraway sky_

_Drifting between the waves of the cloud,_

_The place I happened to end up was the future_

-Kyoya Hibari, Superiority's Pride-

* * *

><p>"It's not fair."<p>

"_**What's **_not fair, Tonface?"

Yuki glanced up from her perch. An hour ago, she had come to train with her Box Animal, Tenten, a Rain-affinity little sparrow. Her brown hair spilled from her shoulders, and the spikes of her ends were evidently growing out. They had grown so long that she felt like she had wings. Sometimes, even Haru had to go after her and drag her by her hair and told her to put it up. She had ignored the girl, and now, it seemed more practical to take the fangirl's advice, for she had sparred with Hibari and now, had introduced the little sparrow to the stoic ravenet. Her hair started to get in her way.

The boy lifted a chin and fingered her hair. His eyes flashed, dimming with emotion. The edges of his lip twisted, playing with the possibilities of smiling.

"You have two boxes. I see you have not opened the purple one."

"I don't exactly expect myself to –"

"You might need it. You need to know this, of all the people. I admit, you are much more grown than before, but at the same time, vulnerable."

Her forehead throbbed. What the heck? So he had acknowledged her growth. He had told her her future self was less annoying. Her stronger future self… Still, it made her head throb. It annoyed her. What was this thing that made her vulnerable, even if she was capable of amazing strength? What was it? She needed his answer fast. That way, she would be instrumental to fight Millefiorre.

"What makes me vulnerable, then, Tonface?"

The better to rub it in _**his**_ face.

"You're dense, Yuki-chan." A tone of amusement. "You utterly have no idea how serious your little dilemma is."

"I don't have dilemmas, much less moral ones. I know what I am doing."

"But not in the matters of the heart." He let go of her hair. "You and the little swordsman are two peas in a pod. Spending more time together. Besides, something in you is changing. Your moods. You act like the sea, a gentle wave, smiling more than ever. All sunshine and rainbows." They were things he hated.

"Excuse me? How is that your business? I enjoy _**his**_ company, and besides, I like him!" Yuki protested, annoyed.

In the flash of black, she suddenly felt ceramic dig in her back. The warmth of a body on her. Skin gripping her hands, her wrist. The smell of pine… Strands of brown hair and black. Gray eyes, and the smell of pine, the breath of the clouds around her shifted on and on. Something hit her head with a crash.

Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall. Hibari raised her arms above her head, his eyes narrowed with disguise. His face was close to hers, and she had no control over her body. He gripped on her arms, her wrists, digging down, deep. Like he was forcing himself on her. A few inches and Hibari came closer.

"Say it again, louder, Yuki. I can't hear you." His voice was a taunt. A shadow fell on her form, and he nipped at her open ear, trying to lick. "I can't hear you."

"I like him." She hissed it in his face. "Hell, I like him better than you."

"Louder, Yuki-chan," pressed the little skylark in her ear. A pain ripped through her arms and hands. Something yelling hurt her eardrums and her head.

"I LIKE HIM, DAMMIT!"

She was no sucker for pain. He could irritate the hell of her, as long as he liked. She was only reiterating her voiced-out feelings. He was not her master, and never would be. She served herself, for the good and bad things. Men and their words, men and the evil in the world.

"Well, I don't believe you."

"I like him – just let go off me!"

Her protests overpowered her. The little impulse of the fire in her heart blazed over like an eternal flame. The brutal and monstrous barbarity of power called 'strength' rose over, a wave of wonders and wars slipping in her hands. The force rippled on and she towered over it. Her arm flew and then she mastered him, the mere emotion and strength she had overflowing in a magma of rebellion.

Pain was the dark-haired jerk in her face. His lips seething and tense and sensitive. Though a shadow crossed his face, he had had an idea of what she looked like, in her eruption of anger. No more crying. No more yelling. Just the flood and capsizing of steaming passion, emotion and strength. It was the face of a lady of war.

Pain clung to his side and back as he was wrestled within the wall. Steel crashed. Yet no more yelping for air tensed his shoulder blades. Tension gathered in his skull, and tremours danced and swayed in his back, where Pain was overlooking him, threatening to kill. There was enough darkness in this place, and Pain was its cause. Pain and patience was taming everyone, and it was taking its toll on both of them.

Fingers winding around his throat, strangling, and panting. The wall had crashed, and his head was the outline. To his surprise, his perpetrator was a shadow of herself. Messy hair, loosening hair, and bruises and wounds.

"Do you seriously wish to die?" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

His eyes widened, gray and stone.

"What are you staring at?"

Her voice locked in surprise. There was a shadow of her old cheery self, a larking bird who wished so much for herself and everyone she wanted to fight for. Despite everything, she could still be herself, her old self. He wondered if it would so much to break her spirit. No matter how many times she hated herself, no matter how many times she fell to fighting, no matter how she tried to chase so desperately with the swordsman and be with him, there was that aura in her. Light. It was not the typical girly aura. The confidence of one who could be a Mulan and be a mother at the same time.

"Just look at it, Kanazawa."

Purple spilled in. From the very trails left by her clever weapon-handling fingers, shone a cloudy light. Random flickering, restless than ever.

"Cloud," Yuki pronounced.

"Very good," said a feminine voice. "You've stabilized the Cloud Flame. Now get to work."

"Yes, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Observation was Adria's specialty. She had sharp eyes, that could analyze weapons and body language. Eyes that witnessed so many things. Eyes that saw innocence lost, eyes that looked for more things in life. Eyes that were used to see. Eyes that were used to heal. She had sharp eyes. Her pair was red, an inconceivable pair the equivalent of a Sharingan, even the capability of the ultimate Mangekyo Sharingan, minus the disadvantages of losing your sight and snaring others in the trap of the Mist.<p>

She had not gone to her Ten Year Back form, and she had seen it all. Ten years was a long time to see change and witness it, and feel it in your bones. Ten years is a long time, and never was change so imminent in the Tenth's Family.

She had had a husband. She had had a child she cherished. She had had a family she wished to complete, back when her husband was not so immersed in Mafia. She had had chosen to separate with her husband, because they had wanted something else. But they had separated, out of love. She still loved him, more than ever.

When she was younger, she used to think about the sister of her husband so many times. Always out in group dates, and sad. Solitaire with sake, sleeping alone in her apartment, selling her soul to study – the kind of girl who could try hard and achieve anything if she had had enough.

"You gonna play in Choice, Adria?" called Tsuna.

Adria shook her head. "I have other intentions."

Tsuna eyed her as if she was giving him a reason to be suspicious.

* * *

><p>"A nice hot bath – just what I need," Yuki drawled as she enjoyed the steamy texture of the hot water in the bathroom. She gleefully held one lusciously red tomato in one hand, admiring it with so much love. The tub was soaked in hot water, and she was in the tub, nonchalantly, practically <em>slouching<em> like a lovesick girl. Her spiky long hair was loose, covering her small but "perky" chest. (According to Gokudera, her chest had improved, and looked like it was going to get past her small chest size. He had commented that her chest was getting perkier every day. Yuki had smacked him across his face and refused to acknowledge his existence and threatened to sue for 'Sexual Harrassment,' which bad enough, to which Yamamoto had laughed so hard.)

At least she had finally _stolen_ a tomato from the kitchen. Yuki giggled in her shallow happiness. Tomatoes. For almost an _arc_ of not getting near her favorite fruit, she was finally satisfied that Vongola HQ could finally _**provide**_ a decent serving of her favorite red fruit, sweet and tasty. Cooked or raw, she liked it. But she preferred it _raw._ She lived for them. What she truly hated about the food in here was that almost all of the food had no tomatoes. Seriously, if she was to be kept on the Vongola, then they better suck it up to her with her lovely red tomato.

Tomatoes.

Her old times as a child. Back when she was younger, she thrived on these red things. They meant everything to her.

A little bit of old, a bit of new, she thought, watching the windows, frosted glass.

There she thought for a time, drawing on the frosted windows. Her thoughts were occupied by Italian bombers, strict prefects, and even clumsy Bosses. But the most that appeared in her head was none other than clueless Japanese baseball idiots.

She liked him, she cared about him.

Taking a bite of the raw tomato, she let the taste heighten her tongue. The sweet and sickly sticky flavor seeped in her tongue, satisfying her senses.

Sleeping around with Yamamoto – that was worse than even attempting to let the guy seduce her. Her face betrayed a hint of red at her cheeks. It was worse than the worse insult of words she had heard ever been thrown for the world to hear out. If she could actually pull off seducing him, then she must be really crazy. Not everyone expects a bookish female to do that – and a tomboy at that rate. Her Future self must have loved him so much. She shook her head, trying to think with the taste of the tomatoes in her tongue. Times were tough, and no doubt, she must have fallen prey to the darkness while she grew up. She had been stuck in college, selling her soul in a maid uniform, sending compositions to friends and literary agents alike, chasing her dreams wildly. Maybe she had seen something beyond the busy boundary of the running cycle called 'Life,' and it was calling her name.

She had believed in her visions. And by that peak, she was out of school and legal and got drunk, still sweet with wine to the head, with deafness to the ears and muteness in the tongue and blindness to the eyes.

_Brings deafness to the ears_

_And blindness to the eyes_

_And by God's grace, here_

_And go I._

Those words had been the last epitaph on one of her favorite compositions. An Arab had written it. The Essay of _The First Cup._ About friendship. The two friends had fought. Both had held each other deeply in their heart. Addiction broke them, and when his friend had been in a calamity of dying, deserted by family because of his addictions and shortcomings, the friend had returned and they had talked of the past. The deceit of his wanton friends on drinking, promoting vitality, life and eloquence, but it had bought it to his knees, on the ground. He had been fooled by the first taste of alcohol, and it led to death. Before truly "dying," he had asked his friend for one last promise.

That they be friends for ever.

How could it apply to her?

Yamamoto and his winsome and hearty smiles. The way he looked at her, complimented her. He had brought her heart from the day they were children. Back then, she was so convinced she had to repay him. Joining mafia, the need to repay him had subconsciously affected her. He had given her so much… The happiness of her childhood, the need to repay him, food, and protection. Was it enough for him to do that? No. He didn't. When she had sacrificed herself for him, he had not yelled at her. He had grabbed her waist and carried her to the hill to watch the stars and the transient fireworks, to the ephemeral cherry blossoms, to the rolling lakeshore, and to the darkness of the mafia.

Even back then, she had liked him a lot.

She had noticed him when he had said how nice she looked at. The old days. She refrained from seeing him, ignoring him. She had harbored something for him.

He was the rain for her fire, calming and sweet. Gave her Sprite when she was shocked from her intelligence reports. He was the oil for her skin. When she had gotten wet and she had blamed Gokudera. He was the angel for her hell. Smiled at her as if she did nothing wrong, when she was being an idiot and stubborn as hell. He was the gentle summer downpour when she was the fleeting cloud. Every ounce of concern for her poured into that hard work for fighting, for her.

She had never seen anything so noble.

She wanted to keep him safe, and keep him the happy boy of her life. She wanted to hold him in her arms when he got hurt, and be there to administer basting to whatever injury he had. His smile saved her whenever she got hurt, saved her from being the twisted monster she created out of the despairing agony of trying to be strong. Atlas tried to crush her, but that spirit had to be curbed, did it not?

It was _The First Cup_ all over again. She was not Manfaluti; it was Yamamoto.

Deceived by the efforts of being good, twisted into the darkness. It would only hold so much time before she could fully die.

What was she thinking?

Sure, she was naive.

She would still try her best. She would learn to love her job. It was duty, and it was out of the love.

No matter how many times mafia would knock her down, no matter if they took her arms away, she would save him.

The efforts would take her whole life. But her Future self had done so, and look at her. Achievements, restrain. All her life, she had done that, and she had admitted her own faults, no matter how horrible it seemed.

A tomboy would be used to so much hard work. Of course, she was a human. The girl who fought like a boy, the girl who wanted no debts to be left. She was a tough one, and she wanted something from Yamamoto. He wanted something from her, too.

Love was not something to be forced.

Love was when you wished to protect and fight for someone. You held that person so precious in your eyes. It existed. And she had wanted to gain it badly.

To be held by someone, to be kissed, adored, to know someone admired you and held you close to your heart.

She thirsted for that.

When she looked at the frosted windows, a thin curve formed her lips. Water trickled from the drawings. Like silent rain, it fell, planting an image into her head. The drawing of a chibi Yamamoto. His grin was evident than ever, and it seemed so childlike.

She wanted to cheer him on. Be his equal, love him. She wanted to be his goddess, of luck and joy, give him love and happiness, and be the one he told his wishes to. She loved him. She wanted to be his genie. He was her superstar. She loved him, she believed in him.

When the music would die, she would still be there.

Confidence.

To love and protect.

She had wished and she had gotten it.

What was she to him?

A sister. A friend.

Maybe, back then, they could have gone on a different path.

But instead, this. She was his destiny. He was her future.

She should not abandon him. And she would not at all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here." He inched his present closer. "There."<em>

_Yuki eyed him, suspiciously. It was Valentine's Day and they were in elementary, about in fifth grade. Back then, she had her hair grown out and long and tied up in two tails, so long she felt like she had wings, and they were so close. The two sat at the classroom, before bell rang and classes begun. _

_Outside, the sakura fell on and on._

_On her desk his hands fumbled with a nice box, all tied and wrapped so precious. She sat before him, startled, unaware, innocent. While other girls went out of their seats to offer objects of affection to the boys they liked, Yuki just sat there like any other year. She never gave much attention to guys – to others, she was one of the boys already. Year after year, she would usually pick a daisy and put it on Yamamoto's chair, tucked in with a little kiss when she was younger and now, a spritz of her own hair. He had been the first to admire her long hair. _

_He loved her hair._

"_What's that, Yamamoto?" Yuki closed the book she was reading, Little Women._

"_Ah, there's a special someone who wants to give his love to you." He chuckled nervously. _

"_Last time I checked, it was Valentine's Day." _

_His face was crestfallen. When the book covered her face, he tucked the little present under his arm and went away._

_A hint of farewell to the child of snow he knew._

* * *

><p><em>White Day.<em>

_After school, he didn't walk her home just like always. She was too dense to notice, thinking he was busy. _

_When she arrived, sweaty and red-faced, the "tomato" girl did not notice the shadow of a Namimori baseball boy hanging outside the house, too tired. _

_When the doorbell rang, she answered it and suddenly her face buried in the chest of the boy. The smell of flowers enveloped her. Lemony and fresh and pure. _

"_What's t-this?"_

_He grinned at her. _

"_Don't you know?"_

_He opened her arms, placing the flowers in them, and in her palm, the white box. _

"_Someone likes you, Yuki! Likes you very much! You know, you're such a lucky girl!"_

_She was open-mouthed. _

"_What about the box?" she mumbled, blushing. Yamamoto laughed. _

"_Think of it as a precious thing. You have the heart of someone in your hands."_

"_I-I do?" _

"_Yes. And you will take care of it. Do you accept taking this heart?" Suddenly, he seemed so solemn._

"_Y-Yes."_

_He buried her in a kiss on her cheek. Above them, the sky was an azure blue blanket of serenity and freedom, colorful. The blooming flight of a thousand and countless birds took place, leaving behind their equally numerous marks and feathers with them. The bird's poem echoed across the angles. _

"_You have free time, Yuki?"_

* * *

><p><em>The adult woman addressed him as if he were joking. Juggling some paperwork in her hands, her bag, a jug of water, some coke, and her blazer in her capable hands, she proceeded to take a look. She was no doubt, curvier than ever, prettier and quite confident. Such improvement in ten years.<em>

"_Well, why?"_

_Adult Yamamoto grinned as he took some of the paperwork out of her hands. She nodded curtly, exchanged with a dazzling smile from the busy woman. _

"_Well, I was thinking maybe we two could talk and have dinner. Go out on a goukon, a group date with Dera. Sakura's been insisting on this since you graduated and you got a job early. I hope you can spare some free time off typing your latest story, _Shirohae_, and you can cover some of the missions. Gokudera mentioned your missions are quite hard."_

"_Yeah, my missions are tough. I can handle them on my own. _Shirohae _is well, almost done." She smiled, and some stray layered bangs fell across her face. _

_Sakura must have done some makeover on her, Yamamoto thought, observing the way her hair fell over her face. _

_Ten years ago, her hair was spiky and the least of her problems. _

_His fingers brushed over her cheek. The soft and cold texture went warm in his skin, as if she fit perfectly in his hands. He fingered her hair, smiling at how soft and how it seemed like she took effort to brush it. Layered hair._

"_Takeshi?" Her voice was soft._

"_Takeshi?"_

_He looked up. _

_She had a seemingly naughty look on her face, looking the Yuki of ten years before, like a naughty goddess fallen from the heavens and having a tryst with an outsider. _

"_Yes, Yuki?" _

"_What are you doing to my hair?"_

_Her cheeks turned pink, and she had a timid look on her face. _

"_Just touching it. You have very pretty hair, like before. You still do."_

_She giggled. _

"_You know, it's a long time, since you said that," she replied brightly. _

_He still held on to her hair, enchanting him as always. _

"_When was the last time I said you had pretty hair?"_

_She tapped her forehead so prettily, and sighed. Trying to search her memories, her face twisted in thoughtfulness, sweet curves and dimples. _

"_Ah, I think the day we had our first mission to take down a local criminal who trafficked women. We were ambushed and he tried to take me as a hostage. He pulled my hair and I let him pull it – until I planted a bomb on him and I escaped-"_

"_Cut the cuddling, lovebirds!" Gokudera's voice was loud and clear._

_He seemed annoyed, when he entered, and he noticed how his fellow Guardian held the weapon specialist as if they were so intimate._

"_So about the goukon… You two going? Tenth wants us to."_

_Yuki smiled._

"_I have a date."_

_The two Guardians' eyes went wide._

"_Really?"_

"_Who is it with?"_

"_With Sake-san," she replied cheerfully._

"_Yamamoto, Tenth wants to see you," Gokudera added._

"_Well, about your hair," Yamamoto began, trying to find words. He was disappointed she wouldn't have the free time to go out. _

"_Well?"_

"_I…I'm disappointed."_

_Concerned. "Why?"_

"_You… You cut your hair short."_

_He walked away, leaving behind a baffled Yuki, who held a hand up to her locks._

* * *

><p>"Ah, you're late."<p>

"Cut to the chase. I know I am, Reborn. I took a decent bath so just chill. I… had to think about something."

He grinned when he saw her, and Reborn tossed something to her hands.

It had her name, her ten years later age, and even a picture! The picture looked like it was for some photoshoot, a fashion spread. Ha! TYL Yuki's hair was very nice, and she wore a sleeveless minidress that complimented her long and shapely pale legs. What the heck?

This was her…. DRIVER'S LICENSE! What the heck?

"Reborn-san, why do we have driver's licenses?" she demanded, feeling weird.

"You're going to drive a motorcycle, Yuki. As weapon specialist, you need to test yours. And you need to watch over the ones going to use the motorcycles. Join them practice and keep an eye on them. As weapon specialist, I can't afford to have you slacking off. I've heard you stole a tomato."

Gokudera snickered when he heard the tomato reference.

"Shut up; I'm gonna beat you when I use the motorcycle," she retorted happily.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Tsuna marveled.

* * *

><p>"Hold on the handles, Tsuna, press the pedal with your left foot, THEN take control of the lower gear," Reborn told Tsuna.<p>

She had taken a look at the motorcycles and that was what she had deduced and she told Reborn her discovery. She herself needed to practice, and she was happy that she could be on par with the men.

She took her own motorcycle and sat on it happily.

Tsuna got hurt.

"YUKI!"

"What?"

"YOU TOLD REBORN THE WRONG STEPS!"

"I did not!"

"I told Tsuna the wrong steps. This is my teaching style." Reborn smiled serenely.

Yuki paid attention to her own bike.

It was painted a teal blue, with navy stripes. Sleek and sexy and fashionable. She had to admit, she already **loved** her own motor bike.

She managed to get the steps correctly by the beginning of the second day, and even got in a small argument with Gokudera who won.

* * *

><p>"WHEEE!"<p>

By the time the boys opened the door, they caught to see a girl riding her motorcycle, like a speed racer. Dangerous and deadly. Her brown hair was flying in the air, the spiky ends growing out slowly. Her eyes shone and she seemed to be like a bird that enjoyed her musing and superior freedom.

"WHOOOO!"

The wheels turned and churned against the wall. She twisted her bike, twisting so well, she landed on the floor unharmed, bike still in the right place.

Her eyes had a wicked and naughty gleam on them.

Eight words made their way in Ryohei, Basil, Yamamoto and Tsuna's heads.

_I Never. Knew. She. Was. Such. A. Daredevil. _

"Kanazawa-dono's very happy," Basil observed.

Gokudera just gaped in annoyance.

"KANAZAWA IS COOL TO THE EXTREME! GO, KANAZAWA!"

"Go, Yuki!"

_Look at me, Gokudera, look who's having the last laugh now,_ she thought happily as she continued her practice, without proper headgear.

_Don't hold back your emotions. Just smile._

Yamamoto eyed her happily.

She charged. Then she threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

><p>"<em>You shouldn't do that."<em>

_She lifted her brows, alarmed._

"_Who says this is wrong?" she protests as she buttons her shirt, making no attempt to emphasize her modesty. _

"_Really, I do –"_

_She buttoned her shirt, and scowled. Her eyes were fixed on the door. It was locked and they were all alone. _

"_If you think so, then why do you do it? In any way, you are responsible."_

"_But –"_

_She made a face as she started heading for the door. Her shoes made sounds on the wooden floor, clicking endlessly. _

"_Dude, I don't know why I even bother."_

* * *

><p>Kito did not take long to find his sister, back to her ten years younger self and as well as his wife. He had had a child with her, and he wanted to see his child, Akane, very much. He had wished for the child to be Hotaru, after the glowing fireflies that killed the darkness with its transient light. When he had opened and slipped through the doors of the wide and complicated maze of floors and steel and ore called the Vongola HQ in Japan, he expected to see his sister flustered, hungry for tomatoes and he had slipped a tomato in his pocket before he even left his Division office.<p>

His little Yuki-chan, with the brown hair and the fiery teal eyes that was quick to voice opinions. He had smiled and told Tsuna that his sister needed to man up, and would definitely protest if she knew of his little plot to play with the Ten Year Bazooka. He had given his 23-years old _imouto_ the impression her thirteen years old self needed training in the future, not just sit and look pretty and be protected at the same time. Actually, it had been more of that.

His real objective was to give that Rain Guardian a taste of his own medicine. His broken sister, and her devotion and love for him. It had twisted and withered through time. Kito disliked the way the man had treated his sister; he lectured him about treating his sister with respect. Only feeble excuses were produced.

No, he had to _**stimulate**_. He wanted to teach the Guardian a lesson about being dense. It was the only thing he had to do. Notice his sister, and she would not be broken.

"_You warmed up to her late."_ He had told the Guardian this, on the phone.

He was a smart man, and he had seen many things. Of love. Of lust. Of the million stories he had seen and felt, he felt sorry for his own sister.

Ironically, his own story was not the happiest.

He had fallen in love with one of the most feared women in the mafia. Still, he chased after her. Took to hard with her snubbing. Courted her. Took her out. Taught her to cook and clean and laugh. Tried to make her a normal person and shake her sadness out of her life. He knew her and he loved her. Then they became a couple. Even Adria's Boss had been relieved – she had grown tougher and scarier and well, a devilish woman. He tried to be more dominant than her in their relationship, with little wishes to take it to the next level on the physical love. Rather, he wanted to spend more time being him and be with her. All the while, he was chasing his schooling and getting hired.

"Yuki-chan?"

She looked up at him, alarmed. Her thirteen years old glory, swept in skinniness and lack of curves. Her spirit was there. She was alive, her eyes intense and greedy, loving the wind and the released adrenaline produced by her body. Wider eyes.

"Yes, nii-san?"

He tossed her the tomato, and she caught it.

Just as he expected, she took it in her hands. Her fingers curled over the luscious red fruit, and she grinned at it.

Her brother.

Her protector.

His little sister.

His baby sister.

Some things will never change.

* * *

><p>For the upcoming party, Yuki did not exactly know what to wear.<p>

Coming out of the shower, wet, and her body covered by a skimpy towel, she walked nonchalantly around the base, trying to reach her room and anxious to get something nice to wear. Haru had come around, saying there was a party, and that Yuki should be able to come and rest a bit on her training, that jazz. After the intense training, Yuki had gone to the bath, soaking in hot water for two hours – and now she was late.

_Shoot, I'm late._

She squeezed her eyes shut as she ran frantically, trying not to let the fact she was wearing only a towel, and running, affect her speed. _Stupid clock. Stupid watch,_ she mentally fumed, looking for something to blame.

"Looking for something, Yuki?" called Yamamoto.

Yuki scowled, trying not to blush.

"I…I'm trying to get to my room. I…overstayed in the bath."

He laughed.

"It's okay."

She had grinned and ran to her room.

Once her legs were tired, she opened the door and got inside.

Her jaw dropped.

Hanging on a hanger was a red sweater minidress, and a ribbon attached to it. A pair of espadrilles greeted her at the floor, and a Post-It was put near the outfit.

_Please look feminine, for once. Wear it or else. _

_-Reborn_

Annoyed, the girl fingered the minidress with disgust.

"!"

Stupid baby. He had to pay, one way or another, but that would be later.

* * *

><p>"Nice dress, Yuki-san! Yuki-san really looks pretty in it!"<p>

"Nah."

"Kanazawa's looking a little feminine tonight."

"Yuki, you should wear more clothes like that. It really flatters your legs. You have nice legs."

Kyoko and Haru had complimented her, and Gokudera had teased her.

Grabbing a cup of hot tea, she took a seat alone, drinking it, trying not to look ugly as possible. In the process of dressing, she had screwed tying her hair and brushing it to make it smoother, and now she was left to Bianchi's dependable hands, apparently sent by Reborn to help her 'look feminine' tonight. What for, she had no idea. What was the point of looking nice, anyway? It was only for Basil and Sasagawa-senpai.

"I really don't see the significance why I should be wearing a skirt. Goodness, Bianchi, I'm a girl! I don't need to bare myself or look like a slut to show that!" she grumbled to the pink-haired hitman. Bianchi smiled sadly and put the cup of tea to her lips, looking amused. She was a tough woman, and pretty and independent, too. Besides, Bianchi was someone she could rely on to complain about things like this. Not Haru, nor Kyoko. Both were very feminine and had little knowledge and skill in the art of combat and juggling being a hitman, a girl, a tomboy and the emotional stress she had experienced: getting almost raped twice, killing, the fear of losing and holding back.

For one thing, she feared losing their respect. She knew they admired her tough and blunt manner, as well as her academic progress. But she feared their opinion would change if she bared herself to them. She was scared she would appear to them as a crybaby who needed cuddling. Strength appealed to them, and besides, Yuki did not want them to lose her friendship and respect. But Chrome was shy, Haru and Kyoko busy as well as Bianchi, and Yamamoto had been the only one she could cry to.

It was not that she was a huge crybaby. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be acknowledged. It was because she had pride.

Of her weaknesses, this had allowed her the Cloud Flame. Extreme attachment, easy empathy, easy levelheadedness and talent gave her Rain. Pride and self-sufficiency provided the Cloud Flame, igniting it.

"Yuki, you should be surprised – there are others who will always doubt you and your abilities," Bianchi replied. "You are a girl, but to me, you have the heart of a true Mafioso. Anyone will be lucky to have your heart and be looked after by it. Mafia is not the ideal place for a woman."

"Then what is?"

"For others, it is the kitchen. I speak for myself."

"Then what _**is **_your opinion?"

"I am a woman and I have my places. I have claimed them for love, in any shape and form. I do everything for love." Bianchi spoke with her ardor. "The kitchen and the underground. Where both Reborn and I belong." Her eyes flashed.

_Snap._

Yuki jumped, and found herself, her back crushed in the chest of Yamamoto. She was forced to look in his brown eyes, wide and innocent.

"What was that for, Yamamoto? Darn it, you scared me!" She shook her first comically at the wide-eyed young man.

"Come on! I just pulled something from your dress!"

_Wow. He actually noticed something._

"What did you pull? Not my skirt, I hope," she deadpanned.

He handed her a string, resting it in her palm. It was a long loose red thread, hanging fragile and tender, a living persona.

_Red._

_Red for passion. Red for love. Red for anger. Red for blood. Red for hate. Red for passionate love._ _Red for strength. Red for royalty._ _Red for danger. Red for warmth._

He smiled at her.

The breeze from the ungodly electric fan sent her hair rippling across her. It cut at the space, filling spaces, negative and positive. Her eyes widened in wonder. Her cheeks flushed, and she felt her hands clam. The heat of an eternal blaze smothered her cheeks.

His free caressed the hair around her face, so soft, so sweet like the wind had felt her.

_The red string of fate._

The string that bought lovers together.

He had loved her hair.

He had stolen her kisses.

He had bandaged her.

He had taken her to watch the stars.

He made her cry.

"You're so cute, Yuki."

It was painful to hear him comment on her after a long time she had not wished him to say that.

She had clung so desperately to the burning will inside of her, her idealistic self. Her fight. Her will. Her breaking down. What were her promises?

_I will never give up. I will be stronger._

The day she met him. The day she came into his road again, and carved something inside his golden heart. She had done so much to please him. Protect him.

"Why are you blushing?"

Oh, he was so clueless.

"It's…too hot."

She was flustered, at a loss for words. Her throat ached. Knives cluttered in her throat, clashing with their steely violence. The red fire at her skin made it ruddy.

_You certainly are very much like the water, the sea, which does not like being held back! You wish to fight and protect, not to be protected, and go on, undaunted. You play with danger without even thinking._

Her qualities.

The water… It made way through the lake, past the rivers, into the sea. It could put out a fire. It could destroy iron, even. If she was water, she needed something to cold her and calm her. The sea did not like restrain, but she had to be in level.

Normally, at a moment like this, one would take advantage of the scene. Sakura would scream on top of her lungs, and make suggestive baseball sex jokes as well as comment about hooking up and pitying Yamamoto in case they actually made out, because of her lack in experience in such intimate matters. Haru would fangirl. Haru supported them both; Sakura made the advertising of their 'shipping' a lovely job. And messy public relations, no doubt. Yuki inwardly shuddered. At school, this shipping was highly orchestrated by the fact that the two walked home. They were just friends, right?

Right.

It would have spread like wildfire and made her look desirable to others, now that she thought about it with bitterness. The star-crossed lovers: the Rain Guardian and the Weapon Specialist.

Seeing Kito, she quickly nodded to Yamamoto, who reluctantly let her hair slip from his grasp.

"Kito-nii!"

He smiled grimly.

"Agh, Yuki." He smirked at his little sister. No doubt this one was still her old self. Cheerful, and willful and reckless. It was hard to tame her. Soft and reckless. Her mother's personality had rubbed off on her. If Yuki was water, he was wood, planted to the ground like a sakura tree.

"So, I've heard you're married now, to Adria-san. Tell me the love story. I never knew you would fall in love with such a… dangerous woman."

Kito scratched his reddish tuff of hair.

"Ah, Yuki, it's a long story."

She scowled lightly.

"Come on, you! Every detail! I want to know!"

"Fine. Since I can't restrain you."

Kito took a sip of his wine.

"I started courting her a few months after you defeated the Varia. It took us some time to be friends. You, you little rascal, went on life, training to be stronger. There, you discovered the deeper and darker side of your own independence. I was ready to get more jobs, then I met the girl outside our house, and she wanted to see you, inform you about Squalo. Turns out Squalo's quite a clever player. He expressed interest in showing you the way of the blade, and he took advantage of the fact Adria was seeing you, to make you know. Well, when I found Adria, you were with Yamamoto, and Tsuna and company did not see you. So Adria, naturally, had to wait until you came. I used the time to get to know her."

"So… you liked her?"

"I did."

Yuki grinned.

"And I did. I really wished to see her. I liked her. When she was about to give up, I gave her my cell phone number. I resounded my wish, and she was reluctant. When you arrived with Yamamoto, you two really looked chummy, and you two smelled like some cake shop. You two went out to train a bit for baseball and weapons, and well, headed to some shops, and shopping like a real couple. Well, four of us had dinner. I started seeing Adria for the next months and she came more frequently."

At least her brother had found a refuge.

"After I graduated, I partnered with her in the Mafia. We became a couple, and yes, that time, Adria's influence in the Mafia grew stronger. Powerful. Even she became a more threatening officer, even trying to blackmail Xanxus and get away with it. Well, we became a couple. We eventually got married and had a very nice honeymoon. What resulted was a pregnancy and naturally, we were very happy."

It sounded like a fairy tale.

"But after the birth, the real problem started to evolve. Adria was now a mother. She wanted to leave Mafia. Me? I did not wish to. The Kanazawa Clan elders pushed me to continue the Family Business. I was the heir of a large weapon company. I served in the Vongola! I was a Kanazawa! I had to. So, in the end, we had to go our separate ways. She was a housewife, and I was based in Italy. Adria raised our child Tomoe with the impression we loved each other very much. In Italy, I lived alone."

Yuki gaped at her brother.

"But don't you get any lonely? Don't you get any _**urges**_?" Yuki pressed.

Her brother shot her a dirty look.

"Hypocrite."

His tone teased her.

"Me? I have absolutely no –"

"The opposite. Your future self dragged Yamamoto on midnight sake sprees. At times, Hibari was even forced to restrain you, to no avail. In the end, you all got drunk and did crazy things."

He laughed at her.

Sticking her tongue out, Yuki put her earphones in her ear.

To her surprise, the song playing was 'Emotions' by SCANDAL.

* * *

><p>Her hair tousled on the white pillow, she lay in bed, wide awake. By her side, her mp3 player sleepwalked and her pyjamas were nice. Silk, but too long for her; she had to bear with that. The pictures grinning at her did not give her much reason to sleep: Yamamoto and her, growing up, her Future self. Heck, there was even a picture they were holding hands.<p>

Her scrunchie hung from the bedpost, and the lamp was on. The official switch to put light on the room was off.

Music played, dancing melodies in her ear.

Bored, she started to sing along, as loud as she could. Her voice was starting to get high-pitched, so who cared?

_deai ni iro wa nakute  
>MONOKURO fukinukeru<br>itami goto kimi yudanemashou_

_kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru  
>yousha nai aki ga kite<br>suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

_toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
>yasashiku sukutte<br>uwakuchibiru de asobu_

_sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu  
>tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa<br>dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
>futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureterui<em>

Feel the song, Sakura had told her once, when they were in their first year of Middle School. She was supposed to sing an English song, for Music Class. The song was hard to song, and to top it off, it was an emotional song, but Sakura had insisted. She was practically the only one who had to cover, so Yuki had begged Sakura to help her practice 'Lovers.'

Emotions.

Facial expressions.

She had to sing.

She felt everything in her bones.

She sang, voice loud and clear. Sing from the diaphragm. Feel the song, mean it.

_The monochrome blows  
>Through our colorless encounter.<br>I shall entrust each of my pains to you_

_The unforgiving autumn,  
>Which forcefully traces my scars, comes<br>While your cool fingers still beckon me_

_After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
>The troublesome, icy me<br>And toy around with me with a kiss_

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

Above her, she felt the explosion.

Jumping in alarm, Yuki sighed. What was it?

She had to go find out.

It was Tsuna.

Fiery shape chasing him, he had activated his Dying Will mode.

The murderous intent was unmistakenable. Yuki could feel it.

"What is that thing?"

Silence erupted.

"Boss, you need help? Unless you want to bear it like a man, of course."

Tsuna shook his head.

The fight ensued, and it was obvious that the creature was stronger.

Gokudera grabbed his own weapon.

"Gokudera," Yuki warned him.

Gokudera scowled at her. "Do you seriously want me to go around like this while Tenth gets hurt? I can't stand watching it!"

"Gokudera-dono, your attribute is Destruction. If you interfere, then Sawada-dono's Box might be destroyed."

A thought rang in Yuki's head.

"So Tsuna's Box is unstable. We need to calm it, right, Basil?" Maybe she could be right. Tsuna's Box… It had to be calmed down. If Gokudera would do that, it would be almost impossible. It would only cause mass destruction. If someone had to calm it down, then they would need someone whose Box's affinity was to calm.

_Storm's Affinity is Destruction. Lightning, Hardening. Cloud, Propagation. Sun is Activation. Sky's specialty is Harmony. And you, my dear, are Rain. Tranquility, calmness. You're blessed – Tranquility and Propogation._

Sakura had said those very words.

Her! Basil!

"Kanazawa-dono is precisely correct. What is the attribute of yours, Kanazawa-dono?" Basil inquired of her, curious. So she was well-informed. He was relieved she understood very well.

Yuki showed him her blue and violet boxes.

"Propagation _and_ Tranquility."

Basil pulled out his.

"So you know how to produce your Flame? Activate the Box, merge and communicate with your animal?"

Yuki warily eyed him.

"I _**did**_ open my Rain Box," she admitted shyly, feeling guilty. "But I was not able to fully utilize my Animal. Only part of it."

"Part of it?"

"I was fine, until I got interrupted."

Yeah, by a certain tonface.

Basil sighed.

"Kanazawa-dono, please accompany me if I need support."

He nodded, and he lit his Box. Blue flames waved in a friendly way, and he pressed the Flames to his Box.

A dolphin was released.

Basil attacked the monster.

"So you're tranquilizing it," Yuki commented.

"Correct."

It did not work. The tension was too strong. The angry beast howled through its actions.

Yamamoto nodded at her, and Yuki sighed.

_Both of us. Now._

Pulling out both Boxes, she lit her Flame quickly. She had to open her Box, and get to work. Now. Or else… Basil had to be saved and the beast had to be tamed. To tranquilize; to multiply it, she needed to propagate. Her Cloud Flame would work. Lighting both the Rain and Cloud, the animals released.

"Pioggia di Passero! Tenten! Nuvola Dunola! Kaminami!" Yuki called.

Wrapped in blue flames, the Rain sparrow lunged for her prey. The weasel followed blindly, wishing to do the orders of its mistress.

"Yamamoto-dono! Kanazawa!"

"Who said we have the right to see you suffer?" Yuki sighed.

The Rain-attribute animals did their job, and following them was the weasel who multiplied its speed and power immensely. The combination of the abilities stabilized the angry beast, and suddenly, everything went normal. Tsuna fell to the ground.

"Boss, is it your Box Weapon?"

Tsuna looked at the direction of his Box. "Yeah. I was trying to put in my Flame, just in, the normal way, but the thing suddenly came out of the box.

"That's…strange! Everything that comes out of the Box is supposed to be based on animals that existed on one point."

Gokudera was critical.

"Maybe Irie gave you a fake?"

"No – it was Tsuna's fault just now. Sky Boxes are particularly delicate. If you open your box like that again, you might ruin it for good." A new voice spoke, pleasant and accented.

Yuki turned – in time to see blond hair and familiar blue eyes.

Dino.

* * *

><p>In her sleep, she dreamed.<p>

She was in a lush Japanese garden. Well-sculpted. Picturesque, even. She stood all alone in a teahouse, with grass, and rocks. A garden with waterfall and rocks. Water made its way, destroying iron, wood and curing the wind that blew her hair.

From her view, she saw a gate.

But before she could deduce what the gate was made of, she heard a soft voice singing softly through the wind.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_In fields and villages_

_As far as you can see._

_Is it a mist, or clouds?_

_Fragrant in the morning sun._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_Flowers in full bloom._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,_

_Across the Spring sky,_

_As far as you can see._

_Is it a mist, or clouds?_

_Fragrant in the air._

_Come now, come now,_

_Let's look, at last!_

Soft, almost childish, yet the heaviness of the way she sang it… It was haunting. Instead of a folk song, it was a haunting hymn.

The singing grew louder, though the voice was soft.

The clicking of beads, the sound of wooden slippers making way. The smell of jasmine and cherry blossoms enveloped the air.

In front of her, was a woman, youthful, beautiful. She had a petite face, fair skin, and large but beautiful navy eyes. She had Yuki's nose, the shape of the eyes, and even face shape, though she was more slender, and sizeable bust, made more prominent by her obi wrapped below her generous breasts. Lucky man. Her hair was long, and as straight as a geisha. To put her beauty, Yuki would consider her a goddess, even a lovely geisha.

She had blunt black bangs cut over her forehead, with shoulder-length strands that framed her face. She was very pale, and only her lips were colored a light pink. Her gaze was intense, a sea of blue. She wore her hair in a loose bun, the escaping strands beaded, and held _temari_ like a child.

"So, you are Yuki." Her voice was expressionless. "I can see some resemblance, I guess. But you're much braver, much more confident, and rougher than I am." She slightly colored, making her prettier.

Yuki pursed her lips.

"Braver? Stronger? But I failed my friends – I let myself get wounded."

The woman smiled sadly. "You're no coward, like I was. You have your way to do things. You're a lot more like him than I thought." She sighed softly to herself. Her grace – was it even human? Like she had been _trained_ to move like that. It made Yuki feel like she was more masculine.

"Him?"

"The one, the man I used to chase after. I used to chase after him, but I had to stop. When the time came, I was not running after him. Instead, I was beside him, and we walked hand in hand. You were so close to do the same thing I did."

"Me?" Yuki could not see herself chasing after a guy at all.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry if you're destined to do the things I had – chase after someone, and be stronger."

"Well, I'm not. If I will be stronger, then it will make me better. I can protect whoever I love better. I won't regret being strong, Miss –"

"Oh, just address me as Sayuri. It's an alias."

"Sayuri-san."

She beamed. "Very good. You're easier to talk to than expected. I was worried you would be like Alaude, quite the reckless and violent one, especially when I learned you had Cloud. I must go now. You are very kind."

She slipped away, slowly, graceful written in every finger.

One question haunted Yuki's mind.

_Who was she?_

__After the question nestled in her head, she quickly deduced something: the gate was made of feathers. White, and fluffy, soft. A bird.

* * *

><p><strong>Who<strong> is this mysterious woman? **What** does she want with Yuki? Take a guess; send me your wagers – and whoever gets the answer correct first will receive a oneshot from me!

-Nikki


	12. The Anarchy and THE VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Chapter 12:** The Anarchy Is On!

* * *

><p><em>Born in the winter<br>this beautiful you  
>clean like snow<br>you who belong to me_

_born in the winter  
>my lover<br>clear as snow  
>you who belongs to me<em>

_Regardless whether it's spring, summer, autumn, or winter  
>Always clear and clean<em>

-Winter Child, Suzy-

* * *

><p>The cantos of hell are a complex destination. They are filled with poets, of singers, of the doomed souls and Sodomites who lust after people of their own sexual caliber, and the great classic men who write the immortal hymns we are made to study in class, in World Literature.<p>

As a student and reader, Yuki had often wondered about those Sodomites. Naked figures of faces twisted in ecstasy, agony, damned and condemned to the eternal blaze fire of the Devil himself.

But when confronted with visions of elegantly-dressed ravenettes with wide eyes that so resembled her own, white skin that made marble and alabaster seem like a pair of sickly old puke from the entrails of an animal, it was an entirely different story. Sayuri and her ways never failed to make her wonder and every gate that had occurred in her dream left her confused.

Feathers. Bones. Ashes. Flowers. Ice. Clouds. Lightning. Storms. Sky.

Colorful gates she had been mystified to see. She enjoyed talking with the woman in her dreams, her secret training administered. Despite the camaraderie she had built with her and Yuki, Sayuri was quite discreet in her words, and very quiet, although she could be chatty and pleasant enough at times. She tended to the training with nurturing hands and an open mind, and had easily declared that it would be a tough training that paled to the training of fighters, and a training that befitted a Kanazawa, like her. Although she was occasionally nurturing, she showed her steadfast side, exposing Yuki to illusory danger as much as she could. She never dared to demonstrate the limit or the great lengths and probabilities of her own powers, but it was clear that she was a great woman of many secrets. Nonetheless, she had great knowledge when it came to the martial arts.

"Split."

Yuki tried to.

"Fifty push-ups. Male's push-ups."

"Can I-"

Sayuri raised her well-arched brows, her upper lip pouting.

"No. No. This isn't how we fight. You face your opponent head-on. You face it, man to man. There is no difference in gender in the way we fight, Yuki-san."

Sayuri lifted her chin.

"Do you have a clear view of what you have to achieve?"

Yuki's shoulders slumped.

"Sometimes, they are blurry."

"You have to look within yourself. Meditation will help as will intense pain and training. We are women subjected to sacrifice and the pain of walking through roads that scar our feet and hands."

Yuki did not talk back. She saw no reason to rebel.

"Need I tell you something? It might help."

"I don't mind, Sayuri-sama."

"It's something Alaude told me long ago. It's a French legend, although European in nature. My husband tells me they also have a variation of it in the Filipinos have made and even published in one of those rare books. It reflects a lot of things."

Sayuri drew in her breath.

"Once upon a time, when the world was young, and the things that created the Vongola Rings were note even discovered at all, in what would become the duchy of the Luxembourg, there was a young, strong and handsome man. He was a hard worker. Yet he also was lonesome, a man used to the toiling of his hands and yearning for the blue company of a woman. One day, while he was walking in one of his occasional trips, he saw a naked woman. She was so beautiful. Her hair was so long, covering her body, and she was a goddess compared to the other women he rarely saw. They were unknown creatures to him. She was a creature from the mystery of the water, and he was a man of the earth, held to the ground in its ultimate steadfastness. The naked woman begged him not to hurt her, a gentle woman full of tenacity to survive.

"The farmer demanded that she become his wife. She agreed, in order that she survive. He must have seen her beauty and through the underneath. As she agreed, she compromised with him: that she would only bathe once a month and he would not at all peek or look at her in this sacred little activity.

"The woman and her ducal lover lived in the barren earth made fertile by her lover's toil. They eventually had children who they loved very much. Strange and handsome and wild sons." Sayuri breathed the word like she could have sons just by whispering her wishes to the wind. "Beautiful and elegant young daughters, with gentle dispositions like their beloved mother.

"Although they were intimate, the man was still intrigued by his wife. He was cautious of her as she conducted her bathing sessions in secret. What was she hiding? He was a fool to think of such, and on one occasion, he spied on his wife, only to be shock-still by this revelation. On bathing, she wielded a long silvery tail like that of a fish's."

"Is she a fish?" Yuki whispered.

"No. She was something else. She was a creature of the water, my dearest little Yuki-kun. On this broken agreement, the woman disappeared. The men lived on, with their inhuman beauty and strength. In time when they died, the daughters claimed to hear the voice of their mother crying for the men they had loved. The gift of hearing voices upon death of the men closest to them, and the gift of foresight – that was the legacy of the woman with the silvery and long tail. She became a figure in medieval alchemy. She is quicksilver, fast and a shapeshifter. She stands for what the women represent. She who has a card of her own in the tarot. A maid of Alaude's shown me such a card. The card I begot when I got pregnant with my daughter. My favorite card. Her name was Melusina, linked to the lady Luna in alchemy."

Yuki clapped politely.

Sayuri lifted her head. "The men will always hug all the knowledge there is. The unknown is suddenly a gift to us women. It is difficult to be a woman, but yet, you prove you can handle everything. You walk in the world of man like a man. Underneath your feet, are the failures that scar you. I don't want you to fail, my dear. To be a powerful woman, you must sacrifice and experience thorns in your road in the world of men in battle. You embrace the unkown: to nurture, to learn to fight silently, to love and hope, and bring karma with you. You curse very sparingly and you wish with the wish of a prayer come true. A woman finds it hard to walk but I sense you are a brave soul in the night."

Yuki nodded.

"What about the Filipino version?"

"Ahh. There was a hunter who came upon a naked woman in the water, bathing. He took her as a wife and eventually, had children. One night, in the dark of the twilight, he came upon a crocodile. His instinct was to kill. As he pulled his spear from it, it became his wife, bloody and dying. She was crying for him and as soon as she died, he couldn't resist it, too. His tears became a flooding river."

"But-?"

"Enough talking." Sayuri fanned herself. "Think about your task. About your hard journey. What you really wish to achieve."

* * *

><p>Days were a blur.<p>

As the people teetered around preparing for the game called Choice, Yuki vaguely had had ideas on what to do. Her behavior was getting suspicious. She took to haunting her room, as well as training alone, avoiding tomatoes and Yamamoto, who never failed to inquire about her. Hibari often sought her alone, intent on beating her up and hugging her knowledge all to himself. With people getting crammed up about this Byakuran thing, Yuki didn't have enough heart to socialize.

She alienated herself from a distance, writing notes on paper, improving her dexterity. Kunai and shuriken shots were practice. Lifting swords were employed, and she gradually took to running around for exercises. She lacked the stamina, she knew, although she had strong willpower and excellent enough dexterity.

The warnings of Sayuri haunted her, and she thought about the ability Melusina had bestowed on her daughters. She had had no forewarnings. She only had gone through the pain of walking in a man's world, hurt and rejected and becoming what she had to be.

The Vongola Ring on her finger lit up. Its Flames were increasing nowadays, but they were her usual effortless half-medium-sized blue bob of fire. Gokudera had teased her and Hibari was all calm with a disposition she detested. Training Tenten was a distraction, as it allowed her to feed the cute animal with a protectiveness as equal to a mother's and bathing it was fun.

The lesser contact around Yamamoto made her less talkative and less inclined to be annoying, and it was a huge relief. She found herself very conscious when he was there, when he smiled. She often found herself blushing when he addressed her. She found herself smiling even back then, when he acknowledged her. There was something in him she was a magnet and sucker for and she had to know more.

She was a child of winter compared to him, and he was a child of the sun and its mate, the spring, drawing her closer to the light she wanted to be and possess. A child of snow and made bitter by its coldness.

She scribbled, with her left hand in ponder.

_I will give you your justice_

_Even while the red sun rises beneath our feet._

_I was born in the world of men,_

_Water underneath the underneath of my feet._

_The night is my refuge, Karma is my permanent scar_

_To contrast the death of the long sakuras_

She slipped the paper underneath the pocket of her parka.

_I will fulfill my purpose,_

_To sing a song of the water_

_That will rise and meet the spring and sun's child._

_How much did I change at all?_

* * *

><p>Gokudera noticed everything.<p>

The nervousness of her. Her calm blue green eyes and their magnetic stare that rivaled the water. Her dexterious fingers scribbling, her avoidance of the Baseball Idiot. All that praying. Looking out what was closest to be a window. Her silent training. It was the Black Death, a haunting silence that became a sorceress in the making. She was suddenly this mysterious goddess who silently hoarded and wept in private, her own blades dulling with her own silence. In truth, he had never seen her exhaust herself.

The act of proactivity.

She was obsessive, she was a heavy sleeper and tomato eater. She had a temper. Now she was silent and creeping him out. When others were stressed by Choice and the Boycott, she was unreactive. N.R. No reply.

It bored him, too.

Oddly, he found himself missing her annoying temper and her bouts of crush-ness on the Idiot. The Idiot wasn't noticing it at all.

Even worse: he had forgotten the bet. If he had time, he had to wheedle it out of her.

* * *

><p><em>True fighters don't run away.<em>

_They fight to make their prayers reality_

* * *

><p>Adria had disappeared mysteriously, leaving a note saying she bought Akane with her somewhere else safe.<p>

The woman was walking on air. She had found a way to protect.

What Yuki Wanted To See:

-her as a powerful fighter

-a more healthy Future for others

-Yamamoto safe and sound

-her fighting the battles meant to be

* * *

><p>"Yuki, are you fighting?"<p>

Tsuna voiced out his opinion, calm in the table. He was nervous.

"I don't want to. I will be a burden on you. Besides, I've made up my mind. I'll stay behind, protecting the base and some stuff. I have other duties, and I have a lot to think about." Her answer was quick and solid, her eyes calm. "And I will only be a distraction. There is a certain probability the Millefiore will try to make me again a useless and helpless decoy who can fight but can get too scared to do so. They used Ten Years Later me to lure Yamamoto in here with my own self. It's good I've set up codes around to confuse them but Gamma almost got me."

Reborn was silent. "So you were a target; I figured out you were."

"I thought it would be highly unlikely," Tsuna confessed nervously. "Reborn, you showed me her future self's stats, and some data on her. There is no absolute way Yuki Kanazawa would be a target for Millefiore. She is a fighter. She has Cloud and Rain affinity. It's like having roads fixed when they don't even need to!" The brunet looked intensely at Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kito and Sakura. "She fights, it's her way of life, isn't it?! I never imagined of all people, she would be harmed."

"Everyone is practically in danger, Boss," Yuki replied, trying to maintain her smooth posture. "Everyone whose paths crossed with ours. Mochida-teme, Hibari, even Haru and Kyoko, even Yamamoto-kun's dad! We have become outcasts and outlaws, I'm sorry to say. This world is not the world we know. Although it is a man's world, even man himself is forced to navigate it as a woman of water tries to tread on the steadfast soil where man hugs everything to himself."

"Excuse me?"

Sakura's eye widened as she mouthed her friend's last phrases. A man of earth who finds it hard to tread his world, a woman of the water who treads on the unknown land where men keep everything to themselves.

"Perhaps it is as it was predicted," Reborn implied.

"Predicted? I do not recall any ominous prediction from any of the scrolls I have seen during my stay here. I do not believe you. Vongola owns several, almost countless of them, and most of them are top-secret data gathered decades ago, yet the most ominous ones belong to the First Generation, centered on the Winter Woman, the foundress of my branch in my clan. She left thousands of documents waiting to be deciphered, Reborn. It's hard to decipher them. She's a plenty tough one – she intended it for someone who could understand the whole of it. The maturity and the pain, the same experience as her."

"Same experiences?" Gokudera protested. "We are talking about Kanazawa in here!" He grit his teeth, mashing the white teeth against each other.

"She had to be a target, it was the perfect chance to get to us," Reborn insisted. "She was and always will be. She is a girl, and the Millefiore _**know**_ that. She's a strong enough fighter to attract attention and it does not help she's a writer, too. It was too good to be true when she was leaving codes like hotcakes. And talking about Kanazawa in the ten-years later is no easy topic. Millefiore sent their best after her."

"Yes, Gamma almost did."

"It's not usual of Millefiore to do such. In this world, eat or be eaten. We are learning our lessons too well, are we not?"

"We are," she insisted.

"She's not fighting!"

"Be quiet, boy," spoke up Sakura. "It's not your place to judge her. Whether you like it or not, leave her alone."

"Why so?"

"Everyone is fighting in here. Especially her."

Silence.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, I want to talk to you," Reborn began.<p>

"What is it?"

"I have a task for you."

"Which is-"

"To go back to the present."

She thinks on it.

"Of course. I do not mind."

"I think you have chosen well," Kanji whispers.

Yuki smiles bravely.

* * *

><p>"I know how."<p>

"Good."

"You know, back then, I thought that war was a bad word," Sayuri tells her as they spar.

"Why?"

She shook her head.

"Back then, before the Sakoku policy was implanted. War was common. I tried to search for a peace, you know. I was shy but I had war within me. Too bad, there was war around me, too."

"And?"

"I wanted a lot of things. Instead, I was used."

Her voice became ice.

"I became almost as callous as those around me. A war starts when one has an intention to. Everyone fights them – even the women. They take it the worst, I tell you."

"How do you know?"

She grins crookedly.

"Because I've done there and been through that."

* * *

><p>The weapons are clean cut.<p>

There are so many words for them.

Sharp. Clean.

Numb.

Yuki doesn't take the strategy to look. Rather, she _**feels**_.

* * *

><p><em>The river is here. The river wasn't there. It was in front of her. It waited for her. And it called her name in soft syllables. The thin voice of a woman who wept for her loved ones. The voice who cried for her own children, the woman with the thin veil who appeared to her while she waited for her loved one to come home from training with music, while she fussed over his katana and wanted him well.<em>

_She took a step closer._

_Now._

_Her feet sank. The liquid spread to her skin. It soaked her, and it was cold. But she didn't care. The only sound that she let echo in her ears was the voice, the singing. Her heels went deeper in the river. It sang to her._

_She closed her eyes and dug her other foot in._

_She let herself float for a while._

_There, relax, sang the voice. Let go._

_As the water fell across her face and weighed by the stones that held her down, she did not feel anything. Light as a fantasy, light as a dream. The water and river were one and so was the voice. She overflowed with the lightness of the blue envelope. She tasted the sweet water. She forgot the worries she had. She forgot the pebbles she had snuck in her pocket which only dug her down._

The key, _he had told her_, was to simply let go and relax. _So she did. She let her feet float and imagined she rested on clouds and the rain._

_She was going up._

_Little did she know she was pulled down, the water filling and bursting her lungs. _

_She was numb but she felt blissful – almost. The only thing she lacked had to be him._

* * *

><p>When Yuki opened her eyes, she was naked and she was in the hot tub. Her hair was truly soaked, seaweed. It clung to her. Her skin was wet – and she felt cold, as she was. She had been in the water too long.<p>

What had she seen? What had she dreamed? Did she dream of –

She saw blue all around her. She saw strands of thick and beautiful hair floating about her. She felt the texture of silk that draped earnestly around her body. But it felt so wrong, despite the freedom the water gave her. She was being pulled up and down.

She massaged her head.

No.

What she really recalled was the feel of stones dropping to a pause, the burst of water in the lungs. And the flat depth of darkness that awaited.

Uncertainty.

Pockets and stones, sticks and stones. Steel and blades.

When she had dressed, she rushed to her library, trying to find knowledge in the books she had bought.

_Virginia Woolf: A biography_

_Pockets of Pebbles_

Why did it seem so familiar?  
>She got hold of the biography and pulled it to her chest.<p>

It had to mean something.

_Virginia Woolf died. _

"Why so –"

"Oh, hi."

Yuki smiled shyly at seeing Yamamoto greet her in her study, surrounded by books.

"What is it you wish to see me for, Yamamoto-kun?"

"I was uh, wondering if you would like to –"

"No!"

"Huh?"

He frowned.

"Why don't you like to? I really need the training, too. I miss sparring with you."

"Nah, I can't, Yamamoto-kun. I'm busy."

"Wait!"

"What?"

She lifted her head from the book.

"I-I just really wanted to spar with you, Yuki. Maybe from there, we can talk. I really have been thinking about this for a while, so, yeah. I want to see you, too."

"And?" she pressed on.

"I thought I wanted to see how strong you are. Sakura mentions you've really been getting stronger. I want to see if we two can collaborate. We work well together, do we?"

"Yup, I know, we do, but –" She bit her lips. _I cannot let my guard down so easily. All the things that Sayuri's been teaching me - I have to keep them._

"But what?" Yamamoto almost looked hurt.

"I have a lot of things to do!" she broke out impatiently. "I'm really sorry, I have to research and train! We'll talk about this later, can we?"

"But-"

"Shhh!"

He left her door, shoulders slumped.

* * *

><p><em>On 28 March 1941, Woolf put on her overcoat, filled its pockets with stones, and walked into the River Ouse near her home and drowned herself.<em>

-wiki/Virginia_Woolf

* * *

><p>"Why did you choose it?" Gokudera fired at her as he fixed his weapon. "You – You could have fought for him and won."<p>

"Because I –"

"Don't give me that shit."

"Pardon?"

"You wanted him. You like him. I don't think choosing otherwise is gonna make you a coward."

"I've already made mine. You don't understand."

"Why?"

"Because everyone fights, Gokudera. Even me. That's why Aristotle told us to be nice to everyone."

"I think you should let him know," Sayuri whispers to her.

"How?"

"Anything will do."

"Really?"

She is flustered. At a loss.

"Something you do best." Sayuri smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am trying to expand Yuki's own character development and arc. Instead of squashing it around, I want to emphasize the kind of treatment women receive. This fic was intended to be feministic in tone, and a foil to the other KHR female characters, and expand more on the views of women. Choice Arc will be limited on Yuki's part, as her own sub arc will fill this up in order to develop her more and the fanfic will reach the Future Final Arc although more subtly. The Cross the title refers to is the hurdles that Yuki has to deal with to become the fighter she is destined to be. I hope you understand the portrayals I have put up here.

Although it has been a year since I first published, I am intent on completing this before I graduate to college. I am planning on getting the last chapters settled and nestled at least this year so my readers will finally see the full circle of the story and how they really are meant. All through the journey in writing, I was able to derive more deviation in style, and influence, especially when I read _Lady of the Rivers_ by Philippa Gregory and most especially, the cult hit _A Game of Thrones_ by George Martin. These, coupled with the story of Virginia Woolf, and Arya Stark, helped me with my ideas as I wrote and will continue my writing.

KHR has ended, but I do not intent to stretch the story all the arcs. I want to write in the timeline that best fits and snuggles with Yuki as she expands from a romantically timid tomboy to a dexterous fighter and eventually a warm woman who can thread her way in the world.

I hope you, my readers, will enjoy and continue with your support for Yuki as we continue to wade the last pages of where her story begins. Whatever endings I come up with, I hope they will satisfy your sense of poetic justice in the world where cutting off the hand of a person that murdered a king is considered karma and death becomes your scent in order to vanquish your enemy dead. I want to write of such a justice.

Even if my workload is here, my school year is ending, I have some time at least to write. I am eternally grateful for everyone who's supported the fic for any way, especially you, **alluringDeadtales**. I'm also finishing my K fanfic, if any of you like K Project. Thank you for everything.

-**yinyang80**


	13. When Wil You Like Me Back?

**Chapter 13:** When Will You Like Me Back?

* * *

><p>I still can't forget you<br>I still can't trust everything  
>Even today I can't send you away like this<p>

I will rewrite it again, our story will not end  
>I will bury the fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now<br>I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily  
>In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit<p>

-BEAST, Fiction

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> This one will have some timeskip. This chapter focuses on Yamamoto. The whole chapter takes the whole summary of a few years.

* * *

><p>"Where's Yuki?" asked Yamamoto, poking his head inside the training room. Gokudera and Sakura threw him rather off looks. It seemed so <em><strong>obvious<strong>_, did it? Of course, he had no idea why they were doing it to him, out of all the times and things.

"You don't know?"

"Well, yeah."

He smiled rather sheepishly at his two fellow comrades-in-arms.

"Seriously?"

Sakura sounded rather annoyed.

"Why?"

The pinkette started to curse in rapid Italian, Latin, Japanese and all the things she knew, even in Spanish.

"_Indio! Stupido! Kuso! Yaro! Rokudenashi!"_

"Hey, chill!"

Sakura scowled.

"Don't you know?"

"That what?"

"Her decision? GOD! She told Reborn already!"

"What did she want anyway?"

"Yamamoto, you really have to know this."

"Know what?"

"You see, she's been acting really weird for the past few days. When she wakes up at the morning, she gets this really creepy expression. And then she starts to train crazier than ever. She almost destroyed her own self."

"And how is that even related to the topic?" Gokudera broke in.

"Because of the same root, Yuki's decided to leave. She has her own agenda. And that means, she's no longer here."

Yamamoto falls silent.

"I – I'm sorry, Yamamoto. But she wanted to so badly. She has her own intentions, but she did it out of love."

"Love… for what?"

"Honor."

"What else?"

His face was grim.

"And she worried about you."

"If she did, why did she –"

"Shut up."

Sakura pulled something from her pocket.

"She was thinking of you the whole entire time, you know. Reflecting a lot. She said she wasn't strong enough to take it. She thinks she can become great and left to do that. But she left with you in mind."

"And what else?"

"She said she always thought of you. Before she left, she left you something. It's only for your eyes."

"W-What is it?"

Sakura pushed the small package from her pocket into his hands.

"She would like to leave this all to you."

* * *

><p>What It Meant To Lose Yuki:<p>

-It felt like he couldn't play basketball ever again

-It felt like his insides were useless and limo

-It hurt

* * *

><p>Babe, he's a natural born killer. He's got the suave smile. When he smiles, the girls want him. When he talks, everyone listens.<p>

Charisma.

Looks.

Strength.

Speed.

Power.

How many women can adore him?

He was Henry Tudor, the prince, powerful and handsome and adored, a man of the great bustling energy.

No.

He was the great Mafioso, a natural born killer. A talented boy with his own dreams that were trampled by the darkness.

She's not Lyanna Stark. She's no longer Hinata Hyuga. She's Viriginia Woolf. She crams into the bookshelves, dusty with age and memory.

The attic is her home. She sleeps there by night. In the day, she goes back and forth around the attic to look for herself and chase fiction the way the mind plays tricks.

When they first met, he was a child of the sun, meant to smile and charm. Almost motherless, he was friendly and accommodating. Preening and keen on being friendly to almost anyone, he puts his heart onto the things he loves the most.

But when they saw each other as teenagers, things just changed.

Everything did.

First for him.

Second for her.

For him, it was minor.

For her, it hit the major key and note of the imaginary piano she conjured in her head.

It took a long time for him. When she was gone, he felt bored at times. Squalo seemed to see through his worry.

"Is it about the Kanazawa?"

He did not speak.

"Girl trouble?"

"N-Not exactly."

The large shark like man grunted. Who knew if he had any girl trouble at any rate? He loved his Boss, he loved his master. He had long since mastered the blade. It consumed him.

"Don't think about her if it's not going to do you any good, boy."

And for some time, he did not touch the package.

When he slept, it haunted him. With the arcs of hurdles that his job as a Guardian required him to do, he was always busy.

No Yuki to smile on him and go at him with her melee weaponry.

No Yuki to hug him.

No Yuki to share weird stuff that helped amuse him.

No Yuki who fussed over him, and cleaned up his books when necessary.

No Yuki to support and watch his back.

Without her, the world turned on. Only it was living in a world that almost seemed withering – if it were not for Tsuna's presence.

* * *

><p>The night before the final battle was due, he woke up.<p>

He was tired of everything.

The boy got to his feet and opened the package.

At the heart of it rested a key and a letter.

He put the key inside his pocket and started to read.

_Unable to fade away even yet  
>I still remember without change, even now<br>Someday it will  
>all be connected... and never disappear...<em>

* * *

><p>When everything was over, that was when everything came back for normal. When he came back to school, things would fall into place, as he hoped.<p>

The captain said Kanazawa had resigned from her position. Mochida grumbled she was quieter the past days. Less noise, less ruckus – and that certainly worked for Hibari, who passed by and said nothing.

Her desk was empty – until half a free period for the homeroom was going to fly. The door of the classroom opened and fell back with a loud sound. The door was opened and once again closed by this stranger – and this time, the sound was the click of a classroom door being closed by a girl.

When he looked at her, Yamamoto did not know how to react.

"Sensei, I am very sorry for my tardiness."

Her voice had gotten a little edgier and more soft.

The teacher frowned at her.

"That's the third time you're late today, Kanazawa-kun."

"Sorry."

When she had slipped in the seat beside him, Yamamoto quickly took her for a quick searing-over.

She had somehow changed.

Taller, and somehow, less messier.

Her chestnut hair was combed with more effort than before, and tied up with a few strand smoothed out. She wore the girls' uniform, and her tie nestled around her broad pair of shoulders. The skirt was tailored to reach beyond her knee only. Softer but tough-looking. The skin on her hands were smooth to look, but there were bandages around her fingers.

She caught him looking, but quickly avoided his gaze.

When the periods passed and the students flooded out of the classroom, she was one of the first to leave. Her feet were lighter than before. She didn't wait for him to catch up to her.

When he reached the school rooftop, he didn't see her there.

"Why is she acting so weird?" Yamamoto asked.

He was disappointed she was noticing him at all.

"Wait and see," Reborn sighed.

After three days of waiting, she joined them and acted normal, except she was more quiet.

That aroused Yamamoto's suspicions.

* * *

><p>They held the party at that karaoke place where he and Yuki sang those K-on! Songs so long ago. It was celebration for winning against Byakuran, and also Sakura's birthday.<p>

She had declared herself to be positively honored by the party, but knowing Sakura, she was just being herself.

Reborn gave her the weapon and Gokudera was yelling at her. Yuki, who was seated beside Haru and Yamamoto, was trying hard to be quiet.

She looked like a ghost. Her hair was tied in one side-pony and her hair seemed styled. She carried herself like a warrior, and wore a nice gray trench coat over a pale violet tunic and navy leggings.

Looking at her crushed him.

When Sakura asked to sing, Yuki smiled and took the mic.

On the TV screen, the red words plastered. HITOHIRA NO HANABI – STEREOPONY

When she opened her mouth, Yamamoto swore to himself no sound could be better for his ears.

Sakura sang to her ears' and heart's delight with the songs of some remote Korean boy band. Gokudera cursed the band, saying the band was like a barrel of monkeys set loose. Haru giggled and Kyoko smiled and Reborn mentally facepalmed.

_Although I still love you I will leave  
>I will forget and stop loving you<br>As I look to the sky above me  
>I told myself I must keep my heart cold towards you<br>But when I walked towards you  
>I saw that we were standing under the same sky<br>I love only you I said this to you  
>All that I had prepared to say turned backwards<br>I'll always be by your side  
>I promised you as I look into the sky<em>

After the party, she went home with him, because he asked her to. Finally, she was starting to notice him.

The air was soft and quiet.

By the time they reached her house, she looked at him.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

He wished she would talk to him straight about the letter.

"I-"

_There. She's gonna say it._

"I'm really grateful to see you're safe after all this time."

* * *

><p><strong>During the Last School Year for Middle School<strong>

For the school year that would follow, she never dared to talk about it. She came to Reborn's gatherings. She sang, she laughed, she yelled at Gokudera at the top of her voice.

Heck, she even challenged Hibari to a spar.

And the spar was amazing.

She was faster. She could dodge better.

But she never addressed the letter. At times, she even smiled down on Yamamoto himself, and talked nicely.

He found himself missing her old ways, when she was fixated on him. But now, she was in another world called Reality.

How he wishes she was baseborn to him, her eyes set on his everything.

The summer before their last year of high school, she didn't tell him that her family along with the honorable Sakura would leave the town for vacation in Okinawa.

The final year for middle school came.

The first day, he awaited her for the ceremonies.

Where was she?

What had gone to her?

"HEY! YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

When he turned to look at her, he smiled to himself.

She looked very fine for the first time in years. Her hair was combed and worn in a mature ponytail, waving down her back. Her skin glowed from the sweat she released in Okinawa, and she had a fairer pallor from the glowing of the Okinawan sun. She smelled like the salt and sea of the Okinawan shore.

Her body was lithe, bright with the new summer she had away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Tell you what? I tried to call!"

She laughed.

All of a sudden, she sounded like a woman with the will of a man, not the child she used to be. He remembered the training sessions Squalo had bought her with him to train, wherein he had complimented her style.

_She'll be some Asari Ugetsu with teats and long hair, no doubt_, Squalo had laughed.

_She's not a child anymore._

Yamamoto shook his head.

She was now a woman.

The clock ticks.

Last month, he had wanted to meet her but she said no, and begged him to see her as soon as possible. And it was another karaoke party after the end of the last exams, which were Geometry and Japanese.

She was running late – according to Gokudera, she was running a lot nowadays. She had advanced classes, martial arts classes which Yamamoto had no idea about, and also some parties to follow. As a high member of the martial arts club, Yuki's schedule was crammed into reviews, studying, darts, Mafioso Training and also partying with Sakura.

When she arrived, she was almost the only one Yamamoto wanted to see. Her hair was getting prettier every day, and so was her face. Everything about her seemed to be softer but only made her stronger.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered, blushing the rosy pink Yamamoto had missed seeing when they were children. She wore a nice navy trench coat over a silver minidress and black leggings.

"CONSEQUENCE!"

Sakura seemed happy.

Yamamoto frowned.

"What is it then?"

_Can I talk to her now?_

She set a whole pack of what seemed to be alcoholic drinks.

"Sakura, we're not even –"

"OH, YES, WE WILL!"

"But –"

"Put a lid on it, Tsuna! As Vongola Boss, you will be the first, and followed by Yuki, as she got late!"

Tsuna took one bottle and after some coaxing, Sakura opened it herself and thrust it inside the boy's mouth.

"BUT –"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!"

The boy swallowed and was forced to take more.

When it was Gokudera's turn, the bomber smirked and down three.

And Yuki?

Yuki was quite fine with the whole thing. She managed to down one and drank rather slowly, the creature she was changing to be.

After the consuming of the alcoholic drinks, everything went crazy. Gokudera grabbed the mic and started to sing, much to his own future embarrassment and the amusement of his onlookers, Mr. Simple by SUPER JUNIOR. Tsuna was all red in the face, and Reborn was smirking. Sakura kissed a random guy and ran out of the room. Outside, wet kissing sounds were audible. Yamamoto sighed. She was drunk already.

After his Mr. Simple performances to which his audience clapped out of politeness and pity, Gokudera was forced to sing Sorry, Sorry.

Tsuna started to puke and he left to do it in the men's room. Gokudera was his pet, eager to join his boss.

Now they were all alone.

"Yuki?"

She turned to him.

Her face was sad.

"I really want to talk to you about something," Yamamoto began.

"Is it the letter?"

Her eyes shine.

"Yes," Yamamoto admitted. Keeping it from her all this time was futile. There had been a lot of things they had left out in their past conversations. Training. Boys. Food. Life. Fighting. Nothing of the intimate topics they reserved for the future.

"Then stop –"

Yamamoto frowned.

"I'm not going to drop the subject and act like the façade you've been putting on for a year. You left me with the letter."

"For your information, I knew what I was writing, Takeshi."

"Then why do you want to drop it?"

"Because the clock is what's making it difficult. Do you remember the parallel world we dove into during that time? After the Ring Battles? The time I almost got captured by Gamma?"

"Yes."

"Then I wrote those based on the things I felt after I knew what happened between two of us. I made it my duty to watch over you and me on my own."

"Then what happenings made you do it?"

She was grave.

"We slept together in that world. But we treated it casually, you know. We got drunk together and some time later, we'd forget we've slept together and forget about it. We were separated by fate."

"That's because we were too scared of the consequences, Yuki."

"Of course, they'll always be there."

"Yuki, about the letter…"

"What?"

"It's that you never talked about it. Your feelings… I never knew you had them!"

"So what? I never wanted and expected you to like me back. I expected you to go like and chase after someone else, prettier, gorgeous, cute. Someone rather ladylike and demure." She opens another can of beer and pops it delicately in her mouth.

"Are you disappointed I didn't get a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even know why?"

"No."

Both become quiet at this rate.

"Yuki…"

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Why don't you give me a gift before we all leave for college? Remember the one you gave me before my fight during the Ring Conflict?"

She winced. She's hurt.

"Why did you tell me only once? I had nothing back then – and even now!"

"Y-Yuki!"

He found himself holding her shoulders.

"How can I even get something for you last-minute? We're going to be adults now, Yamamoto. We can't rely on last-minute delays."

"Yuki."

She stared at him.

"How are you even saying such things?"

No reply.

He shook his head.

So she had had no idea. Just like the way he had had no idea she had loved him very much.

Everything weighed so heavily on him.

"Why are you asking? Don't you know? I'm drunk now." And she was, her face reddening.

Yamamoto sighed.

"You know, you can be so cruel sometimes."

"Just tell me, will you?!"

A few minutes flew by.

"Because… Because I like you, you know. I like you a lot."

Her face fell.

"You know, we were really close. As kids, we met when I first learned how to play baseball. We met again, as classmates. And when Reborn hired you, we got even closer. I thought you were nice. You were different from the others. You were smart. You were very talented. I valued you, I wanted to be close to you. For years, ten years, I saw you everyday. I saw how you lived, you worked, you pushed yourself with your training."

She means a lot to him.

"And to make things better, I wanted to protect you as a friend. We were comrades, too. You always made me laugh with your ways. You helped me a lot. I liked your work ethic, too. If the bad guys went to attack, you would be a vital person in their hit list, regardless if you were part of Vongola or not. They almost got you during the time we were stuck in that parallel world. And out of the training course, I had a duty to you but I wanted to go out with you as a friend.

"All the time, I've been there, haven't I? I was even there when you came running around to Kyoko because you got your period!" He shook his head. "All this time, I looked at you as a person and a good friend."

He smiled sadly at her.

"And you know something? I never looked at you as a girl."

More of the quiet.

Yuki had been a good listener, even then.

"When I first looked at you as a girl, as a woman, was the day you wore a skirt in the Vongola HQ. I thought you were like my sister. But it was just beginning. The first day of our Third Year here in Namimori, that was the first time I noticed you as a woman. Not just a woman, Yuki. I thought you were so pretty, seeing you all toned down and soft and sweet. I thought maybe I could love this woman, I thought you were the most unique girl I ever met. I thought you were pretty, honest. Ever since then, I've been dropping hints. I wanted you to like me back, and like me for me, like I did you, if those feelings were gone."

She's no longer as emotional as before.

Yamamoto took a can of beer. He opened it and took a quick sip. When he noticed her head was down, he knew she wouldn't tell him her reply, he decided what to do.

"I just wanted you to like me, Yuki. Is that enough and too much to ask someone like you?"

He stood up and left.

Behind him, he could swear that Yuki was loudly thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>: I hope I'll be breaking all your hearts with this chappie! 3


	14. Last Cross

**Chapter 14: Last Cross**

* * *

><p>"Do not be afraid; our fate<br>Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift."  
>― Dante Alighieri, <em>Inferno<em>

* * *

><p>Yuki Kanazawa, at seventeen, was still not like any of the Namimori girls. She stood at about five feet, and one hundred sixty-eight centimeters, with a mane of smooth long hair she kept styled and neat under a certain red ribbon out of her way. She had a clean face that usually was covered in sweat while training. She had those pretty teal eyes that glowed at times. She had a good head on her shoulders, she was friends with Tsuna Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Sakura Hibari and occasionally got on Hibari-san's nerves with her steely tongue. She was dexterous and strong and she headed the Newspaper Club for two years running.<p>

She wasn't the smartest girl. She had occasional slip-ups – failing Algebra twice in a year and yet she strived hard. She worked hard and she liked hanging out with friends. She was mafia, working under the tutelage of Reborn the home tutor for years ever since. When the Shimon came, she was wary of Adelheid and her suspiciously big breasts. When she fought against the Shimon, she held her own against Adelheid and left her to Hibari's mercy. She was fast, she was deadly.

Say a bad name for her friends.

She would give you a scolding.

Gang up on her friends.

She would threaten you.

Yuki Kanazawa was emotionally stable. But she wasn't as perfect as others wanted her to be. She was dense when it came to romance. She was too self-sacrificing for her own good. She was aimless and sometimes took things too slow. She was gloomy and sometimes, easy to make sad and miserable.

She hated to be protected.

She hated being restrained.

And she hated how she appeared and appealed to confessions.

A few guys chased her.

Sometimes it was for her literary advice.

Sometimes, it was just to hang out and train – if you were a Guardian of the Vongola.

But if you were a certain Rain Guardian, it was so complicated to explain.

Yuki loved him.

Yuki had loved him for years.

She wanted to smile with him.

She wanted to hold his hand one day.

She wanted to be his one day.

But she had another task.

She just wants to be strong. She wants to be more than a lover. She wants to be a comrade.

Then life just made it harder for her.

She trains and trains her life out of her.

She grows teats and becomes a woman.

She forgets at times herself.

She forgets her feelings and puts up a façade.

She grins and smiles.

But she won't be unfaithful to him. She'll cling to Gokudera when guys want to hit on her. She'll let Gokudera pat her back and tell the other boys to fuck off. She'll say thank you and be shy and be demure once in a while.

When she is training, a girl's heart changes.

She is a fighter, sexless. She wants to be strong. She'll push herself.

* * *

><p>"I confessed to Kanazawa," Yamamoto admits to Tsuna and Gokudera during the break.<p>

"Did she accept you?" Tsuna whispered.

Gokudera spat.

"She said nothing." Yamamoto hung his head. "Dammit. I should've known better than not to feel it."

"At least you did it early," Gokudera pointed out. "In the alternate future, you did it too late, and she had another guy with her."

"Good to know. I want an answer from her."

Yamamoto clenched his fist.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone searches for a radiance forever<br>Hoping to be proud tomorrow  
>That all things that will make you happy<br>will be close to me..._

_During a rusted era like this_  
><em>I'll always be praying from here<em>  
><em>Hoping that this will be the end<em>  
><em>That all things tormenting you<em>  
><em>will come to an end soon...<em>

As he reads the letter, he waits under the roof of the classroom.

He wants an answer.

She wants the future.

He wants now.

What is the best solution?

* * *

><p><em>Meet me under the sakura tree after graduation. We really have to talk, Takeshi. <em>

_-Yuki_

* * *

><p><em>She stood him up.<em>

_She disappears._

_Two years later, when they meet in a bar in Hokkaido under Tsuna's leadership as the head of the Vongola Family, it is inevitable._

_She's pleasant and warm._

_Her hair's shorter._

_But she's still Yuki._

"_I like you as a man," she tells him forward._

* * *

><p>She didn't stood him up.<p>

She stood there, pretty and earnest. Her eyes were shiny. Her lips were glossed. She was cute.

"Takeshi-kun…"

"Yuki…"

"I'm going to miss you," she breathed and crushed him in a hug that he knew would forever haunt him while she was away. "I'm going to Sophia University in Tokyo. I'll go around Okinawa to train, to Italy with Varia to assist and be an intern and go around as a writer low-key. Isn't it great?"

She smells nice.

"Yes."

She pulls away from him.

"I'll miss you more, Yuki."

A sakura falls.

"Why should you? I've been nothing –"

"No."

She frowns.

"Why –"

He held her face in his hands.

"I told you already, didn't I?" He shook his head in honest laughter.

"You love me."

"I already said that."

She sighs.

"Well? What do you want me to do now? Kiss you? Tell you how nice it is to be desired? Kiss you and let you take me to your house or some crappy love hotel and seduce me? Is that how you want?"

Humor in her words.

She wasn't drowned by the times that had fallen on her.

"It's a tempting prospect," he laughed.

Sleeping with her is unavoidable.

But it has to be pulled off in a respectable way.

"Then what?"

"I just want you. I want you to say my name and tell me what you want. I want you to reply to me. I've waited years for this."

"So did I."

She winks.

"But I can wait more. I can wait ten years to sleep with you. But first, we have to be married."

"You didn't answer me!"

She chuckles.

"We've reached so far!"

They all had.

They had grown up in a matter of time.

"Well?"

"I… I love you, Takeshi! I've been sure of it ever since!" Her confidence is amazing. "I love you! I'm willing to wait for you!"

She held out her hand.

"I want to see you as a friend… But I can't. I've decided to leave you as a possible future. As a friend. I want you to respect me and admire me. Love me for me. Love me purely."

He took her hand.

"Deal is made, Yuki. Do you really want to?"

"Ever since I gave my kiss to you, I want to hold hands with you. Living happily and peacefully's been my problem. I had a hard life. I got picked on. Alienated. Then you came along. Your smiles made me happy. I always wanted to run after you. I wanted you to see me. But I've tired of chasing after you…" The wind coils her hair across her face.

"I want to be with you hand-in-hand!"

"Then you got your wish, didn't you?"

But the deal…

Everything is sealed.

Time is no longer an object.

The red string of fate is intact.

The two held hands as they walked across the same road where years ago, a certain tomboy bumped roads with a baseball idiot.

Under the same sky.

Under the same hopes.

Under the same dreams.

Under the time that had let them form such bonds.

Look at her.

She's happy. She's gotten everything.

"All's right in the world," she whispered. And she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgements:<strong>

A big thank you to: everyone who's read and supported Last Cross. I've been doing the whole shebang for about two years. The road's not easy, when it came to this fic. I want to give all of you my love by presenting this small little baby. I appreciate everything you've given me.


End file.
